Juegos del destino
by tomoOrrow
Summary: Fairy Tail es catalogada la mejor escuela del país. Cuando Natsu y Gray se dan cuenta que una chica es la mejor de su generación, les entra la curiosidad de saber quien es, cuando eso trae consigo una ráfaga de confusiones, romance, drama y comedia. Secuelas: "problemas en la playa" y "canción de amor y dolor"
1. Resultados

**Hola gente! de nuevo aqui con otro fic de Fairy Tail, ahora lo pensé mucho y sera un fic largo, es el primero y espero que les guste, no tengo idea de cuantos capitulos sera pero si les gusta, seran mas de 10 capitulos, aun no se.**

**la historia es de universo alterno y tiene mucho OOC, lo siento, es inevitable y tratare de poner a todos los personajes, eso hara que se alargue mucho, solo espero que no se aburran.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo "prestados" con fin de entretener**

**comenzamos!**

Capítulo 1: Resultados

_La escuela Fairy Tail es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas, tanto que es una de las mejores del mundo. Desde hace tres años es líder en el continente, superando a Blue Pegasus. Su cima inició desde que cambiaron sus reglas para poder entrar._

_La temática concite en que solo cierto número de alumnos pueden entrar y que cada año se les aplica exámenes para poder defender su puesto y si no lo pasan, simplemente no tienen derecho a inscripción._

_También para poder defender tu lugar, necesitas sobresalir en artes, deportes o ciencias, hay ciertas excepciones pero no a cualquiera cumple los puntos necesarios, sino solo a los que terminan participando en los nacionales se les exenta del examen, pero no lo saben porque lo presentan sin saber que ellos ya están dentro, esto para evitar que se confíen y bajen su entusiasmo en estudiar o mejorar sus calificaciones._

_Ahora, ya es la vigesimoséptima generación desde que se fundó el colegio Fairy Tail, nadie sabe que en ese año entraría una de las mejores generaciones, entre ellos, la hija del dueño de la empresa ferrocarrilera líder del país, Lucy Heartfilia._

—Gray no seas injusto ¡es mi computadora y yo soy la prioridad!

—¡quiero ver que quede en primer lugar! Porque estoy seguro que te gané.

Era media noche en Magnolia pero no cualquiera, había llegado la hora en que Fairy Tail, el colegio más prestigioso del país diera los resultados de los exámenes de admisión, entrar era una prioridad y todos estaban ansiosos de saberlo, entre ellos dos jóvenes que se disputaban por ser el primero en saber si quedaron pero en su caso, en qué lugar porque estaban seguros haber quedado.

—¡ya basta!—interrumpió una pelirroja intentando disimular su molestia—ni tu Natsu, ni tu Gray, seré yo…

—si claro Erza…

La mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja hizo que ambos jóvenes se apartaran de la máquina y le dieran paso, se acomodó en la silla y en seguida tecleó su número de folio y después de leer su nombre, una sonrisa de satisfacción invadió su rostro.

—Primer lugar en segundo grado—dijo orgullosa—era de esperarse en mí.

—apártate Erza que ahora me toca a mi—ordenó Natsu pero el moreno lo atacó y terminó quitándole el lugar.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Segundo lugar!—gritó decepcionado el moreno—no creo que sea Natsu el primero ¿o sí?

—Quítate marica, que ahora me toca a mi—ahora Natsu empujó a Gray, enseguida accedió al portal y después de leer el lugar del pelirrosa, el trío se quedo atónito, él había quedado en el tercer lugar.

—no puedo creer que alguien les haya ganado, el mundo tiene mucha gente mejor que ustedes—burló erza—me gustaría conocer el o la persona que los destrozo.

—es imposible, yo debería ser el primer lugar—hizo un puchero el joven que tenia el puesto de tercer lugar.

—ni el segundo fuiste, yo lo fui y sin estudiar—dijo orgulloso Gray—pero me intriga quién es el primero, ahora que lo pienso, debe ser un friki sabelotodo—dijo en tono sarcástico mientras mostraba un gesto de asco.

—o una chica friki, llena de barros y con brakets—ahora burló Natsu.

—o puede resultar una sabelotodo como yo—sugirió Erza—pero aun asi es muy humillante para ustedes dos que les hayan ganado, si supuestamente Gray era el mejor en Blue Pegasus.

Ambos chicos le dieron la razón. Ella era todo un modelo a seguir, llamada la _Titania_ en su antiguo colegio, Blue Pegasus. Erza es una chica atractiva pero no cualquiera, con su inteligencia y excelencia en deportes mereció el sobrenombre que sus compañeros le pusieron pero por razones de trabajo sus papás prefirieron cambiarla a Fairy Tail donde quedó satisfecha por ser el primer lugar en segundo grado. Natsu, su primo y un año menor que ella, es un chico que destaca en deportes, inteligente pero malo en las matemáticas y además es muy seguido por las mujeres. Y por ultimo, Gray Fullbuster, mejor amigo de los primos, el se destaca en las artes, pintura, música pero su fuerte es la escultura de hielo y también es un prodigio en ciencias exactas como Erza. Su contra es que es malo en deportes pero es bueno en carreras de relevos, por esa razón sobrevivía la clase de deportes.

—sea quien sea el primer lugar—rompió el hielo el pelirrosa—juro que si resulta ser un típico nerd, lo molestaré por el resto de la prepa…

Natsu era uno de los chicos que le gustaba abusar de su poder, mejor dicho su posición social molestando a los demás que él creía ser inferiores, más si eran de las personas que presumían de sus talentos, pero él seguro de í mismo, siempre los desafiaba y terminaba humillándolos, salvo a Gray, quien es su amigo de la infancia y Erza. Por eso ahora los tres se defienden entre sí y forman un poderoso equipo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una rubia se encontraba en la computadora buscando sus resultados y a lado tenía su celular en altavoz, cuando leyó su posición, un grito y lagrimas empezaron a surgir.

—fui el primer lugar, estoy feliz, no crei poder ¡soy el primer lugar! Luke…

—¡felicidades amiga! alguien como tu se lo merece, no, olvida lo que dije, mereces aún más—contesto contento felicitándola—yo fui cuarto lugar ¡qué decepción! me pregunto quienes fueron el segundo y tercer lugar.

.—ya los encontré—contestó la rubia mientras se secaba las lagrimas—segundo lugar Gray Fullbuster y tercero un tal Natsu Dragneel, no los conozco ¿y tu?

Al otro lado de la línea, Luke apretó los puños, claro que los conocía, como no olvidarlos porque tenia ciertos asuntos con ellos que su mejor amiga no sabia por miedo a que pensara mal de él.

—me suenan sus nombres pero no logro recordar, total, dentro de un mes los veremos—contesto serio, disimulando el coraje—¿Qué diablos hacen esos dos en Fairy Tail? ¿No se supone que deben de estar en Blue Pegasus?—dijo en su mente.

—Espero que sean buenos compañeros—dijo eufórica, sacando de los pensamientos del pelimarrón.

—Lucy por favor, gran mayoría de la gente rica es muy ególatra y egoísta ¿y todavía dices que serán buenos compañeros? Por grandes milagros y agradezco que no seas así—contestó furioso, pero al mismo tiempo sereno—Lucy, pase lo que pase recuerda que estaré contigo, no recuerdo quienes son pero me dan mala espina.

Lucy miró sus manos que las tenía apoyada en las piernas, su amigo le había dicho la realidad: toda la gente que conocía era de buena posición económica y resultaban ser unos prepotentes, salvo él y su también mejor amiga Juvia, era una chica rarita pero la apreciaba mucho.

—lo siento Luke pero es que de verdad me gustaría que no se creyeran ¿Por qué todos son asi? El dinero no lo es todo pero te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo.

—perdóname a mi por ser tan duro, ya mejor vámonos a dormir—contestó con una voz dulce—buenas noche y felicidades por el primer lugar, al rato platicamos.

Colgó el celular, lo dejó a un lado pero no quiso dormir, prefirió seguir en la computadora, no tenia sueño aun por la ansiedad de saber los resultados, Lucy tenía curiosidad por conocer a Natsu y a Gray, a pesar que su amigo le había advertido que eran como todos los demás, unos prepotentes.

Mientras tanto del otro lado, el chico colgaba mientras dejaba su laptop en su buro y también el celular, se acomodo pero antes dio un suspiro pensando en la rubia.

—Lucy, todo esto me da un mal presagio, sé que eres curiosa y tarde o temprano te ira enterando de quiénes son esos dos y que intenciones tienen cuando alguien se les cruza en el camino…

Mientras que la rubia seguía despierta y el pelimarrón intentaba dormir, Natsu aun seguía en la computadora, Erza ya estaba dormida y Gray acostado pero aun despierto.

—De verdad quisiera saber quién es más inteligente que nosotros—dijo de la nada el moreno.

—¡Yo también! Es injusto, ni tú fuiste el primer lugar y tú eres bueno en matemáticas.

—Ese es el problema—respondió mientras se levantó, se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro—creo que sería bueno juntarnos con ella o él.

—según el maestro que nos aplicó los exámenes—respondió Natsu mientras recordaba—el primer lugar recibiría las listas con los nombres de los que presentaron el examen y sus respectivos lugares.

—exacto, él o ella ya sabe de nosotros, en cambio nosotros no.

—aun así somos dos contra uno, no debemos de preocuparnos—respondió el pelirrosa aliviado—y tenemos a Erza.

—cierto, Erza es buena y fue el primer lugar de segundo año… espera ¡ella es el primer lugar! ¿Por qué no revisó las listas? ¿O a caso se le había olvidado?

De pronto, las miradas de ambos chicos empezaron a iluminarse y se miraron entre ellos, los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo de entrar a la cuenta de Erza y aplacar sus dudas de una buena vez.

—¿donde dejo su folio Erza?—al fin dijo Gray.

—¿hablas de este?—contesto natsu mientras sacaba un papel doblado debajo del teclado—lo hacemos?

—¿y qué esperas?, si no conoceremos a los de primero, que sean los de segundo.

Natsu desdobló la hoja y empezó a meterse a la cuenta de Erza, dio clic donde decía "listas de posiciones"

—también están de primer año, que suerte—dijo gray y Natsu de dispuso a abrir el primer hipervínculo.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos cuando leyeron el nombre del primer lugar, se sintieron humillados al ver que el nombre era de una chica.

—¿Lucy Heartfilia?—al fin dijo Natsu—¿la conoces? Porque yo no.

—me suena pero si no la conocemos debe ser un cero a la izquierda, una típica nerd antisocial, así que no hay de qué preocuparse—mejor vallamos a dormirnos, ya demasiado tuvimos esta noche.

—¡Espera!—exclamó para tomar la atención del moreno.—¿Adivina quién quedó en cuarto lugar?

—¿uh? ¿Quién?—contestó mientras se daba la media vuelta y daba unos pasos para quedar cerca de su amigo.

—¡El perdedor de Luke! quien iba a pensar que ese fastidioso fuera a quedar en cuarto lugar.

Empezaron a reírse, ambos conocían a Luke. Es un chico antipático, se la pasaba hablando de política izquierdista y es sumamente aburrido, pero en contraste cuando está con una chica resulta ser un patán pero es tan obvio que terminaba golpeado sea por alguna chica o por el novio de la acosada, por eso Natsu y Gray lo consideran un perdedor y también fue una de sus víctimas de sus bromas.

—esto debe ser una broma—dijo entre risas el moreno—el chico izquierdista el cuarto lugar, casi te supera Natsu deberías de preocuparte, sabes que es un chico malote y te puede superar en lo que canta un gallo, parece que ya se está poniendo las pilas.

—ese ni volviendo a nacer me superará—responde tratando de contenerse la risa—esto se pondrá bueno cuando entremos, por lo menos tendremos a quien molestar como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

—pues lo podremos hacer antes de entrar a la escuela—ahora dijo Gray—porque resulta que Lissana lo invitó a sus quince años.

—¡mierda! ¿Lo juras?—respondió exaltado el pelirrosa—mientras no intente coquetearla.

—¿que no quieres?—respondió entre risas—sería el bufón de la noche si lo hace, además tengo la certeza que se le declara a Lissana como lo hizo con Sharon, obvio lo rechazara y seria tu oportunidad para declarártele ¿Apoco no es buena idea?

Natsu se quedó pensativo, era tentativo lo que había dicho porque además de humillarlo tendría una buena oportunidad de al fin decirle sus sentimientos a la albina y estaba seguro que ella le correspondería.

—pensándolo bien, creo que sería la mejor forma de humillarlo y bajarle los sumos al leoncito.

Ambos mostraron una sonrisa maliciosa, sin duda seria una excelente fiesta, a lado de chicas guapas, muchos conocidos y amigos. Y también estaría una de sus víctimas de sus bromas pesadas que de nuevo las aplicarían, sin duda sería la mejor fiesta antes de entrar a la escuela Fairy Tail.


	2. La primera y la única

**Hola de nuevo! Al fin traigo el segundo capitulo que por cierto me quedó largo xD pero necesitaba que terminara ahí para avanzar y el siguiente ya inicie con la entrada a la escuela.**

**La canción que canta Lucy se llama one and only de Adele, espero que varios la conozcan porque me inspire en ella para escribir el capitulo.**

**Igual en el capitulo anterior puse Luke porque el nombre tiene veriaciones y ya lo arregle en este por Loki, espero que no les haya molestado xDD**

**Empezamos…**

Capitulo 2

la primera y la única

Ya era medio día y el par de jóvenes se encontraban jugando videojuegos, Natsu tenía ventaja hacia el pelinegro, después de unos minutos, se declaró ganador.

—Eso es trampa—reclamó el moreno.

—Ya quisieras princesa—burló—soy mejor que tú.

El moreno lo miró con desprecio pero después mostró una mirada egocéntrica.

—Veamos si eres mejor que yo en todo—dijo mientras tomaba una de las libretas del escritorio de a lado—resuelva la derivada parcial de…

—Está bien, me rindo—interrumpió el pelirrosa.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta que la pelirroja había entrado y había escuchado su pequeña discusión y solo esperaba a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Gray, deja de forzar el cerebro de este hámster con cálculo—burló la morena—el chofer de Lissana trajo esto.

Mostró un sobre blanco con decorados en color azul metálico. Natsu se lo arrebató y la abrió por curiosidad.

—¿Solo tres? Pensé que nos daría más pases.

—Solo iremos nosotros tres ¿o a caso querías invitar a alguien más?—preguntó su amigo.

—no, pero sabes que al final termina alguien de colado. Si ya está entregando las invitaciones, será mejor marcarle—dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y buscaba en su lista de contactos el número de la albina.

La rubia se cuestionó, cuando Natsu se le metia algo en la cabeza no había quien lo parara, algo sabia y también ella le daba curiosidad qué era.

—¿Qué pretendes Natsu?—preguntó.

—Descubrimos que la rata de Loki es el cuarto lugar en Fairy Tail y que irá a la fiesta de Lissana y quiero saber cuantos pases le dio porque presiento que irá sólo.

La chica mostró una cara de desaprobación. Estaba en desacuerdo que ambos chicos molestaran a otros solo porque –según ellos- eran inferiores. Ella siempre está al lado de la igualdad, pero aun así eran sus amigos y por esa razón no los odiaba.

—¿Siguen con eso de Loki? Parecen dos mujeres verduleras haciéndole la vida imposible, bueno, hablarles a ustedes es como hablarles a dos morsas, mejor me voy.

Erza se retiró y ese instante Lissana ya había contestado la llamada de Natsu.

—Quería dos pases y perdona por haberlos invitado, mi papá me exigió que lo hiciera, recuerda que su papá y el mío se llevan—dijo en tono neutral—Natsu, por favor, sé que lo detestas pero no hagas una locura.

—Lissana pides mucho—contestó indiferente—no te prometo nada pero haré el esfuerzo.

Colgó. Cuando Lissana le pedía algo, él siempre cedía. Siempre le había gustado y esa fiesta era el lugar y el momento indicado para declarársele, pero también quería divertirse con el pelimarrón. Se quedó callado por unos minutos, analizando la situación.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer, pero mientras piensa en Lissana, ella lo vale más que divertirnos con Loki.

.—Está bien—al fin contestó—sabes ¿Por qué no vamos a plaza por el regalo de Lissana? Quiero comprarle algo bonito.

—Todo menos eso—contestó el moreno, algo que no le gustaba era ir de comprar—dile a Erza.

—Erza va a la empresa, dudo que en estos días quiera acompañarme, vamos, te prometo ser más flexible cuando juguemos, di que si, di que sí.

El moreno terminó convenciéndose, algo que también detestara era que Natsu le insistiera tanto, era tan terco que tenía que ceder.

Mientras tanto, Loki ya tenía la invitación en sus manos, fue a casa de la rubia para invitarla, no quería ir solo porque estaba seguro que iría el par de chicos que lo usaban como su jueguito y además quería que ella fuera, como era una chica muy cerrada quería que por lo menos saliera a este tipo de eventos.

Llevaba una bolsa con ropa que le había comprado para que la acompañara a comprar el regalo de Lissana y de paso un vestido para ella porque estaba seguro que no tenia nada en su guardarropa para algún evento como ese.

Después de ser atendido por el mayordomo subió a su habitación, como era el mejor amigo de Lucy ya tenía ese privilegio.

—Loki, no te esperaba—dijo Lucy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Perdón por no avisar que venía, pero quería invitarte a una fiesta el sábado ¿Ee podrá?

Lucy lo meditó, no era fanática a las fiestas pero ver a su amigo con ojos de suplica logró que aceptara.

—También quiero que me acompañes por el regalo…

—Claro, cuentas conmigo.

—Y te traje esto.

El chico bajó la mirada y se sonrojo, Lucy tomo la bolsa y la husmeó, se quedo atónita cuando vio las prendas, era una falda cortita, una blusa entallada y unas botas, registró más y había accesorios que combinaban con la ropa. La joven se incomodó porque ella era muy formal y esa ropa no le gustaba para nada.

—Loki ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando comprabas esto?—regañó creyendo lo peor.

—Espera, puedo explicarte. Solo quería verte vestida como la gente normal, perdona si te ofendí.

Loki se entristeció, la verdad él la amaba y quería que ella mostrara la belleza que escondía detrás de esa ropa que la hacía ver una friki. Quería verla brillar, Lucy era hermosa y muchos chicos la discriminaban por ser una cerebrito y por usar ropa fachosa.

—Loki, perdón pero pensé que… bueno no importa. Está bien lo usare para ti. Espera, me ire a cambiar.

Loki le sonrió y la chica fue directo al baño para cambiarse, mientras él se sento al borde de la cama, analizando el por qué la chica se convenció de usarlas, era extraño porque la chica odiaba ese estereotipo y prefería esconder los atributos que la naturaleza le había regalado.

—Das sorpresas—pensó mientras sonreía.

Cuando salió, Loki se sonrojó. Se veía mejor de lo que imaginó. La blusa hacía que mostrara bien su angosta cintura y sus grandes pechos y la falda ni se diga. Lucy era otra, no era la típica nerd que todos burlaban, Lucy era hermosa.

—Tu cabello también necesita un cambio—dijo recuperándose de la impresión, jalándola hacia el tocador y sentándola frente a él.

—¿Qué harás?

—Hare que brilles—susurró a su oído—quiero que les demuestres al mundo que eres preciosa también por fuera, porque por dentro te conozco más que nadie.

Lucy se avergonzó y las manos de Loki acariciaron sus mejillas, esto provocó que sintiera extraña, una chispa se encendió, algo nuevo estaba pasándole, algo nuevo que no tenía explicación. El chico movió sus manos hacia su cabello, ella se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos. Entonces escucho el ruido de unas tijeras. Una lágrima salió de la mejilla de la rubia, algo que le gustaba era su cabello pero a pesar de eso no reclamó, no hizo que se detuviera, quería saber en qué se convertiría, siempre había conservado su cabello largo desde niña y ya era tiempo de un verdadero cambio.

Ahora Loki la peinaba, frente a él se encontraba la chica de sus sueños, la que se había enamorado desde que la conoció y la había rechazado porque solo eran amigos, pero eso no le importó, siguió siendo incondicional, para el ella era _la primera y la única_. Desde aquella vez que lo rechazó, se volvió un idiota: coqueteaba con la primera que se encontraba para llenar el vacío que dejó el rechazo pero siempre fue el juguete de todas, el idiota que solo era su títere, y no solo las mujeres, también los hombres lo detestaban, él siempre se había comportado como un antisocial, odiaba a la gente de su clase por ser prepotentes y presumidos, eso junto a el rechazo de Lucy, hicieron que Loki mostrara una máscara ante todos, y solo se la quitaba cuando estaba con la rubia.

Él se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, le pidió que los abriera y el corazón de Lucy dio un salto, No era ella, era muy diferente, su cabello estaba cortado un poco mas debajo de su hombros y tenía una colita a su lado derecho, se veía hermosa, no había duda que su belleza estaba escondida y gracias a Loki surgió, se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó, el chico correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en su cabello y trató de auto controlarse, cada vez que ella lo abrazaba tenía que luchar con su propio yo para no besarla y terminar en una situación realmente comprometedora.

—Lucy, creo que no es necesario maquillarte aparte no te gustaría ¿verdad?

—Gracias Loki, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad no sabía quién era físicamente y lograste cambiarme, te prometo que ahora seré mas pulcra…

—Je, je, me agradas mas como eras, pero solo quería ver en lo que te puedes convertir.

Lucy se sonrojó, él era el primero, aparte de su padre, que le decía que era hermosa con la ropa que usaba, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

—Es hora de irnos—dijo el chico mientras evadía el abrazo, uno más y perdería la cordura.

Natsu y Gray se encontraban en un café del centro comercial, aun no habían buscado el regalo, por lo que prefirieron pensarlo antes de escoger el indicado.

—Eres tan buscón, con un simple perfume y ya—dijo fastidiado el moreno.

—Que insensible eres, Lissana se merece algo mucho mejor.

—hazle un cuadro—Bromeó. A Gray siempre le gustaba echarle en cara a su amigo las cosas que él no podía hacer y viceversa.

—que chistosito, ya que insiste, vamos.

—¿Te puedo esperar aquí?

Ambos empezaron a recorrer el centro comercial, habían muchas tiendas de regalos pero siempre encontraban lo típico: peluches, tarjetas y globos. Gray tenía una mirada de aburrido mientras Natsu intentaba encontrar lo indicado pero sin saber que cierta rubia y pelimarrón estaban en la misma tienda.

Natsu buscaba pero nada le convencía, estaba a punto de irse de la tienda cuando vio arriba del aparador una caja musical de color azul, lo primero que pensó en verla fue en los ojos de Lissana, se acercó a ella y cuando iba a tomarla otra chica también iba a agarrarla, la miró y era una rubia de ojos cafes.

Natsu se quedo atónito por su belleza, había visto tantos ojos pero estos llegaron más adentro de su ser, ni los ojos de Lissana habían entrado como los de ella, entrecerró los ojos y empezó a sonreírle, se había vuelto adicto porque no podía dejar de mirarlos. En cambio, Lucy estaba quieta, solo lo miraba y no sabía por qué pero tampoco quería apartar la mirada, los ojos grises de Natsu la habían dejado sin aliento, forzaba su respiración porque podía perderla y desmayarse. El chico rozó su mano y empezó a sentir escalofríos más intensos que los que sintió con Loki cuando lo abrazó. Era diferente, era más cálido.

—Me podrías decir tu nombre—al fin hablo el muchacho.

Pero justo cuando iba a contestarle, de lado de Natsu apareció Gray y detrás de la chica ya estaba Loki, no tenía idea desde cuando estaba ahí. La tomó de la cintura y acercó su rostro a su oído.

—mi amor, te he estado buscando, no tengo idea porque te separaste de mi…

—¡Loki! Lo siento, pero es que regresé por si encontraba algo, pero ya lo ganaron.

Lucy lo miró y le sonrió, Loki le besó la mejilla y la chica sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo pero se contuvo, le sonrió y el chico la tomó de la mano y la alejó del par de jóvenes.

Natsu se quedó atónito ¿desde cuándo el perdedor de Loki tenía una novia tan buena? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto en eso? ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido humillado porque resultaba ser, que la chica le gustaba y terminó siendo novia del chico que tanto molestaba? Estaba helado, seguía en el mismo trance sino que fue gray que lo saco cuando le puso su mano en el hombro.

—Está creciendo, que orgulloso me siento.

—No pensé que ese infeliz tuviera una novia así, maldita sea, por primera vez me siento pendejo frente a él.

—¿Te gusto?—fue directo su amigo—desde kilómetros lo noté.

—¿Gustarme? Sabes que solo tengo ojos para Lissana y es que solo me impresiono que Loki tuviera una novia así, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, pero ya lo averiguare…

Una sonrisa egocéntrica apareció en el rostro de Natsu, si algo se proponía siempre lo conseguía, le había gustado la chica, tenía que aceptarlo, había dejado algo de él cuando la miró a los ojos pero también estaba Lissana, sacudió su cabeza y enfrió su corazón, siempre había soñado con estar con la peliblanca y ninguna rubia le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Pensándolo bien, dejémoslo así—habló serio— ya encontré el regalo—dijo mientras tomaba la caja, recordando el tacto que tuvo con la piel de Lucy.

Mientras tanto, la pareja se había detenido después de tres locales, Loki aun la tenia de la mano hasta que se se dio cuenta y la soltó avergonzado, agachó la mirada pero la voz de la chica logro que la volviera a ver.

—Loki ¿me puedes decir que está pasando?

—Perdóname por haberte dicho mi amor, pero esos tipos son los típicos patanes.

—El pelirrosa no aparentaba eso—dijo defendiéndolo, recordando sus profundos ojos grises, empezando a sonrojarse.

—Mierda, creo que fue mala idea el cambio de look, ya me puse celoso por un desconocido—bromeó.

—Pero parecía que tú eras el patán, _mi amor, te he estado buscando, no tengo idea porque te separaste de mí_—burló diciendo la línea que había dicho cuando la encontró frente al pelirrosa.

—No te burles—contestó ofendido—te juro que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—No pasa nada, a veces me gustaría verte así con otra chica, acaramelado y diciéndole cosas bonitas.

Y pese a esto, Lucy lo abrazó ¿acaso ya le gustaba abrazarlo tanto? Loki aceptó el abrazo dejando caer las bolsas que cargaba. Como gustó decirle que ella era a quien le gustaría decirle palabras de amor, que ya dejara de reprimir lo que sentía por ella pero no podía, ella lo consideraba su amigo y solo le quedaba resignarse. Desde lo lejos Natsu miraba la escena, apretó los puños porque por primera vez en su vida se sentía celoso de Loki, por primera vez en su vida se sentía menos, él tenía algo que le hubiera gustado tener, aun no se explicaba por qué, pero tenía la impresión que ya la conocía.

—¿Qué tanto miras?—preguntó Gray al ver a su amigo tenso.

—Nada, vamos.

Dio la espalda y siguió a su amigo. Mientras Lucy soltaba a su amigo que estaba sonrojado, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta, tomó las bolsas que había tirado.

—No vuelvas a abrazarme frente a una multitud, es incómodo.

—Perdona, pero creo que el cambio me hizo daño—dijo mientras lo miraba divertida—¿ya compraste el regalo?

—sí, pero ahora te toca a ti—dijo mientras la miraba pícaramente—quiero que uses un vestido sensual para ver que tanto puedes provocar a la gente…

—Eres un pervertido—contestó apenada— pero creo que si necesito un vestido, no tengo nada para usar en la fiesta.

La semana paso rápido que ni Lucy se había dado cuenta que ya era sábado, ya eran cerca de las siete, aun tenía una toalla puesta, cuando de repente su amigo entro a su habitación, la consecuencia fue que Lucy le aventó un peine por no tocar la puerta.

Ya cambiada, Luke se quedo como cuando la vio con la mini falda, atónito, pero esta vez se recupero mas rápido, se acerco a ella y la sentó frente al tocador.

—será más difícil peinarte—dijo mientras tomaba su cabello—pero no imposible.

—oye Loki—llamo la atención de su amigo—¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a maquillar?

El chico se apenó con la pregunta, le dijo que su madre siempre le decía que era primordial que un esposo maquillara a su mujer, tomó el consejo y gracias al maquillista de su madre pudo aprender, pero sin que ella supiera que realmente lo hizo para que la maquillara algún día y había llegado más rápido de lo que había pensado.

Puso manos a la obra y el resultado fue perfecto. Lucy era otra, tenía una cara de ángel y su cabello estaba adornado con una tiara y unos pequeños tocados de rosas de color morado metálico. Su vestido era del mismo color, largo y escotado, solo que en la parte de la cadera y trasera estaba repleta de rosas que la hacían parecer un hada.

Lucy parecía un hada, Loki la ayudo a levantarse y le dio una vuelta, la chica le sonrió y ambos se miraron a los ojos, ya estaban listos para ir a la fiesta.

Ambos subieron al auto y el silencio los invadió, era incomodo que Loki tuviera a lado la mujer que amaba y para empeorar, se veía bien que daría la vida y mas por poseerla, pero su autocontrol era más fuerte que solo se resignaba a tenerla como amiga, en cambio Lucy porque en esta semana tenia la ansiedad de abrazarlo, incluso de llegar a algo más, pero siempre reaccionaba ¿no se supone que son amigos?

—En la fiesta te llamare Natasha—dijo de la nada.

—¿por qué?

—Sería prudente, aparte no quiero que seas acosada por nadie, habrá mucha gente que estará en Fairy Tail y si saben que eres el primer lugar, no dudaran en ser su centro de burlas, recuerda como son todos.

—Pero…

—No quiero que pases lo que yo he pasado.

Lucy calló. Nunca le había preguntado porque Loki odiaba a los de su clase, era un enigma pero siempre pensaba en no hacerlo, si él siempre se ponía mal cuando tocaban el tema es que era algo verdaderamente fuerte, bajó la mirada pero la mano de su amigo tomó las suyas.

—Yo solo quiero protegerte, eso es todo, perdona si soy posesivo.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya estaban en la fiesta. El salón era grande y elegante, estilo victoriano.

La pareja caminó hacia la puerta donde un mayordomo y una dama de honor los atendió, les mostró una caja llena de antifaces, Loki escogió uno rojo mientras Lucy uno plateado que combinaba con sus zapatillas.

Entraron y Lucy se quedó pasmada, en su vida había ido a una fiesta y ahora sabia cual era una verdadera. Había una estatua de hielo en forma de hada en la mesa donde se encontraban los bocadillos, flores color blancas, la iluminación era perfecta. Ambos se unieron a la multitud.

—Siento que me observan mucho—dijo Lucy, Loki entendió y apretó mas su mano con la suya símbolo de protección.

Pero en ese entonces, un chico ya ebrio se le acerco a Loki, siendo efusivo su saludo.

—oye, allá hay nenas ricas que tal vez te interese conocer, vamos.

—espera, tengo compa…

Ni lo dejó hablar y ya estaba a unos pasos lejos de su amiga, el chico jalo a Loki, la chica solo se quedo quiera, no dijo nada, sería mejor que lo dejara ir por un momento mientras ella se adaptaba a la fiesta.

—estaré bien—fue lo único que dijo

Estaba sola frente a una gran multitud, empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la estatua, fue difícil había mucha gente y no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones. Cuando llegó se sintió libre cuando de pronto volteó hacia donde estaba el ponche y cierto chico de cabellera rosa y bufanda blanca se estaba sirviendo.

—Es el mismo de la tienda e incluso lleva la bufanda—pensó para si misma—¿sería bueno irlo a saludar?

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y prefirió no arriesgarse porque recordó lo que siempre le decía Loki, caminó hacia la terraza para no ser vista por el chico, cuando salió encontró a dos parejas agasajándose, se sintió incomoda, caminó hasta llegar al barandal y se apoyó en él. Había sido mala idea haber venido si Loki termino siendo arrastrado por un borracho.

De pronto sintió una presencia, pero antes que reaccionaba escuchó su voz.

—¿por que tan solita?

Lucy se exalto, volteo a ver y era el chico de que había intentado huir.

—Yo…

—¿Huías de mi?—dijo mientras le sonreía arrogantemente—tu eres la chica de la tienda, con la que casi toma la caja musical.

—Sí, soy yo—dijo apenada.

Natsu se colocó a lado de ella, también imitándola en apoyar sus manos en el barandal. Quedaron en silencio por varios minutos mientras observaban el cielo y escuchaban los gemidos de las parejas que estaban detrás de ellos.

—No me dijiste tu nombre—rompió el hielo el joven.

—Natasha—contestó en seguida recordando l nombre que le había dicho que dijera.

—No te conozco, que raro porque conozco a las amistades de Lissana y es la primera vez que te veo, claro aparte de la vez de la tienda que fue la primera.

—Yo tampoco la conozco—completó.

—Entonces, no es por ser grosero pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Acompaño a alguien.

—de seguro al idiota de Loki—dijo de la nada pero después supo que había sido un grave error.

Lucy se sintió mal porque había insultado a su mejor amigo, pensó que sería bueno cambiar la impresión que el chico tenia de él.

—Él es una buena persona, así que no me ofende que le digas idiota porque yo lo conozco más que nadie y el no aparente ser quien es en verdad.

—Curioso—contestó indiferente.

—Loki es como mi ángel de la guardia, siempre esta cuando más lo necesito,_ él es el primero y el único_, el es la persona que debería de…

Lucy empezó a sentir calor, estaba hablando de su mejor amigo de manera efusiva, era raro porque solo lo hacía con su otra mejor amiga, Juvia, pero platicar con el chico que tenia a lado, era sumamente extraño y mas porque no lo conocía y ya se sentía en confianza.

—¿Tú qué?—preguntó serio.

—Olvida lo que dije, no creo que sea algo más de lo que ya es, pero estoy feliz de estar al lado de él y ahora no debo de precipitarme, con el tiempo me daré cuenta si es el o no.

Natsu le dio una punzada en el corazón ¿De verdad la chica era su novia y estaba hablando de matrimonio? Había descartado la posibilidad de conocerla y ahora que tenía esa hipótesis y la forma tan tierna que hablaba de él, no dudaba que estaba enamorada.

La voz detrás de un micrófono empezó a emanar tomando la atención de la pareja, invitaba a que quien sabía cantar que pasara para empezar con el karaoke, Lucy se emocionó porque a ella le fascinaba hacerlo. No dudó y corrió hacia adentro dejando atrás a Natsu, enseguida subió al escenario diciendo que ella sería la primera.

—Y aquí tenemos a una valiente—dijo quien traía el micrófono—nos podrías decir tu nombre.

—Na…Natasha—apenas contestó, había empezado a sentir pánico escénico.

Cuando Loki escuchó el nombre volteo a ver al escenario tomándose la sorpresa de ver a Lucy ahí.

—Desde cuando hace este tipo de locuras—pensó—menos mal que no dijo su nombre.

—Bueno Natasha, ¿Nos podrías decir que nos cantaras?

—Lo que el público quiera.

El tipo del micrófono empezó a pedir sugerencias, pero de pronto Lissana subió al escenario. Tenía un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos y hacia resaltar su cabello. Lucy la observo y creyó estar viendo un ángel, la albina era demasiado hermosa y elegante que le tuvo envidia pero de la buena y además que no le pareció mala persona porque la chica mostraba una sonrisa serena, no se comparaba a las demás miradas de los invitados.

—sería bueno ponernos románticos.

Todos le dieron la razón a la albina, nadie podía contradecirla: era la cumpleañera además que todos la adoraban porque era una buena persona, honesta, educada y amiguera, Lucy pensó mucho lo que entonaría, ya que tenía que ser algo especial, después se decidió y pidió el micrófono.

—Es…esta canción me gusta mucho y espero que alguien de aquí le llegue y sepa a lo que me refiero—Lucy no sabía que decir y solo dijo lo primero que le venía a la mente, no tenia dedicatoria pero con lo que había dicho todos creían que si, incluso Natsu apretó los puños en señal de enojo, era claro para el que era para Loki.

Lucy caminó hacia el pianista, le dijo el nombre de la canción al oído y dijo que si sabia cual era y si podía tocarla, regresó a estar frente a la multitud y cuando el piano empezó a tocar, se acercó el micrófono.

—You've been on my mind—empezó a cantar con la voz entrecortada por los nervios—I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time just thinking of your face—ahora ya empezó a relajarse y se dejó llevar, varios reconocieron la canción y empezaron a cantarla junto con ella.

Muchos admiraron la voz de la chica, el tono y la fuerza eran suaves y al mismo tiempo, llenos de energía, Lucy era una buena cantante y lo estaba demostrando. Las luces empezaron a apagarse quedando unas cuantas para darle más ambiente a la entonación.

—Brillas más que una estrella—susurró Loki mientras la miraba desde lo lejos con un vaso lleno de ponche—por eso me enamoré de ti.

Lucy estaba por terminar la canción, Natsu aun seguía en su trance, la chica tenía una buena voz, su corazón latía salvajemente y empezó a sudar, tenía algo pero aun no sabía qué, sacudió la cabeza, sentía que estaba traicionando los sentimientos que le tenía a Lissana porque ya estaba decidido que ella sería su novia y no debía de dudar.

—To prove that I'm the one who can, walk that mille until the ends starts—fue la parte final de la canción, las luces las encendieron de nuevo y todos gritaban _"otra, otra",_ les había gustado y Lucy les regaló una reverencia de agradecimiento.

—Suficiente por hoy—se escuchó una voz fuerte y al mismo tiempo, dulce—muchas gracias.

Era Loki con otro micrófono, todos se quedaron si habla, en su vida habían imaginado que Loki tuviera una voz llena de energía. El chico alzó la mano invitándola a bajar, Lucy se sonrojó y la tomó, le dio el micrófono al tipo que organizaba el karaoke y ambos bajaron.

—Te dejo un ratito sola y dejas sin aliento a toda la fiesta—dijo Luke ya debajo de la pista

Lucy sonrió y ambos se fueron a la terraza con el pretexto que era mejor respirar aire fresco. Natsu, quien estaba cerca de la puerta miró con odio a Luke.

—Esa chica me recuerda a alguien, pero ¿a quién?—se preguntó a sí mismo mientras dejaba de manera brusca el vaso de ponche en la mesa que tenia a lado, se quedó pensando un rato hasta que unos brazos se entrelazaron en su cuello, reconoció el aroma y volteó a ver.

—Te he estado buscando durante toda la fiesta.

—Natsu le sonrió y la besó. Lissana en seguida correspondió el beso y el la acorralo a la pared, fue tan salvaje que duro poco por la falta de aire, habían dado todo, al fin había aparecido el beso que tanto anhelaban ambos, aquel que se había escondido en la amistad y al fin se encuentra labio a labio.

—Quiero que me digas de una vez un sí—dijo Natsu con respiración entrecortada.

—la respuesta ya te la di—y ahora ella lo besó.

Lissana siempre había ocupado un lugar en su corazón pero también estaba consciente que la beso para olvidar el trago amargo que dejo el ver a Loki con la rubia, de verlo tan jodidamente bien a lado de ella, se dio la idea que Lissana era la perfecta para tenerla como novia, pero sin lugar a dudas, la rubia le había hecho sentir algo, que lo asustaba y no tenía más opción que olvidarla.

Pero de nuevo sintió los labios de la ojiazul, olvidando los ojos chocolates que lo habían cautivado el día que la conoció.


	3. Bienvenida

**Hay Lemmon…**

**Ok no**

**Ya que tengo su atención, muchas gracias por los reviews y demás, como había dicho en el capitulo pasado, es un fic largo y trato de actualizarlo cada 3 dias porque en estas vacaciones pienso dejarlo a la mitad (como 10 capitulos) y ya los finales vendrán mas lentos por la escuela (porque una ingeniería, por queeeeeee!) pero eeeen fin.**

**Sigan y por favor lean la descripción del final.**

Capitulo 3

Bienvenida

.—idiota, ya levantate se nos hara tarde…

.—Erza, solo cinco minutos mas…

Ya era el dia, el primer dia de clases para ambos chicos en Fairy Tail. Erza ya estaba vestida con su uniforme que era una falda azul marino, una chaqueta blanca con líneas azules en las mangas y en la parte delantera. Calcetas azules y zapatos negros. La chica jalo su primo de los pies y lo arrastro al baño, lo dejo justo a lado de la tina.

—ni creas que te desvestiré y te bañaré…

—Llama a Lissana y que lo haga ella—respondió con una sonrisa pervertida, pero se gano una patada por la chica.

—Tus bragas son negras—burló el chico mientras observaba entre sus piernas.

—confórmate con solo verlas.

El chico se bañó, se alistó y se dio cuenta qua ya era tarde, ya no le dio tiempo para comer y justo cuando salía, vio a Erza en la puerta y pensó que se había ido.

—No creas que te dejaré solo.

—Nos faltan Lissana y el marica de gray

—¿Me hablabas princesita?—dijo Gray mientras salía detrás de la puerta.

El trió sonrió y se subieron a lo que es un auto deportivo, Erza como ya tenía 16 años ya podía manejarlo. Como la casa de Lissana estaba en la zona no tardaron en irla a buscar, después, se dedicaron a platicar y llegar a su nueva escuela.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron del auto muchos los miraron, suponían que eran de segundo y tercer año por ser de primero, algunas chicas murmuraban acerca de los dos chicos y los hombres de la pelirroja. Gray era indiferente, Natsu solo aumentaba su ego y erza solo proseguía a caminar. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, leyeron que todos los estudiantes debían de estar en el auditorio para darles la bienvenida.

el trío preguntó dónde estaba el auditorio a una chica castaña, quien con gusto los guió.

—Por cierto, ¿nos podrías decir tu nombre?—pregunto Erza.

—¿no me reconocen? Soy Cana Clive—saludo con una sonrisa arrogante—ustedes ya los conozco, son Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Draagnel.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos mientras Erza mantenía la compostura y le sonreía. Los tres la conocían desde pequeños pero desde que se separaron a causa de ingresar a Blue Pegasus dejaron de contactarla.

—Ca…Cana ¿Eres tú? Pero si antes eras plana…

El comentario de Natsu ofendió a la chica y se ganó un zape, Gray se burló de la desgracia de su amigo y Erza saludaba a su vieja amiga como se debía.

—Has cambiado mucho, a eso se refería Natsu pero fue más directo—comentó Gray.

—Pues él sigue siendo el mismo idiota—contestó—por cierto Natsu, supe que andas con Lissana.

El chico se avergonzó y los demás solo se burlaron de él. Desde aquel día todo había cambiado. Natsu era más sociable y menos prepotente. Lissana había logrado cambiar una parte de él y eso que apenas llevaban menos de un mes de novios. Erza estaba feliz porque ver a su primo más centrado la tranquilizaba, al parecer no todo cargaría sola y podría confiar en que se volvería un hombre de provecho dentro de algunos años. Gray no le importaba, él siempre había sido un amigo incondicional pero a veces pensaba cuando llegaría el día en que Natsu dejara de comportarse como un niño, sería triste para él porque una de las razones por la que era su mejor amigo eran las discusiones que tenían.

Cuando entraron al auditorio ya casi estaba lleno. Habían cerca de 1500 porque son 500 alumnos por cada año. Tomaron asiento en medio y minutos después, un tipo calvo empezó a dar la bienvenida y por último presentó a la directora Mavis, quien gustosa tomó el micrófono y también dio la bienvenida.

—Quiero también mencionar algo muy importante—dio énfasis la directora—estoy contenta que hayamos tenido excelentes resultados en los exámenes, sobre todo porque jamás imaginé ver la calificación perfecta en uno de los primeros lugares, eso me enorgullece y llego a la conclusión que Fairy Tail está formando a buenos futuros ciudadanos—entonces abrió la carpeta que tenia—ahora mencionare a los primeros lugares de cada año, empezando con los de tercero, los tres primeros lugares en orden ascendente son: Eve Thylm, Hibiki Laytis y Mirajane Strauss.

—Detesto que la directora haga esto, hace que nos discriminen a los demás lugares—mencionó un chico que estaba a lado de Natsu, ambos amigos sonrieron en señal de complicidad.

—Pobres ilusos—dijo Natsu al moreno, quien le mostró su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Dicho esto, las tres personas pasaron en frente y se situaron a lado de la directora, los dos chicos sonreían eufóricamente mientras Mirajane mostraba humildad.

—ahora los de segundo año, me llevé la sorpresa porque tenemos una cara nueva en el primer lugar—dicho esto, pensó en volver a mencionarlos de forma ascendente—ahora quiero que pasen en frente Laxus Dreher, Jellal Fernandez y la nueva alumna de segundo año, Erza Scarlet.

Todos se quedaron atónitos salvo a Natsu y Gray quienes solo sonrieron con arrogancia. Nadie creía que una persona nueva estuviera en primer lugar y además de ser de segundo. El año pasado en primer año, Jellal había quedado en primer lugar y ahora se lo había arrebatado y una nueva chica. Los tres subieron y se pusieron al lado derecho de la directora. Jellal miró a Erza, la chica se tomo una sorpresa: el chico le sonrió.

—por lo menos esta buena la condenada—dijo el chico que estaba sentado a lado del pelirrosa.

—Y lo mejor: es mi prima—contestó Natsu mientras le sonreía orgullosamente, mientras el chico no podía emanar palabras por la impresión.

—Me alegro que tú hayas sido quien me ha superado—le dijo en susurros.

—Supongo que debo decir un gracias ¿no?—dijo Erza en broma, no lo conocía y ya le había caído bien.

—Y por último—volvió a tomar la palabra Mavis—ahora quiero que pasen al frente a los tres primeros lugares de los de nuevo ingreso—tomó la carpeta, después de mostrar una sonrisa, decidió hablar—Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster y por último, Lucy Heartfilia.

La pareja de amigos volvieron a sonreírse cómplices, se levantaron de la silla mientras levantaban las manos que significaba "somos nosotros" los chicos que estaban a lado de ellos los miraron atónitos y sobre todo el chico que estaba al lado del Draagnel.

—A la próxima ten en cuenta que uno de los primeros lugares puede estar al lado de ti, tu comentario me levanto el ego—dijo el pelirrosa mientras seguía al moreno.

—Estás nerviosa, princesita—dijo Gray a su amigo—al fin conoceremos a la chica que me quitó el primer lugar.

—No lo estoy y estuve esperando este día.

Cuando los dos chicos estaban a la mitad del camino, vieron desde lo lejos caminar a una rubia con gafas, los dos intentaron contenerse la risa, tal como ambos habían sospechado: era una friki.

Primero dejaron que se adelatara la chica y después caminaron detrás de ella.

—Es vergonzoso admitirlo pero tiene buen trasero—dijo Gray mientras Natsu solo se reía.

—pero mírala, es una friki rarita.

Pero Cana estaba sentada al lado del pasillo donde pasaría la rubia y los chicos, la miró de pies a cabeza y también pensó lo mismo que la pareja de amigos, que solo era una nerd que sería perfecta para sus bromas, justo cuando Lucy pasó a lado suyo, metió su pie y logró que la rubia se cayera a sus pies, haciendo que la falda corta se alzara y mostrara sus bragas.

—Son blancas—gritó uno de los alumnos que estaba cerca.

La chica se empezó a avergonzar y se quedó de rodillas escuchando las burlas de la multitud hasta que terminaron siendo una sola palabra mencionada: perdedora. La gritaban al unísono la mayoría mientras que la demás solo se burlaba.

—Es bueno deshacer tensiones con burlas, pero ya es mucho y más para una mujer—dijo Gray mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba la mano—levántate, me gusta burlarme de las personas pero esto ya es demasiado—dijo fríamente mientras volteaba a su derecha, para él no era importante quedar bien, pero le hartaba escuchar tanto sarcasmo a su alrededor y más si iban dirigidas a una mujer, él siempre se metía y burlaba a los hombres pero meterse con una mujer era caer bajo.

—Gra… gracias—cuando Lucy iba a tomar la mano, unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron, ella se sorprendió pero después se dio cuenta que era la única persona que jamás se burlaría de ella ante cualquier humillación: Loki.

—Ve, la directora te espera—le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al escenario.

—Otra vez ese idiota haciéndose el héroe—dijo Natsu—vamos.

—Me ahorro el tomarle la mano, me hubiese contagiado—dijo Gray sarcásticamente pero su rostro ni su tono de vos no mostraban burla, sino frialdad.

Cuando los tres ya estaba en el escenario y todos ya habían parado su risa, la directora de nuevo los felicitó sin antes darles un sermón que a la próxima y se burlaban fuera quien fuera no dudaría en tomar cartas y que esta vez no castigaría quien había tirado a Lucy y dio nuevamente la bienvenida. Ahora mencionó a Mirajane y al chico que era el primer lugar del año pasado y también presidente del Comité Estudiantil para que le entregara el puesto.

—Espero que evites este tipo de situaciones, que se burlen de una compañera mientras se cae, se le levante la falda y termine enseñando sus bragas—burló el ex presidente mientras le colocaba la banda a Mirajane.

La chica dio una reverencia y todos aplaudían eufóricamente, la multitud adoraba a la albina y era un honor que ahora tuviera el puesto de directora.

Después finalizaron el evento y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, salvo a los de nuevo ingreso que ese día tenían que escoger el área donde querían ingresar: artes, ciencia o deporte.

—Si me permiten, tengo que ir al salón de escultura, por cierto Erza, después te alcanzo—se despidió Gray mientras alzaba la mano y se dirigía al edificio de artes.

—Yo iré a mecánica—ahora se despidió Erza, dejando solos a Cana y Natsu, quienes ya habían incluido a la castaña al grupo y sobre todo Natsu quien la admiro cuando hizo que se cayera Lucy.

—Tienes valor—dijo de la anda el pelirrosa mientras se dirigían a las canchas de futbol americano.

—y tú control para no reírte, si fuera tu me hubiese burlado de ella desde que se levantó.

—nos tuvimos que aguantar Gray y yo, de verdad veníamos comentando eso. Pero cambiando de tema ¿a qué deporte te inscribirás?

—soy porrista, por si fuera poco una de las mejores—dijo orgullosa—¿y tu? ¿También de porrista?

—Que chistosita—contestó por el sarcasmo—¿En serio eres buena? Genial, y quiero ser de futbol americano.

—Valla, a papá le dará gusto tener a alguien con talento en su grupo.

—papa?

—El profesor Gildarts es mi padre ¿No lo recuerdas? Bueno, creo que no sabías que papá dejó el equipo y prefirió ser maestro y no por algo estoy de porrista y tengo buen cuerpo, desde pequeña me ha inculcado el deporte y tú lo sabes más que nadie—dijo orgullosa.

.—¿De veras? No sabía que era maestro aquí, creo que tendré con quien divertirme también, tiene buen rato que no veo al viejo.

Platicaron de lo que había pasado en el transcurso en el que no se vieron hasta que llegaron a la cancha. Cana fue directo a los baños para cambiarse y Natsu empezó por buscar al profesor y poderse inscribir en futbol americano.

Gray estaba firmando su inscripción a escultura, estaba satisfecho porque el maestro era un verdadero artista. El salón estaba repleto de estatuas hechas por él. Pero antes de retirarse, tenía pensado buscar otros talleres para inscribirse, el se consideraba una persona con muchos talentos y no desperdiciaría el tiempo en Fairy Tail para estar solo en un taller.

—Una pregunta profesor ¿A cuántos talleres tengo derecho a inscribirme?

—A los que desee—contestó amable—pero según el reglamento solo tres por el estrés que causan.

—Escultura… mecánica y veamos… pintura, perfecto—pensó en voz alta—disculpe ¿me puede decir dónde está el taller de pintura?

El profesor lo miró incrédulo, según lo que había dicho, no solo quería estar en escultura.

—¿Estás diciendo que te meterás a tres talleres? Eso es imposible, no podrás aguantar el estré no rendirás en el semestre.

—Si lo aguanto, artes me relajaran cuando tenga mecánica—dijo indiferente.

El profesor bufó mientras gray solo mostraba una mirada soberbia, en su vida había tenido un estudiante que le mirara de esa forma, pero sabiendo que era un Fullbuster el chico no bromeaba y era mejor darle la razón esta vez.

—Está bien, te advertí, en el taller número cinco a la izquierda.

—Gracias—sin más que decir se retiró.

Gray estaba seguro que la advertencia del maestro, aceptó que tal vez tenía razón, pero el motivo de tomar tres talleres era que quería alejarse del mundo y refugiarse dentro de trabajos. Por eso había decidido entrar a Fairy Tail por ser un internado, solo iría los fines a su casa porque en verdad no quería estar ahí. Pasar encerrado en su casa lo enfermaba y el único consuelo era la escuela y sus amigos.

—Necesito olvidarme de todo y demostrar que puedo—dijo a si mismo mientras estaba parado frente al aula de pintura.

Entró y no había nadie, se decepcionó porque imaginó ver por lo menos una o dos almas.

—Creo que mejor me voy de aquí.

Pero justo cuando dio la media vuelta, en la puerta estaba una chica de cabello azul y ojos grandes del mismo color, estatura media y complexión delgada. los dos se miraron, la chica se sonrojó mientras que gray mantenía su postura fría.

—Valla, al fin alguien, creo que mejor me quedo.

—Disculpe… ¿este es el taller de pintura?—pregunto nerviosa.

—Supongo pero no hay nadie aquí, pensaba irme pero por lo menos se que tendré una compañera.

Ambos se quedaron a esperar al profesor, cada quien sentado en una butaca en cada esquina. La chica de cabellos zafiro miraba al chico pero él siempre notó los ojos de ella clavados a los suyos, era molesto para él por lo que ya no soportó y la pregunta salió.

—¿Qué miras tanto?

La chica no respondió, la vergüenza era tan grande que se dio un golpe mental para no volverlo a ver pero no podía, se había quedado clavada en sus ojos azabaches, por más que quería mirar su celular y jugar con él, en su mente pasaba la mirada que la había dejado cautivada, volvía a verlo pero cuando se daba cuenta, volvía a bajarla.

El chico en cambio, le parecía molesto e incómodo que la chica a cada rato lo mirara. Él siempre había sido frio en los temas del amor y cada vez que una chica se le declaraba, él la rechazaba sin titubeos, siempre era perseguido por chicas sin cerebro, de las que solo les importa el físico, posición social y la popularidad. Ya estaba harto y a veces deseaba ser feo para no encapricharlas.

—Ya me aburrí de esperar, mejor me voy.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su compañera. Su indiferencia era tan hiriente que la peliazul se quedó triste pero no evitaría que se fuera, corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo.

—No te vayas, por favor, estoy segura que no tardará en venir.

Gray arrugó la frente pero por primera vez quiso cumplir los caprichos de una chica, no tenía explicación concreta pero, esta vez optó dejar atrás su carácter y por lo menos, una vez, darle el gusto.

—Está bien, no te dejare sola pero tengo que irme porque tengo un compromiso y ya es tarde. Prometo regresar.

Lo dijo en tono grave pero más suave de lo habitual. Le sonrió de lado, le sacudió sus cabellos azules y se dio la media vuelta. La pobre chica se quedó pasmada, la sonrisa del chico a pesar que no mostraba ningún sentimiento le llegó a lo más profundo, era una sonrisa débil, que significaba mucho para ella.

—¿Juvia se ha enamorado?—susurró sonrojada mientras Gray cerraba la puerta.

**Ya sé que el capitulo estuvo aburrido pero si no ponía nada de esto no entenderían los anteriores, más bien este fue capitulo de puente para lo que vendrá mas adelante.**

**El hecho que Lucy siga con sus ropas de friki lo explicare en el siguiente capítulo (hablare mas de Loki, Juvia y ella) y no se si alargarlo y hablar algo mas de Erza y la razón por la que Gray será bien soberbio en la gran parte del fic, aun no estoy segura… mejor esperen el próximo capitulo**

**Gabe Logan: hare lo posible por no hacer sufrir a Lissana, pero no prometo nada con Lucy xD**

**Karin213: ahí esta un poco de GrayxJuvia, no fue lo que pensaste pero ya sabras porque el moreno rompe corazones es asi xDD **

**niixuiix****: el capitulo lo dice todo xDD**


	4. Conociendo a los nuevos compañeros

**Sé que habrá mucha gente que me matara en este capítulo, por eso quiero que lean la descripción de abajo, para aclaraciones xDD**

**Y perdón por asustarlos por lo del lemmon en el capi anterior xDD**

Capítulo 4

Conociendo a los nuevos compañeros.

—Que rara es esa chica—pensó Gray mientras caminaba en el pasillo del edificio de ciencias—me consuela que no es la típica mimada que solo habla de ropa o de cualquier otra tontería.

Suspiró. Siempre había odiado ese tipo de chicas y por esa razón decidió prometerle a la chica que se inscribiría a pintura, la había considerado buena persona y para que el cediera a ese tipo de peticiones ya era un logro para ella, no se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente. Y eso era gran logro para juvia aunque no lo supiera. Sonrío, sabía que ocurriría algo interesante con ella pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando ya estaba en la puerta de mecánicos.

Abrió la puerta y fue la sorpresa de ver a puros hombres a excepción Erza, lo más curioso es que todos la miraban como si quisieran hablarle pero nadie se atrevía.

Gray, orgulloso, fue directo hacia ella y obtuvo el resultado que esperaba: todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, algunos murmuraban: _"cómo es posible que la hable como si nada", "será su novio?"._

—Erza ¿Cómo va todo?—dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

—Como siempre, estos compañeros que tengo me miran como si quisieran hablarme y no se atreven—dijo aburrida mientras comía una manzana.

—Eso noté cuando entré—dijo sonriente—por lo menos tu grupo es algo eufórico, el mío de pintura creo que solo seremos dos integrantes.

—¿Sólo dos?—Dijo admirada.

—Una chica rarita y yo, no me molesta porque será más tranquilo—dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza con sus manos—y supongo que es mejor que tú rompas el hielo, dentro de poco estos mandriles empezaran a babearse por ti.

Erza soltó una carcajada. Ella siempre mostraba un porte elegante para poder destacar siempre, pero lo que se ganaba era intimidar a los hombres y hacer que no la hablaran por temor aunque les robara sus suspiros. Gray era uno de los pocos con quien podía tener una conversación interesante o lo mas bizarra pero era solo su amigo y no creería que fuera algo más, tanto él como ella negaban que así fuera y estaban de acuerdo en no cambiar su relación.

Gray solo se burlaba internamente. Todos lo miraban como un Dios por haber hablado a la chica, y claro que debería si era su amiga de la infancia, solo eso.

—Aquí hay buenos partidos para ti—comentó Gray—mala suerte que le comieron la lengua los ratones.

—El día en que un chico me hable apenas conociéndome en unos minutos, pensaré seriamente en casarme con él—dijo su pensamiento, ende a esto recordó que hace unos momentos, en el auditorio de la escuela cuando subió al escenario, el chico peliazul que era el segundo lugar la habló. Se sonrojó, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que él era el primer chico que apenas la conocía y le dirigía la palabra en seguida.

—¿Pasa algo, Erza?—preguntó su amigo por ver la reacción de la chica.

—No, nada—contestó nerviosa, Gray le miró incrédulo y justo cuando volvería a preguntar, el rechinar de las bisagras avisó que el maestro ya había llegado.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la sección de artes, específicamente artes visuales y a tres salones del salón de pintura, se encontraba Lucy inscribiéndose en teatro. Era su pasión y por eso no dudó en inscribirse y también había pensado en canto y gimnasia rítmica, pero no se quería arriesgar a que la reconocieran los invitados de la fiesta de Lissana. Cuando había ido a ver quienes serian sus compañeros, notó muchas caras conocidas y además que vio a la cumpleañera.

—Eso estuvo cerca, espero que no se den cuenta que yo fui la que canto—pensó.

Desde que Cana le había metido el pie, se dio cuenta que Fairy Tail estaba lleno de personas que adoraban molestar a las personas como ella, porque además, antes de que la mencionaran muchos molestaban a chicos tranquilos y también escuchaba los murmullos de las personas cuando la habían mencionado.

Recordó que cerca de donde se había sentado, burlaban a una chica bajita peliazul, le dio rabia porque era injusto que solo por apariencia criticaran y tuvo suerte que la chica estaba ahí en teatro, pero estaba formada hasta adelante por eso no la había hablado.

—Terminando todo este relajo, iré a hablarla—pensó.

Tardó poco menos de veinte minutos para que le tocara su turno. Para entrar a teatro solo tenias que demostrar que tan bueno eras actuando. Lucy se lució, hizo un pequeño monólogo musical. Al final todos le aplaudieron y el profesor no dudó en aceptarla.

—Espero que nadie reconozca mi voz.

Bajó del escenario y tuvo la suerte que la peliazul también había calificado y seguía aun en el salón, caminó directo hacia ella para hablarla.

—Estuviste bien—dijo la chica, Lucy se emocionó porque no creyó que ella fuera la primera en hablar.

—Gracias y tú actúas muy bien—alagó.

—No es para tanto, pero dime ¿Verdad que eres Lucy Heartfilia? Lamento lo de hoy, la verdad si se pasaron.

—No es para lamentarse—dijo Lucy entendiendo que le mencionaba lo de la caída en el auditorio—y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Levi McGarden—se presentó mientras ambas se saludaban—mucho gusto, Lucy.

—No, el gusto es mío, desde el auditorio tenía ganas de hablarte.

Y así inició una larga plática. Primero hablaron de qué escuela provenían y después de gustos. Lucy le agradó la chica porque ambas les gustaba leer incluso coincidían en los libros que habían leído.

—Y dime ¿Por qué teatro?—preguntó Lucy.

—Me gusta escribir drama y me gustaría algún día representar una de mis obras.

—¿En serio?—preguntó—¿De verdad escribes? Yo igual pero…

—¿Pero qué?—dijo Levi al ver como bajaba el tono a su última palabra.

—Me da pena que lean lo que escribo.

Lucy se empezó a jugar los dedos y Levi le sonrió, le dijo que a ella si le gustaría leer lo que ella escribía y esperaría el día en que se decidiera enseñarle al mundo lo que dejaba plasmado en papel. La rubia le prometió que cuando acabara su novela, ella sería su primera lectora.

Gray y Erza ya estaban inscritos en el taller de mecánica, el moreno se despidió de su amiga y regresó a pintura, que por fortuna para él ya estaba el maestro y ya no estaba la chica porque sería incomodo que de nuevo lo acosara visualmente.

—Una pregunta¿Por qué cree que nos inscribimos solo dos personas?

—Eso es fácil joven Fullbuster—respondió—el horario es de siete a nueva de lunes a jueves, a nadie le gustaría levantarse temprano a pintar.

—Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no escogió un horario en la tarde?

El maestro le explicó que era una pregunta sencilla: solo en la tarde podía ver a sus dos hija y él hacia el esfuerzo de trabajar en la mañana y en la noche. A gray se le estrujó el corazón, el tipo era buen padre y quería lo mejor para ellas y convivir era uno de los mejores regalos que le pueden dar a sus hijos.

—Ojalá mis padres fueran como él—pensó.

Se despidió y justo cuando salió del aula, escuchó el sonido de su celular y era un mensaje de Natsu diciéndole que se inscribiera a futbol americano, era una broma.

—este imbécil y sus trolleadas*—pensó—pero sería buena idea irlo a ver y dejarlo en su lugar.

Pero antes que todo esto ocurriera, después de que Cana se separó de Natsu, el pelirrosa fue a la cancha donde estaban reunidos las personas que querían inscribirse a futbol americano -que eran muchas- primero se les puso la prueba de resistencia, que era que tanto podías correr y que tanto podías resistir una emboscada, el chico las pasó sin problemas, pero ahora venia la más importante, que tan lejos podías lanzar el balón,

Cuando se acercó a esperar, le llamó la atención un chico alto, musculoso, moreno y cabello largo. Lo miró por unos momentos hasta que el tipo se dio cuenta que lo observaban, miró a Natsu y ambos se miraron.

—Oye ¿Te gusto?—dijo en broma el moreno.

—Nee, lo que pasa es que tienes lagañas, puerco, quítatelas bien.

El tipo frunció el seño y se pasó la mano por los ojos y no había nada, era solo una broma más del pelirrosa.

—Me las pagaras—susurró molesto mientras Natsu se burlaba de haber caído.

—Mas mierda en Fairy tail, el siguiente—dijo un chico rubio decepcionado del alumino que acaba de lanzar el balón. Era más alto que el moreno que le había llamado la atención—dije el siguiente—dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez ms molesto.

Entonces se acercó el moreno, el rubio lo miró incrédulo cabeza y le sonrió de lado.

—Nadie quería pasar—dijo indiferente.

El rubio lo examinó de pies a cabeza, parecía un excelente atleta, le preguntó su nombre y respondió que era Gajeel Redfox.

—Espero que no me decepcione.

El chico tomó el balón mientras escuchaba las instrucciones del rubio, quien era el mariscal de campo y él juntos a dos compañeros mas escogían quienes iban a entrar al grupo. A lo largo y ancho de la cancha estaban distribuidos alumnos para que la persona quien lanzaría el balón decidiera a quien tirárselo y dependiera las yardas que avanzara seria su posibilidad a entrar.

Para el moreno era pan comido, lanzó el balón y lo tomó uno de los chicos que estaba casi al final de la cancha.

—Buen tiro—alagó el rubio—el siguiente…

—yo—dijo de repente el pelirrosa mientras caminaba rumbo al balón.

—Ja, ja, no creo que hagas gran cosa—burló el moreno mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los que ya habían pasado.

—no cantes victoria.

Entonces el rubio le dio otro balón y se posicionó, pero justo cuando iba a tirar el balón escuchó una voz peculiar decir:

—¡Princesita! no me decepciones mi amor…

Era Gray quien le había gritado a su amigo, justo cuando Natsu supo quién era, se distrajo, se resbaló en el césped y cayó, el balón se le escapó de la mano y rodó unos centímetros de él,

Todos se burlaron tanto de de la caída como la reacción y lo que Gray había dicho. El Fullbuster se quedó en las gradas que estaban alejadas del campo, y Natsu de inmediato se levantó del césped avergonzado de las burlas.

—Gray eres un idiota ¿Viste lo que provocaste? Hiciste que quedara en ridículo.

—¿Provoqué que te sonrojaras? Lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer y eso te pasa por andar mandando mensajes con bromas, pues te diré que también debes de inscribirte a mecánicos, pero ¡oh, si es cierto! eres un idiota en matemáticas—burló.

—Una pelea entre parejas, que excitante—dijo en sarcasmo uno de los de nuevo ingreso.

El mariscal mostró una mirada frustrante y de pena ajena, tachó el nombre de Natsu, porque ya sabía cómo se llamaba.

—El siguiente…

—Espere ¿Me podría dar una oportunidad?

El rubio solo re rió de él. Le dijo que definitivamente no podía calificar y que no esperara a que quedara seleccionado.

Natsu se enojó tanto que, tomó el balón que estaba por sus pies, y se lo lanzó a Gray, cayó exactamente en su frente.

Todos, excepto unos cuantos se quedaron boquiabiertos y se reían de la desgracia de Gray, Natsu sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras le mostraba una sonrisa al moreno pelo largo.

—Sin duda esto es amor apache.

El mariscal sonrió, volvió a borrar el tache que había puesto en la lista y carraspeó su garganta para que el chico le prestara atención.

—Consideraré ese tiro como tu prueba—dijo el rubio—¿eres Natsu Dragneel?

—Si soy, mañana vengo por mi uniforme ¿Verdad? Y tú eres… veamos ¿Laxus, no?

Natsu se fue, dejando a todos con una incógnita, ya sabían quién era y además como era, el rubio sonrió porque sabía que sería interesante tener al tercer lugar del nuevo ingreso en el equipo.

—Es el tercero, como tú, Laxus—dijo uno de sus compañeros que también lo ayudaban a seleccionar a los nuevos ingresados.

—Te confieso algo, él ya está dentro, junto al moreno que paso antes que él.

—¿El tal Gajeel?

—Si y además, otra confesión—dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa—también es primo de la chica que quedó en primer lugar, Erza, y la verdad me interesó desde que la vi.

—A quien no, si la chica es toda una diosa—alagó su compañero.

El rubio volvió a sonreír. Era uno de los chicos que cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía, y uno de sus nuevos caprichos era tener a la pelirroja y lo haría por medio de Natsu, pero claro, también tenía intenciones de hablarla porque ya sabía en que taller estaba inscrita.

Después que todos se habían inscrito a mecánica, el salón había quedado vacío, pero Erza había olvidado su celular ahí y esperaba encontrarlo. Aceleró el paso, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al aula, cierto chico peliazul tomó el picaporte al mismo tiempo que ella, ambos se miraron y el chico se avergonzó, Erza solo le sonrió porque le pareció tierno verlo sonrojado.

—No pensé encontrarme con la Tiitania por tercera vez, este es mi día—le dijo mientras quitaba si mano del picaporte.

—¿O será mi día? Porque eres el primer chico que me conoce y me dirige la palabra, si te diste cuenta solo uno me habló y es porque es mi mejor amigo.

Erza giró el picaporte y entró. El chico se quedó ahí parado, bloqueado y feliz porque al fin sabía que Gray solo era su amigo, pero cuando la pelirroja pidió que entrara, reaccionó y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Eres Jellal Fernandez, verdad?

—Siempre olvidan mi nombre, eres la primera que lo recuerda.

—Que raro, pero yo olvido nada y aquí estas—dijo mientras levantaba el celular del piso, cerca de la banca donde se había sentado.

Jellal la miró mientras ella estaba a espaldas de él y revisaba si habían llamadas. El chico desde que la vio le gusto. Tenía porte, era muy guapa y sobre todo, me agradaba su compañía y no le daba pena hablar con ella, ahora solo faltaba si ella aceptaba primero su amistad y conocerse.

Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Erza se despidió y se fue. Quería seguir platicando con ella, queria saber cómo era ella, su color favorito, que le gustaba, que hacia… quería saber todo sobre ella.

—Será para la próxima—pensó y suspiro. También decidió que también debía abandonar el salón.

—¡Idiota me dolio!—reclamó Gray mientras se tallaba la cara, ambos ya estaban en su habitación.

—Eso te pasa por entrometido.

—Pero admite que te puse nervioso cuando te grité mi amor—dicho esto, su amigo se enojó y lo volvió a golpear la cara.

El pelirrosa tiró unas carcajadas, si algo adoraba era ver sufrir a su amigo y más con dolor físico. El moreno se miró la cara al espejo y supo que lo mejor era tomar un desinflamante.

—Menos mal que alcanzamos habitación juntos—cambió de tema.

—Esta habitación es del tamaño de mi baño—se quejó—y el baño al closet.

—Natsu, Natsu, si las habitaciones fueran como la tuya—dijo irónico—la escuela fuera una ciudad, entiende cerebro de hámster.

—tranquilo, y hablando de eso ¿Erza a quien escogió como compañera?

Ambos se quedaron pensando y llegaron a la conclusión que a quien pudo haber escogido es sin duda a Cana, por algo se quedaron platicando antes que entraran al auditorio.

La tarde pasó rápido. Natsu estaba en la computadora mientras Gray jugaba con unos dardos. La ociosidad los tenia aburridos, no sabían que hacer hasta que a Natsu se le ocurrió una idea.

—Gray ¿Y si nos infiltramos al dormitorio de las chicas?

—¿Estás loco?—contestó Gray—pero es una buena idea, pero no le hago a eso.

Su amigo lo miró incrédulo. Cada vez que a él se le ocurría algo, siempre lo ayudaba pero esta vez no, se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a su cama donde estaba acostado.

—¿No estás enfermo?—preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro y tocaba su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

—No y será mejor que tu vallas solo, no tengo ganas, con el golpe que me diste fue suficiente…

El pelirrosa bufó pero el pretexto de Gray fue convincente, sin dudarlo salió de la habitación directo a su objetivo: el dormitorio de las chicas.

En cambio, apenas salió su amigo, Gray dio un suspiro y se levantó de su cuarto para mirar hacia la ventana.

Tenía mucho tiempo que cargaba un sentimiento reprimido pero no quería desahogarlo aun, mas de tres semanas para ser exacto, intentaba ser el mismo y fingir que no pasaba nada, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba estar solo y estaba pensando si sacarlo o no.

—¿Será bueno llorar? Bueno, ya he derramado mucho antes pero ¿Valdrá la pena derramarlas ahora?

Salió de la habitación y fue al patio que estaba frente al dormitorio. Era un jardín hermoso lleno de arboles y flores de colores. Se acercó al rosal y cuando iba a tomar una se clavó una espina.

—Esto no es nada… esto no es nada al dolor que tienes al perder lo que más quieres y después… te traicionen…

Gray retiró la mano y se observó la pequeña gota de sangre, se la quitó con la otra mano y fue directo a sentarse en el árbol más cercano. Se quedó contemplando el ocaso mientras vagos recuerdos de la infancia pasaron por su mente.

—Todo por un trato… todo por un capricho…

Después pasa en su mente algo doloroso, algo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Lissana, intento olvidarlo las tres semanas antes de entrar a Fairy Tail pero no puede, intento ser el mismo pero cada vez que esta solo no puede, intenta con todo ser el mismo con sus amigos pero a veces quisiera quitarse la mascar y demostrar su dolor, pero no puede, su orgullo de hombre impide que eso pase.

—_Serás el hombre de una sola mujer ¿Te queda claro?_

Esa frase pasó por la cabeza de Gray, una simple oración que cada vez que la recordaba era como si enterraran más profunda la estaca que significaba el dolor que ahora tenia, era fuerte pero cada vez era mas y mas grande hundiéndolo en el abismo de la soledad.

La noche empezó y no había ninguna alma salvo él, se sentía bien estando solo porque le servía para buscar el Gray que estaba dormido dentro de tanto sufrimiento.

Cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie, lloró. Sacó el dolor que desde hace tres semanas había contenido, soltó cada una de las lagrimas que decían a gritos salir para desahogar todo, sentirse por lo menos un poco de libertad en su alma. El llanto fue cada vez mas fuerte pero lo que no sabía es que no era el único en ese bello jardín. Cierta chica peliazul lo veía escondida entre las ramas.

—Estúpida vida ¿De qué sirve tener todo lo material si he perdido a las personas que más amo? ¡Maldita sea!

Gray lloraba como un niño, pero era mas desgarrante, a veces necesitaba a alguien que lo consolara, que le dijera que todo está bien, que creyera que todo era un sueño y que despertaría algún día y ahí estaría alguien quien lo abrazaría y le podría contar todo lo que vio, pero no podía, no podía desahogarse ni siquiera con Natsu ni Erza, no quería que sus amigos se involucraran en sus problema, no quería verlos preocupados por él.

La peliazul seguía ahí, se le estrujó el corazón verlo tan fatal, quería ir a consolarlo pero la vergüenza impedía que diera un paso, le temblaban las piernas y caminar era sinónimo de caerse, también ella empezó a derramar lagrimas porque se conmovió de verlo en ese estado, sabía que estaba mal a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto por sus manos.

—Maldita, maldita…

Gray mencionaba un nombre, Juvia no sabía quién era pero escuchar ese nombre le partió el corazón, no la conocía y ya la estaba empezando a odiar, el chico le había interesado y no permitiría que sufriera por culpa de otros.

—Gray… Gray sufre por esa persona… no permitiré que vuelva a pasar eso.

Ella siempre había pensado en lo ingenua que era, no sabía cómo era un noviazgo ni mucho menos sabia que platicar con un chico por eso jamás había tenido novio pero esta vez no permitiría que su timidez la dejara escapar a ese chico que le había interesado tanto que haría lo posible por hablar con él y convertirlo en algo más que amigos.

Pero justo cuando Juvia había decidido ir a consolarlo, Gray quitó sus manos, su rostro palidecido ya no tenía rastro de lágrimas, se levantó en seguida y miró hacia el cielo.

—No, no permitiré que pequeñeces me afecten, soy un Fullbuster a pesar de todo y ¡No debo de darme por vencido por nada ni mucho menos por nadie!

Gray fue directo a los dormitorios y Juvia se quedó de nuevo entre los arbustos, escondiéndose ella y también, el valor que había sacado para ir a consolar a su amado.

La noche paso. Natsu no pudo meterse al dormitorio de las mujeres por demasiada vigilancia y Gray se sintió mejor consigo mismo y al día siguiente ya era el primer día de clases.

En Fairy Tail, las clases básicas como son las de ciencias exactas, naturales y teóricas se dan en los horarios de nueve a tres de la tarde, mientras que los talleres se pueden dar en las horas que no pueden ser esas, que son de siete a nueve y de tres a ocho de la noche. Como el día anterior era el primer día, no daban clases para que los alumnos se pudieran inscribir al taller deseado y para que buscaran su recamara y escogiera con quien compartirla durante el semestre. Ahora ya era el día para tomar sus primeras clases.

Pero las clases de Gray eran a las siete y tenía que despertase muy temprano para asistir, podría ser fastidioso para los demás pero él estaba a gusto con su horario, así podría tener la tarde para escultura y mecánica.

Sabía que solo tendría una compañera, la chica extraña de cabello de color zafiro, le era indiferente pero sabía que llevaría una buena relación de compañerismo y eso le quitaba un poco de estrés.

Cuando llegó ella ya estaba ahí, acomodaba su lienzo mientras que el maestro ya estaba pintando un cuadro.

El profesor ya sabía que tanto Gray como Juvia no necesitaban mucha asesoría porque ya eran unos artistas, él solo serviría como crítico y les daría unos tips para mejorar sus obras.

—Siéntanse a gusto, no me gusta que hayan tensiones.

Pero el celular del maestro sonó y se tuvo que retirar, dejando sola a la pareja.

Gray estaba acomodando su lienzo y observó que pintaba la chica, notó que era una obra que ya tenía días haciéndola y que aun le faltaba mucho por terminar, se quedó atónito cuando la observó bien, era una pareja besándose apasionadamente y el fondo era un salón elegante estilo victoriano.

—Tranquilo Gray, eso solo coincidencia—se decía a si mismo mientras se recuperaba.

La chica seguía pintando, no quería conversar con gray por lo que había visto en la noche, se sintió culpable por no haber ido a consolarlo antes que se fuera, pero quería verlo, quería ver de nuevo sus profundos ojos negros sino seria más su ansiedad.

—La silueta de la chica no está bien, deberías de definir bien las curvas de su falda, pareciera que está esponjada.

Juvia se detuvo mientras que Gray se acercaba para ver los detalles de la obra, se quedó impresionado y al mismo tiempo decepcionado.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es…

Gray se acercó a la chica, su mano izquierda rozó con la cintura de la chica mientras que con la derecha tomaba la mano y el pincel de su compañera, acercó el pincel a donde había dicho que estaba los errores y empezó a pintar, Juvia apenas podía respirar, tenerlo tan cerca de hacia que perdiera la noción de todo, incluso si le preguntara como se llamaba, no sabía contestar.

—Por cierto, no sé cómo te llamas.

Parecía que le había leído la mente, Juvia aun no se recuperaba del tacto de Gray, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no poder desmayarse, era tanta la presión que de manera brusca se separó de él.

Cuando se recuperó, al fin pudo voltearlo a ver, en cambio, Gray no entendía la reacción de ella.

—Ju...Juvia, me llamo juvia Loxar—al fin contestó.

Gray le sonrió y de nuevo regresó a su lienzo, ahora Juvia lo miró y era muy diferente a lo que ella pintaba, era un rostro masculino abstracto que tenía lágrimas rojas y una soga en la boca. Se asustó porque el cuadro le daba una sensación de soledad.

—Son cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, no te asustes, así no soy yo—Gray se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la chica.

—Pero los artistas reflejamos parte de nosotros en nuestras obras.

—Eso lo sé, pero también reflejamos sentimientos.

—¿Gray se siente triste?—preguntó.

—No debería de interesarte, sigue en lo tuyo.

La clase siguió silenciosa, Gray prefirió que fuera lo mejor, ahora más que nunca no quería explicarle a nadie su situación, prefería callar y superarlo él solo. En cambio, Juvia deseó saber más de él pero el moreno había sido grosero diciéndolo que no era de su incumbencia ¿Por qué no lo era? A ella claro que le interesaba.

Pero ya eran cerca de las nueve y ya era hora de ir a sus clases correspondientes.

Ambos abandonaron el salón, Gray aceleró el paso y se daba cuenta que la chica lo seguía, sospechó que tal vez era su compañera de clase, por lo que se detuvo a esperarla.

—¿Cuál es tu numero de sección?—preguntó cuando ya estaba con él.

—Sección 10—contestó.

—Lo que sospechaba—dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca—somos compañeros.

—¿De verdad?—respondió alegre.

—Por lo menos no es una acosadora, por un momento pensé que me seguía—pensó mientas aun se rascaba la nuca, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a seguir—vamos.

Cuando llegaron el salón estaba casi lleno. Cuando vio a su amigo pelirrosa fue a sentarse a lado de él, que era en la fila de en medio casi hasta atrás mientras que la peliazul se sentaba casi enfrente, a lado de una chica rubia que usaba lentes. A veces lanzaba miradas al moreno pero este no se daba cuenta.

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió, todos pensaron que era el profesor pero era cierto chico de cabellera larga, el mismo chico que Natsu le había jugado la broma de la lagaña.

—¿Tú aquí?—gritó Natsu mientras se levantaba del asiento.

.—ah, tu eres el chico que se cayo, y tu novio te gritó cursilería y media, dile que sea más discreto.

Todos los que estaban en el salón se empezaron a reír aunque no entenderían muy bien, Juvia se quedo atónita ¿Acaso Gray era gay?

—¿Por qué siempre se van por la tangente? ¿No sabes lo que es sarcasmo?—mencionó Gray tranquilo—Otro gorila tenía que ser.

—¡Que engreído! no cabe duda que este colegio está infestado de puro afeminado.

Gajeel fue directo a sentarse hasta atrás, pero del lado contrario de donde estaban Gray y Natsu, ellos estaban cerca de las ventanas mientras él cerca de la puerta. Ambos se miraron con rivalidad mientras Gray los ignoraba.

—Gajeel, hola, soy Juvia—dijo de la nada la ojiazul mientras hacía ademanes para tomar su atención.

—Hola, tiempo sin vernos—dijo a secas.

—Me alegra volverte a ver y que también seamos compañeros , como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Viejos tiempos?—dijo gray de la nada soprendido, la conversación de ambos era escuchada por todo el salón.

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunto el chico de a lado.

—Esa chica va conmigo en taller de pintura y creo que ya conocía al gorila ese, que vueltas da la vida, no solo nosotros encontramos conocidos aquí.

—eso es típico viniendo de una familia adinerada y que todos entren en la mejor escuela del continente—dijo orgulloso—aparte no les tomes importancia, total, son otros raros mas que nos podemos encontrar, como esa rubia.

—¿lucy Heartfilia? La que me quito el primer lugar.

—¿esa es lucy?—contestó soprendido.

—¿acaso ya te olvidaste de ella? ella es Lucy y parece ser que se lleva con Juvia.

—y quien será la otra peliazul.

—no me interesa—respondio—pero por el momento lo primordial es conocer a Lucy.

Pero justo en ese momento, de nuevo la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon a ver porque de nuevo creyeron que era el profesor y resulto ser Loki, Natsu le mostro una mirada seria mientras la rubia lo saludaba.

.—pense que había entrado el maestro—dijo mientras saludaba a Juvia y despues iba con Lucy-¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien—le sonrió y el chico le sacudió sus hebras doradas—¿ya conseguiste compañero de habitación?

—Aun no tengo, pero es mejor dormir solo, capaz me toca un tipo que ronque.

—Tal vez Gajeel quiera ser tu compañero de habitación—dijo de la nada juvia, después fue directo al pupitre de su antiguo amigo a preguntarle, le respondió y regresó con una sonrisa.

—Dice que no hay ningún inconveniente.

—¿Gajeel?—preguntó incrédulo—¿no es de Phantom Lord como tú, Juvia?

—Si—respondió con mirada melancólica—ahí lo conocí y nos llevamos bien, estoy segura que será buen compañero contigo, aunque tenga su carácter es buena persona.

Loki aceptó, estaba seguro que Juvia le decía la verdad y aparte, a pesar que a primera vista causaba cierto temor, seria paciente con él y tenía posibilidades que se cayeran bien y fueran buenos amigos.

Unos minutos después de la llegada de Loki, la puerta se abrió y esta vez si era el profesor.

—buenos días, chicos—respondió el saludo de sus alumnos—como verán, esta es la clase de filosofía, no entiendo por qué tan temprano porque causara sueño en todos—dicho esto, todos empezaron a reírse y le dieron la razón—pero créanme, si fuera en la ultima hora, nadie la podría soportar.

El maestro tomo un marcador y empezó a escribir su nombre en el pintarrón—soy Makao Convault.

—¿Makao Convault?—pregunto Natsu—¿No es el papá de Romeo?

—Supongo—respondió su amigo.

Natsu meditó su parecido, ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello, Gray se dio cuenta que si era su padre. El pelirrosa se levantó de golpe de su asiento, tomando la tensión de sus compañeros, incluido el catedrático.

—profe… ¿de casualidad no es el papá de Romeo Convault?

El silencio invadió el aula, el maestro embozó una sonrisa y contestó:

—claro, Romeo es su hijo, y tu debes ser…

—Soy Natsu—agregó—tiene tiempo que no veo a Romeo ¿Cómo está el enano?

—Ya no le digas enano, ya creció.

Ambos empezaron a reírse, todo el salón sintió pena ajena por la plática bizarra que tenían alumno y maestro.

—Esto es patético—susurró Redfox.

—juvia no entiende nada.

—Natsu eh, creo que será interesante estar en la misma clase—pensó Loki—y mas sin enterarte que la chica te gustó la tengo justo a mi lado.

—ya, no te burles de mi pobre hijo—respondió Makao mientras trataba de dejarse de reír.

Pero ahora de nuevo la puerta se abrió y la típica reacción de todos de voltear a ver quién era, el sonrojo en Natsu se notó y muchas miradas masculinas empezaron a mirar indiscretamente.

—Profesor, perdón por llegar tarde, mi hermana me llamó y era imposible evadirla.

Era nada más y nada menos que Lissana. Lucy se quedó en shock ¿Acaso la peliblanca también era su compañera? ¿Acaso la chica que era la cumpleañera de la fiesta que había ido podía darse cuenta que ella era Natasha?

Loki se dio cuenta de la tensión de su amiga, la tomó de la mano y la miró tiernamente, le dijo que estaba seguro que tampoco se daría cuenta.

Pero lo que no sabía es que la mirada azul se había posado en ella disimuladamente, ella si se había dado cuenta de la mentira desde un principio, le sonrió aunque Lucy ni Loki no se lo imaginaban, el maestro le pidió que pasara y fue directo a sentarse a lado de su novio, sin separar la mirada de la rubia.

—¿Crees que soy tonta, Lucy?—pensó—podrás engañar a todos, pero no a mí ¿O más bien, Natasha?

Pero la mirada dejó por un lado a la ojicafé y fue a la de su amado, lo miró tiernamente mientras el chico le acariciaba la mejilla.

—te extrañé—le dijo.

—y yo mas a ti, Natsu.

Tal vez Lissana se había dado cuenta que Lucy había llegado a la escuela y mientras no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal no haría nada, Natsu era lo primordial para ella y no abriría la boca al respecto. Mientras nada tocara lo que le pertenecía, ella no sacaría el lado malo que cualquier persona tenia, pero ella era muy diferente, no tenía compasión por nada ni nadie.

**Fueron 13 hojas en Word y letra pequeña! Si fue muuucho pero a partir de ahora vendrá lo bueno bwajajajaja. Lissana si se dio cuenta que Lucy es la chica que cantó y además sabe mas cosas de lo que aparenta, será la típica chica yandere que detesta que se metan con lo suyo, y si lo hacen… sacara sus garras y acabara con todo.**

**Se que me odiaran por que a Laxus le gustó Erza, pero tengo mis razones que verán muuuuucho despues y al fin JellalXErza *u* amo tanto a esa pareja xDD que también descubrirán cosas que tengo pensado poner.**

**Me mato la parte que escribi donde Gray llora T_T lo amo tanto que hasta yo misma me sentí mal haciéndolo sufrir, y hay mucho ooc en Juvia, se supone que debería ser la típica chica que le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos, también tiene sus razones, ella en verdad es una chica muy extrovertida pero por muchas razones se vuelve introvertida :3**

**También puse similitudes, por ejemplo, a Lucy le gusta escribir y también a Levi, Juvia resulta conocer a Gajeel y ambos fueron en la secundaria Phantom Lord (también tiene su historia, que pondré también en los próximos capítulos) **

**Por cierto, lo de la sección 10 es un dato curioso, es el numero de sección de la que pertenezco en mi carrera universitaria xDD, por algo la puse ¿no creen?**

**¿Mas dudas? Pónganlas en un Review, pueden matarme por el LaxusXErza, es rara, pero es el único que se me ocurrió para que Jellal tuviera dolores de cabeza por tenerla, y sobre Simon, aparecerá también, pero maaas adelante, junto con otros personajes xDD**

**Soy rara xDD**

**Mátenme x.x**

**Saludos y gracias! Despues respondo reviews :3**


	5. Infiltraciones

**Presiento que en esta capitulo causare paros cardiacos, mejor lean y también la descripción de abajo.**

Capitulo 5

Infiltraciones.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el primer dia de clases, todo marchaba bien salvo al trato que recibía Lucy y sus amigos. Cada vez que el grupo de porristas pasaba cerca de ellas se ganaban su desprecio, expresado en malas caras y comentarios hirientes. Juvia y Levi se sentían mal, en cambio, la rubia las ignoraba.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, los chicos del equipo de futbol americano descansaban cerca de las gradas mientras veían a las porristas practicar, unos las miraban por ocio y otros por morbo.

—Pero que sexi es Cana, mírenla, si que sabe menearlas—comentó uno de los chicos.

—Cállate—respondió un moreno peliblanco—que si te escucha su padre te puede dejar en estado de coma.

—Uooh, pero que buenota esta la Lissana…

Y no terminó de habla porque recibió un golpe tanto de Elfman como de Natsu, el hermano y el novio eran celosos.

—Ni se te ocurra mirar a Lissana ¿te queda claro?

—Si…si—apenas contestó.

—Que problemáticos—susurró Gajeel.

El entrenamiento terminó y todos se retiraron: los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas recámaras, mientras que las chicas se cambiaban en los vestidores. Cierta albina estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera cuando de pronto unos brazos la acorralan a la pared, después una de ellas tomó su mejilla.

—Natsu—susurró mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

El beso fue explosivo, dieron todo. Natsu empezó a bajar sus manos a sus piernas y justo cuando iba a meter la mano debajo de la falda, la albina lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo—dijo con voz entrecortada—nos pueden ver, mejor en otro lado…

—No, quiero que sea aquí, desde hace mucho quiero… esto…

Natsu la volvió a besar, la chica le correspondió, admitía que le gustaba pero tenía miedo a que alguien los viera y los delatara, tuvo que armarse de valor para romper el beso y alejar a Natsu de su tembloroso cuerpo.

—Hablo en serio, aun no es el momento y yo… espera a que podamos, en serio, mejor vete.

El chico la miró confundido pero le dio la razón, le dio un tierno peso de piquito y se fue, se quedo con las ganas y ella ni se diga.

—Perdóname Natsu, pero aún no estoy preparada.

Natsu caminaba directo al edificio de artes, confundido por lo que cavaba de suceder. Gray le envió un mensaje para que fuera a ayudarle a limpiar unas estatuas, él aceptó porque era su amigo y no tenía tarea que hacer. Siguió pensando en Lissana cuando de repente se encontró con cierta rubia.

La chica estaba en la ventana tomando aire fresco, llevaba el cabello agarrado en una coleta, pero algunos mechones ya los tenia afuera, estaba sudada y eso la hacía ver…

—¿Pero en que barbaridades piensas, Natsu? no porque este sudando, se ve ¿Sexi?

El chico se dio un golpe en la cara para que reaccionara, después se arrepintió y dio un grito de dolor, la chica lo escuchó y lo miró incrédula.

El pelirrosa la miró apenado y salió corriendo del lugar, después de correr tres salones mas, exactamente en el de escultura, se apoyó en la puerta analizando lo que había pasado.

—Eso me pasa por quedarme con las ganas, Lissana, a la próxima no me dejes caliente, sino después caeré tan bajo que fantaseare con frikis no sexis.

Ya más tranquilo, entró al salón y ahí estaba el moreno con un pañuelo sacudiendo una de las obras de su profesor. Se dispuso a ayudarlo.

—y ahora ¿Por qué estas limpiando? ¿Acaso también tomas clases de limpieza?

—Para tener el jueves libre—respondió mientras se bajaba de una tarima y enjuagaba el trapo con el que limpiaba—realmente tenía que limpiar el jueves y no quería porque es el ultimo día y quedarse tarde como que no ¿Verdad?

—Me lo tendrás que recompensar bien—dijo su amigo algo molesto.

—¿Una noche de pasión?—bromeó el moreno.

—Ni que estuvieras tan bueno—le respondió la broma—hace rato vi a la friki y…

—¿La hablaste?

—No—respondió, pero Gray se dio cuenta que ocultaba algo en el tono en que le contestó.

El chico de nuevo se bajó de la tarima para acercarse al joven, le colocó su mano derecha en su hombro para decirle algo serio.

—no me salgas con que te gusto la friki—dijo en tono serio.

—¡Qué! No, no, estás loco—dijo exaltado, recordó de nuevo la escena de verla en la ventana y empezó a sudar—estás loco Gray, yo… yo tengo novia y le soy fiel…

—Si como no, te dicen el fiel—dijo con ironía—sería interesante ver como te la ligarías si te llegara a gustar…

—Está bien, te diré que paso…

Natsu le contó desde que intentó inducir a Lissana a tener relaciones adultas, se quedó con las ganas y la reacción que le hizo la rubia al verla despeinada y sudada, le dijo que solo era porque estaba caliente y no porque le gustara la chica.

—¿Tan urgido estas?—solo dijo.

—¿Apoco desde aquella vez no te dan ganas de repetirlo?—pregunto pícaro—después de la primera vez se vuelve imposible la abstención.

—Eso es un mito—respondió serio—si realmente quieres a Lissana esperarías hasta que ella quiera, a mí se me hace que aun no está preparada, ya vez como son las mujeres, te recomiendo esperar o de plano acuéstate con la primera que se te atraviese…

—Eso jamás—respondió decidido—está bien, la esperare.

Y pasó la tarde rápidamente. Al día siguiente, en la hora del almuerzo, que era a la una de la tarde. El comedor estaba casi lleno, había mucho ruido pero cada vez que entraba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, todo se calmaba.

Atrás de ella iba el vicepresidente y otros integrantes del grupo que se encargaba de llevar un control entre los estudiantes y vocear las decisiones de los superiores. También en el grupo iban algunas porristas, entre ellas Cana y Lissana, su hermano Elfman y algunos del equipo de futbol como lo era Natsu y Laxus. Y por último, Erza.

Ese grupo de personas se conocían desde la infancia, ya sea por la escuela o porque sus padres llevaban una amistad que los llevó a también formar una con los descendientes. Era llamado el grupo de los populares porque además de pertenecer a las porristas y al equipo de futbol, destacaban en sus calificaciones y la gran mayoría de ellos iban en los primeros lugares en el examen de admisión.

Se sentaron en las mesas de en medio del comedor, siempre las dejaban reservadas para ellos, principalmente porque la que quedaba justo en medio era exclusivamente para el presidente, en este caso para Mirajane, no era porque ella se los había pedido, pero era una tradición de Fairy Tail y se tenía que respetar.

A los costados de las mesas se sentaron el resto que no alcanzo lugar en la mesa de en medio, entre ellos las porristas y los jugadores.

—Esto es una tontería, todos nos miran como si fuéramos bichos raros—comentó Gray.

—Esto es mas incómodo que en Blue Pegasus ¿Acaso todos son así o qué?—agregó Erza.

Mientras tanto, en una de las mesas de la esquina, se encontraba el grupo que lo conformaban: lucy, Juvia, Loki, Gajeel, quien ya se llevaba bien con ellos y Levi.

—Esto es ridículo—rompió el hielo el pelimarrón—¿Qué se creen?

—No es que se crean—sugirió Levi—pero todos aquí los tratan como Dioses, he oído mucho de eso antes de entrar.

—Juvia quiere sentarse con Gray

—¿No me digas que te gusta Gray?—preguntó sorprendido Loki—que malos gustos tienes.

La chica jugó sus dedos por nerviosismo y Lucy la consoló, que el chico no estaba mal y que no le hiciera caso a la ofensiva. Miró hacia la mesa donde estaban y se cruzó con la mirada del pelirrosa, provocando que se sonrojara.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, ahora resulta que tú también quieres estar sentada en esa mesa—bromeó Levi.

Lucy se avergonzó más. Su amigo la miró pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba Levi y no lo tomó en cuenta. Gajeel solo mostró indiferencia.

—Y tú, Gajeel, ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

—Porque son estupideces eso de la popularidad—respondió.

—Gajeel les cayó bien, por eso está con nosotros—agregó Juvia.

Después de la pequeña platica, siguieron comiendo a gusto. Después de almorzar se dirigieron a su última clase y finalmente continuar con los talleres.

Cuando Lucy iba al salón de teatro, un grupo de chicas, exactamente las que había visto en el comedor sentarse cerca de la mesa de Mirajane, pasó a lado de ellas, pero una de ellas la tomó del brazo para que no se le escapara.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí—dijo la chica que había tomado a Lucy—el patito feo de la escuela.

—Suel…suéltame.

—¿Qué harás Cana?—preguntó fingiendo inocencia una chica peliverde.

—¿Qué quieren que haga con ella? Opinen, yo preferiría quitarle esos lentes horrendos, me causan nauseas cada vez que los veo.

—Golpéala—sugirió una de ellas.

Cana empujó a Lucy hacia la pared, quedando hincada frente a ella, entonces se pone a su altura frente a ella para tomarla de la barbilla.

—Tienes bonitos ojos, pero eres patética.

Entonces la tomó de sus hebras doradas, Lucy intentó contenerse y no gritar, no quería armar un escándalo y ser solo la víctima, que le tuvieran lastima, pero cuando Cana estaba a punto de darle un golpe en el abdomen, cierto moreno le tomó la mano.

—Que interesante pelea de viejas—dijo mientras Cana lo reconoció y la soltó.

—¿Por qué interrumpes mi diversión?

—¿Interrumpir? Yo no dije que pararas, sino te iba a sugerir que te la llevaras a las bodegas, sean más discretas, aquí las pueden expulsar.

Cana lo miró molesta y se dio cuenta de la indirecta. Ordenó a las demás chicas irse. Ya cuando el pasillo estaban más que el chico y ella, el joven la tomó del brazo y la levantó del piso.

—¿A caso no tienes brazos para defenderte?—preguntó regañándola.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta quien la había defendido, aun tenia la mirada hacia el suelo, cuando el joven la levantó se atrevió a mirarlo y resultó ser Gray.

—Yo… yo no quería armar un escándalo.

—¡Ah! que pretexto menos creíble—dijo irónico—a la próxima no volveré a defenderte, es más, sería divertido ver como se descalzonan entre mujeres.

Lucy sombreó su mirada pero el chico le levantó la barbilla, le quitó los lentes y la examinó por un par de minutos, al final le sonrió arrogantemente y le regresó lo que le pertenecía.

—¿Me dirías si, si te invito a una fiesta?—preguntó.

Lucy se quedó impresionada ¿Hablaba de cita o qué? Entonces recordó que Juvia se había fijado en el chico, Gray se dio cuenta que lo había malinterpretado y le explicó que solo seria para compañía, él no pretendía ir a algo más.

Lucy le dijo que tal vez y el chico no perdió mas el tiempo y se fue a su clase. Ella un no entendía la actitud del joven si se suponía que las porristas eran sus amigas y defenderla a ella no tenía sentido.

Y al día siguiente, en la clase de Mecánica, tanto el moreno como al pelirroja estaban conversando cuando de repente, salió la plática de lo que había sucedido en el pasillo de artes.

—Cana es una busca pleitos, casi golpeó a Lucy.

—No entiendo porque su actitud, tendré que hablar con ella.

—déjalo así—sugirió el moreno—no tengo intenciones de defenderla, pero no es conveniente que Cana solo la moleste porque si.

Erza lo miró sorprendida, empezó a sospechar que tal vez a su amigo se había interesado en ella, cuando intento preguntarle, él le dejó claro que no era nada de lo que ella creía ni ocurriría, simplemente porque le era injusto que se metieran con ella, si ni siquiera ella lo no tenía intenciones de agredirlas o molestarlas.

—No entiendo tus intenciones, pero haré que te creo.

—No tienes nada que sospechar—dejó en claro—aparte no es de mi gusto y tú lo sabes.

—Ya sé que estas enamorado de cierta persona, perdón por dudar.

Gray se avergonzó y bajó la mirada, Erza había dado en el clavo y no tuvo nada más que sonreir

—Entiendo, por cualquier cosa, me dices ¿Vale?

Gray asistió y miró que el chico peliazul de la clase volteaba a ver hacia Erza, él entendió la indirecta y se despidió de Erza, para dejarle el camino libre a Jellal.

El chico no dudó en acompañarla, se sentó en el lugar donde estaba Gray y ambos empezaron a platicar. Pareciera que los dos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, su conversación era homogénea e interesante, ambos congeniaban en los temas que sacaron a flote.

—Entonces ¿te gustan los videojuegos? No creí que te gustaran.

—¿Por qué no?—respondió la chica—no son exclusivos para los hombres ¿O sí?

—No, solo que es interesante saber que tú los juegas ¿aceptarías jugar conmigo algún día?

—Si pudiera ir a tu habitación, esta noche lo haríamos…

El joven se puso de mil colores cuando lo escuchó, casi se cae de la silla, literalmente. Erza solo se limitó a sonreír y se dio cuenta que la había regado. Después que ambos se recuperaran de la vergüenza, él sugirió que si había una forma de entrar a los dormitorios.

—A las dos de la madrugada, el vigilante va a tomar una taza de café, tendrías como quince minutos para entrar, la vigilante de las chicas hace lo mismo, pero no sé exactamente la hora.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes?—preguntó nerviosa.

—Son datos que vas aprendiendo conforme te adaptas—respondió nervioso, tratando de no sonar un pervertido—pero creo que será algo riesgoso que vallas.

—Acepto el reto, entonces, a las dos en tu recamara ¿No?—pero justo cuando a levantarse, recordó que tal vez tenía un compañero de habitación.

—Ese duerme como si estuviera hibernando, si le tiro agua ni aun así se levanta, no habrá problemas si es que te sentirás incómoda.

Cuando terminó la clase, Erza salió como una bala directo a su cuarto, estaba nerviosa, a veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado la oferta. En su mente pasaba las posibilidades de lo que ocurriría, se sonrojaba y al mismo tiempo se enojaba consigo misma por ser tan pervertida.

—¿Y si no tiene condón?... ¡Erza! ¿En que estas pensando? Tranquila, solo jugaremos pero… ¿A qué clase de juegos?

En su mente pasó algunas imágenes del kamasutra que por accidente había abierto, recordó ese día perfectamente porque estaba buscando la calculadora graficadora de Natsu cuando descubrió que el chico tenía ese libro. Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en cómo seria practicar esas poses y de nuevo su pesadilla volvió a surgir.

—Eso me pasa por no esperar a Natsu y terminé viéndolo todo, pero… ¿Sera bueno practicarlas?... ¡ah, en qué estoy pensando!

La pobre chica le daba vueltas la cabeza, pataleaba en su recámara, hacia berrinche y al final, terminó dormida.

La clase de futbol había terminado, esta vez era la albina la que esperaba a su novio, cuando al fin estaban juntos, el chico le dio un beso tierno pero respetuoso.

—¿Y ahora?

—Es solo que decidí esperarte ¿Está bien?

El chico le sonrió y le beso la mejilla. La noche anterior la ojiazul pensó en la posibilidad de dejar que Natsu fuera el primero en su vida y tenía que decírselo, si es que de verdad lo queria.

—Yo… lo estuve pensando, y yo… ya no necesito esperar más.

El pelirrosa la miró como si estuviera loca, como si dijera que se acabaría el mundo mañana, la chica lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, dejó que el chico explorara parte de su piel, no importaba que estuvieran viéndolos, querían que el tiempo se detuviera y darlo todo.

—Pero hay una condición—dijo apenas recuperándose del beso—busca la forma de entrar a mi cuarto.

Natsu no dudó en aceptar, la chica le dio las instrucciones de que hora podía entrar y cuál era su recámara. Después cada quien se fue a su respectiva recámara, el pelirrosa estaba feliz porque su chica al fin estaba decidida a ser de él, solo de él.

Gray notaba demasiado eufórico a su amigo, que hartó de verlo tan feliz, preguntó:

—¿Qué traes? andas bien tortolo.

Natsu le explicó que Lissana al fin se había decidido, el moreno no lo creía, momentos pasado, él le había dicho que aun no estaba preparada y lo terminó convenciendo que lo mejor era esperar y que ahora resultara que ya estaba preparada.

—¿Estás seguro? Esto es un gran paso y no debes tomarlo a la ligera, ¿Por lo menos tienes condones? No quiero ser tío tan joven.

—Los suficientes—respondió con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Pues hazlo, eso sí, no me involucres cuando quieras meterte a los dormitorios de las mujeres, recuerda que yo madrugo más que tú.

Natsu se quedó extraño. Era la segunda vez que su amigo no se involucraba en sus problemas, cada vez llegaba a la conclusión en que el chico tenía algo en la cabeza pero aun no tenia bases sólidas para preguntar. Tenía que averiguar que era y rápido.

Solo esperó a que fuera la madrugada, según Lissana, a las dos y media la veladora iba a tomar un bocado y un café para poder soportar la desvelada, tenía tiempo suficiente para entrar por una de las ventanas traseras y poder encontrar su recámara. Puso su reloj a las dos.

Mientras tanto, Erza no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, estaba nerviosa, cada rato le echaba un vistazo a Cana para ver si ya se había dormido, la chica era tan desinquieta para dormir que no sabia si estaba durmiendo o estaba despierta.

Cuando supo que ya era hora de partir, casi siendo las dos, abrió la ventana y descendió escalando desde el segundo piso. Ella confiaba mucho en su físico a pesar que ya estaba nerviosa. Bajó sana y salva. Caminó silenciosamente por el patio para no ser descubierta, hasta que llegó al dormitorio de los hombres.

—Tenía razón, a las dos si se va—pensó mientras veía que el hombre se metía a una habitación. Abrió una de las ventanas y por fin entró.

Buscó la habitación que tuviera una hoja debajo de la puerta, después de caminar una decena de habitaciones, al fin pudo encontrarla, se paró en la puerta y giró el picaporte.

—No pensé que llegarías con vida—dijo el peliazul mientras la veía entrar.

—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé—respondió nerviosa.

La invitó a sentarse pero antes le pidió que tomara unos cojines, los agarra y se sentó a lado de él. Le dio a escoger el control blanco o el negro, ella le pidió el negro y también le pidió sugerencia de qué jugar.

Esperaron a que cargue el juego. Ambos apenas pueden respirar y su corazón late con fuerza. En su vida no imaginó hacer esta locura, meterse a la recamara de un chico, mientras él no pensaba tener a Erza en una noche, aunque solo fuera para jugar videojuegos.

A pesar que estaban temblorosos y sudando por los nervios, ellos se veían sin problemas, se concentraban en el juego para tratar de olvidar la incomodidad que causaba, Jellal rozó su brazo accidentalmente con el de la chica, haciendo que esta se exaltara y terminara tirando el control.

Lo miró con los ojos brillosos, desde la tarde tenía mucho pensando que si realmente quería que pasara algo mas fuera de tono, miró hacia la cama donde estaba el compañero de habitación y se notaba que estaba bien dormido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Es que… para ser sincera, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de locuras y me siento incomoda.

El chico bajó la mirada, no pensó que su presencia le causara incomodidad, lo tomó para mal, la pelirroja al ver la reacción se dio cuenta que lo había malinterpretado. Desde que ella le había dicho que si iría a su recámara su cabeza dio muchas vueltas pero no entendía que era, que si que era lo que sentía, si realmente estaba preparada por lo que había pensado, si él era el indicado para experimentar.

—Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Yo… yo, es que soy una mal pensada y creí que no solo… no solo seria jugar y así, y yo…

El chico la observó y se empezó a reír. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y gracias también al destello de la televisión vio claramente como la chica se sonrojaba y se empezaba a tensar.

—Sabes, eres linda cuando te sonrojas, y me dio mucho gusto jugar contigo.

El chico tuvo que usar todo el valor para quitarle los mechones que impedían verle el rostro porque Erza intentaba ocultarlo, le regaló una cálida sonrisa que estremeció a le pelirroja, se miraron a los ojos por un rato y exploraron sus almas, Jellal tuvo que controlarse para no besarla, quería probarla y si daba el primer paso sabía que no iba a detenerse y tal vez podrían acabar entre las sabanas, la deseaba tanto desde hace mucho tiempo pero su timidez no le permitía, por eso tuvo que tomar el gran paso de hablarla ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de hablarla de nuevo.

Erza tomó la mano del chico, la que tenía en su mejilla, la acarició y poco a poco la fue retirando para volverlo a ver y sonreírle.

—Gra…gracias.

Era la primera vez que un hombre se atrevía a decirle que era bella.

Natsu estaba nervioso, ya había entrado a la hora que le había dicho que no estaba la veladora, siendo verídico porque el pasillo estaba solo. Camino y empezó a contar las puertas que su chica le había dicho, la doceava puerta era su recamara en el lado izquierdo.

Tuvo suerte que la puerta estaba abierta. Giro el picaporte y ahí estaba ella, bien dormidita, tal y como le había dicho, no esperaría despierta, el tendría que despertarla.

—¿Y su la despierto con un beso?

El chico cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama, le había dicho que la cama que estaba al lado del tocador era la de ella y también la que estaba frente a la ventana. Se posicionó arriba de ella, mientras tomaba su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó.

La chica, apenas despertándose, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, se quedó estática, no correspondió el beso pero sintió miles de sensaciones agradables por todo su cuerpo, tenía miedo de abrir los ojos porque creía que todo era un sueño. El chico, desesperado, mordió el labio de la chica para adentrarse a su boca, metió su lengua y así hizo que reaccionara.

La pobre apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, su corazón latía salvajemente pero no quería moverse, poco a poco abrió los ojos y gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver que el chico de los cabellos color rosa la besaba. Pero no eran los ojos azules que lo miraban como creía Natsu, sino eran los ojos color chocolate de los que Lucy, era la dueña.

**Yay ¿Qué les pareció? Ame el erzaXjellal… queria llegar al lemmon pero dije "no, aun no, aun no!" y mejor lo deje hasta ahí, lamento muuuucho a las personas que creyeron que si ocurriría, pero tendrá que ser mejor, mucho mejor que meterse al cuarto de un chavo que apenas conoces. **

**Cana haciéndolo bulling a Lucy, no se lo perdonare, pero ya me las pagara, y Gray defendiéndola, esta chico es el héroe del fic, ok no. Y resulto que la Lissana si era zorilla, le dijo si a Natsu y hasta le dijo en donde dormía, pero el muy tarado se equivoco de cuarto… esto se esta poniendo bueno! Y eso que es el principio.**

**Muchas gracias por los revievs, porfa, pasen la voz el fic para que tenga mas lectores y me emocione mas a escribir, porque amo esta historia y a sus lectores también.**

**En el próximo capitulo, lo mas seguro es ver NatsuXLisana y ammm, tratare de poner JuviaXGray, pero no mucho, y una nueva parejita más se asoma, quien adivine, le dare un espoiler de quien es la chica que hirió a Gray, apuestas, apuestas :3**

**Bye, y muchas gracias, de nuevo!**


	6. Sopresas

**Aclaraciones abajo :3**

Capítulo 6

Sorpresas

Lucy aun estaba atónita y no respondía al beso de Natsu, a pesar que lo había intensificado, se despego de sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su cintura.

Apenas podía respirar, el chico fue descendiendo a sus pechos, los empezó a acariciar mientras que su mano derecha fue descendiendo, empezó a tocar el elástico de la piyama de la chica, lo bajo un poco y eso su vientre. La chica empezó a reaccionar.

Cuando Natsu estuvo a punto de subir su blusa, la chica lo empujo y cayo al suelo, cuando volteo a verla se dio cuenta que era una rubia a la que estaba besando.

El pánico invadió a Natsu ¿no se suponía que esa era la habitación de Lissana? No había duda que se había confundido al contar las puertas o tal vez no se orientó según le dijo su novia. Vio como la chica se fue acercando a el con intenciones de cobrar venganza.

—yo…yo… te lo puedo explicar.

—que pretendías hacer conmigo?—grito Lucy mientras lo tomaba del cuello, lo levanto y lo acorralo hacia la pared mirándolo furiosa.

—perdon…

Lucy le dio una cachetada, con tanto escándalo la peliazul se levanto y se queso atónita por la escena que había visto ¿Qué hacia un chico en el cuarto?.

—dime que querías hacer conmigo ¿jugar? Dime, dime.

Lucy estaba furiosa o lo que le seguía, empezó a sacudir al joven de los hombros, este apenas se podia mantener consiente, era la segunda mujer que le causaba pánico, la primera era Erza, la chica desesperada por no tener respuesta a su cuestión, empezó a golpear en el pecho al chico, el trato de quitársela de encima pero por los golpes y por no quererla lastimar no podía.

—Lucy detente, la veladora nos puede escuchar…

Dicho esto, empezaron a escucharse pasos, los tres se quedaron estáticos. A Lucy se le ocurrió esconder a Natsu debajo de la cama, mientras le pedía a Juvia que tomara una de sus sandalias. Cuando la puerta se abrió y la persona que entró encendió la luz, Lucy gritó intencionalmente: _mátala Juvia_, la chica la miro incrédula pero después capto y le siguió la corriente.

—No sé donde se fue.

—¿Qué pasa aquí chicas?, son más de las dos de la madrugada.

Ambas chicas pararon y miraron con miedo, tanto la voz que tenía como su físico: era alta y complexión obesa, que incluso parecía un hombre, facciones muy marcadas y ceño fruncido. Ambas sudaron frio mientras que la adulta se les acercaba.

—Que miedosas, niñas ricas tenían que ser ¿Dónde se metió para matarla?

—No… no se preocupe, creo que ya se fue, mañana la buscaremos ya es tarde como para hacer escándalo…

Lucy trató de no escucharse nerviosa y la mujer lo notó pero pensó que quizás era por el insecto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin antes advertirles que no se quedaran despiertas por más tiempo. Cuando ya no escucharon sus pasos, la rubia jaló de los brazos al pelirrosa y lo miró con enojo.

—Yo… yo lo siento, perdóname.

—Haz lo que quieras, no quiero saber con quién querías estar así lárgate de aquí ahora.

El chico aceptó, pero antes le dio un último vistazo a sus ojos chocolate, aun no se sacaba de la cabeza el sabor de sus labios, a pesar que no era su chica lo había disfrutado ¡era hombre! Y tenía que aceptarlo, disfrutó haberla tenido debajo de él, aunque solo fue un poco de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—No volveré a besar frikis—susurró mientras bajaba por la ventana, la rubia la azoto, cayendo sentada en su cama y las lagrimas empezaron a salir.

—¿Qué pasó Lucy? Ese chico es novio de…

—De Lissana, si, y no entiendo que hacia el aquí… lo seguro es que se confundió de habitación—dijo tranquilizándose, pero las lagrimas de rabia y de culpabilidad empezaron a salir.

—Juvia quiere saber por qué lloras

—¡No es obvio! Porque el tipo tiene novia y porque es la segunda vez que me roban un beso…

Juvia se quedó callada. La chica le había dicho que jamás había besado a nadie y ahora se estaba contradiciendo. Lucy supo que la chica merecía una respuesta.

—Fue cuando era pequeña, un chico se me declaró y me besó, pero estoy segura que me confundió… pero es mejor que olvide eso, llevo años haciéndolo, incluso ya no recuerdo como era el niño…

Juvia le sonrió maternalmente y le dijo que a veces no debemos de escapar de nuestra realidad, que si lo de hoy y lo que le había pasado de niña era porque traería sus consecuencias, buenas o malas, y también le mencionó que el chico no estaba mal, el problema era que tenia novia.

—Para empezar no me gusta y segunda, no pienso bajarle el novio a Lissana.

—Eso lo sé—contestó—pero si se llegara a dar, dime ¿le corresponderías?

La pregunta fue una sorpresa, era verdad que desde la primera vez le pareció interesante pero hasta ahí, después cuando lo volvió a ver en la escuela, exactamente en la primera clase, le dio la impresión que era el típico chico ególatra y déspota, pero hoy, después de haberla besado y tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo, se dio cuenta que el también tenía miedos y que se había pasado el haberle pegado, pero su descuido merecía venganza.

—Seria un asunto que no puedo contestar a la ligera.

—pues piensa y algún día tendrás que responderme y responderte.

Juvia tenía el presentimiento que algo ocurriría entre ambos, pero lo que si se tomó por sorpresa es que ya era el segundo beso de su amiga y que fuera accidentalmente, se entristeció porque creyó que ambas aun no lo habían recibido, pero de pronto pasó la imagen del moreno en su cabeza, se sonrojó y supo que su primer beso tendría que ser con él. Y buscaría la forma de obtenerlo.

Natsu llegó espantado a su recámara, se metió en seguida en su cama y se tapó de pies a cabeza, le había dado pánico ver a la chica enojada y golpeándolo, tuvo un recuerdo borroso donde una niña lo golpeaba pero no lograba ver su rostro porque poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño.

Al día siguiente y como todas las mañanas, Gray era el primero en levantarse y percató la forma tan peculiar que su amigo dormía, tapado de pies a cabeza en posición fetal, recordó que cada vez que dormía en esa forma era porque había tenido un mal día o porque tenía pesadillas, lo ignoró y se fue a su clase de pintura.

La clase fue de lo más incómoda para el moreno, su compañera se la pasaba de melosa, lo hablaba en un tono de voz que le molestaba que no tuvo más remedio que soportarla, pero después se dio cuenta que tal vez, lo que el sospechaba, era lo que ella quería que hiciera. Lo meditó y pensó en la posibilidad en arriesgarse.

Ya era la hora del desayuno pero el grupo de los futbolistas, porristas y el del Comité Estudiantil no hicieron acto de presencia porque prefirieron almorzar más tarde, cuando solo ellos compartieran el comedor.

Llegaron a las tres. No les importaba llegar tarde a su respectivo taller porque todos eran excelentes alumnos y siempre la primera media hora no ocurre algo en particular. Todos comían armónicamente cuando de la nada, Erza dijo.

—Cana ¿Por qué querías golpear a Lucy?

Gray intentó callar a su amiga y las porristas solo rieron a excepción de Lissana, ella no estuvo presente cuando ocurrió el incidente.

—¿Quieren saber de verdad quien es Lucy Heartfilia?—preguntó retándolos a todos—porque no es la niña tierna y friki que ha querido aparentar.

—¿Qué es entonces?—contestó con otra pregunta la pelirroja.

—Esa chica es de lo peor, es muy buena actuando.

Cana empezó a entristecerse y sentir rabia al mismo tiempo. Eve intentó consolarla pero le dijo que estaba bien, que era necesario decir la verdad, entonces se levantó de golpe, decidida para dar su respuesta.

—Esa chica… me humilló frente a uno de mis ex novios… en una fiesta donde él me invito… la sinvergüenza me trató como una basura ¡Y ahora resulta que es una santa! Que no me venga con pendejadas ahora.

La castaña empezó a derramar lágrimas de dolor y coraje. Algunos chicos se quedaron impresionados y las chicas sintieron compasión. Erza se levantó de su asiento y le secó las lagrimas.

—¿Estás segura que es ella?

—Más que nadie, incluso me dijo su nombre y que nos veríamos aquí, en Fairy Tail.

Empezaron las murmuraciones entre ellos. Cuando todo se calmó continuaron con su almuerzo y cuando terminaron, Gray y Erza se despidieron y mientras se dirigían a su taller hablaron sobre el caso de Cana y Lucy.

—¿Tú quién crees que sea?—preguntó la pelirroja.

—Hay muchas posibilidades pero le creo a Cana, ella jamás mentiría en temas delicados y sobre todo que hasta lloró.

—No sé pero presiento que tal vez haya algo detrás de ella, pero es mejor que averigüemos entre nosotros dos qué clase de persona es Lucy.

—¿Y Natsu?—preguntó al darse cuenta que excluyó a su amigo.

—Ese es un idiota y ahora más desde que anda con Lissana, será mejor que hagamos algo sin que nadie, ni siquiera Cana lo sepan.

—Iablando de Natsu—cambió de tema—¿Por qué dices que anda mas idiota que nunca? La verdad que se ha vuelto más tranquilo.

Erza meditó y ese era el grave problema: Natsu siempre había sido el típico chico problemático y siempre le gustaba llamar la atención aunque siempre lo hacía sin intenciones. Pero desde que empezó a andar con la chica lo ha notado apagado y aceptaba que extrañaba esa parte de él.

—incluso tu extrañas que ya no sea el mismo, pero mientras él sea feliz, está bien.

Siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a su taller. Mientras tanto en el consejo estudiantil, la albina y su gabinete se encontraban en junta, la próxima semana habría una sorpresa para la escuela, pero únicamente los de segundo y tercero sabían que era.

—¿Y su hermana? ¿A caso piensa encubrirla?—preguntó uno de ellos.

—Tanto Elfman, Lissana y yo somos estudiantes y no debemos encubrirnos uno a los otros, pero lo único que si les pido es que mientras esté con mi hermano y Natsu no le hagan nada, porque son capaces de armar un alboroto, así que no se arriesguen.

Sus compañeros la miraron con admiración. A pesar de ser la presidente era muy madura y justa aun fueran sus hermanos, tenían que acatarse a las reglas de la escuela y ella era muy profesional en la toma de decisiones.

—Y respecto a Heartfilia ¿Tiene algo especial para ella?

La albina pensó. Todos se acababan de enterar sobre el incidente y la confesión de cana. Aun no podía sacar conclusiones.

—Todos serán tratados por igual, pero si ustedes quieren hacerle más daño a ella, no me impongo a cubrirla, es su decisión, aparte siempre los más perjudicados son los más débiles y los mas detestados en la escuela ¿O no?

Mirajane quería ser neutral sobre la cuestión de Lucy, pero tampoco creía lo que dijo Cana, por muy amiga que sea de ella también tenía sus dudas, la primera impresión que tuvo de la rubia no era esa que intentó convencerla la castaña que era. Por su propia cuenta investigaría más a fondo y seria discreta también.

La semana pasó y tal y como los del Consejo Estudiantil habían dicho. En Fairy Tail se celebraría algo que los de nuevo ingreso no sabían. Las clases se suspendieron porque a todo el alumnado se les pidió que pasaran al auditorio porque el subdirector les tendría una noticia.

Todos a excepción segundo y tercero estaban murmurando de que podía ser, que tal vez tenían que comunicar algo tan importante para que toda la escuela estuviera dentro. De pronto un anciano de baja estatura apareció en el escenario y se acercó al micrófono.

—Buenos días a todo Fairy Tail. Estoy orgulloso que nuestra matricula de menos de mil quinientas personas este presente aquí.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, la voz del subdirector era tan sospechosa que algunos rieron y otros solo se limitaron a preguntarse uno a los otros.

—el motivo que todos, incluso el personal académico y administrativo es porque ya han pasado dos semanas desde que le dimos la bienvenida no oficial a la institución, pero precisamente hoy les daré la bienvenida oficial a nuestra escuela, un aplauso para ustedes por ser bienvenidos.

Todo el auditorio paladio mientras que los mayores solo se reían. Los de primero tenían el presentimiento de algo malo y más en la forma en que los miraban.

—Los alumnos de segundo y tercer año tienen experiencia y saben a lo que me refiero—dicho esto, contestó las sospechas—pero en Fairy Tail tenemos la tradición de tener cuatro semanas de suspensión de labores, y esta es la primera semana.

Algunos chicos se alegraron y otros esperaron atentos las instrucciones. La risa maléfica del anciano apareció de repente.

—Como cada año, hoy inicia la semana de supervivencia, que son cinco días de tortura a los chicos de nuevo ingreso ¿Y qué significa esto? Disminuir la matricula de la escuela y además de una prueba de supervivencia—dicho esto, los chicos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos y los demás solo se limitaron a sonreír—si eres capaz de sobrevivir a este día, seguirás siendo un alumno digno de la escuela, sino simplemente puedes recoger tus papeles…

—Pero eso no lo decía en el reglamento—gritó un chico.

—Cállate, claro que si lo dice—respondió un chico de tercero que estaba a pocos lugres de él—es lo que viene en letras chiquitas y como tus papás firmaron, se tiene que cumplir y si eres tan niña será mejor que te des de baja.

—Sé que muchos están decepcionados, pero como dije, si no están de acuerdo será mejor que busquen otra escuela. Ahora les diré las reglas del juego.

Dicho esto, empezó a hojear una carpeta hasta llegar a la hoja deseada. Todos miraban atentos y otros atemorizados, esperando las palabras del subdirector.

.—Los cinco días no hay clases pero los talleres estarán abiertos, es su gusto si toman clases o no, a las siete de la mañana deben de estar desocupados los dormitorios y se abrirán hasta las nueve de la noche y de inmediato ir a su respectiva recamara porque en quince minutos se cerrará.

Muchos murmuraban que era una locura, pero el subdierector prosigio.

—el desayuno se toma las horas acatadas, quien no desayuno, almorzó o ceno en esa hora, no se atenderá.

—y contando que apenas entramos en los comedores—dijo Gray.

—esto será problemático, pero exitante—respondio su compañero.

Y asi fue dando las instrucciones el anciano hasta que por fin finalizó, dejando al auditorio sin aliento.

—Cambiaron algunas reglas, esta vez será mejor para nosotros—comentó un chico de segundo que estaba delante de la Titania.

—No cabe duda que esta escuela es entretenida—dijo Gray—quiero ver que clases de pruebas nos ponen.

—Ese es el espíritu Gray—respondió el pelirrosa—al fin las cosas se están poniendo buenas.

—A parte quiero ver como intentan torturar a Erza—dijo mientras volteaba hacia la chica.

—¿A mi? Para nada—respondió con una sonrisa neutral—yo los torturaré a ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?—gritaron al unisonio—pero si tú también eres de nuevo ingreso.

—Ocurrieron muchas cosas para que no pasara por esta prueba. Será mejor que esta vez sí corran más que yo.

Ambos varones se miraron entre si y empezaron a sudar. Algo que tenían en común y era digno de saber es que le tenían miedo a la pelirroja, en todos los sentidos, desde torturarlos hasta en demostrarles su cariño.

—pero esto aun no acaba—dijo el maestro, tratando de calmar a todos—hay una forma de detener la semana y consiste que en la escuela hay cinco botones de triunfo, si alguno llegara a encontrarlo y al presionarlo automáticamente se detendría todo y el seria el ganador, pero temo advertirles, que desde hace quince años que se celebra esta semana, nadie los ha encontrado.

—Pues yo seré el primero, vejestorio—dijo Natsu seguro de sí mismo.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tendrás a una prima que será peor que tu sombra.

Dijo Erza mientras de nuevo, Natsu volvía a sudar.

—Quienes no quieran participar los entiendo, se pueden quedar dentro del auditorio, mientras los demás que estén dispuestos, por favor de salir corriendo a la hora que lo diga. Pero antes que nada, les deseo mucha suerte, a pesar de todo somos Fairy Tail, aquí nos queremos entre todos y esta prueba es solo para demostrar que tan buenos son y lo orgullosos que se sienten ser parte, de nuevo les deseo suerte, y doy inicio—dijo mientras levantaba una pistola—a la semana de supervivencia de Fairy Tail—jaló el gatillo y se escuchó el estruendo. Todos empezaron a correr y detrás iban los de segundo y tercero. Sería una semana dura donde muchos tendrían que dar lo mejor. Dentro del auditorio se encontraban Juvia, Loki y Lucy intentaban convencer a la chica que no se diera por vencida. Gajeel y Levi ya se habían adelantado.

—No… no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo como en Phantom Lord…

Juvia empezó a llorar y Lucy la abrazo. Loki la intentaba convencer cuando de pronto, el moreno y el pelirrosa se acercaron a ellos.

—Loki se dio por vencido, típico de el—dijo Natsu.

—Eso quisieras, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

Natsu caminó hacia la salida pero Gray se quedó mirándola, verla llorar le hizo aflojar un poco su corazón. Empujó a Loki para que lo dejara pasar, apartó a Lucy siendo amable con ella y jaló a Juvia de la muñeca hasta sacarla del auditorio.

Cuando ya estaban fuera, el chico la miró a los ojos, demostraban seguridad, mientras que ella, temor a lo peor sobre a la semana de supervivencia.

—¿A caso estás loca? ¡Tanto trabajo que te costó entrar a esta escuela! Mírate eres patética—regañó mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la chica se sentía mal porque el chico pensaba que era una inútil—Juvia, no te des por vencida, eres una buena chica y para que yo lo admita… ¡es por qué lo eres! vamos, hay muchos retos que nos esperan y este es el principio ¿A caso piensas darte por vencida así nada mas?

—Pero…

—Pero nada, se que puedes, no flaquees, te prometo que te tendré una sorpresa si logras sobrevivir.

Juvia se puso colorada, Gray siempre ha sabido que cada vez que una chica se le insinuaba era porque quería que pasara algo fuera de tono, pero esta vez vio a Juvia adorable, le costaba admitirlo pero se veía jodidamente bien.

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que quieres…—dijo recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana, la chica le había preguntado si como había sido su primer beso, la ignoró preguntándole si como fue el de ella, pero se llevo la sorpresa que la chica se sonrojó y cambio de tema, ahora lo entendía. Él tenia que dárselo.

Gray la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él, el escuchaba sus latidos por la cercanía, le tomó la barbilla y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, como si fuera un beso de niños. La pobre Juvia casi se desmayó a pesar de haber sido un beso corto. Gray se dio la media vuelta y le mostró la mano, significaba que todo saldría bien y que esperaba verla la próxima semana en la clase de pintura.

—Espero que esta loca no malinterprete el beso—pensó—pero le hice el favor de darle su primer beso porque si evadió me pregunta es porque aun no se lo habían dado—dijo mientras sonreía inocentemente—me cuesta creerlo pero también ese fue mi primer beso. Solo espero que eso sirva para que no me quede solo en pintura, a veces la compañía es buena.

Juvia, sonrojada y avergonzada no se movió de donde la había dejado, después la acompañaron Lucy y Loki, que se quedaron extrañados al verla en ese estado.

—¿Lista, Juvia?—preguntó el chico.

—Ha…hare lo que pueda—contestó apenas recuperándose.

Pero en ese entonces una turba de chicos corrió hacia ellos y tomaron a Loki y se lo llevaron, el chico gritaba que lo soltaran siendo inútil. Quedaron solas las dos chicas.

Pero eso había sido más que un plan, ya que en frente de ellas estaban las porristas lideradas por Cana.

—Que empiece la diversión, ahora no está Gray para que te defienda.

Ambas chicas traían bolsas obscuras y se desconocía su contenido. Lucy dio un paso atrás, Juvia empezó a entrar en psicosis, los recuerdos de su antigua escuela volvieron a aparecer, la rubia lo noto, se armó de valor y protegió a Juvia poniéndose detrás de ella.

—Háganme lo que quieran, pero a ella no la toquen.

—No pidas clemencia por tu amiga, que a las dos les tocará.

Lucy no supo de dónde sacó el valor, cuando todas empezaron a husmear en las bolsas, sacaron cada quien un huevo. Lucy se quedó petrificada porque sabía que le causaría pánico a la peliazul, si algo hacia bien era correr.

—Juvia… ¡Corre!—gritó mientras las chicas se ponían en posición de ataque.

**Bueno, se que la semana esta bien chafa, pero se me ocurrió de dos fuentes, del dorama de boys before flowers y porque años atrás, en mi uni hacían esto xDD pero solo entre varones, les cortaba el cabello a los de primero, los bombardeaban con huevo y no se que mas les hacían, pero desde hace como 4 años ya no se hace… corri con suerte de no ver eso… porque a veces también se lo hacían a las mujeres .-.**

**En estos días no podre subir capítulos por los dos exámenes que hare en esta semana, este lo escribi porque me aburri de estudiar y waaah, me inspire, por eso también esta un poco mas corto que los anteriores xDD**

**Ya saben un poco por qué Cana detesta a Lucy, lo que paso despues que Natsu se dio cuenta que besaba a Lucy… y el primer beso de Juvia y Gray! Admito que se me ocurrió al momento, espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si me gusto la idea xDD**

**Acerca del pánico de Juvia, se debe porque Phantom Lord es una escuela para chicos problemas, y por unas cosillas termino en esa escuela, ahí conoció a Gajeel que si era un chico problema y en seguida se llevaron , el vato la protegía porque como dije, todos ahí son de lo peor y juvia tan inocente la torturaban y termino traumada, por eso su miedo a los juegos. Ya sabran porque terminó en esa horrenda escuela DD:**

**Vienen los días de la Semana de Supervivencia, hare lo posible de meter mas NatsuxLucy y JuviaxGray xDD sin decir de ErzaxJellal… y pronto se manifestaran mas parejitas en esta primera parte… tal vez EveGreenxElfman y no se cual otra, ire pensando xDD.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz con ellos *-*¨**

**Saludos!**


	7. Día 1

**Lean las aclaraciones, sino en el prox capitulo no pondré nada bueno… ok no xDD**

**Cotinuen…**

Capítulo 7

Semana de sobrevivencia. Día 1: alianza.

—Juvia… ¡corre!

La peliazul apenas podía ponerse de pie, el pánico hacía que las piernas le temblaran y que no diera un paso. La rubia también tenía miedo, sobre todo por la sonrisa que cargaba la castaña, eso significaba que no tendrían piedad sobre ellas.

Lucy decidida a cuidar a su amiga, siguió en su posición de defensa, la quería mucho y le partía el alma que sufriera y ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo.

—Yo… yo… Lucy, por favor no me protejas… yo…—apenas podía hablar Juvia.

Cana caminó lentamente hacia Lucy y justo cuando se coloco frente a ella y alzo la mano para empezar el bombardeo, la peliazul se puso frente a ellas, temblorosa, protegiendo a la ojicafé.

—Hagan con Juvia lo que quieran, pero a ella no…

Juvia a pesar que estaba en psicosis sabía el significado de la amistad que tenia con Lucy. La quería mucho y tampoco permitiría que le pasara algo. También recordó que Gray le pidió de favor que fuera fuerte y que soportara la presión de la semana, además que el beso que le había dado significaba mucho para ella.

Cana la miró curiosa, si algo sabia hacer es aceptar condiciones, condiciones que también tuvieran ventaja. Siguió mirandola y con una sonrisa de satisfacción le preguntó a qué costo.

—Juvia dará lo que sea necesario…

Cana tomó un mechón de su cabello, lo acarició, sonrió maliciosamente y despues tomó gran parte de este y lo empezó a jalar hacia ella.

Juvia cayó de rodillas, su rostro además de miedo también demostraba dolor, Cana pidió unas tijeras y una chica se las dio.

—¡Qué lindo cabello! pero lástima que será un desperdicio sacrificarlo.

—¡No lo hagas!—dijo lucy, cuando iba a defenderla Juvia la detuvo.

—juvia quiere ser útil para Lucy.

—Que obediente eres, pero detesto que hables en tercera persona. Ahora verás lo que sentí cuando me humillaste, Heartfilia…

Empezó a cortar el cabello y Lucy, a pesar que tenía el coraje y la fuerza para defender a su amiga, no hizo nada, cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. La impotencia de ver a Juvia sacrificarse por ella la hizo sentirse miserable, Cana tenía intenciones de dejarla casi si cabello cuando de pronto alguien la empujó y cayó justo a sus pies.

—Pero que…—dijo mientras se reponía del impacto, cuando volteó a ver se dio cuenta que un chico de cabellera obscura la había tirado—¡Gray! ¡Tú de nuevo entrometiéndote!

El chico le fulminó una mirada llena de ira, Cana vio por primera vez esos ojos llenos de coraje hacia ella, retrocedió unos pasos, nunca pensó que haber molestado a el par de chicas que ni siquiera las consideraba sus amigas le causara ese sentimiento.

—Vete, antes que termine enojándome más.

—Pero ¿Qué haces defendiendo a este par de perdedoras?

—¡Largo! ¡Recuerda que una de las reglas dice que no debemos de interferir hombres con mujeres! Así que hazlo antes que haga algo al respecto.

Cana no tuvo más remedio que irse y la siguieron las demás porristas. El chico miró a ambas amigas. Juvia que aun escondía su rostro con el poco cabello que le quedaba y Lucy, que aun no salía de su trance.

Le entristeció ver las condiciones en la que estaba su compañera de pintura, la chica llevaba un peinado peculiar, sus puntas estaban ondeadas pero ya no quedaba nada.

El moreno fue directo con la peliazul que la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió para que reaccionara.

—¿En qué quedamos? Juvia reacciona, no seas débil… ¡Juvia…!

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos, Gray se quedó atónito y su mente se quedó en blanco. La chica lloró en su pecho. Cuando ya pudo asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, correspondió el abrazo y empezó a acariciar la poca melena que le quedaba.

—¿Por qué me sentí así cuando me abrazo? Eso no importa, tranquilízate, hace rato la besaste y no salgas con que ahora pueda haber algo, pero ¡Gray por dios! ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? Esta niña es más débil de lo que pensaste…—dijo internamente.

—juvia es débil… Gray de nuevo la salva, y juvia… y Juvia es una inútil.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó, todo saldrá bien y no eres una inútil—es lo único que podía decir.

—Esto es mi culpa…

Dijo Lucy mientras se secaba las lágrimas e iba a abrazar a su amiga, la peliazul siguió llorando mientras que ella ya estaba más tranquila.

—Te queda mejor corto ¡Verdad Gray?—trató de animarla, logrando su intención.

—Este de… supongo que sí—contestó indiferente porque nunca le importaba que tan arreglada o fachosa era una chica— no es por nada, pero ¿Y Loki?

Lucy le explicó lo que había ocurrido. El moreno pensó que era una buena oportunidad para hacer alianza con ellas con la intención de conocer mas a Lucy, pero tomó como excusa que seria para protegerlas.

—¿Estás seguro que no seremos una carga?

—Para nada, además este jueguito es más que pura estrategia y saber que tan bueno eres soportando, si te das cuenta, aquí la gran mayoría son hijos de papi y esos son los que se quedaron en el auditorio, se quejan de la vida y resulta ser que se pierden grandes oportunidades y las reglas dicen que está prohibido pelearse entre hombres y mujeres, y si somos equipos mixtos, es imposible que nos hagan algo, salvo que los de segundo y tercero hagan lo mismo.

—Pero ¿Por qué nosotras?

Gray pensó en una respuesta creíble, la verdad es que quería saber que tan inteligente era Lucy y si realmente Cana tenía razón que era una chica peligrosa. Además que desde antes que la conociera quería tratar con ella.

—Porque por algo eres el primer lugar en el examen, y quiero saber si de verdad te lo mereces. Vamos.

Gray caminó rumbo a las canchas mientras que las chicas lo seguían. Juvia ya estaba más tranquila y Lucy se sentía más segura con la compañía de un hombre, a pesar que se comportaba frio con ellas lo consideraba buena persona por haber defendido a su amiga. Empezó a reírse internamente e imaginó que tan feliz estaba la peliazul por ser defendida por el chico que le gustó.

Cuando iban pasando por el gimnasio que es un edificio de dos pisos, justo cuando estaban por salir del pasillo, una ventisca de agua sucia los mojó, en las ventanas de arriba estaban unos chicos con unas cubetas y riéndose de ellos.

—Esto… esto es la comida que sobró ¡maldita sea!—exclamó el chico—algún día me las pagaran ¡Sé que son del club de futbol!

No tuvieron más remedio que aguantarse y seguir, el olor era insoportable y ya estaba empezando a dar asco en los tres. Cruzaron las canchas de soccer y futbol americano hasta que llegaron a las de tenis, por fortuna ahí encontraron a Natsu, pero amarrado en un árbol, estaba de cabeza y manchado con pinturas de colores.

—Gray ¡Ayúdame!—gritó cuando vio a su amigo y compañía.

—Nomas nos separamos un par de horas y hacen contigo lo que quieran—dijo mientras sacaba una navaja, cortaba el hilo hasta que el chico cayó—por cierto ¿Te dispararon con marcadoras?

—¡A la próxima se mas suave! Y esos imbéciles me las pagarán—gritó mientras se tallaba donde recibió el golpe—¿Y ustedes?—preguntó mientras se ponía tenso cuando vio a las chicas.

Lucy se avergonzó, recordó que en la noche el chico se había infiltrado en el dormitorio y terminó en su recamara, en su cama y por último, chocaron labio a labio, a pesar que se le hacia indiferente admitía que le había gustado como besaba y resistirse sería imposible y mas porque la intención de Gray era tomar alianzas.

—Las traje porque sería buena idea estar en equipo, aparte como la situación lo amerita, pensé en ellas.

—Pero ¿y los demás? Por ejemplo Lissana… por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?—dijo mientras se desesperaba y tomaba del cuello a su amigo—la tengo que proteger.

—Ella esta más que protegida, Elfman la cuidará, ahora tenemos que cuidar a estas dos, que por lo que escuché el objetivo es Lucy—dijo señalando a la mencionada.

—Pero… pero ¿Quieres que me olvide que le puede pasar algo para proteger a estas raritas?

Juvia se sintió mal y sobre todo Lucy, llamó a Gray y le dijo que sería mejor que no lo obligara, que estarían bien, por el bien de los cuatro.

—Deja hablar con este tonto, ya verás que estará de acuerdo.

Apostaba que de una forma u otra lo convencería, lo jaló del brazo y se alejó a unos metros de ellas para poder hablar en privado, si algo sabia hacer, era convencerlo.

—Serás idiota, ¿No te das cuenta que esto es para saber si Cana tiene razón?

—Pero ¡Gray por favor! Son unas ñoñas, Lissana me matará cuando me vea que estoy con ellas en lugar de ella.

—Pero Natsu, su eres el Dios del convencimiento, te será fácil ponerla contenta, mira, te diré que Erza y yo planeamos investigar más sobre ella y este pretexto es creíble, lo único que nos falta es que tú preguntes en el momento indicado.

—¿Y yo por qué? ¿Y tú?

—Yo lo haré con Juvia, así que usa tus encantos masculinos para que te tenga confianza.

El chico, no muy convencido, aceptó. Después volvieron con las chicas y aseguraron que estarían juntos en toda la semana. Natsu se sentía nervioso por lo ocurrido con Lucy y viceversa, iba a ser difícil tratar de hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero ¿Cómo ocultarlo? Gray era su amigo y sabia que no diría nada pero sería incomodo que lo supiera y también lo chantajearía y lo burlaría cada vez que se le antojara.

La tarde pasaba y justo como Natsu lo había predijo, ninguna alma vendría a la cancha porque anteriormente había sido la zona de bromas, y por lo que había escuchado, todos estarían en los talleres tomando víctimas.

—Por lo menos está tranquilo aquí. Pero nos perdimos el almuerzo y a como están las cosas también la cena.

—La próxima vez que digas comida—respondió Natsu al otro chico—te golpearé.

—Sabes Natsu, desde que andas con Lissana no nos hemos peleado ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ya me reemplazaste?

El chico tiró una carcajada y las chicas sintieron pena ajena, a Lucy le llamó la atención al respecto, no lo conocía pero por lo que dijo Gray, él ya no era él mismo.

—Tal vez—dijo bromeando—simplemente ya no se me da… creo que eso que dice Erza que se llama madurez.

—¡Qué madurez ni que nada!—gritó el chico mientras le daba un zape—vamos a pelear, algo debes de tener en la cabeza.

—Espera… ¡oye! Hablando de eso, tú también andas raro ¿O no? Andar protegiendo así de la nada a estas dos no es de ti, y aparte ¡No me ayudaste a meterme al cuarto de Lissana!

Las chicas intentaron no tomarlos en cuenta pero era inevitable, era vergonzoso y al mismo tiempo escucharlos.

—No cabe duda que Natsu es un idiota, terminó yendo a mi cuarto—pensó pero no se había dado cuenta que se había sonrojado.

Gray calló y bajó la cabeza, había dicho algo que no quería escuchar y algo que tampoco, quería explicar, Natsu supo la gravedad del problema y le dio un apapacho amistoso, tenía tiempo que no veía tan decepcionado a su amigo.

—Sea lo que sea si no lo quieres decir, te entiendo pero ¡Carajo! Soy tu amigo y los amigos se protegen entre sí, Gray, pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo.

Se separaron y cuando creyeron que todo iría bien, el moreno le dio un golpe en el estomago.

—¿Qué soy débil? Vamos pelea, que solo porque hice cara de perrito te iba a perdonar que me cambiaras por una vieja.

Natsu entendió y ambos empezaron, el pelirrosa le dio un golpe en la cara, apenas pudo recuperarse y le da una patada pero la esquivó.

—Te estás oxidando, Gray.

—Sabes que esto no es lo mío, pero ya que estás insistiendo.

Gray caminó en reversa, después corrió hacia el chico y dio una patada voladora que su amigo no pudo esquivar, pero antes de caer, con sus pies tomó a los de su amigo y ambos cayeron.

Natsu se levantó y tomó del cuello a su amigo, se hincó a la altura del pecho y lo tomó del cuello.

—Que será bueno que haga contigo, Fullbuster.

El chico al escuchar su apellido, se enfureció y con las piernas se impulsó para levantarse, tiró a su amigo, Natsu se levantó y corren hacia cada quien, se dieron un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo y ambos cayeron al césped.

El moreno se pasó la mano por los labios y notó sangre, lo mismo ocurrió con Natsu, después se levantaron y sonrieron.

—No me cambies por una vieja, recuerda que nadie te amara como yo lo hago—bromeó.

—Sabes que nadie podrá reemplazarte, aparte no te pongas celoso porque ando con Lissana, cada vez que quieras que te demuestre mi amor—refiriéndose a pelear—solo dime.

Las chicas se quedaron atónitas ¿Eran bipolares? Pero después entendieron que ambos tenían fuertes lazos de amistad y se conmovieron porque si hablaban de esa forma entre ellos, es que había un gran vínculo y mucha confianza.

La tarde pasó y para ellos era suerte que después de haber sido víctimas del agua puerca y en el caso de Natsu de haberlo atacado con marcadoras, fue una tranquilidad, a pesar de tener hambre no quería ir a cenar pero sabían que al día siguiente estarían sin energías por lo que se arriesgaron.

Caminaban con cautela hasta llegar al gimnasio donde se encontraban las piscinas. Pero justo cuando estaban por cruzarlas, una turba de jóvenes del club de natación los acorraló hasta meterlos al edificio.

—Valla, valla, si son los tres primeros lugares, estamos con suerte y sobre todo con la ñoña del primer lugar—dijo una de las chicas.

—Esto será interesante, esta vez no tendremos piedad.

Las chicas de natación se llevaron a ambas chicas a las gradas mientras que los chicos se quedaron con los varones. Natsu tenía un presentimiento mientras Gray se quedaba estático.

—Todo menos eso, por favor—pensó Natsu mientras se los llevaban a la piscina. Miró a su compañero y temió que le pasara algo malo si sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Y justo lo que presentía Natsu era verdad, los llevaron a la piscina, los hincaron cerca de ella y los tomaron de los cabellos.

—Na…Natsu… yo… tu sabes que yo…

Gray se puso pálido y tenía pánico. Algo que Natsu sabia perfectamente es que Gray padecía de hidrofobia y por eso no podía acercarse a las piscinas y torturarlo sería mucho más terrible para él pero no podían escapar, eran cerca de quince chicos y ellos solo dos.

Gray estaba temblando y sudando frio, miró con ojos horrorizados a los demás que solo se reían y aclamaban que empezaran a sumergirlos, el primero sería el moreno, cuando iban a sumergirlo, Natsu pidió que solo fuera él.

—Pero eso no será divertido—dijo el chico que lo tomaba con falsa inocencia, era un chico con lentes, con su apariencia daba a demostrar que es el típico chico mimado—ahora serán los dos.

—Yo… yo…—apenas podía hablar por el pánico, las lágrimas empezaron a salir haciendo que las burlas aumentaran.

—Miren, la niña tiene miedo, ¡Uh! SI te viera el viejo Fullbuster sentiría vergüenza que su nieto llorara solo por ser humillado.

Uno de los chicos que solo se dedicaba a burlar se acerco y pidió que el con gusto lo haría porque su familia había sido víctima de los Fullbuster y torturarlo sería un placer.

—Esto es por mi padre—dijo mientras lo sumergía y lo dejaba unos segundos con la cabeza en el agua y después lo sacaba, Gray apenas recuperó la respiración—ahora esto es por habernos dejado casi en la ruina—lo volvió a sumergir, ahora tardó más en sacarlo.

Las chicas, desde lejos veían como trataban a sus compañeros, ellas estaban siendo atacadas con balones, la peliazul no aguantó ver el estado de Gray, notó que algo estaba mal. Golpeó a una de las chicas y corrió hacia él, se cruzaron en su camino dos chicos mas y terminaron en el suelo hasta que llegó y tomó del cabello al tipo que torturaba a Gray y lo termino golpeando hasta darle pánico.

—¡Esta mujer está loca, quítenmela, quítenmela!—gritó mientras sus compañeros se reían de él por ser patético.

—Juvia… Juvia defenderá a Gray porque…

Se detuvo porque el calor la invadió, todos se quedaron callados por escuchar lo que diría, volteó a ver hacia su amado y ahí estaba, hincado, callado y aun bloqueado por el miedo.

—Quiero morir…

Gray se desmayó y por consiguiente, cayó al estanque.

—Sáquenlo idiotas, ¡No saben que Gray padece hidrofobia, podrían haberlo matado del miedo!

Juvia escuchando esto, no dudó y se metió al estanque hasta tomarlo y sacarlo, los chicos corrieron asustados por creer lo peor y también las chicas que torturaban a Lucy los siguieron.

—Gray despierta, gray no es débil, gray no le tiene miedo a nada…

Juvia estaba llorando por creer lo peor, Natsu fue a ayudarlo, aplicó primeros auxilios hasta que logró sacar el agua que se había tragado, a los pocos minutos pudo recobrar el conocimiento.

—Fue peor cuando Erza intentó quitarme la fobia—dijo Gray ya recuperado, miró a Juvia que estaba en un mar de lágrimas—tú, como te gusta derrochar lágrimas—bromeó pero sabía que las palabras sobraban.

—Juvia pensó que Gray moriría y fue a salvarlo y… creyó que estaba muerto.

La chica lo abrazó y desquitó su llanto en su pecho, Gray no tuvo más remedio que corresponder el abrazo a pesar que creía que era una exagerada.

—Ella te salvo, golpeó a dos chicos y al que te estaba torturando—dijo Natsu.

—Entonces ¿Le tienes miedo al agua?—preguntó Lucy mientras se tallaba el brazo, lo miró y se dio cuenta que sería un futuro moretón.

Gray calló y el silencio decía más que cualquier explicación. Lucy no insistió porque imaginaba que debía ser algo doloroso que le pudo haber ocurrido. Cuando se recuperaron, las chicas y Natsu se metieron a la piscina para quitarse un poco la suciedad, en el caso de Juvia y Lucy el rastro del agua sucia y en Natsu, la pintura.

Pero notaron que el tiempo se les venía encima y con otro ataque no podrían llegar hasta los comedores porque estaban del otro lado de la escuela y era lo demasiado grande, aparte el enemigo era el doble que los torturados, por eso no se arriesgaron a seguir.

—Un día sin comer, moriremos de hambre—se quejó la rubia.

—Nosotros hemos vivido cosas peores—comentó Natsu cuando de pronto ambos varones se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a sudar.

—¿En serio?

—Teniendo a Erza como prima, pasamos tantas aventuras que si las escribiríamos haríamos un libro y se vendería como pan caliente—contestó el pelirrosa.

—Erza es un monstruo, que la queremos convencer de que no tenga hijos, pero los quiere tener… pobre de mis sobrinos—respondió Gray mientras hacia una escena dramática que ni él se la creyó.

—Queremos convencerla que ni se case, pobre del marido que llegue a tener—dijo el otro chico, mientras que del otro lado, cierto chico peliazul estornudaba.

Lucy creyó que estaban exagerando y los tomo como locos cuando de verdad no tenía idea lo que era tener como amiga o prima a la pelirroja. Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y ya estaba empezando a obscurecer, preocupándolos.

—El problema será cuando regresemos a los dormitorios—se quejó por segunda vez.

—Preferiría que durmiéramos afuera—sugirió Gray—si te das cuenta, una regla dice que si no salimos a tiempo, seremos blanco fácil y aun también yendo, pero también no creo que ustedes pueda dormir aquí afuera…

—Juvia ha soportado dormir en calabozos, está acostumbrada.

—¿A calabozos?—preguntó Natsu.

—Juvia fue en Phantom Lord y ahí la castigaron mucho, así que no será problema.

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se instalaron fuera del gimnasio, cerca de unos árboles, sabían que la noche seria fresca y les favorecería porque todo el día había calor. Las chicas volvieron a bañarse en la piscina mientras los chicos platicaban al respecto.

—¿De verdad le crees a Cana?—empezó la plática el moreno.

—dudo mucho, Lucy no es mala pero por lo que dijo Cana es porque lo quiere aparentar.

—no lo sé, pero mejor no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas—respondió—Erza me comentó que lo mejor sería ser discretos y que ni Cana ni Lucy sospechen.

Cuando llegaron las chicas les comentaron que habían llegado unos vigilantes a cerrar el gimnasio y que era imposible dormir dentro, ya que ambas chicas habían tenido la idea de dormir ahí, pero apenas pudieron salir por la puerta trasera.

La noche cayó y se escucho por toda la escuela que ya empezaban los quince minutos para poder llegar a los dormitorios, el cuarteto lo ignoró.

El sueño empezaba a notarse, Juvia se recostó cerca de Gray, el chico la observó mientras dormía y se dispuso a acompañarla.

—¿No tienes sueño?—preguntó Natsu a Lucy cuando sus amigos ya estaban completamente dormidos.

—Con todo lo que pasamos hoy dudo que duerma—respondió.

Natsu no tenía la idea de como empezar a conocerla, todo por saber qué había detrás del odio de Cana hacia ella y no podía ser directo y tampoco tenía idea de que preguntar, miró a la chica que estaba jugando con su móvil, a pesar que traía esos odiosos lentes con cristal grueso, a veces le daba curiosidad verla sin ellos, además que, siempre traía el cabello agarrado en dos trencitas que llegaban un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, intentó imaginársela sin trenzas y sin lentes, pero no pudo, algo decía que era mejor verlo personalmente.

—¿Por qué no usas lentes de contacto?

Después que analizó la pregunta que hizo, se dio cuenta que fue una grosería sabiendo cómo era la chica, pero suspiró y tomó su atención.

—Porque es más cómodo cargar anteojos que lentes de contacto—respondió.

De nuevo hubo silencio, era incómodo estar con ella, no sabía que preguntar si ofenderla y por lo visto la pregunta anterior no le había molestado, la chica era agradable y no como las que él trataba, frívolas, superficiales. Ella era diferente, era más serena, más simpática y más humana porque a veces sentía que cuando platicaba con otras chicas, estaba hablando con alguien que no tenia corazón.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Lissana?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, de todo menos eso, al principio se quedó atónito pero después se dio cuenta que la chica también quería hacer plática. Le sonrió y le contestó.

—Pensé que llevaban mas, ambos hacen bonita pareja, me alegro que tengas una buena novia—alagó.

—Gracias—respondió avergonzado—la verdad llevo muchos años conociéndola y hasta ahora nos hacemos novios, creo que es por eso que creías que llevábamos más tiempo. Y tú—el también quería preguntar algo, ya que la chica había abierto el tema de conversación de noviazgos—¿Tú y Loki son algo?

—No—respondió bajando la cabeza—somos amigos de la infancia al igual que Juvia, la diferencia que dejé de ver a Juvia en la secundaria porque se fue a Phantom Lord y yo seguí con Loki, ambos íbamos en Caitshelter.

—¿I...ibas en Caitshelter?—preguntó sorprendido—ahora entiendo porque nos ganaste a Gray y a mí en el examen, dicen que esa escuela es una tortura porque te estresan con muchos proyectos—respondió sorprendido.

—si, a pesar que es una escuela pequeña la enseñanza tiene mucha calidad.

—Con que nos gano una chica de Caitshelter, eso me alegra—dijo sonriente, Lucy se alegró porque hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que el chico tenia hermosa sonrisa, cálida y llena de energía.

—Y tú Natsu ¿De qué prepa vienes?

—¿Yo? De Blue Pegasus, esa escuela es una tortura, pura gente afeminada y fresa, Erza, Gray y yo ya estábamos hartos por salir de ahí por eso no nos inscribimos para la prepararatoria, sino terminaríamos locos.

—Entiendo, con que son de Blue Pegasus, esa escuela tiene mucha reputación a pesar de lo que dices.

—La tiene porque estudian hijos de empresarios, pero de especial no tiene nada, con decirte que nos trataban a nosotros como dioses, como aquí ¡Detesto que hagan eso! Somos como todos, unas personas, no unas celebridades intocables.

Lucy se tomó otra sorpresa, en verdad el chico era una caja de sorpresas, desde lejos parecía un chico prepotente con ansias de competencia pero realmente es un chico que no le gusta que lo traten como un rey, le estaba empezando a agradar y no entendía porque Loki lo detestaba tanto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te llevas con las porristas?

—Eso es sencillo cerebrito, en primera, a todos ellos los conozco desde la infancia, a Cana, a Gray que lo conozco desde pañales, a Lissana, a Eve, Elfman, Mirajane… bueno, a todos los que vez cuando vamos a almorzar. Otra, los veo seguido porque mi familia tiene amistad con la familia de cada uno de ellos y porque estudiamos juntos.

—Entiendo, perdona la pregunta.

—No pasa nada, ahora que lo dices, ellos son diferentes cuando estamos en grupo que cuando estamos con otras personas, no somos uno mismo cuando estamos con otras personas, pero en mi caso es diferente.

—¿En serio? Quieres decir que siempre eres tú mismo.

—Eso mero—respondió eufórico—con todos soy parejo y perdón si te cause mala impresión, pero siempre me ha gustado hacer competencia con las personas y desde que supe que tú nos ganaste tuve el afán de conocerte y saber que tan buena eras y me llevé la sorpresa que te mereces donde estas.

Lucy se alagó por lo que había dicho su compañero, pero ahora podría decir que Natsu era un buen chico y que podía confiar en él, pero también estaba la contraparte del por qué Loki siempre le advertía sobre no confiar en él, que era un chico déspota y de lo peor. Estaba entre la espada en la pared, pero se inclinó en conocer al chico de la bufanda.

—Por cierto, me gustaría que algún dia te quitaras esos odiosos lentes, al parecer tienes bonito rostro—alagó, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, de nuevo la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó avergonzada—¿De verdad quieres saber cómo soy sin ellos?

—Supongo—dijo inocente—de verdad, me agradas y podemos ser muy buenos amigos ¿Qué dices?

Lucy, temblorosa, tomó su mano, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, ahora no le importaban las advertencias del pelimarrón, aceptaba que el chico le había caído bien y nada de lo que Loki le había dicho lo tomaría en cuenta, peor sabia que correría el riesgo de que su amigo se enojaría.

—Tomó el anzuelo—pensó Natsu mientras se soltaban y seguían sonriendo—solo le dije que era agradable y cayó, será mas fácil de lo que pensé.

Ambos se acostaron, era alrededor de las once de la noche y el agotamiento estaba hizo que les diera sueño. Primero concilió el sueño el pelirrosa. En sus sueños se encontraba en la primaria. Llevaba puesto un uniforme blanco con negro, mientras veía a una niña llorar en un árbol.

El chico corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, la niña se aferro a él y empezó a empapar con sus lágrimas su camisa.

—Na…Natsu.

—Perdóname por dejarte sola—respondió también al borde del llanto.

—¡Nunca te perdonare! ¡Me cambiaste por esa estúpida!—grito la niña mientras lo aventaba. Todo el panorama cambió a sobrio y él empezó a caer en un pozo sin fondo, cuando pensó que caería al suelo, se asuntó y despertó. Estaba empapado en sudor y agitado por el susto.

—¡Quién eres!—gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba al cielo—o que significaste para mi o ¿Por qué te olvide? Dime… dime por favor…

**Waaahhh volvi! Despues de días son publicar nada me doy la molestia de hacerlo, me fue mal en el examen del miércoles y me ira peor en el del lunes, por eso subiré el capitulo 8 despues del lunes.**

**Fue el capitulo que mas me ha costado escribir… por el momento, con eso que solo me centre en los protagonistas y a mi me gusta mucho los cambios de escena (los amo mas bien xDD) y espero no aburrirlos DDX**

**Aclaraciones: Gray padece hidrofobia, se me ocurrió porque como juvia es una maga del agua, y solo para ponerle un dato curioso xDD**

**Al fin algo de Nalu, fue raro pero aun no se enamoran, ya se esta notando algo en lucy pero como Natsu aun esta loquito por su novia ¬¬ nisiquiera tiene idea que despues le gustara la chica bwajajajaaj xDD**

**El próximo capitulo no se si escribir el mismo dia pero centrados en los demás: Lissana, Erza… puedo poner JellalxErza (me gusto mucho como estoy desarrollando esta pareja xDD) y no se que mas, mi imaginación despues da giros radicales xDD**

**Muuuuchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz :3**

**Por cierto, de nuevo Gray al rescate… y ya se esta empezando a desarrollar el JuviaxGray *-***

**Saludos!**


	8. Día 1, Parte II

**Capítulo 8.**

**Semana de sobrevivencia: Día 1, parte II: Promesa.**

Aún era el primer día de la semana de sobrevivencia y el reloj marcaba las dos y media de la tarde. Erza estaba sola en el taller de mecánica. Para ella este juego era solo una pérdida de tiempo pero no quería decir que participaría, su objetivo era el par de chicos que siempre la acompañaba pero ella no tenía pensado aplicarle las sencillas bromas que los demás le habían hecho. Ella se iba a lo grande y precisamente estaba trabajando en eso.

Su ropa estaba llena de tierra combinada con aceite y sudor. Construía una clase de cañón donde los metería y los lanzaría y según sus cálculos caerían en una alberca llena de insectos, la alberca y lo que llevaría dentro era tarea fácil pero el problema era fabricar el dispositivo, ya que no quería que sufrieran accidentes por más peligrosa que fuera su forma de torturarlos.

Cuando estaba apretando una de las tuercas, le llamó la atención que un rubio entraba.

—¡Ta Titania! Que sorpresa, no imaginé encontrarla aquí.

—¿Laxus?—preguntó la chica mientras se levantaba de donde estaba, dejaba la llave inglesa arriba del cañón y se limpiaba el sudor con su brazo.

—Tienes buena memoria, yo apenas recuerdo que te dicen la Titania, a ver cómo era…

¿Scarlet?

—Scarlet es mi apellido, mi nombre es Erza.

—¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, si Erza, que lindo nombre y lo curioso es que tu apellido sea Scarlet por tu cabello color escarlata ¿no crees?

—Lo mismo le digo a mi padre, el es pelirrojo y llevo su apellido—contestó sonriente—por cierto ¿buscas a alguien?

—Si, al profesor Wacaba como tenia rato que no platicaba con él pensé que el salón estaría libre pero mira con quien me encontré, creo que será mejor que espere.

El chico tomó asiento mientras observaba a la chica trabajar. Le llamaba la atención del porque una chica estaba en ese taller si la gran mayoría son hombres, pensó que sería una buena pregunta para hacerle con una respuesta interesante.

—Mi familia es dueña de Dragneel Motors, por eso es que terminó interesándome la mecánica, algún día heredaré las acciones y no pienso defraudar a mis padres—contesto orgullosa de sí misma.

—Creo que fue una pregunta tonta.

—No lo creo, porque todos la han hecho porque soy mujer.

De nuevo el silencio reinó. Laxus por incomodidad tuvo que sacar su móvil para jugar, como era la semana de hacer bromas a los de nuevo ingreso, la escuela había quitado todo tipo de comunicación: señales de telefonía, internet, entre otro tipo de comunicación. Era seguía en lo suyo pero le intrigaba saber porque el rubio seguía acompañándolo. Admitía que era atractivo: cualquier chica desearía tener a un rubio y musculoso a su merced, pero para ella no le bastaba eso, sino la mirada interesante que fulminaba.

El chico dejó a un lado su móvil, aburrido de jugar, en ese entonces ya habían pasado quince minutos, observo de nuevo a la chica y también a su creación.

—Deberías de apretar mas la tuerca que esta por tu cabeza, desde lejos se ve floja.

La chica miró hacia arriba y era verdad, la apretó y se sintió segura porque si probaba el dispositivo sin haber revisado todo, hubiera habido un accidente. Agradeció al chico pero este se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

—Sabes, me aburro y me siento inútil verte trabajar pero me deleita porque es difícil ver a chicas jugando con maquinas.

—Gracias, eres el primero en decírmelo—bromeó la chica pero le había dicho la verdad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Erza estuvo serena mientras que el rubio empezó a sentir algo extraño. El había admitido que le había atraído desde que la vio en el primer día pero ahora que vio sus ojos notó que era algo diferente. Apartó su mirada por miedo a que hiciera o pasara algo.

—Laxus—llamó Erza, el chico se puso nervioso pero aun así volteo—¿Podrías pasarme la llave de media? Por favor.

El chico, que tenia a lado la caja de herramientas, la buscó y se la dio, de nuevo ambos se miraron y la chica le agradeció con una sonrisa, en ese entonces la puerta se abrió y era el chico peliazul.

—No pensé encontrarte erza, y menos a ti Laxus—dijo somprendido mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—Buscaba al maestro Wacaba ¿de casualidad sabes donde está?—preguntó y Jellal notó algo de brusquedad en su pregunta.

—En su cubículo, acabo de llegar de allá.

Laxus se retiró y ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de despedirse. Cuando la puerta se cerro, Erza se levanto para saludar a su compañero.

—Me extraña que no te encontrara…—detuvo sus palabras porque se dio cuenta que diría una tontería—olvídalo…

—No, ahora me dices—exigió.

—No, porque no eres ese tipo de mujeres.

La pelirroja lo miró incrédula, examinó su mirada y no encontraba pista de lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué tipo de mujer soy entonces?

Jellal se quedó sin habla, si algo que no quería responder era esa pregunta, tendría que ser sincero y directo para no crear malentendidos. La conocía poco y también temía equivocarse.

—Una chica que se da a respetar…

—¿Pensabas encontrarme en una escena comprometedora con Laxus?—preguntó exaltada, pero después sonrió—tienes razón, pero también se de él.

—¿que sabes?—pregunto de inmediato.

—Mucho, sé que es ex novio de Mirajane, ella misma me lo dijo.

Para entonces, era el primer día de clases, como ya conocía a la albina, se fue con ella a dar un paseo por la escuela y ella era la indicada para mostrársela. Cuando de la nada salió la plática de los chicos que la acompañaron cuando llamaron a los primeros tres lugares. Entonces Mirajane hizo un énfasis con Laxus.

—Él fue mi novio—dijo a secas—solo te diré que tengas cuidado con él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es una historia larga y si no cumple algo que le pedí que hiciera, no puede hablarme.

Erza miró curiosa, quería saber qué había detrás y el por qué su amiga empaño la mirada cuando lo mencionó, la albina quería desahogarse un poco y por eso se decidió a decirle.

—te resumiré la historia. Nuestra relación fue tormentosa, coqueteaba con cualquiera cuando no estaba conmigo o algún conocido que lo delatara hasta que un día lo encontré… ya sabes.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó inocente.

—Acostándose con otra chica—respondió.

—¡Qué!—solo pudo decir cuando de pronto empezó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza—¿Y que hiciste?

—sabia que él me tenía afecto pero también que es muy mujeriego, lo quise mucho y varias se la perdoné pero esta vez ya era demasiado, entonces tuve la decisión de decirle que había una forma de recuperarme, pero solo como amiga porque con él ya no había posibilidades de regresar.

—¿Qué condición?

—Cuando llegara el día en que se enamorara y cambiara, ese día podía hablarme, por el momento puede verme, estar a lado de mí pero si llegara a hablarme, me perdería para siempre y estoy decidida a cumplir si lo hace.

Ahora, Erza entendía porque Mirajane había tomado esa decisión: en verdad lo amó, lo quiso tanto que por su bien tuvo que dejarlo de hablar y olvidarlo, por el bien de los dos, sacrificó el amor que tenia para castigarlo de su pecado, era una condena pero sabía que su amiga era fuerte y ahora su corazón era libre, pero también se preguntaba que pensaba Laxus sobre ella.

—Entonces ya sabes—dijo Jellal mientras sacaba a la chica de sus pensamientos mientras él caminaba hacia el escritorio para sentarse arriba de él.

—Si, aparte si no supiera no me hubieras encontrado así con él…

—Eso ni dudarlo, pero admito que eres demasiado hermosa que cualquier hombre haría contigo lo que quisiera…

Jellal en lugar de aparentar decirle un comentario que cualquier haría se escucho provocativo, erza lo miro y el color carmín empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas, el chico al ver la reacción también se avergonzó y se dio un golpe mental para no volver a decir halagos comprometedores.

—¿Crees que soy provocativa?—preguntó nerviosa.

El chico eso lo incomodó más, ya se sentía mal por haberla puesto nerviosa y otro peso más a su conciencia, pero admitía que quería contestarle pero también seria echarle más leña al fuego.

Erza desesperada porque no contestaba se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente, se acercó más y más hasta levantar sus piernas y ponerlas en el escritorio, el chico no tuvo más que acostarse en el escritorio para separar su rostro con el de ella, la chica estaba arriba de él como si un lobo había capturado su presa, Jellal incrédulo y nervioso no entendía el cambio tan repentino de su compañera.

—¿Qué haces?—se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

—Qui…quiero saber si soy provocativa y sé que tú… no eres mal chico.

—erza esto ya es demasiad…

No terminó su frase porque Erza se había resbalado con una tuerca y cayó encima de él y por fortuna, habían chocado labio a labio, se quedaron en esa posición alrededor de un minuto hasta que Jellal reaccionó, esa era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

Empezó a mover sus labios y erza correspondió pero ella lo hacía torpemente, el chico metió su lengua para profundizar el beso, la chica apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco quería detenerse.

La tomó de la cintura y ahora los papeles cambiaron, ahora él estaba arriba de ella, empezó a acariciar su cintura para empezar a subir sus manos hasta llegar debajo de sus senos.

Ahora Erza tenía sus manos en la cabellera zafiro, ya se estaba a acostumbrando a los labios de su compañero e incluso parecía una experta a pesar que era su primer beso. Se separaron y el chico ahora besaba su cuello.

Pero de pronto subió su mano derecha a uno de sus senos y se dio cuenta que la situación estaba subiendo de tono, se separó bruscamente de ella, caminó en reversa hasta resbalarse con otra tuerca hasta golpearse con el cañón que la chica estaba creando.

—Yo… bueno, ya te respondí, ¡Así que me voy!

Jellal casi salió corriendo del lugar, tropezando con cada objeto que tenía a su paso, la chica, aun acostada en el escritorio, sudada y agitada aun no reaccionaba, estaba anonada por lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando empezó a enfriarse su cabeza:

—¡Me besó! Yo… yo… ¿Qué me paso? ¿De verdad yo…?

Aun no tenía los acontecimientos bien acomodados, siguió en su trance de confusión cuando de pronto recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando el chico la besaba y más cuando empezó a descender a su cuello.

—¿Por qué te detuviste?—pensó en voz alta, pero se desilusionó porque pensó porque no era lo suficiente atractiva para él.

Corrió hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido un idiota haber roto el beso y termino en uno de los jardines de la escuela. Se sentó en una de las bancas que quedaba frente a una de las fuentes que ahora estaba sucia por las fechorías hacia los nuevos. Reflexiono que había sido apresurado haber correspondido el beso pero también se lamento no haber continuado, su cuerpo aclamaba más. El rocío de la fuente era el indicado para aplacar el fuego que había encendido la chica.

—si sigo así, voy a terminar haciendo que me odie por aprovechado—pensó mientras apoyaba su cabeza con sus manos y acariciaba su melena y recordando como la pelirroja pasaba sus manos en ella.

La tarde estaba empezando a caer, cierta chica albina salía de los arbustos, horrorizada por la broma que le acababan de hacer, asustarla con víboras, las odiaba. Caminó sin tener un lugar en mente, lo único que quería era buscar a su novio.

—¿Dónde te habrás metido? Te he estado buscando y lo que termino encontrando es que me ataquen ¡Dónde estás, Natsu!

Se detuvo cerca del edificio de artes y observó que una chica pequeña, cabello corto y azul entraba ahí y entonces recordó que era una de las amigas de la rubia.

—Todo menos eso—dijo para ella misma mientras pensaba lo peor.

Pero antes, cierto chico alto, cuerpo atlético y moreno acompañaba a la chica que había visto Lissana. Como era un chico con formidable cuerpo y mirada amenazadora, nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacerles bromas y la chica estaba sana y salva con el.

Pero el reloj ahora marcaba las tres y ella como alumna responsable, no quería faltar a su clase de teatro. Pero lo que no sabía es que en realidad las clases se habían cancelado y lo único que encontraría sería agresores.

—¿Estás segura de ir?—preguntó el moreno.

—si, además, gracias por protegerme.

—Bah, exageras, yo no he hecho nada—dijo a secas.

La chica se despidió y fue al edificio correspondiente. Caminaba con miedo a pesar que estaba a unos metros de entrar, pero como había agresores por todos lados corría el riesgo de encontrárselos y ya no estaba Gajeel para defenderla.

Pensó en las pocas horas que estuvo con él, era aburrido y no la tomaba en cuenta, pero aun así ella lo acompaño porque había quedado con sus demás amigos que se encontrarían pero nunca los vio por los lugares que habían caminado. La escuela era del tamaño de un pueblo y era casi imposible encontrarlos en un día.

Suspiro con pesadez. El día había sido largo y aun quedaba mucho tiempo para que terminara toda esta pesadilla. Cuando giró para ir al pasillo donde estaba su aula, se encontró con unas chicas que le sonrieron. Eran de tercero.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí—dijo una de ellas.

Levi no le dio tiempo de correr porque detrás de ella habían mas chicas y las demás se acercaron a ella, una de ellas la empujo hacia otra de sus compañeras y así lo hicieron simultáneamente mientras gritaban _bullyng, bulling_ hasta que Levi cayó al suelo.

—¿Ya se cansó la niña? Si esto apenas está empezando.

A pesar que solo habían sido empujones Levi estaba lastimada, no quiso levantarse pero una de ellas la tomó de la camisa y la obligó a pararse del piso.

—vamos, aun puedes dar más. Ahí va.

La chica que la había levantado la empujo hacia otras compañeras que gustosas también lo hicieron. Levi empezó a llorar por la humillación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Era una contra una docena.

De nuevo cayó al suelo pero esta vez se levantó. Recordó la cara del chico que la había acompañado y entendió que debía ser fuerte.

—Tienes espíritu—dijo una de ellas—pero eres patética.

Justo cuando iba a darle un golpe en el estomago, una voz melodiosa y firme la detuvo diciéndole basta, todas voltearon y era una albina pelo corto.

—Alexa Douglas…-dijo la chica mientras la separaba de su agresora—así como te gusta golpear te gusta acostarte con cualquiera ¿no?

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es Lissana Strauss, la linda y fiel novia de Natsu ¿o no? Pero fíjate que eso de hacerte la niña dulce no te queda.

—Depende como lo veas y sabes que soy cabrona cuando se meten con las personas que más amo—contestó arrogante—pero por lo menos no ando engañando a mi futuro esposo acostándome con cualquiera ¿O no? Mira a mi no me andes con palabrerías porque no se me ha olvidado que mandaste a tus amiguitas a tirarme agua asquerosa que terminando este jueguito te desenmascaro.

La chica rió mientras Lissana se mantenía seria y protegía a Levi a pesar que no la conocía pero ya la había visto acompañar a Lucy, si la salvaba tal vez tendría pistas de donde esta ella o incluso su novio.

—¿Y cómo puedes comprobarlo, terroncito de azúcar?—respondió la chica con arrogancia y cinismo.

Lissana sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Ya que insiste.

Dicho esto, la ojiazul sacó su móvil mientras buscaba en su carpeta de videos, hasta que encontró uno para reproducirlo sin enseñarlo. En el audio se escuchaba la voz de la chica gritando orgasmos con otro chico. La chica agresora se puso pálida mientras sus compañeras se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—Y sería peor que supieran con quien se acostó ¿Contenta?

Lissana paró el video, levantó a Levi del suelo y la jaló para alejarse del grupo de chicas, que aun estaban en shock, mientras Alexa mostraba enojo y humillación.

Ya lejos, ambas se detuvieron y Lissana soltó a Levi mientras la miraba seria, queriendo buscar las respuestas de sus preguntas.

—¿Y tus amigos?—fue directa.

—Los he estado buscando.

—Valla, estamos en las mismas—suspiro con pesadez. Levi miro curiosa y recordó que ella era la novia de aquel chico que traía una bufanda blanca y peculiar cabellera rosa.

Lissana analizó que sería mejor unirse a ella, de sola a acompañada no había nada mejor que la peliazul. A pesar que era una de las que las porristas las consideraban perdedoras por no estar en su club, a ella no le importaba ese estereotipo, incluso le agradaba que no era la típica chica que solo hablara de modas, ya que estaba harta que en su círculo de amigas no pararan de hablar al respecto y tenerla a ella seria relajante.

La tarde llegó y como no los encontraron, ni a Lucy ni a Natsu, ambas decidieron usar los quince minutos para correr a los dormitorios, lo lograron y se sentían felices porque por lo menos ante el día pesado, dormirían en una cama.

—Está bien que duermas en mi recamara, así nos levantamos juntas y seguimos buscándolos—sugirió la ojiazul.

—¿No habría problema?—preguntó.

—Para nada, seré porrista pero no tengo rabia y por lo visto tus amigas dormirán fuera porque no las veo por ningún lado.

Levi aceptó y Lissana tenía razón. Lucy y Juvia no pudieron llegar a los dormitorios, sin imaginarse que ambos dormían con el par de chicos y uno de ellos, Natsu.

Justo en el edificio de la dirección y donde también estaban los cubículos de los maestros, un chico rubio caminaba en uno de los pasillos, como eran las nueve de la noche no había nadie y para él mejor. El día había sido más que un juego que no le gustaba para nada, para él, era absurdo que la escuela organizara este tipo de eventos con tal de obligar psicológicamente a estudiantes a abandonar la escuela, prefería que fuera por conocimientos pero también le encontraba sentido porque muchos de los que entraban era los niños mimados de su familia y recordar que tenía que tratar con ellos le revolvía el estómago.

Iba distraído con sus pensamientos y cuando giro para caminar rumbo a la puerta, se tropezó con alguien, maldijo el haberle ocurrido a él cuando de pronto notó una cabellera blanca frente a sus ojos, se quedó atónito y se tapó la boca para no ser escuchado.

La miro, era ella, la única chica que le había hecho sentir más que cualquier placer monótono. Siguió observando sus ojos azules que también se habían fijado en los de él. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para evitar hablarla, incluso abrazarla y gritarle cuanto lamentaba el haberla engañado, que la quería mas que a nadie y le demostraría que había cambiado. Pero tenía que callar para no perderla, si la hablaba sin la condición la perdería para siempre y el sabía perfectamente que Mirajane no bromeaba cuando se tratase de promesas pero el no podía cumplir una, el enamorarse de alguien más que no fuera ella ¡Si él solo tenía ojos para ella!

—Lo siento Laxus. Buenas noches.

Ella en cambio, si podía hablarle, se dio la media vuelta y camino dejando al chico sin habla, sintió que su pulso se acelero con solo escuchar su voz y ver de nuevo sus labios, sus ojos, su rostro y su cuerpo moverse mientras se alejaba de él. Solo ella lo volvía loco.

—Mira… porque te castigas… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué eres tan… perfecta? ¿Por qué no solo me perdonas y ya?

El chico cuando la volvió a ver se dio cuenta que ella aun sentía algo por el, esos mismos ojos de hace años, los mismos ojos cuando lo descubrió en el engaño seguían. Tenían mucho que decirse pero el orgullo de Mirajane y el miedo de perderla ponían una barrera que tal vez, en un futuro podría romperse.

**Erza calentura xDD de verdad me divertí al escribir esa parte, pobre Jellal se quedo con las ganas (ese es otro caleinturiento) al igual que la pelirroja, como la hago sufrir, y era el 1° beso de Erza por el carácter que tiene era imposible que un chico se le acercara aunque ella no fuera su intención xDD**

**El capitulo estuvo bueno el inicio y el final porque quise dedicarles a contarle la historia de Mirajane y Laxus que se me ocurrió a ultimo momento y los pequeños celos de Jellal al respecto.**

**Pues Lissana resulta ser una chica doble cara, bueno no exactamente asi, sino que ella en verdad si es buena pero cuando la hacen enojar se venga sin medirse y eso es lo que malinterpreta la gente, como el OC que meti, Alexa, que tal vez vuelva a salir como villana xDD, y ahora la albina no tuvo mas que sacar sus garritas y dejarla en su lugar (imagínense que hara cuando se entere que Natsu casi se echa al plato a Lucy por confusión o… ¡cuando sepa que se la paso casi todo el dia con ella y que durmieron juntos afuera! *paro cardiaco***

**Queria hacer un GajeelxLevi pero pensé que aun era muy apresurado, creo que su amor será igual que el de Natsu y Lucy, aparecerá poco a poco y de paso harán y pasaran muchas cosas para que se den cuenta que se aman (por eso no esperen mucho NatsuxLucy en los siguientes tres o cuatro capítulos)**

**En los siguientes esperen mas que trama y JellalXErza y problemas del pasado para aclarar cosas que despues entienda porque los personajes son asi, también prometo poner un flash back de cómo Cana odia a Lucy y la segunda semana sin clases de las cuatro que menciono Makarov.**

**Saludos y se que fue larga la descripción y creo que los aburri xDD**

**Agradezco a****: Emoneko, Gabe Logan, niixuix, Pao Dranel, June-li, minamidani, noemab5, karin213, ****hkmadara****, monidragneel, SakuraHaruno-624, dened01, mixy, fairytail2010, Dav3 sh4dow y maribalza**__**por sus reviews, no les habia agradecido porque de verdad soy una maleducada y haré mis mayor esfuerzo por continuar este fic, porque pretendo en este verano acabarlo y empezar con uno de mystogan x edo-erza.**

**Saludos!**


	9. Día 2 y 3

**Ya saben, descripción abajo y dudas, también!**

Capítulo 9.

Semana de sobrevivencia. Día 2 y 3: Búsqueda y victoria.

Ya era de mañana, era el segundo día de la semana de supervivencia y tanto Lucy, Juvia, Natsu y Gray durmieron a la intemperie por estrategia propia. Apenas eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana y algunos rayos del sol molestaban la vista del moreno, se talló los ojos y aun sin abrirlos sintió a alguien que lo abrazaba.

—Erza… ¿Qué hora son?

Pensó que quien dormía con él era su amiga de la infancia. Solían dormir juntos y era de lo más normal, a pesar que él era hombre y ella mujer, no pasaba algo fuera de tono porque él la respetaba y ella no era el tipo de chicas que le gustaban. Cuando escuchó jadear a quien abrazaba, se dio cuenta que no era la pelirroja.

Abrió los ojos de golpe pensando lo peor y lo que encontró fue a una peliazul dormida a lado de él. él estaba solo en bóxers, su cabeza de ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, exactamente como Erza se apoyaba en él cuando dormían. Él empezó a sonrojarse pensando lo peor de él mismo, rápidamente se alejó de ella, se sentó apoyándose en la pared y se puso en posición fetal

—Mierda, que no haya pasado, que no haya pasado—susurró pensando lo peor.

Sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio que la rubia estaba despertándose y el aun en ropa interior, no le daría tiempo para vestirse y lo peor era que la ropa estaba encima de la peliazul.

—Buenos días—saludó Lucy mientras observaba a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Gray que estaba semidesnudo.

Observó a gray que estaba sonrojado y casi comiéndose las uñas de nerviosismo, el chico la miró apenado y con miedo a que pensara mal de él.

—Yo… yo…

—Veo que tienes la costumbre de dormir con ropa interior—dijo entre risas y pensando que era una mala costumbre—pero de verdad, ponte algo o sino creeré que eres un pervertido.

Se apenó y le explico que la ropa estaba encima de su amiga y no queria tomarla porque no creyeran que le estaba faltando al respeto. Lucy entendió y empezó a jalarlas y se las aventó.

Lucy despertó a su amiga y por consiguiente el pelirrosa empezaba a despertarse. Gray también pensó que sería mejor ponerse algo y después se reunieron para planear lo que harían en el día.

—Creo que es mejor empezar a buscar la forma de detener esto—dijo el pelirrosa.

—Macarov dijo que habían cinco botones, si los encontrábamos podíamos detener el juego—añadió Lucy.

—Pero nadie en quince años lo ha hecho, pero no quiere decir que tenemos baja probabilidad—concluyó el moreno.

—Juvia cree que los botones pueden estar donde un estudiante no pueda entrar o esté prohibido...

—Es más que obvio—ironizó Natsu—el problema es que hay varios lugares.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras Gray pensativo, buscaba en su mente algunos de los posibles lugares, a pesar que no conocía perfectamente la escuela ya tenia varios lugares donde posiblemente podrían estar ubicados.

—Las bodegas… la sala de maestros… el departamento de investigación, la cocina escolar, los salones, la dirección, son los únicos lugares que se me ocurren, esos lugares no pueden entrar cualquier alumno. En el caso de las bodegas mi profesor de Escultura nos tiene prohibido entrar en donde guarda su material y es posible que también hayan bodegas sin acceso a estudiantes por toda la escuela.

—Yo había pensado en la sala de maestros—dijo Lucy—y también el jardín de Botánica pero no creo que…

—¡Eso es!—interrumpió Gray—¿Sabes que solo podemos inscribirnos en la materia de biotecnología hasta tercero?

Los chicos entendieron que era uno de los lugares donde deberían de buscar. Pero antes de hacerlo tendrían que ir a desayunar. Por fortuna de ellos, las bromas empezaban media hora después de la hora del desayuno.

Después del desayuno. Mirajane ya se encontraba en su oficina, desde la ventaba veía como sus compañeros abusaban de su poder en contra de los menores pero escuchar las bisagras de la puerta hizo que dejara de mirar y se centró en la persona que entraba.

—No creí que vinieras.

—Todo esto de la semana es aburrida—dijo Erza mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

—Hace dos años, cuando entré también creí que esto era una niñería de Macarov—dijo seria—pero después me di cuenta que conforme convives en Fairy Tail le encuentras sentido, te das cuenta que al final solo quedamos los que realmente valoramos el entrar a esta escuela y no a las humillaciones que podemos vivir.

—Si lo sé, pero el viejo no tuvo una mejor idea—contestó indiferente—menos mal que no terminé embarrada en todo esto.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste a Fairy Tail?—preguntó de la nada.

Erza deshizo su mirada indiferente y la fijó en los ojos azules de su amiga, era una buena pregunta que a pesar que no tenía la respuesta más convincente, se la respondería.

—Porque me lo pidieron Natsu y Gray y sabes que no puedo negarme cuando los dos me piden el mismo favor—ahora ella también quería hacerle una pregunta, estaba ansiosa por hacérsela pero ahora era el lugar y el momento indicado para hacerla—¿Aún sientes algo por Laxus?

—Siempre he dicho que lo único que quedan son los recuerdos—contesto firme pero aun así no logro convencer a la pelirroja.

—¿Segura?

Mirajane flaqueó. Admitía que Erza tenia bien sentido de la intuición, más bien sentido de detectar mentiras, si a alguien le tenía miedo a mentirle, la pelirroja y sus hermanos eran los únicos que no podía hacerlo. Dio un suspiro y tuvo que admitir la realidad.

—No lo sé—contestó—hay veces que me gustaría platicar con él, preguntarle cómo le va pero a veces recuerdo la vez que lo descubrí… y las ganas de hablarlo se me quitan.

El silencio reinó por más de quince minutos. En ese tiempo la albina pensó en el rubio, en las veces que sentía sus manos recorrer su cuerpo cuando la besaba, cuando le sonreía, cuando le gustaba que estuviera con ella. Las veces que se desveló cuando estaba enferma. Quizás Laxus era el típico patán pero también tenía su lado bueno, la protegía ante todo y todos pero el engaño pudo más que los momentos vividos con él y el dolor ahí sigue, estrujando su existencia y ciega sus sentimientos. Mirajane aun lo amaba pero el dolor del engaño hace que sus sentimientos no se manifiesten como antes lo hacían, los tiene que ocultar para cumplir la promesa que a veces tenía ganas de romperla.

Mientras tanto, los chicos ya se encontraban en el edificio de artes, las bodegas serian su primer objetivo. Lucy sugirió que lo mejor era separarse y las parejas quedaron: Gray con Juvia y Lucy con Natsu.

El moreno y la peliazul buscaron en las bodegas del profesor de escultura, a pesar que había mucho polvo, poca luz y la posibilidad que los descubrieran yrataron de ser lo más discreto posible, pero no encontraron nada.

Después, el chico decidió llevarla al salón donde tomaba sus clases de escultura. Pensó aquella vez cuando la chica le preguntó por qué solo pintaba cuadros macabros o que demostraran pensamientos o sentimientos negativos y que sería mejor responderle ahora. Era su compañera y era lo único que podía hacer por ella ahora que hacia lo posible por no flaquear.

—La otra vez me preguntaste por qué solo pintaba cuadros horribles—dijo mientras caminaba hacia uno de los closets del aula—pero, también pinto este tipo de cuadros.

Entonces, sacó un cuadro que media casi un metro y medio de altura. Juvia se puso la mano en la boca para evitar gritar de la impresión. El cuadro era precioso, era una chica vestida de novia, parecía un hada, la chica sintió envidia porque en verdad era hermosa, sus ojos negros, su cabello cayendo como cascada por sus hombros y sus pechos, miró los suyos y supo que la chica del cuadro era voluptuosa. El vestido hacia que destacara sus curvas y se dio cuenta que realmente tenía cuerpo de modelo, nada comparado que ella. Juvia agachó la cabeza apenada, se sintió mal porque supo que esa chica tenía algo que ver con Gray.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te decepcioné?—preguntó al verla apenada.

—Juvia cree que es una chica linda y…

—¿Y qué?—preguntó incrédulo, esto provocó que la chica se sonrojara—¡Ah, ya sé! ¿quieres que te haga un retrato? lo haré pero deja que termine esta semana horrenda ¿Esperarás?

Esto la animó. Miró de nuevo el cuadro y otra vez ese sentimiento de envidia y de sentirse inferior la invadió. Gray guardó el cuadro y fue hacia su compañera, levantó su rostro y se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. La chica esquivó la mirada masculina, se puso más nerviosa e incómoda porque tenía muchas preguntas y sabía que el chico no le sabría responder.

—Juvia cree que la chica es algo de Gray.

Dicho esto, Gray quitó la mano del mentón de la chica y bajó la mirada, Juvia lo miró y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, entre él y la chica del cuadro había una fuerte relación.

—Deja de sacar conclusiones absurdas—al fin dijo, molesto.

Cuando el chico estuvo por darse la media vuelta, ambos escucharon voces y conforme se hacían más claras se dieron cuenta que eran agresores. Se escondieron dentro del closet, poco después entraron y como no encontraron a nadie, se retiraron en seguida.

El poco tiempo que estuvieron dentro, Gray tomó de la cintura a la chica para que ambos entraran bien y la puerta cerrara sin dificultad. Ambos estaban pegados, incluso juvia podía sentir la respiración de su compañero en su rostro pero lo que ambos no se habían dado cuenta es que sus respiraciones aumentaron al igual que el sudor y los nervios de ella, el chico observó a su compañera con la poca luz que se filtrba por las orillas de las puertas y se dio cuenta que era una locura besarla por segunda vez.

—Lo hago, o no lo hago, Gray, tranquilo, Gray tranquilo… ¡Lo haré! Quiero ver cómo reacciona esta vez.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya se habían retirado. Juvia jaló la puerta para salir rápido, estaba tan nerviosa que seguir abrazada con Gray haría que se desmayara, pero cuando ya se había separado de él, la tomo de la muñeca, la atrajo hacia él y posó sus labios en los de ella, pero esta vez no fue solo un beso fugaz, ahora el metió su lengua e hizo que la chica para hacer que le correspondiera. Exploró el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos y notó que tenía buen cuerpo, una diminuta cintura y ancha cadera. Después subió su mano izquierda y acarició su mejilla. Juvia apenas cuando empezó a corresponder el beso, enredó sus brazos en el cuello del chico, logrando que su pecho chocara con el de él, ambos sintieron sus latidos que estaban acelerados.

Ya llevaban tiempo en ese beso que no quería que terminara, hasta que Juvia se desmayó por no haber respirado, el chico la tomó y la recostó en el escritorio. Contempló su rostro que estaba sonrojado por culpa de él.

—Creo que me volveré adicto a sus besos… bueno, no a sus besos, sino a la forma en que reacciona cuando lo hago, es tan… tan tonta que de verdad si fuera un patán ya la hubiera hecho mía, pero lástima que no puedo enamorarme de nadie más—pensó mientras acariciaba su cabello y recordaba que se veía mejor cuando lo traía largo.

Mientras tanto, Natsu y Lucy ya estaban buscando en la bodega donde guardaban parte de las escenografía y el vestuario que se usaban en las obras de teatro. Lucy empezó a estornudar a causa de su alergia con el polvo, el chico se quitó la bufanda que siempre cargaba y se la dio para que se tapara la nariz, Lucy le agradeció y se dio cuenta que el chico tenía una cicatriz en el cuello, le pregunto cómo se la había hecho y le respondió que ni el sabia, que su padre siempre se negaba a decirle.

Siguieron buscando y Natsu recordó que el motivo por el que estaba a solas con ella era porque tenía que averiguar mas de ella. Busco en su mente que preguntar, hasta que supo que.

—¿Cómo conociste al idiota de Loki? —preguntó.

Lucy, sorprendida por la pregunta en medio del silencio, paró de buscar y volteo hacia él, quien esperaba ansioso respuesta.

—Lo conozco desde la primaria, se hizo muy amigo mío que ahora lo considero como el hermano que no tuve—dijo con voz melodiosa, esto provoco que el pelirrosa se molestara un poco.

—¿Y a Juvia?

—También, solo que en secundaria nos separamos porque ella estuvo estudiando en Phantom Lord…

—No entiendo como una chica como ella terminara en esa odiosa escuela, si se supone que son para chicos problema—interrumpió molesto y también sirvió como pregunta para resolver ese enigma.

—Sus papás la detestan, buscan la forma de deshacerse de ella, me entristece que sus padres… sean así con ella, Juvia no tiene la culpa que ellos no hubieran querido tener hijos…

—¿Cómo? ¿Juvia es una hija no deseada?

—Algo así—respondió con voz quebrada—siempre le han echado a la cara que ella solo nació para que su abuelo le dejara la herencia a su madre, después que murió sus padres se dedican a derrocharla mientras que a ella la mandan a colegios y terminó en Phantom Lord.

—Pobre Juvia, pero si ella es la heredera, después de ser mayor de edad puede reclamar la herencia.

—Exacto—dijo Lucy—el problema es si aún queda, sus papás están por terminar con todo: salen de viajes, hacen fiestas e incluso ellos niegan tener hijos.

—Esto le interesara a Gray—pensó Natsu—oye por cierto ¿No has encontrado a algún conocido aquí en Fairy Tail? como siempre te veo con Juvia pensé que no conocías a nadie.

Lucy lo miró. Recordó la noche de la fiesta y ahora reconocía a muchos que vio, como Lissana, Elfman, Mirajane, incluso a Erza y a él, seguía callada pero en su mente pedía que respondiera sin titubear para no levantar sospechas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, a nadie, que raro ¿no crees? Pero la verdad no soy social que digamos.

Natsu si notó que la chica estaba un poco nerviosa y sus sospechas empezaron a crecer, ella mentía, pero no imaginó que era por la fiesta, sino que sus sospechas se centraban en el incidente de Cana. Se acercó a ella, fulminó una mirada seria que la chica, a pesar de la poca luz que había pudo verla.

—Y si te digo que hay alguien que te reconoce y es Can…

Natsu no terminó de decir su línea porque había tropezado con un maniquí que rodó hacia un estante que estaba enfrente de Lucy y empezó a tambalearse hasta empezar a caer, pero antes, Natsu protegió a Lucy abrazándola hasta que se impactó en la espalda del chico, no pudo aguantar y ambos cayeron.

Natsu que aun tenia abrazado a Lucy y con el estante encima de ambos, abrió los ojos y tenía el rostro de la chica tan cerca que estaban a punto de chocar labio a labio, Lucy aun tenía los ojos cerrados con el miedo de ver de nuevo a Natsu tan cerca de ella como la vez en que se metió a su recamara y terminó besándola. Cuando el chico intentó moverse para quitarse el estante, se tropezó y su mano terminó en uno de los senos de la chica.

Natsu empezó a ponerse nervioso y Lucy empezó a sonrojarse, se quedaron estáticos por un momento hasta que la rubia le dio una cachetada, lo empujó y cayó a lado de ella y de nuevo el estante cayó encima de él.

Lucy salió corriendo del lugar avergonzada hasta llegar al pasillo principal pero no se dio cuenta que en la salida de la bodega había dejado la bufanda. después de enfriar su cabeza se dio cuenta que era un grave error correr sabiendo que alguien la atacaría, ahora que estaba sola era vulnerable a agresiones.

Y no tardo mucho que dos chicas de segundo salieran del salón que estaba frente a la rubia, la reconocieron, una la tomó de los cabello mientras la otra pensaba que hacer con ella.

—sabes Heartfilia, las porristas y las chicas de gimnasia rítmica te odian y ahora que tenemos la gran suerte de encontrarte solita no desaprovecharemos la oportunidad como lo hizo Cana. ¿Qué prefieres que le hagamos?—preguntó a su compañera.

—Quémale los pies, nadie se daría cuenta.

—Eso es cruel y recuerda que nada de quemaduras según las reglas—respondió desilusionada.

Lucy no podía gritar porque la chica que la tenia agarrada le había puesto un pañuelo para que no gritara, entonces la otra chica seguía pensando, recordó que le habían comentado que le habían cortado el cabello a su amiga. Entonces pensó en una idea, saco unas tijeras y con ellas apuntó hacia su pecho.

—Sería divertido que te vieran como viniste al mundo.

Empezó a cortarle el escote hasta dejar sus pechos descubiertos. Lucy quería gritar pero no podía por la culpa del pañuelo. La chica destrozó por completo la camisa para que no pudiera usarla, cuando iba a cortarle la falda fue interrumpida por el chico pelirrosa la empujo y jalo a Lucy y la atrajo hacia él, protegiéndola de sus agresoras.

—No vuelvan a meterse con ella, si lo hacen… ¡Lo harán también conmigo y les pesará!

—Es… es Natsu…—apenas dijo la chica que tenía las tijeras.

—Lo… lo sentimos ya nos vamos…—dijo la otra mientras jalaba a su compañera y corrían hacia la salida.

Natsu se quitó la camisa y se la puso a la chica que había empezado a llorar por lo que le habían hecho. El pelirrosa la vio vulnerable, no se perdonaría el no haberla seguido antes, podía haber llegado antes pero por culpa de su miedo a que la chica lo volviera a golpear por el malentendido no la siguió apenas ella salía de la bodega. No lo dudó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, si algo debía hacer es hacer que la chica se sintiera protegida y no lo viera como un idiota, tomó su mejilla y seco sus lagrimas y le dio un beso en la frente como símbolo de protección.

—Yo te protegeré, pase lo que pase, no permitiré que te vuelvan a humillar, Lucy, yo se que eres una buena chica y no te mereces esto, yo… no permitiré que vuelvas a llorar.

Pese a las palabras de Natsu, Lucy no tendía porque el chico hablaba de protegerla si solo eran compañeros y no había un fuerte vinculo de amistad, pero aun así se sintió protegida y correspondió el abrazo. El chico empezó a acariciarle su cabello hasta tranquilizarla.

—Perdón por lo de la bodega y también por no haberte seguido antes, eso jamás me lo perdonaré.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa…

Natsu se sintió mal porque no queríé que la culpa recayera en ella, el estaba seguro que era de él. Se separó de ella para tomar su rostro y mirarla a los ojos que aun estaban vidriosos por el llanto.

—No digas eso… fue mia, yo fui el culpable que te hicieran esto… yo también tuve la culpa de que nos cayera el estante… y también de tocarte ahí—dijo refiriéndose a su seno, después empezó a avergonzarse—rayos—dijo mientras escondia su rostro por la vergüenza—pero la próxima vez no dejes tirada mi bufanda—reclamó mientras Lucy veía que él la tenía puesta.

—Si te viera Lissana, el desprotegido serias tú—dijo Gray que iba acompañada de Juvia que ya se había despertado del desmayo.

Natsu se separó de la chica y se avergonzó mas, cuando el cuarteto se reunió de nuevo, Juvia y Gray dijeron su informe y Lucy les dijo acerca del incidente y que tampoco no encontraron nada.

—Necesito ropa, no sería bueno que Natsu ande sin camisa—dijo la rubia.

—Yo estoy bien así, hare que muchas bragas se mojen—dijo mientras hacía poses que según él, eran sexis mientras que sus compañeros pensaban que solo hacia el ridículo.

—De verdad si necesitas tu camisa—respondió su amigo sintiendo pena ajena.

—Está bien, pues regresemos a la bodega y busquemos algún traje que te quede, Lucy.

Siendo una buena idea, los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar, buscaron en las cajas hasta que encontraron una blusa escotada y entallada que le quedaba perfecta y resaltaba la silueta bien formada de la chica. Natsu la contempló y se dio cuenta que tenia bien escondido su cuerpo en el uniforme.

Paso el día hasta que cayó la noche. De nuevo dormirían afuera del gimnasio. Cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta que Juvia y Lucy ya estaban dormidas, fueron a dar un paseo para platicar acerca del asunto de la rubia. Pero antes, Natsu puso un paréntesis con lo que había descubierto acerca de Juvia.

—Esa chica ha sufrido mucho, que tus padres busquen la forma de deshacerte de ti y que te inscriban en una escuela donde hay puro melandro… debe de ser un infierno.

Gray meditó y se dio cuenta que por esa razón Juvia tenía baja autoestima. Se sintió mal por ella y entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez por esa razón sentía las ganas de protegerla.

—Gracias, Natsu—dijo.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ahora qué hice?

—Solo que ahora entiendo porque Juvia es así, ha sufrido mucho, nada a comparación de nostros que hemos tenido una vida de locos, Erza es nuestro dilema pero la verdad no es nada comparado a ella.

Natsu no lo entendía y descartaba que su amigo estuviera interesado en Juvia porque lo conocía y sabia que el solo tenía ojos para una chica, lo único que le quedaba como base era lo que Gray había sufrido de niño.

—¿Te identificas con ella?

—Algo así—respondió melancólico.

—Eso es bueno, a veces es mejor que hagas vínculos otras personas y no solo con Erza y yo—dijo en tono de broma pero lo había dicho sinceramente.

—Tal vez—dijo mientras recordaba que horas atrás la había besado.

El tercer día estaba empezado, después de desayunar, el grupo de Natsu emprendió el camino rumbo a su segundo objetivo de búsqueda: el jardín botánico. Pero antes de llegar se detuvieron a una clase de torre, Natsu se acerco a él cuando de pronto pisó una mina y esta explotó.

—Está minado—dijo Lucy mientras Natsu rodaba del dolor.

—Es aquí—pensó el moreno—no cabe duda que aquí pueden estar uno de los botones.

—¿Qué pasa Gray? —preguntó la rubia al ver el rostro del chico ponerse serio.

—Nada, sigamos.

Entonces, Gray pensó que uno de los botones tenía que estar en ese sitio, pero antes sería mejor ir primero al jardín botánico, ya que unos de sus compañeros descansaban en uno de los arboles que estaban detrás de ellos, y sería mejor entrar sin que estuviera nadie.

Lissana y Levi ya estaban en busca de sus amigos. La albina a pesar que sus amigas la hablaron ellas las ignoró porque pretendía estar solo con la peliazul, además que sería molesto para ella que le estuvieran reclamando de por qué dejó solo a Natsu y también que le hicieran daño a Lucy. Ella no quería meterse en los asuntos de Cana pero también le daba la razón porque sabía que Lucy también era Natasha y se daba la idea que podía engañar a quien quisiera si se lo proponía.

—¿Estás segura que pueden estar por aquí?—dijo Levi mientras estaban frente al jardín botánico.

—No lo sé pero no perdemos nada buscado.

Mientras tanto, un chico moreno y peliblanco caminaba por el gimnasio, buscaba a su pequeña hermana porque siendo el hombre de los tres su obligación era proteger a sus dos hermanas pese a quien le pese. Desde ayer no la había contactado y se estaba desesperando por miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo.

Pero de pronto, una chica castaña, voluptuosa y con anteojos se le acercó. Ever se alegró por lo menos encontrar al hermano de la albina porque también ella la buscaba.

—¿Sigues sin encontrar a Lissana?

—Es inútil, la vi en los comedores pero después la perdí de vista.

—también me pasó a mi—respondió seria—tenemos que encontrarla porque me enteré de algo que la hará enojar.

El chico la miró incrédulo y supo que era algo grave, que Ever dijera que Lissana se enojaría siendo ella una chica amante del dialogo, era mejor saber antes que su hermana lo supiera.

—Las chicas me dijeron que Natsu y Gray andaban con Lucy y la chica rarita peliazul… bueno creo que es la que se llama Juvia… que hicieron un tipo de alianza ¡Imagínate! La chica que agredió a Cana con los chicos, esto esta raro ¿No crees?

—¡Qué!—exclamó—¿Estás bromeando? No creo que Natsu...—dijo pero el pensar mal de su cuñado hizo que incluso él se enojaría si se llegase a enterar.

—Sabes la situación pero no es todo, para el colmo los cuatro durmieron juntos, afuera del gimnasio ¡Entiendes que Lissana enojada es casi igual de peligrosa que Mirajane! Necesitamos encontrar o a Natsu o a Lissana, antes que alguno de nosotros termine en el hospital.

—Te entiendo Ever, si Natsu fue capaz de engañar a mi hermanita, juro que me vengaré, no es de hombres engañar a tu prometida…

—Ya, ya Elfman—dijo indiferente—vamos antes que suceda algo—después de mencionar esto, tomó de la mano a su amigo y fueron busca de Natsu y Lissana.

Mientras Elfman y Ever empezaban con su búsqueda, Erza estaba en mecánica a pesar que aun era temprano, tenía todo el empeño por terminar su invento, pero justo antes de llegar a su aula, escuchó a dos chicos murmurar, se detuvo y se escondió detrás de una puerta para escucharlos porque mencionaron el nombre de su primo.

—o te estoy engañando, eran Natsu y Gray durmiendo con esas dos raritas, que gustitos tienen, me han decepcionado la verdad. Y son considerados los ídolos de la escuela.

—No lo puedo creer, Natsu anda con Lissana y creí que lo enderezaría pero ¡Es un idiota! Tan afortunado que la tiene de novia, ya quisiera ser él y comerme a la Lissana.

—Sí, tan rica que esta la chiquita—contestó el otro tipo mientras fantaseaba—pero ve el lado bueno, Lissana quedará libre para todos.

—¡Es cierto! Ahora lo que nos hace falta hacer es desenmascarar a Salamander.

Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras fantaseaban una orgía con la albina, de pronto Erza salió de su escondite, empujó a uno y tomo al otro del cuello exigiendo una respuesta.

—Es… es verdad, aparte casi toda la escuela lo sabe, pregunta si quieres—respondió nervioso ante la ira de la Titania.

—No puedo creer que Natsu…—pensó pero se detuvo-¿También mencionaste que estaba Gray?

—Si… también él y las dos raritas…

Erza soltó al tipo que estaba horrorizado ante la agresividad de la mujer por haberlo tratado mal, se dio la media vuelta para irlos a buscar.

—Gray eres un tonto, te dije que solo nosotros teníamos que averiguar lo de Cana—pensó mientras se dirigía a la salida—ahora por tu culpa Natsu está en problemas con Lissana.

Lissana y Levi ya habían buscado en el jardín botánico pero fracasaron, cuando salieron de ahí, el grupo de Natsu estaba entrando, pero no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de cada uno. La albina pensó en buscar por los alrededores.

El equipo de Natsu se impresionó porque el jardín, que en realidad era un invernadero era inmenso, habían plantas de diferentes especies, cultivos de plantas transgénicas y también flores exóticas y cultivos de plantas comestibles. Pero a pesar que estaban atónitos por el panorama, empezaron a buscar entre las plantas para encontrar el fin del jueguito de la escuela.

—¡Miren!—exclamó Natsu—plantas carnívoras—entonces metió el dedo y la mordió—¡Duele!

—Aceptémoslo, esto es inmenso y no encontraremos nada—dijo dándose por vencida la rubia, pues ya llevaban una hora buscando y ni siquiera una pista.

—Están de acuerdo de buscar en otra parte?—preguntó el moreno—aparte hace más calor de lo habitual, mejor salgamos antes de terminar deshidratados.

Entonces los cuatro salieron pero desde el edificio que estaba cerca del invernadero, el de los salones de tercero, cierto chico pelimarrón estaba en la azotea, se asomó para observar si encontraba a alguien y efectivamente, vio a sus dos amigas de la infancia acompañadas de los dos amigos.

El calor por la rabia empezó a subirse a su cabeza, si de algo de advirtió a Lucy es que no intentara buscar la amistad de los dos chicos por el tipo de personas que son, apretó los puños en señal de enojo y caminó directo a la planta baja.

—¡Qué frescura!—exclamo lucy mientras se soplaba con un pedazo de cartón que se había encontrado—me estaba asando ahí dentro.

—Juvia quiere quitarse la ropa… pero le da pena—contestó, también quejándose.

—¿Y ahora a dónde, Gray?—preguntó el pelirrosa.

—Volvamos al campo minado—contestó con voz retadora.

Erza corría a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Natsu, ya sabía que estaba en el jardín botánico, Lissana estaba por la zona en busca de su novio y Ever y Elfman también estaban cerca del edificio de tercer año, mientras que Natsu y los demás ya estaban frente a la torre. Gray tiró una piedra y activó una de las minas, haciendo que una parte explotara como reacción en cadena.

—¡Qué clase de juego es este!—gritó Natsu—¿Nos quieren matar o qué?

—Si está minado estoy seguro que hay un botón ahí—dijo Gray mientras tiraba otra piedra y activaba otra mina.

—Es obvio—dijo Lucy—lo sospeché desde un principio, pero ¿Por qué no pediste que intentáramos entrar?

—Porque habían moros en la costa—dijo refiriéndose a los chicos que descansaban en el árbol—Natsu, ahora te toca ir.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y tú?

—ejem… —carraspeó—recuerda que tú eres el líder del grupo y tú tienes que salvarnos—contestó en falsa euforia porque también tenía miedo de morir en una explosión.

—Eso ni tú te la crees—contestó.

Pero lo que no sabían, es que detrás de ellos estaban unos chicos que los habían descubierto gracias a los gritos de Natsu, estaban esperando el momento para atacarlos. Los chicos llevaban unas marcadoras mientras que las chicas llevaban polvo pica-pica. Cuando Natsu estaba pensando si ir o no ir, uno de los chicos le disparo directo al hombro.

—¡No, de nuevo no!—gritó y todos voltearon a ver y se quedaron horrorizados cuando vieron que eran cerca de doce hombres y seis mujeres sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Juvia tiene miedo.

El grupo empezó a caminar, mientras que los cuatro empezaron a caminar de reversa, hasta que las chicas se detuvieron por miedo a que aplastaran una mina, Juvia se agarró de la mano de Lucy y empezó a sentir pánico y los chicos miraron a sus rivales.

—Natsu… será mejor que acabes con esto…

—Gray… yo… maldita sea porque todo yo.

—Deja de quejarte y ve de una buena vez… yo trataré de distraerlos—dijo Gray no muy convencido de hacerlo.

Natsu no tuvo más que hacerle caso pero antes, jaló a la rubia porque sabía que no podría solo y sabiendo que él era un tonto y sin Gray en estos casos, Lucy habia demostrado ser inteligente y la necesitaría a falta de su amigo, caminaron en donde habían explotado las minas hasta llegar a la torre que tenia grabados al estilo bárroco, abrieron la pequeña puerta de cristal y entonces se dieron cuenta que había una piedra con una inscripción. Ambos se acercaron y leyeron lo que estaba escrito.

—"_El verdadero triunfo no se obtiene cuando ganas, no el verdadero fracaso es cuando pierdes lo más preciado, sino es aquel cuando sabes que a pesar de las adversidades, tu alma es libre y tu corazón está dispuesto a obtener respuestas buenas o malas"._

Leyó Lucy pero no era todo. Ahora Natsu tomo la palabra y leyó

—"_Gracias por enseñarnos el verdadero espíritu de Fairy Tail. __Mavis Vermilion"._

—Esto es una lápida—dijo Lucy algo nostálgica, pero ¿así no es como se llama la directora?

—Por lo visto si…—respondió algo pensativo—¡Es un zombie!

—¡Pero qué tonterías estas pensando!—contestó alterada—ahora entiendo porque los alrededores estaban minados, quizás para no vinieran a maltratar la lápida…

Apenas terminó su frase y vio a Natsu moviendo todo, las estatuas de ángeles, los floreros y las velas buscando alguna pista si estaba algún botón por ahí. Lucy empezó a sospechar como es que había velas nuevas si los alrededores de la torre estaban minados y no había forma de poder entrar por la puerta principal.

—Maldita sea, no hay nada…

Natsu cansado de buscar se apoyó en la pared y tocó un botón que hizo que la pared se moviera y mostrara unas escaleras que conducían al sótano.

Los chicos entonces bajaron por ellas, el lugar estaba obscuro y se tuvieron que auxiliar con una de las velas que estaban ahí. Lucy pensó en la posibilidad que tal vez era por ahí donde entraban para poder limpiar y dejar velas y flores. Cuando llegaron, era una habitación pequeña con una mesa de piedra en medio.

Ambos caminaron hacia ella y se dieron cuenta que era uno de los cinco botones, al fin lo habían encontrado. Lucy saltó de alegría y abrazó a su compañero, el chico se lo tomó por sorpresa pero también por la emoción y la situación le correspondió.

—¡Tenían razón Gray y tú, lo encontramos, lo encontramos!—exclamaba alegre el chico—vamos, presiónalo.

Lucy miró a Natsu, quien le regaló una sonrisa y tomó su mano para guiarla hacia el botón, de inmediato se soltó de él y volvió a clavar sus ojos chocolates con los ojos grises. Ella se sintió mal porque ella no hizo mucho, incluso se consideraba solo una carga para los chicos. Gray era muy inteligente incluso creía que mas que ella y Natsu muy fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, si quien deberían de llevarse los créditos eran ellos dos.

—No, presiónalo tú, tú encontraste la manera de llegar hasta aquí.

—Eso fue golpe de suerte—admitió—que sea la primera vez que te dejo el crédito, nunca lo hago pero tú te lo merece.

Lucy sabia que la discusión no llegaría a un acuerdo. Tomó la mano del chico, este se avergonzó y se la acercó a su pecho, no entendía porque la actitud de su compañera pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar esos ojos chocolates que estaban escondidos bajo las gafas.

—Lo haremos juntos—dijo mientras dirigía sus manos hacia el botón.

—Natsu se está tardando—dijo Gray mientras esquivaba las bolas de pintura y a algunos los tiraba en la zona de minas para dejarlos fuera de la batalla, para ser malo en deportes, era bueno peleando y creando estrategias de combate, pero su compañera no corría la misma suerte pero por lo menos tenia buena velocidad y resistencia a correr, sus rivales estaban exhaustas mientras ella se escondía arriba de un árbol.

Pero Gray ya estaba cansado y aun quedaban cuatro tipos, sabía que ya no aguantaría mas, se hincó frente a ellos dándose por vencido, los cuatro que impresionados y al mismo tiempo orgullosos de sí mismo, se acercaron y uno de ellos lo tomo del cuello.

—Eres bueno pero lo que no sabias es que los que quedamos no somos como esas basuras—dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el estomago, dejando sin aliento al chico. Juvia se quedó horrorizada y al mismo tiempo sintió ira porque herían al chico que le robaba suspiros.

.—juvia tiene que hacer algo antes que le hagan algo a Gray—pensó pero también estaña en psicosis, pero ver que de nuevo lo golpeaban no dudó y bajó del árbol.

—vamos ¿Dónde están las garritas del cachorrito…?

Juvia se quedó estática mientras Gray mostraba una sonrisa arrogante y de agradecimiento. Una cabellera pelirroja se ondeaba mientras veía caer a sus enemigos, le había dado una patada voladora al tipo que había golpeado a gray, a otro lo golpeo y a los últimos dos los tomo de cuello y los golpeo a ambos cabeza con cabeza. Dejó a los cuatro inconscientes en menos de un minuto.

—De nada sirve que los torture si después de todo son unos debiluchos—dijo Erza decepcionada.

—Pero terminé con ocho… ¿No son muchos?

—yo puedo incluso dejar inválidos a cincuenta agentes y tú apenas puedes con ocho debiluchos, que decepción, que decepción.

Erza y Gray se miraron a los ojos, Juvia que corría hacia ellos se detuvo, había mucha tensión que incluso Gray sudaba por los nervios.

—Gray ¿Qué te dije a cerca de no meter a Natsu en todo esto?

Juvia escuchó atenta mientras que el chico se quedó callado, aun tenso por la amenaza visual que le había lanzado Erza, se dio la media vuelta y cuando iba a caminar rumbo a la lapida, tres grupos de personas se acercaban a ellos, por un lado venían Ever con Elfman, desde el edificio de tercer año Loki y finalmente Lissana con Levi.

Elfman y Ever se quedaron atónitos y algo tranquilos porque solo estaban Erza con Gray y Lissana no había visto a Natsu aun, tenía la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas alejando a su hermana de ellos, pero antes advertirle a Erza de lo acontecido.

Cuando los tres llegaron, Loki los miró y apretó los puños porque ahora ya no estaba su amiga con ellos.

—¿Dónde esta Lucy? Díganme porque hace rato los vi con ella ¡Díganme que le han hecho!—reclamó hecho una fiera, Juvia lo detuvo poniéndose delante de él por si se atrevía a golpear a alguien.

—¿Lucy esta aquí?—preguntó Lissana—y entonces ¿Dónde está Natsu?

Elfman y Ever empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, Erza y Gray supieron que si les decían la verdad todo esto se volvería un dilema. Gray calló y fue directo a la lápida.

—No están aquí. A Lucy la pueden encontrar en el invernadero y horita voy por Natsu, esperen por favor.

Lissana sabía que algo andaba mal, camino hacia Gray dispuesta a seguirlo.

—Dije que voy a buscarlo.

—Entonces déjame acompañarte ¿O a qué le tienes miedo?

—Lissana, será mejor que esperes, quizás Gray te está tratando de decir que es peligroso ir y….

—¡Ya hasta! No soy una niña Elfman y Gray, permíteme acompañarte…

Erza jaló del brazo a Lissana y le ofreció una mirada amenazadora, pero esta le respondió y no se dejaría sobreestimar por sus compañeros, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible que la convencieran hasta que lo viera por ella misma.

Lissana caminó hacia Gray y cuando estaba por cruzarlo, sonó la alarma por toda la escuela, detuvo sus pasos por el susto y todos pusieron atención de lo que podría ocurrir. Cuando la sirena terminó, se empezó a escuchar la voz del subdirector.

—¡Felicidades Fairy Tail! Uno de sus compañeros encontró uno de los botones de finalización y doy por terminada la semana de sobrevivencia, démosle gratitud a los salvadores: Natsu Draagnel y Lucy Heartfilia….

Dicho esto, Lissana miró seria a todos sus compañeros presentes y todos no supieron que decirle, salvo Erza que se mantenía serena y tenía la misma mirada que ella. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar de felicidad, Natsu y Lucy salían de la torre felices por lo que había dicho el subdirector. Cuando todos los miraron, el chico corrió hacia sus amigos para festejar

Pero lo que no había notado es que había ignorado a su novia, pasó a lado de ella y se olvidó completamente que también tenía el derecho de celebrar con él, volteó a ver a Lucy quien mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después la desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que una mirada azulina la miraba con desprecio. Se dio la media vuelta y observó a Natsu celebrando con los demás, Gray le sacudía su melena pelirrosa mientras que Juvia y Erza solo sonreían y Elfman le daba un abrazo giratorio a Ever, quien le rogaba furiosa que le bajara.

Juvia fue con su compañera y la abrazó, estaba feliz porque la semana había acabado y también porque su amiga estuviera bien.

En cambio Lissana se sintió un cero a la izquierda, como si no existiera, nadie se dio cuenta y ella se marchó. Fue directo hacia los dormitorios, si la semana había acabado ya había acceso a ellos. Se sintió derrotada y lo que no podía creer es que una rubia friki había podido más que ella.

—Esto no se quedara así Natasha, tarde o temprano te voy a desenmascarar.

Pensó. Mientras toda la escuela estaba de fiesta.

**Al fin despues de días sin subir nada! Pero es que presente examen y ayer estuve todo el dia en una de las casillas (los que son de mexico saben a lo que me refiero) y regrese hecha añicos y no pude terminar el capitulo hasta ahora, la verdad cada vez se hace mas difíciles escribirlos :(**

**El sábado estuve haciendo un bosquejo de la historia y resulta ser que posiblemente ¡tenga 40 caítulos! Divididos en dos temporadas, claro. La 1° tendrá 20 y la otra menos, como unos 16, asi que si tienen ganas de esperar el final hasta el capitulo 40 sera bueno que lo digan ahorita y si quieren, acorto el capitulo a unos 25 capitulos y se acabo xDD por eso también decidi terminar la semana de sobrevivencia para no hacerla de largas.**

**En el próximo capitulo viene la limpieza, celebración y taaaal vez el misterio de la lapida (tratare de ponerlo todo para acortrar capítulos)**

**Sobre de lo gruvia, Gray lo que trato de decir que usara a juvia como su entretenimiento, peor no sabe que la chica lo ama :( y sobre el nalu… creo que me explique bien ¿o no? Natsu solo activo su sentido machin protege niñas lloronas, ya saben que los hombres no les gusta ver a las chicas llorar y eso le paso a Natsu, aun no hay romance pero se esta malinterpretando, empieza, empieza D**

**Tal vez en el prox capitulo si meta mas nalu bwajajajajajaj xDDD**

**Dudas? Review! Its free!**


	10. Discusiones

**ADVERTENCIA: hay un ligero lemmon por ahí, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Y el capitulo esta largo espero no aburrirlos**

Capítulo 10

Discusiones.

Toda la escuela estaba en alboroto, sobre todos los de primer año porque al fin su tortura habia acabado. Muchos se preguntaron porque Natsu y la friki habían sido los que habían encontrado y se cuestionaron acerca de la relación con Lissana, a muchos se les hacia sospechoso y otros simplemente se dedicaban a festejar.

Lissana caminaba rumbo a su dormitorio cuando de pronto el grupo de las porristas fueron hacia ella para preguntarle a cerca de lo que la gran mayoría de la escuela murmuraba.

—¿Me podrían dejar en paz por lo menos esta vez?—fue lo único que contestó y después, azotó la puerta de su recámara.

Todo estaba en silencio. Lissana buscó su móvil y se dio cuenta que la señal ya estaba disponible. Buscó entre sus contactos a Cana para llamarle.

—Sé algo de la friki que puede interesarte pero antes tenemos que hablar para ver la forma de desenmascararla.

Cana sonrió maliciosamente cuando le dijo una parte de lo que sabía, ambas colgaron y quedaron en verse por el campo de futbol americano.

Macarov citó a todos en el auditorio para decirle que pasaría en los días restantes y muchos se llevaron la gran sorpresa que solo seria para celebrar, pero antes tenían el resto del día y el día siguiente para limpiar todo el desastre provocado. Los años pasados solo los de primero tenían el castigo el sábado y domingo, pero ahora por el triunfo de la pareja tenían que hacerlo los tres años.

—Y también tengo que mencionarles y la verdad estoy decepcionado—dijo el subdirector—que casi la mitad de los ingresados abandonaron la escuela, fue más de lo que imaginé pero felicito de corazón a todos los que están aquí presentes, les deseo éxito y prepárense para el viernes porque empezaremos con la celebración.

—Niñas tenían que ser—bufó el pelirrosa—pero nos espera una larga tarde de limpieza—suspiro de fastidio.

—Pero confórmate que ya no huiremos ni dormiremos en la intemperie—respondió su amigo.

—Por cierto ahora que lo mencionas—ahora dijo Erza—Gray, necesito hablar contigo.

Cada vez que Gray escuchaba esas palabras de su amiga por su espina dorsal recorría el escalofrío, sabía que la había regado al meter a Natsu para conocer a Lucy pero no tenia de otra, admitía que no podría solo y ahora por su culpa tanto Erza como Lissana estaban molestas.

Ambos fueron cerca de los comedores donde no habían muchas almas, Erza mantenía una postura seria mientras Gray tenía ganas de mandarlo todo al diablo y huir si es posible del país.

—¿Qué te dije a cerca de no involucrar a Natsu?

Gray había acertado a lo que le reprocharía, trato de tranquilizarse, él tenia sus razones y se las haría saber.

—Sabes que Natsu es mejor sacando plática que yo y por lo visto si sospecha de ella—comentó—él logró platicar con ella y cuando le preguntó si no conocía a alguien aparte de su grupo se puso nerviosa y se lo negó.

—Ya veo—solo contestó—pero no quiere decir que te la perdonare—respondió fulminando una mirada amenazadora—ahora Natsu tiene problemas con Lissana por si no te diste cuenta.

—Supe que era un riesgo pero sabes que él siempre se las arregla con sus novias y no creo que Lissana sea la excepción, ella sabe lo que puede perder si llega a hartarlo, aunque no lo creas Natsu es la llave para que Lissana sea la heredera universal, tu familia y la de ella tienen fuertes vínculos de amistad y una unión entre ambas puede solidificar ambas empresas e incluso unirlas, Lissana no es tonta y sabe que pierde más de lo que aparenta si deja ir a Natsu.

—No lo había pensado en cierto modo, al parecer Lissana puede ser mas lista e inteligente que Natsu—contestó pensativa—por esta vez te la pasaré pero recuerda que Lissana cuando se enoja es casi igual que Mirajane. Hay que tomar precaución por lo que vaya a ser y sobre todo a Lucy.

N—no te preocupes, lo tengo todo calculado y si es posible la protegeré—finalizó.

Paso la tarde el miércoles y el jueves limpiando. Había sido difícil pero gracias a las bromas de Natsu y Gray el grupo pasó momentos chuscos y no se les hizo pesada la labor de limpieza. Llegó el viernes que sería el día del inicio del festival de Fairy Tail. La directora ordenó que toda la escuela fuera de nuevo a auditorio para decir los planes que tenía.

El viernes seria día de descanso por los dos días de limpieza. El sábado se harían pequeños concursos al igual que el domingo en la mañana. Y por ultimo en la tarde habría baile en el patio principal de la escuela que es del tamaño de un campo de soccer. Todos estaban entusiasmados porque era la primera vez que se hacían este tipo de eventos.

—Tenemos todo el día para descansar ¡Qué bien!—exclamó el pelirrosa.

La gran mayoría de la escuela ya estaba fuera del auditorio, el trió platicaba plácidamente cuando de pronto Mirajane se apareció y comunicó a Natsu que la directora quería hablar con él y también con Lucy.

Ambos chicos fueron y desde lo lejos, Lissana y Cana observaban y ambas sonrieron maliciosamente.

—¿No estás celosa porque los haya llamado a los dos?—preguntó la castaña.

—Aunque no lo creas, no lo estoy—contestó segura de sí misma—pero ahora que lo pienso, no me conviene que no sepan que se cambió el nombre en mi fiesta.

Cana la miró pero prefirió callar. Lissana le sonrió en arrogancia.

—Pero sería bueno humillarla frente a la escuela y tú me ayudarás.

La directora citó a la pareja en la torre donde habían encontrado el botón. Ambos no entendieron por qué en ese lugar pero aun así fueron por órdenes.

Durante el camino nadie habló, pareciera que no tuvieran en valor para entablar una conversación. Lucy desde que se dio cuenta de la mirada de desprecio por la ojiazul se dio cuenta que estuvo mal que hiciera alianzas con ambos jóvenes pero también no estaba arrepentida porque los conoció un poco y a veces dudaba de lo que le decía Loki, cuando recordó a su amigo se dio cuenta que la había evadido desde que los vio salir de la torre. Estaba triste y sabía que tenía que darle una explicación para disolver malentendidos.

En cambio, Natsu no quería hablarla por simple temor y porque no sabía que preguntar, pareciera que toda la euforia se le había esfumado y al estar con la chica se ponía nervioso, algo extraño en él porque siempre ha sido un chico hiperactivo y social.

Cuando llegaron la directora estaba frente a la puerta esperándolos. Ambos caminaron hacia ella quien con gusto los recibió.

—Ne alegran que estén aquí porque este lugar significa mucho para mí. Entremos.

Los tres entraron. La directora se puso frente a la lápida, se hincó frente a ella y jaló uno de los floreros que estaba frente a la lápida, quitó las flores marchitas y colocó frescas.

Hizo reverencia y consiguiente, invitó a la pareja a acercarse.

—Mavis, me llamo así gracias a ella, fue mi abuela y también la fundadora de Fairy Tail, nunca supe porque llamo así a la escuela hasta que uno de los días que estuvo hospitalizada antes de morir me contó porque escogió el nombre y también porque decidió fundar la escuela en este lugar.

La directora, que era una joven de no más de treinta años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, empezó a contar las anécdotas que su abuela le había dicho. Cuando era una niña siempre le gustaba caminar cerca de los terrenos de donde ahora era Fairy Tail, pero antes ahí estaba construida una mansión que según los que vivían a sus alrededores, estaba maldita y quien entraba encontraba la locura y después la muerte.

Pero Mavis no le importó y se acerco a la zona. Cruzo unos alambrados, camino cerca de medio kilometro hasta llegar a la casona. Se quedó impresionada porque a pesar que estaba abandonada estaba en buenas condiciones. Caminó por lo ancho hasta llegar al patio trasero. Siguió su aventura hasta llegar a un pozo donde se asomó y se dio cuenta que estaba seco.

—Es un pozo de los deseos—dijo mientras sacaba una moneda—deseo…

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una ventisca casi la tiraba, se agarró del pozo y hasta que terminó se soltó y se acomodó sus hebras doradas.

—Qué extraño, pero bueno—de nuevo apuntó la moneda hacia el pozo cuando de pronto escucho una voz hablarla.

—¿Quien eres?—preguntó temblorosa.

—Hola Mavis—dijo una vez melodiosa que salía del pozo—tenia rato que no veía niños.

La pequeña se asustó porque no veía a nadie, se dio la media vuelta y con lo que se encontró fue con una pequeña hada con ropajes blancos y de su cuerpo salía una extraña luz amarillenta, la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el pozo.

—¿Apoco nunca habías visto un hada? Cierto en esta época se ha perdido la inocencia y por eso ya casi nadie nos puede ver—dijo en tono nostálgico—por eso nos estamos extinguiendo.

—¿De veras?—contestó la niña—pero ¿Por qué?

—La ambición del hombre de obtener todo—contesto altanera.

El hada le contó que cada vez que le personas perdían la creencia de seres misteriosos, la magia disminuía y las hadas morían y ella era de las pocas que quedaban. Mavis se preocupo por ella y preguntó si como podía ayudarla.

— Los seres humanos necesitan de nosotros para cumplir sus sueños en realidad, mientras que nosotras necesitamos de ustedes para vivir. Solo cree y nosotros viviremos.

Justo cuando iban a tomarse de la mano el hada y la niña, despertó. Estaba en su habitación, que era muy lujosa por ser de alta sociedad. Se levantó de la cama y fue directoa su espejo, se pellizco en los brazos y en la cara para saber si estaba despierta.

—Solo fue un sueño—susurro decepcionada.

Pero despues de ese dia supo que esa era una señal para que empezara a construir los cimientos de lo que sería el propósito en su vida. Pensó que tal vez culturalizando a los niños podría ayudar a su mágica amiga.

—Ni abuela—dijo la nieta de aquella pequeña—siempre creyó que no fue un sueño pero no se lo dijo a nadie para que no la tacharan de loca porque era muy inteligente, cuando fue nombrada heredera universal de mi familia, no dudó en comprar el terreno para fundar una escuela que inculcaría los valores que en este presente siguen dándose.

La pareja estaba atónita, no sabría que decir, no querían burlarse por el gran respeto que le tenían a su directora y sobre todo a la fundadora de la escuela que justamente tenían su tumba en frente, al contrario, estaban impresionados porque aun existían personas que admitían creer en cuentos de niños. Lucy derramó un par de lágrimas por la conmoción y Natsu pasó su brazo por su hombro.

—La gente adinerada se vuelva ambiciosa, ególatra y egoísta y mi abuela no quería eso, quería que todos sus estudiantes aprendieran el significado de la humildad, amistad, amor, respeto, igualdad y todos esos valores que se van perdiendo por el dinero. Aun no sé si sea verdad incluso ella lo duda, pero siempre ha dicho que este lugar siempre ha sido mágico y siempre ha creído que aquí existen las hadas aunque solo sea un sueño de niños, pero a veces es necesario tenerlos ¿No?

—Por eso Fairy Tail—susurró Natsu.

—Por eso les pido en nombre de mi abuela que si tienen un sueño, por mas absurdo que tengan no tengan miedo de decirlo, crean en ellos y háganlos realidad, ese es el verdadero espíritu de Fairy Tail. Muchos de los ingresados no entienden pero poco a poco se dan cuenta que ese motivo acepté ser la directora de esta escuela, para segur el legado de mi abuela.

—Y lo seguiremos—dijo Lucy eufórica.

—¡Claro! Por eso somos alumnos de Fairy Tail, directora le prometemos no defraudarla, en nombre de la fundadora prometo no manchar el nombre de Fairy Tail.

—Yo también prometo y también en hacer realidad mis sueños por muy difíciles que sean.

La pareja se tomó de las manos mientras hacían su juramento, la directora les sonrió. Confió en que ambos lo realizarían, al fin y al cabo eran alumnos de Fairy Tail.

—Abuela, siéntete orgullosa que tengas a alumnos como ellos—pensó.

Natsu y Lucy, después de la plática que tuvieron con la directora se dirigieron a los comedores a desayunar, por todo el rollo que hubo en el auditorio no pudieron hacerlo, el pelirrosa le propuso y la chica no se pudo negar.

Ambos se sentaron en unas de las bancas que estaban cerca de la ventana. Para él era algo nuevo sentarse ahí porque siempre se sentaba a lado de las porristas y de los jugadores.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo?—preguntó la rubia.

—Nada, solo pensaba que cada vez es más agradable tu compañía y eso es raro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso me consideras un estorbo?

—No es eso, sino que como te lo explico—pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza—sino que eres una chica agradable y la verdad no creo que Cana tenga razón que diga que tu eres una busca pleitos…

Natsu se tapó la boca porque había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos sin haber captado la pregunta de Lucy, la chica bajó la cabeza decepcionada, había dudado de su persona y ella le había ofrecido su amistad, en cambio, Natsu buscaba las palabras indicadas para explicarle que todo era un mal entendido.

—Yo… lo siento, siempre la riego ¿Sabes? Pero de verdad me pareces buena chica ¿Amigos?

Lucy levantó la mirada impresionada, Natsu había extendido su mano y le regaló una sonrisa característica de él, no la sonrisa arrogante, sino la sonrisa que ella le agradaba: la sincera, la que demostraba calidez. La chica tomó su mano y cerraron el pacto.

Mientras tanto, en el aula de mecánicos, la asesoría habían terminado, el moreno se dirigió al aula de pintura mientras Erza aun estaba por los pasillos del edificio cuando de pronto vio al chico de cabellera azul, se sonrojó cuando recordó el incidente de hace unos días, se escondió detrás de la puerta cuando un rubio la delató.

—¿Escondiéndote de alguien?—preguntó y después mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

—Algo así y a ti que te interesa lo que hago.

—Si claro—dijo en tono despreocupado—sobre todo porque ese chico te dejó con las ganas ¿No?

—¿De que estas hablan…?—entonces recordó la vez en que ambos se besaron en el escritorio—este de…yo… ¡Y acaso a ti no te sigue gustando Mirajane!

Laxus solo calló mientras Erza seguía avergonzada de lo que había recordado. El chico suspiró molesto y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

—¿Me lo vas a negar?—dijo la pelirroja y él detuvo sus pasos.

—No te metas donde no te importa.

—Si la quisieras deberías de luchar por ella…

—Mirajane es Mirajane y no es cualquier chica y no le gusta romper promesas, está bien así, gracias por preocuparte.

Ahora Laxus se escuchó más tranquilo y al mismo tiempo parecía ser sincero, Erza se impresionó del cambio de voz y de opinión y sonrió, si aun existían cenizas buscaría la forma de volver a avivar el fuego que tuvieron tiempo atrás.

El sábado por fin llego y tal y como dijo Macarov: la celebración era en grande, se instalaron diferentes tipos de dinámicas, desde mini museos hasta una especie de casino donde las apuestas eran por grandes sumas de dinero. Pero la noche llegó y Natsu no tuvo contacto con su novia desde el día en que ganó la ignoró pero también él no había hecho nada por irla a buscar, hasta que Erza por fin reclamó y preguntó por qué no se había dispuesto a pedirle perdón, él no entendía hasta que recordó que no la volvió a ver desde que salió de la torre.

Se le ocurrió infiltrarse a su recámara pero esta vez sí fue cuidadoso de no equivocarse y además prefirió meterse por la ventana y tuvo suerte que ya estaba dormida.

Se acercó a ella para comprobar si era Lissana, observó su cabellera blanquecina y tomó su rostro, recordaba perfectamente la textura de su piel y además su aroma, ahora estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado.

La chica abrió los ojos con lentitud y se dio cuenta que su prometido estaba frente a ella contemplándola.

—Lissana—dijo mientras la chica se tallaba los ojos y salía de la cama.

—Hasta que al fin te dignas de preocuparte por tu novia—dijo molesta.

—Lissana… yo… sabes cómo soy de despistado, perdóname, de verdad fue un error haberte ignorado estos días pero te extraño.

—¿Un error haberme cambiado por unas tipas que apenas conoces? Por mi que llevo años conociéndote y tanto que esperaba el día en que fuéramos novios… Natsu de verdad no te entiendo parece ser que todo era mejor cuando éramos amigos, me contabas todo confiabas en mí y para acabar ¡No me cambiabas por nada ni por nadie!

Natsu solo se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza, en su vida la chica había estado tan molesta con él y supo que fue el culpable. Ella se quedó esperando respuesta pero la verdad solo deseaba que se fuera.

—¿Sigues molesta porque nunca llegué a tu cuarto?—bromeó para quitar tensiones—de verdad que yo aun quiero recuperar esa noche—dijo en tono seductor.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre decir burradas cuando ves que yo estoy…

No terminó porque el chico había estampado sus labios, la tomó de la cintura para que no intentara deshacer el beso y no tuvo más que aceptarlo, acaricio su melena rosa mientras que él la colocaba en la cama. Se separó de ella para contemplarla: estaba sonrojada y agitada y eso quería decir que le había gustado.

—¿De verdad quieres? ¿Me perdonas?

—No tengo otra opción—dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello y empezaba otra guerra de lenguas.

El chico empezó a bajar sus manos hacia sus senos y los tocó arriba de su ropa, la chica gemía de placer mientras se separaba y empezaba a besar su cuello. Él empezó a bajar su mano derecha para empezar a tocar sus piernas y tuvo la travesura de tocar su intimidad.

—Na…Natsu—dijo su nombre.

—Y esto apenas comienza.

Empezó a quitarle la blusa y el sostén para contemplar sus senos , se acercó a uno y lo besó. Lissana estaba avergonzada porque era el primer hombre que los veía. Después empezó a jugar con ellos, uno con su boca y el otro con su mano.

—Yo… yo también quiero complacerte—dijo mientras lo empujaba de los hombros, Natsu quedó hincado frente a ella, la chica no tenia de idea de que hacer hasta que observo el bulto en su pantalón.

Acercó su mano y empezó a tocarlo, Natsu empezó a gemir y sus toqueteos eran cada vez mas rápidos y placenteros. Quitó el cinturón y bajó el zipper para meter su mano y sacarlo.

—Está caliente—dijo mientras empezaba a tocarlo—y grande.

Lissana empezó a masturbarlo y Natsu estaba desesperado por poseerla, la detuvo y la recostó de nuevo. Bajo su pants y después quitó la ropa interior .

—Lissana… eres hermosa—dijo mientras se posicionaba para empezar.

—No seas tan duro conmigo—susurró la chica.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla olvidó un pequeño detalle, empezó a husmear por las bolsas de sus pantalones, la camisa, buscó por la cama, el suelo y efectivamente, no cargaba ningún preservativo, la chica no entendía que buscaba hasta que se dio cuenta que Natsu puso la cara de decepción.

—Lissana… no traje condón…

La chica asimilo después de medio minuto, la había dejado caliente para que resultara que no podría poseerla. Empezó a hacer cuentas con sus dedos y se dio cuenta que estaba en sus días fértiles.

—De verdad lo siento pero es que de verdad aun no quiero ser padre—dijo decepcionado mientras empezaba a vestirse—ahora que haré contigo—pensó mientras veía a su miembro aun erecto.

—Está bien espero que a la próxima no te olvides.

Lissana a pesar de haber quedado con las ganas que Natsu la poseyera entendió que era mejor que no se arriesgaran a un embarazo. Ambos eran de familias prestigiosas y no debían manchar su nombre. Empezó a vestirse y despidió con un beso a su prometido. Cuando cerró la puerta su compañera se estaba despertando.

—¿Soñaba o escuchaba gemidos de verdad?—dijo tallándose los ojos.

—Creo que era un sueño—contestó con una sonrisa de decepción.

Al día siguiente la fiesta siguió hasta que la tarde empezó. Los chicos salieron del casino. Gray y Erza habían ganado mucho dinero mientras que el pelirrosa estaba en banca rota.

—si sigues así nos dejaras en la ruina, primito—burlo Erza mientras que él solo hacia un puchero.

—Dentro del casino escuché que iban a hacer un evento en la fuente dentro de unos minutos, por eso muchos se salieron ¿Y si vamos?—sugirió el moreno.

—¿por qué no?—contestó la pelirroja.

Cuando llegaron había una multitud. El chico para no volver a hacer enojar a su novia empezó a buscarla hasta que la encontró. Estaba junto al grupo de las porristas y los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil, después se les unieron algunos del equipo de futbol.

—¿Un concurso de canto?—preguntó Natsu.

—si ¿Por qué?—preguntó Lissana.

—Porque eso mismo hicieron en tu cumpleaños—contestó el moreno serio.

—Muchos me pidieron que lo hiciera y la gran mayoría eran los invitados—dijo Mirajane—aparte también habrá música para bailar y la pareja que mejor baile se le premiará.

—Que aburrido—susurró Gray.

—Yo quiero cantar—Dijo Erza mientras todos hacían cara de horror.

—Erza… ¿Lo dices en serio?—cuestionó su primo mientras que la chica empezaba a afinar su voz.

—Que se valla la luz cuando cante—comentó Cana a Lissana y ambas rieron.

—Cana… yo sé como alejarla del escenario—secreteó Laxus a la chica dándole instrucciones, la chica empezó a reírse del plan de Laxus y aceptó hacerlo.

—Vale, ahora vengo—dijo mientras se retiraba.

Cuando Mirajane subió al escenario toda la multitud dejó de murmurar y fijó su atención a su presidenta. La chica dio la bienvenida y comentó acerca del concurso. Los voluntarios tenían que formarse y tomar un papelito de la tómbola que traía los nombres de las canciones mas sonadas en la radio por todos los tiempos, desde los años sesenta hasta la fecha. Muchos se animaron mientras que otros solo querían escuchar.

Levi rogó a sus compañeros que la acompañaran porque quería cantar y no tuvieron mas que aceptar y acompañarla. Cuando llegaron al escenario se toparon con los populares.

—Hola Gray—saludo Juvia y él correspondía el saludo—¿Cantara?

—No lo creo pero si la competencia está reñida tal vez—comentó.

Lissana se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba ahí y su plan de que ella cantara empezó, ahora lo que faltaba era que mordiera el anzuelo para que no le quedara más que pasar y desenmascararse como Natasha, la verdad ella no quería hacerlo porque tenía un mal presentimiento pero también Cana pondría de su parte al decir con lujo de detalle lo que le había hecho aquel día que la humilló y con eso sería odiada por toda la escuela.

—Valla, no pensé verte aquí—dijo Lissana a Lucy fingiendo simpatía—¿Vienes a cantar?

—Yo no, solo venimos a acompañar a Levi—contestó.

—Uh ¿Y por qué? Vamos participas ¿O tienes miedo?—dijo con sisaña.

—Lo siento pero preferiría escuchar a los demás.

—Vamos Lucy ¿Por qué no te animas?—ahora intentó convencerla Ever.

—Yo…

—La chica ruda tiene miedo ¿No ves, Lissana?—mencionó Cana que recién había llegado y alcanzo a escuchar a Lissana intentándola convencer.

Loki se puso delante de la chica por alguna futura agresión. La castaña y la rubia se miraron, Cana con superioridad mientras que Lucy le respondía el reto.

—Está bien, ya que insisten lo haré.

—¿Estás loca?—reprochó Loki mientras la tomaba de la mano para detenerla, la jaló hacia ella para susurrarle al oído—te pueden descubrir

—Tranquilo todo lo tengo calculado—respondió pero el chico no cedió, Lucy era traviesa cuando su amigo no aceptaba cuando tenia una idea por lo que le dio un beso en la mejilla—estaré bien.

—¿Natasha no es celosa?—preguntó Natsu refiriéndose a la misma Lucy. La rubia se quedó callada mientras que Loki sonreía.

—Para nada celosa—contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Natsu le contestó con una mirada de fastidio, aceptaba que cada vez que se le pasaba Natasha por la cabeza sentía envidia por el pelimarrón y no le quedaba más que admitir que Loki se merecía sus meritos por tener una novia tan guapa, pero también quería saber dónde y como la conoció, quien era ella o porque no hablaba de ella.

Lucy se formó mientras pasaban varios chicos a cantar, ella junto con Levi serian las ultimas en pasar, cuando pasaron alrededor de quince personas ya le tocaba su turno.

Primero pasó Levi. Fue a la tómbola y cuando leyó la canción se sintió un poco nerviosa. L e había tocado _teenage girl_ y apenas se la sabía pero tuvo suerte que cuando la cantaba la recordó y no tuvo un error. Su participación fue excelente y tuvo un fuerte aplauso por el público.

—¿Y tú no cantaras?—preguntó Lucy a la albina.

—Seré la última.

Lucy sonrió y fue directo a la tómbola. Rezaba porque le tocara una canción que le favoreciera, sobre todo que fuera una de tonos altos para no delatar su voz, ya que la canción de _one and only_ era una de tonos bajos y tal vez la podrían reconocer.

Cuando sacó el papelito, lo leyó y embozó una sonrisa. Volteó a ver a su amigo para demostrarle que todo estaría bien.

—¿De verdad Lucy canta?—preguntó Natsu a Gray.

—no lo sé pero presiento que tendre que participar—contestó con una sonrisa egocéntrica—solo espero que respondas mis sospechas—pensó.

Lucy subió al escenario mientras algunas personas se burlaban de ella y la abucheaban, empezó a sentirse nerviosa pero tuvo suerte que Mirajane y el conductor del evento se acercaron a ella para acompañarla.

—Y dinos ¿Qué canción te toco?

—_Will always love you_—dijo mientras le enseñaba el papel.

—Uh, una canción difícil de cantar ¿No crees? Necesitas tener un buen control de voz para no sacar gallos.

—Pero no imposible—contestó segura de sí misma.

Cana y Lissana sonrieron entre ellas, su plan estaba por empezar todo con tal de dejar mal a Lucy frente a todos. La ojiazul se dio cuenta que desde que terminó el mentado juego de sobrevivencia Natsu tenía mas vinculo con Lucy y no le agradaba para nada y mas porque el día en que fue su cumpleaños se dio cuenta que cuando Loki se la llevó a la terraza notó fastidio en la mirada del pelirrosa y por eso fue que se le acercó. Tenía miedo de perderlo y ahora no lo haría frente a Lucy vestida fachosa.

Ahora que Lucy portaba el micrófono, la presidente pidió respeto a la chica y todos guardaron silencio. Empezó la pista.

_If I should stay,__  
__I would only be in your way.__  
__So I'll go, but I know__  
__I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

Empezó a cantar. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos en la entonación de la canción. Su voz era ronca y profunda y al mismo tiempo era clara y melodiosa. Loki sonrió mientras empezó con la primera estrofa, había trabajado mucho su voz para poder entonar con diferentes tonos y al parecer la vez que cantó en el cumpleaños de Lissana había tomado sus precauciones y e hizo la entonación con una voz baja y como la canción que cantaría necesitaba muchos altos, nadie la reconocería.

—Después de todo no necesitas mucha protección, siempre sabes lo que haces—pensó.

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__You, my darling you. Hmm.___

_Bittersweet memories__  
__that is all I'm taking with me.__  
__So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.__  
__We both know I'm not what you, you need._

—Esa no es la voz que usó en mi cumpleaños—dijo Lissana histérica—la muy estúpida sabe manejar su voz.

—Mierda, es más inteligente que nosotras.

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you._

Todos se quedaron pasmados, la chica de verdad tenía buen control de voz, ninguna desafinación y su voz fuerte y clara. Gray sonrió y pensó que sería interesante concursar.

Y continuó hasta que finalizo su entonación. El público quedó enmudecido hasta que un grupo que estaba hasta atrás empezó a aplaudir y por consiguiente los demás hasta que todos aplaudieron.

—Lucy, eres fabulosa, no creí que cantaras tan bien—felicitó Natsu mientras le sonreía—quiero que seas mi cantante personal.

—Gracias Natsu, hice lo posible para que les gustara.

—¡Oye! ¿No que yo era tu cantante personal?—dijo Gray fingiendo estar molesto.

—Pues ya te cambié porque tú no quieres participar.

—Está bien, lo haré pero seré el ultimo porque presiento que mojaré bragas—contestó egocéntricamente.

Lucy fue hacia Loki. Ambos se miraron, Loki con ojos de amor mientras que Lucy por desgracia de él lo veía con un hermano. Levi carraspeó para romper el encuentro visual y abrazó a su amiga.

—Cantaste genial, tú ganarás.

—No es cierto y tú también cantaste bien.

Ahora Lissana se animó a participar y para fortuna de ella le toco cantar _my heart will go on_. Cuando terminó su entonación todos aplaudieron incluso gritaban que ella iba a ganar, como Lissana tenía mucha popularidad ellos mismos no permitirían que Lucy le ganara aunque muchos aceptaban que ella cantaba mejor.

—Esto es injusto, Lucy canto mejor—se quejó Levi.

—Tonterías de popularidad—contestó Gajeel.

Gray no tuvo más que aceptar entrar al juego. Caminó hacia la tómbola y tomó un papel y quedó satisfecho por el resultado.

—Natsu, hoy es mi día de suerte, me toco una de Paul McCartney—dijo mientras mostraba el papel.

—¿Maybe I'm amazed?—dijo mientras pensaba cual canción era—espera…¡Si, hoy es tu día de suerte!

Natsu sabía por qué Gray estaba contento de haberle tocado una canción de él. Era fácil: era fan de él y se sabía la gran mayoría de sus canciones de solista y precisamente esa canción ya la había cantado con anterioridad y se le facilitaría ganar.

—No me odies por dejar en segundo lugar a tu chica.

—No pero ella si podrá hacerlo—bromeó.

Gray subió al escenario, pero antes, miro hacia juvia, la chica se dio cuenta y respondió la mirada tímidamente, el chico le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano, la dirigió a su oído, le quería decir que escuchara bien la canción. Juvia no comprendía y prefirió esperar hasta que supiera cual canción era.

—¡Oh! si es Gray Fullbuster, el chico hielo, por ahí me enteré que así te dicen y creo que una razón es porque no te dejas conquistar por las chicas ¿Verdad niñas?—dijo el tipo del micrófono mientras que la gran mayoría de las chicas contestaban con un sí.

—¡Qué paso!—bromeo Gray—como que estas niñas están a favor de la poligamia ¿No?

—Pues con eso que te haces del rogar—bromeó mientras las chicas gritaban el nombre del moreno¿Qué canción te salió?

—Uh, es mi día de suerte—dijo mientras le enseñaba el papelito—pero será mejor que les cueste encontrarla porque después de que la cante la amarán.

Dicho esto pidió que ya iniciara, el conductor se retiró y dejo a Gray para el público.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time__  
__Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you__  
__Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time__  
__And hung me on a line__  
__Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Las chicas empezaron a suspirar y también a hacer olas con las manos. Todas tenían que admitir además de apuesto, Gray tenía una excelente voz que nadie se la esperaba, creían que su talento estaba escondido pero la verdad ya había cantado antes en bares pero muy pocas veces, por eso solo sus conocidos más cercanos sabían que él cantaba.

—Ese es mi hombre—bromeaba Natsu mientras Lissana le mostraba una sonrisa de celos—¿Celosa?

La chica lo besó. Sus celos eran broma para quitar un poco el ambiente que había creado Gray. Muchas chicas miraban con ojos de lujuria al chico y otras con admiración. Y Juvia con ternura.

—Juvia no sabía que Gray cantara tan bien.

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man__  
__Who's in the middle of something__  
__That he doesn't really understand__  
__Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman__  
__Who could ever help me__  
__Baby won't you help me understand_

Cuando cantó la última línea miro hacia donde estaba Juvia y le sonrió. Cuando había leído el papelito supo que esa canción era la indicada para describirse: estaba asombrado en la forma en que se preocupaba por Juvia, también porque tenía intenciones de protegerla y también de ella, que había sufrido tanto y a pesar de todo pudo con su miedo y los ayudó a terminar la odiosa semana de sobrevivencia. Por eso cantó en nombre de ella, dejó todo en su entonación porque no sabía que existía una chica como ella, no se podía comparar con nada ni nadie, era tan tímida pero su inocencia la cautivó y le conmovió que fuera víctima de sus propios padres.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time__  
__Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you__  
__Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song__  
__You right me when I'm wrong__  
__Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Finalizó su entonación y todos aplaudieron y sin duda fue el ganador, había dejado sin aliento al público femenino y eso ocasionó que aplaudieran con más fervor.

El chico bajó y volvió a mirar a la chica que a pesar de su timidez le respondió también con una sonrisa. Su mejor amigo lo felicitó por su entonación.

—Y fuera de esto ¿Y Erza?

—Erza debe de estar divirtiéndose por ahí—contestó Cana—mejor que se haya ido porque si no hubiese cantado.

—Eso ni hay que discutirlo—contesto Laxus, que miro a Cana en complicidad.

Mientras tanto, Erza corría hacia los jardines botánicos y justo cuando hablaban de ella estornudó. Recordó la charla con Cana que había tenido antes de empezar su camino.

.—Oye por cierto, me han dicho que estas interesada por Jellal—dijo Cana inocentemente.

—¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas.

—Pues solo decía, por ahí dicen que posiblemente sea gay porque no conocen a ninguna novia o que ande pretendiendo a una chica, al contrario, siempre se muestra distante…

—¿Pero qué? No creo que Jellal—dijo mientras recordaba la escena del escritorio—no puede ser verdad…

—no sé, yo que tu se lo quitaba, ya sabes Erza… muestra tus atributos si fuera tú no lo dudaría, él tipo es muy codiciado ¿Apoco no está guapo?

—Yo…

—Tranquila, no te preocupes por cantar, vale la pena que vayas a pedirle una explicación.

Y ahora por eso lo estaba buscando. Laxus le había dicho a Cana que encontró a Erza y a Jellal la vez que se besaron en el escritorio y se le ocurrió que la única forma de alejar a la chica del cabello escarlata del micrófono seria convenciéndola que Jellal era gay y que le pidiera una explicación. Cana sin duda es buena convenciendo a su amiga y su plan fue un éxito.

Lo encontró acostado en el césped jugando con su PSP. Escuchó los pasos de la chica y fijó su atención a ella, que estaba petrificada y no sabía cómo empezar a pedirle explicación.

.—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver como la chica lo miraba extraño.

—Yo… yo quiero saber algo de ti.

—dime Erza.

Erza se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, estaba sonrojada porque tenía miedo a que fuera verdad, en cambio, Jellal no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le pasaba a Erza por la cabeza, echó un vistazo a su rostro que estaba casi de color de su cabello.

—¿Qué tienes?—dijo preocupado.

—Yo…yo ¡supe que eres gay!

Jellal se quedó sin palabras, para ser exacto, hizo muecas de impresión y no sabía cómo responderle. Se quedó sin habla durante un tiempo mientras que la chica esperaba respuesta. Cuando él al fin asimiló la cuestión recuperó la compostura.

—¿Yo gay? ¿De dónde sacas eso?—dijo entre risas—¿A quien se le ocurre eso? A ti, Erza?—pregunto con miedo.

—Yo… como veo que siempre ignoras a las mujeres.

—si, ¿y?—dijo con énfasis.

—Yo creí eso.

—Erza, Erza—dijo mientras se paraba frente a ella, la chica esquivó la mirada masculina por vengüenza—¿A ti te ignoro?

—No…

—Entonces ¿De dónde sacas eso?

No tuvo más que disculparse de haber pensado mal de él. El chico empezó a carcajearse mientras que ella lo miraba incrédula.

—Es el peor chisme que han inventado de mi pero no te culpo ¿De verdad parezco gay?

Ahora era inevitable esconder el sonrojo. Jellal tomó su rostro para mirar sus ojos violeta que lo miraban con timidez. Ella de verdad le atraía el chico pero su carácter no le favorecía para dar el primer paso como se supone que una chica normal lo haría, quería darlo pero seria a su manera, a la manera que solo Erza se atrevía a hacer.

Entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del chico y lo besó. Jellal no se lo esperó y después correspondió el beso que fue subiendo de tono hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

—¿No quedan dudas?—preguntó entre suspiros.

—Aun no—y lo volvió a besar.

Terminado el concurso empezó el baile donde muchos estaban en la pista que era más que los alrededores de la fuente de agua que estaba frente a la escuela. Había variedad de canciones, desde las románticas hasta movidas, Mirajane había sido prudente en seleccionarlas. Natsu Y Lissana estaba bailando cuando de pronto su hermana la llamó para que la ayudara con algunos detalles de la cena, el chico se fue a sentar a lado de su amigo que estaba solo contemplando el ambiente.

—¿Por qué no sales a bailar?—preguntó el dueño de la bufanda.

—Solo que salga a bailar contigo—bromeó.

—Viejo, allá hay muchas lobas que desearían bailar contigo—dijo señalando a unas chicas que miraban, según ellas, discretamente.

—Nee, ni a la esquina con ellas—dijo pero en ese entonces recordó a la peliazul y sería buena idea sacarla a bailar—ya sé a quien invitar—dijo mientras jalaba a su amigo y se dirigían a la mesa de Lucy.

El chico solo para molestar a sus pretendientes pensó que sería bueno sacar a bailar a Juvia y que Natsu sacara a Lucy, sabía que tanto Erza como Lissana se enojarían pero no importaba, lo que quería ahora era divertirse al ver que caras ponían todas cuando estuvieran en la pista.

.—Juvia ¿Ne cederías esta pieza?—preguntó Gray mientras le daba la mano, la chica apenas podía creer lo que sucedía y a empujones de sus amigas acepto.

—Saca a Lucy para que Loki se enoje—susurró el moreno a su amigo y le pareció buena idea.

—Oye Lucy ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

—¿Yo?—pregunto incrédula—yo… no me gusta bailar.

—No se diga mas, vamos—dijo mientras la jalaba y se la llevaba a la pista, desde unas mesas noto a Loki bailando con una chica morena y según para hacerlo enojar, iría poco a poco hasta llegar a él o sino los veía antes.

Juvia estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo nerviosa. Estaban bailando una canción romántica, Gray la tenia agarrada de la cintura y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que si él quisiera la volvía la besar como las dos anteriores. Cuando ella tuvo el valor de mirarlo, levantó su rostro y lo miró tímida, él le sonrió tiernamente mientras ponía su mano en su rostro.

—Sabes Juvia, pensé en ti cuando canté—dicho esto, se puso roja pero siguió escuchando—espero que te haya gustado.

—Gray canta muy bien—alagó—a Juvia le gusto mucho.

—Me alegra.

Gray de nuevo pensó si sería bueno volverla a besar. Desde que la besó por primera vez siempre le pasaba en la cabeza repetirlo una y otra vez pero estaba la contraparte que decía que no lo hiciera porque estaría jugando con ella, quizás si le llamaba la atención pero no pretendía llegar a una relación seria, mas porque tenía un compromiso que no podía romper.

.—Juvia… lo siento—susurró mientras se acercaba y por fin decidía a besarla.

Tomó su rostro con las dos manos y la besó con ternura, dejando todo de él, Juvia ya se estaba acostumbrando que de la nada el chico la besara, así que tomó sus manos y empezó a acariciarlas. La canción que ahora sonaba era la de Arthur's theme y era indicada para el beso.

Desde lo lejos un grupo de chicas miraba a la pareja, una de ellas, cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros sacó su celular y les tomó foto.

—¿Qué harás?—preguntó una de sus acompañantes.

—Es fácil, enviársela para ver si así entiende que lo perdió—contestó arrogante.

—Uh, lástima por Gray que le vieron la cara de tonto y ella que lo engañó, si fuera ella le fuera fiel pero no se aguantó la muy tonta.

—Según dicen Gray si la amaba—contestó una de ellas.

—Y la sigue amando—contestó la chica del celular justo cuando enviaba la foto en un mensaje—veremos que pasara después pero puedo jurar que si le enojaría un poco ver a su prometido con otra chica.

Cuando se separaron Juvia bajó la mirada avergonzada, Gray tomó su cintura y la acercó a él y después tomo su rostro con su mano derecha para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Me gusta que siempre te chivees—dijo y de nuevo la besó, pero esta vez fue de piquito—me volverás loco si lo sigues asiendo.

Gray entendía que se estaba metiendo en mal terreno pero ahora quería olvidarse de sus problemas y quedarse ahí abrazado a la chica, detener el tiempo y que solo fueran el y ella en este mundo, pero era inevitable, la culpa empezaba a recaer en él y sabia que después se arrepentiría de haber jugado con ella pero tampoco se podía negar sus sentimientos.

Natsu bailaba con Lucy, apenas podía creer que lo hiciera después de haber creído tanto de ella, todo había empezado aquella noche cuando se dieron los resultados, primero quería conocerla para ver quien les había arrebatado el primer lugar, después su burla por su apariencia, enojo cuando supo la presunta agresión a Cana y ahora estaba seguro que era una buena chica por los pocos días que había convivido con ella no tenía dudas a pesar que era poco lo que conocía.

—Bailas bien—dijo entre el silencio.

—Gracias—contestó.

—Oye por cierto… ¿Apoco no ves bien sin lentes?

—Obvio que no—contestó algo alterada.

—Vamos a comprobar—dijo mientras se los quitaba. La chica intentaba recuperarlos pero era inútil hasta que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Natsu no se había dado cuenta que la chica tenia buen rostro y sobre todo sus ojos color chocolate, se acercó a ella y entrecerró los ojos, después de vagar por un mundo que le había demostrado, pasaron muchas imágenes en su mente, precisamente cuando era pequeño y entendió que Lucy le recordaba a alguien.

—E…eres…

Precisamente cuando ambos se miraban a los ojos, cierta castaña sonrio maliciosamente cuando los vio, se acercó hacia ellos sin importar que a algunos los empujaba para llegar a tiempo antes que ocurriera algo.

—Natsu… No puedo creerlo.

Era Cana que había gritado. Todos incluida la música se habían quedado en silencio tanto el chico como ella se miraron incrédulos y no entendían lo que sucedía.

—Y tú, ahora resulta que quieres bajarle el novio a Lissana—exclamó mientras caminaba hacia ella y la empujaba y esta caía al suelo.

—Pero que pasa aquí—Dijo Laxus mientras se acercaba y también llegaba Loki y se ponía frente a Lucy para defenderla.

—Te atreves a golpearla y no tendré piedad contigo—amenazó el pelimarron.

—Cana no estábamos haciendo nada malo… estábamos jugando y…

—Natsu, esa chica es una bruja, te hechiza con la mirada hasta hacerte caer como lo estaba haciendo contigo, la conozco. Por desgracia la conocí en el viaje que hice a Nueva York ¡Y es ahí donde supe que es más que una víbora ponzoñosa!

—Yo conozco a Lucy ¡Así que deja de andar levantando falsos!—exclamo Loki mientras la miraba con ira.

—Si corderito, eres más que otro que cae bajo su merced, ¿Verdad Lucy?

Lucy no sabía que decir pero por motivos muy fuertes tenía que aceptar todo lo que decía Cana, el viaje de Nueva York coincidía mucho respecto a la agresión.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí Natsu?—preguntó Gray que tenia de la mano a Juvia—¿Qué escándalo formaste?

—Yo te contestaré—dijo Cana empezando a alterarse—que la muy zorra quería coquetear a tu amigo ¡Y solo a él se le ocurre sacarla a bailar nomas se va Lissana! ¡No cabe duda que no has cambiado!

—¡Ya te dije que no hacíamos nada malo!—exclamó defendiéndose y defendiéndola.

Natsu estaba furioso por la actitud de la castaña, no creía nada de lo que decía la chica pero también estaba la amistad que tenía con ella desde la infancia y la contraparte que a Lucy apenas la había conocido pero le habia dado a demostrar que era buena persona.

—¡Ya basta!—dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó del piso y paso a Loki para acercarse a Cana—lo acepto… acepto que te agredí en Nueva York.

Natsu no sabía que decir, creía que la chica no había sido capaz de eso pero Lucy aun no terminaba.

—Y lo volvería a hacer—dicho esto le dio una cachetada que casi la tira al suelo—esta es por haberle cortado el cabello a Juvia.

Todos se quedaron callados, si alguien desafiaba a Cana se llevaba el desprecio tanto de ella como sus amigos. Las porristas la miraron con rabia pero nadie se metió porque sabían que ella no se dejaría.

—Y esta es por haberme humillado—dijo Cana mientras también ella la cacheteaba, Lucy se tocó el labio y estaba sangrando—y esta por meterte con el novio de mi amiga—volvió a darle una cachetada y esta vez si logró tirarla. Muchos empezaron a hacerle burlas a Lucy.

De inmediato, Loki fue a ver a su amiga y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarla. Volteó a ver a Cana que se reía, se acercó a ella, la tomó del cuello.

—No porque seas mujer no voy a ser considerado—dijo mientras la miraba, nadie quería meterse a detenerlos, todos estaba pasmados, incluido Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Levi, Gajeel y el mismo Natsu que estaba decepcionado que Lucy resultara ser algo que no creía.

—Que alguien los detenga…. ¡Gajeel!—dijo Levi.

—Nadie lo hare—contestó el moreno—este es problema de ellos y es mejor no meterse—dijo pero realmente estaba furioso por la forma en que trataban a la rubia y Natsu no hacía nada.

—Loki… detente—dijo Juvia mientras se separaba de Gray e iba a separarlos.

—Tú no te metas—dijo Cana mientras la empujaba y Juvia caía al suelo.

—¡Cana no te pases!—gritó gray mientras iba a levantar a Juvia.

—Te dije que no tendría piedad…

—¿Piedad?—interrumpió sonriente—no creo que la tengas después de decirte que sé todo, desde que Lucy es Natasha hasta que estas enamorado de ella pero te rechazó y por eso eres así de idiota ¡Vamos, golpéame! Que ahora mismo diré todo lo que sé, tanto lo tuyo como lo de ella ¡A ver, hazlo!

Loki abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión que Cana supiera tanto de él, la soltó poco a poco y se dio al media vuelta para ir hacia su amiga, ella sonrió maliciosamente, se sentía ganadora de la discusión y no le quedaba más que burlarse de Lucy y Loki.

—Es para que no te vuelvas a meter con Cana Clive.

Entonces, Mirajane, Lissana y el Consejo Estudiantil al fin hicieron acto de presencia. Lissana fue a ver a Cana que estaba hinchada de la mejilla y Mirajane observó a Loki y a Lucy, se dio la media vuelta y pidió a todos que siguieran con la fiesta que ignoraran la discusión.

La fiesta siguió. Natsu se fue a sentar a las mesas decepcionado de lo que había ocurrido hasta que llego Lissana después de haber auxiliado a su amiga de la cachetada que había recibido.

—perdóname por no haber confiado…

—no pasa nada amor—contesto mientras se sentaba a lado de él—ahora todo esta bien.

Lissana se acercó para besarlo, el chico estaba desanimado pero aun asi le correspondió. Cuando se separaron intento buscar en los ojos de la chica lo que tanto anhelaba pero había fracasado.

—¿Ocurre algo, amor?—preguntó ella.

—No, solo que estoy cansado.

Natsu se despidió y se fue a su recamara. En el camino meditó todo lo que habia pasado con la rubia hasta el final que fue bailar con ella, se había divertido sino hasta que al fin se dio cuenta que sus ojos tenían algo que lo llenaba, ese algo que no le daba miedo de ser él mismo con ella, ese algo que simplemente no tenia Lissana.

—Yo… ¿será posible que ella es la niña que debía proteger?

Pero dejo de pensar cuando empezó a conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, Cana se encontraba en una de las mesas de bufete para servirse un poco de poche cuando de pronto cierto moreno la jalo hacia lel edificio donde no habia nadie. La estampo en la pared mientras tomaba sus muñecas y reprocharle.

—Te atreviste a humillar a Lucy y a empujar a Juvia, Cana te desconozco.

—Si ¿Y que harás?—respondió el reto—Gray no puedo creer que le creas todo.

—¡Yo hago lo que es correcto!—contestó furioso.

—¿Correcto besar a una chica que no es tu novia? Gray se que tienes un pacto de matrimonio y si tu abuelo se llegara a enterar es posible que hasta te saque de Fairy Tail y no que locuras mas se le ocurra hacer y más a la tipa.

Gray empezó a soltarla. Cana volvió a mostrar mirada de superioridad, había callado a dos hombres en un solo rato y eso la hacía sentir grande.

—No te tengo miedo Cana… pero si le vuelvas a hacer algo a esas dos te juro que no tendré piedad, tú me tendrás amenazado diciéndole eso a mi abuelo y yo te hundo en la miseria—dijo amenazante.

—Di lo que quieras Fullbuster que a tu apellido no le tengo miedo, vendrás de una familia temida pero tú solo eres la oveja de tantos lobos que hay en tu familia—dijo

—No me han hecho enojar tanto, pero sabes creo que serás la primera y espero que no termines besando mis pies—contestó.

—Eso veremos, pero mientras hazte la idea de abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de la clase de mosca muerta que es Lucy y sería bueno que no beses a la rarita frente a la escuela no vaya a ser que un día de estos tu abuelo se entere. Esto es una sugerencia, aunque no lo creas te sigo considerando mi amigo y no quiero perjudicarte la verdad, pero si te metes harás que me enoje.

Cana se retiró y Gray dio un suspiro. De verdad tenía miedo que su abuelo se enterara que había besado a Juvia que sería capaz de hacerse daño a ella. Caminó hacia el patio trasero y se sentó en una de las bancas a meditar.

—Si el viejo se entera… no se que pase pero tengo que ser más prudente, fue un gran error besarla enfrente de toda la escuela.

Apoyó su cabeza con sus manos y empezó a acariciarse su melena, estaba preocupado no tanto por el sino por ella, él podía soportar todo lo que su abuelo era capaz de poner como castigo pero no quería que Juvia sufriera, no por su culpa ni mucho menos por culpa de sus caprichos.

—Tengo se ser sincero con ella y decirle todo—pensó mientras observaba el cielo—tengo que decirle que no puedo corresponderle aunque quisiera. Juvia perdóname de verdad.

Volteó a ver al frente y vio que su amiga de la infancia se acercaba a el, cuando lo tuve frente mostro una mirada de enojo.

—Ya supe lo que ocurrió y también que besaste a Juvia…

—Ya ni me digas—contestó sin ganas.

—Hay algo que no sepa, Gray.

Gray estaba con el nudo en la garganta y no había sido sincero con sus amigos para no involucrarlos, volteó a ver a su amiga con los ojos vidriosos, Erza se asustó porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.

—Yo… ya no quiero cumplir con el pacto de matrimonio.

—Gray…

La chica lo abrazo, sabía que necesitaba consuelo y no pediría explicación. El chico se aferró a ella y el llantó empezó. Erza empezó a acariciar su melena azulada mientras él tenía su rostro escondido entre su cabello escarlata.

.—pero yo le tengo miedo a mi abuelo, sabes de lo que es capaz si me niego a sus órdenes.

—No te preocupes, ya sabremos qué hacer, pero ¿Por qué ya no te quieres casar si no que la amas?

Gray bajo la mirada, no quería decirle que le engañó por vergüenza y para no desprestigiarla, la seguía amando pero no podía perdonarle viéndola en brazos de otro nombre, se quitó las lagrimas y volteó a verla para contestarle.

—Solo que estoy harto de hacer lo que el viejo me pide.

—Sea lo que sea Gray, sabes que yo aceptaré tus decisiones y pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado—dijo Erza mientras le acariciaba la melena.

Gray se recostó en sus piernas mientras ella acariciaba su rostro y le cantaba una canción de cuna, la misma que le cantaba a él y a Natsu antes de dormir, en las noches se despertaba llorando y ella iba a consolarlo, volvía a cantarle la canción hasta que se dormía. Erza había sido como la hermana mayor que el tanto deseaba y también la madre que deseó tener ahora.

—Todo irá bien, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Gray se empezó a tranquilizar y de nuevo enfrió su cabeza. Tenía mucho que pensar para buscar la solución a todos los problemas que le atormentaban.

**Dios! 21 hojas! (mas 1 de Nota de autor xDD) Es la 1° vez que escribo un capitulo tan largo, ni los one shots, ni en mis historias propias, bueno es que junte dos capítulos y omití unas escenas que la verdad supongo no son necesarias como la limpieza y el sábado de casino, mas bien iban a ser escenas chuscas pero asi no avanzo :( pero prometo que cuando remasterize la historia las pongo :3**

**No se por donde emplicar… Mavis nieta les dijo a la pareja porque se fundo Fairy Tail, la historia se me ocurrió simplemente con el nombre y bueno, espero que no les sea anticuado xDD**

**Sobre el medio lemmon… soy una mala pero Lissana no es de Natsu, sorry por ella que se quedo con las ganas, lero lero, Natsu es de Lucy y tu no lo puedes evitar xDD bwajajajaj.**

**Ah sobre las caciones aquí están y espero que escuchen la que canto Gray (esa la amo) y la que mencione cuando beso a Juvia (en esa me inspire para el capitulo)**

**Levi**** teenage dream/Katty Perry**

**Lucy****will always love you/Witney Huston (o el soundtrack de la película el Guardaespaldas)**

**Lissana My heart will go on/Celine Dion (el soundtrack de Titanic xDD)**

**Gray****Maybe I'm amazing/Paul McCartney (esa rola se las recomiendo *-*)**

**cancion del Gruvia (y con la que me inspire para el capitulo) Arthur's theme Christopher Cross (Soundtrack de la película de Arthur pero del año 1981, en el 2011 sacaron una versión actualizada pero me quedo con la viejita xDD)**

**si se dan cuenta use puro soundtrack xD**

**Nuestro amigo Natsu se decepciono cuando admitió que Lucy si agredió a Cana y ame la parte donde Lucy cacheteo a Cana por haberle cortado el cabello a Juvia. Se puede decir que a partir de este momento si empieza el triangulo amoroso porque al fin Natsu se esta fijando en ella… ya quiero verlos juntitos pero faltan muchos capítulos y muchos lemmones de las otras parejas (siii soy una pervertida!) pero aun no se convierte en categoría M sino hasta que avise, que seria un capitulo antes del lemmon, por eso aunque sea fastidioso tienen que leer las notas de autor.**

**Sobre el Gruvia… la ame! Esa cancion si me inspiro mucho y la verdad pobre Gray ya saben que esta obligado a casarse con alguien y Cana se lo reprocha… y lo peor que llora! Me pase algo con el pero creo que el Gruvia será la pareja mas dramática y con mas vueltas que el NaLu, pero al final será la mas madura, el NaLu será mas infantil y mas problemática pero no tanto como el Gruvia :(**

**Bueno, conclusiones, detalles que no puse, dejen review, its free ya se los dije xDD**

**Gracias por los reviews, y como lo pidieron, el fic será largo *aplausos***

**Saludos!**

**PD: no volveré a hacer largas las notas de autor xDD**


	11. Encendiendo la chispa

**Si! En este capítulo habrán paros cardiacos, asi que preparen sus palomitas y pastillas contra los ataque al corazón… OK Mejor sigan leyendo!**

Capítulo 11

Encendiendo la chispa.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Lucy admitió haber agredido a Cana en Nueva York, la escuela estaba en contra de ella: haber retado a la hija del profesor de futbol era su sentencia de muerte, le hacían bromas e incluso la agredían, pero aun así estaba consciente que fue culpa suya pero tampoco se quedaría con los brazos cruzados por haberle cortado el cabello a su amiga, Juvia.

Después de terminar su rutinaria clase de Matemáticas fue rumbo a su clase de teatro. Se sintió aliviada porque no había nadie en el pasillo y por lo regular siempre se topaba con las alumnas de gimnasia rítmica quienes terminaban lanzándola en el bote de basura mas cercano o aventándole pintura. Acelero su paso y cuando ya estaba a tres salones de llegar se sintió aliviada cuando de pronto se abrió el salón de escultura y salió Gray.

El chico la miró de pies a cabeza y embozó una sonrisa que la puso nerviosa, en el poco tiempo había sonreído pervertidamente, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando de pronto el chico la jaló directo al salón.

—Tuve suerte de toparme contigo este viernes—dijo antes de tomarle la mano y jalarla.

Los viernes no había clases de escultura pero el chico se la pasaba en el salón, no había nadie y era justo lo que necesitaba para poder pintar cuadros a gusto. Cuando cerró la puerta, Lucy miró a los alrededores, era un salón normal pero cerca del pizarrón estaba montado un lienzo que el chico estaba por convertir en un cuadro y se alegró cuando reconoció a quien pintaba.

—¿Juvia?—dijo cuando se acercó al cuadro.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó mientras secaba unas bolsas del closet—es un regalo para ella pero no sé si este pintándola bien.

—¿Tienes alguna foto de ella para guiarte? Es idéntica—dijo eufórica mientras seguía contemplando el cuadro. Juvia estaba sentada en un sofá y estaba retratada en un precioso vestido blanco con accesorios dorados. Parecía una princesa, al parecer Gray había descubierto la belleza de la chica escondida entre su timidez.

—No, solo me guío con mi memoria, por eso te pregunto si la estoy retratando bien—dijo mientras al fin había encontrado la bolsa que buscaba, guardaba las demás y se acercaba a la chica, miró hacia otro lado mientras se avergonzaba y le extendía la mano donde cargaba una bolsa negra—ponte esto.

—¿Qué es?

—No preguntes y póntelo y si no te gusta no me obligues a ponértelo yo mismo—dijo con mas vergüenza—y si es posible póntelo aquí, le puse seguro a la puerta y prometo no mirar.

Lucy se quedó atónita por lo que decía y más cuando supo que ropa era. Era una minifalda y una blusa entallada y unas botas, Gray miró a otro lado esquivando la mirada chocolate: Lucy apenas reaccionó y le dio una cachetada, jamás creyó que fuera un pervertido.

—Déjame explicarte—apenas dijo mientras la chica lo golpeaba.

—¡Eres un pervertido como todos!

Gray sabía que no la detendría si no explicaba sus intenciones, la tomó de las muñecas y la miró a los ojos, Lucy intento zafarse y él no tuvo más que decirle la verdad.

—¡Maldita sea, me puedes escuchar, Natasha!

Lucy calló. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Gray la miró desafiante y sonrió. Él supo que ella era Natasha cuando reconoció la voz cuando habló por micrófono hace un mes porque como él, Lucy había trabajado su voz pero comparó la voz que usa habitualmente cuando comento que canción cantaría en las dos veces y coincidía. Y además que, sus facciones eran idénticas a pesar que intentaba ocultarlas con sus gafas.

—Cuando hablaste en el micrófono, me di cuenta que eras tú, no me interesa saber por qué mentiste pero si necesito un favor tuyo si no quieres que les diga la verdad a todos.

La chica supo que estaba acorralada ante la amenaza del moreno, tuvo que resignarse y aceptar su oferta.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —dijo al fin.

—Espero que tengas memoria que te dije si algún día saldrías conmigo, cuando Cana quería golpearte, precisamente por este pasillo—dijo refiriéndose al del edificio.

—Si lo recuerdo pero no creí que lo dijeras en serio—dijo nerviosa.

—Pues esta vez no bromeaba, así que ahora si necesito que seas mi compañera en una reunión.

—¿Compañera?—preguntó atónita—para qué si se puede saber, por qué no invitas a alguna amiga y ¿Por qué yo?

—Lucy, Lucy, en verdad hay mucho que no quiero que ellos sepan y creo que te contaré un poco al respecto, parece raro pero confío en ti—dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse—hay cosas que no quiero involucrar ni a Erza ni a Natsu porque sé que ellos me aprecian mucho y harán lo posible para que no realice las ordenes de mi abuelo.

—¿Qué ordenes?

—Hasta ahí te diré curiosa, eso como a ellos no te incumbe—dijo divertido—entonces ¿Aceptas?

Lucy dudó en las palabras del chico pero también supo que sería bueno acompañarlo para conocerlo y más porque el misterio lo abordaba. Desde el primer día de la semana de la sobrevivencia, después que el chico la sacó del auditorio para convencerla que no renunciara a Fairy Tail, su amiga había cambiado un poco, era un poco segura y cada vez que veía que el chico y sus amigos entraban a los comedores en la hora del almuerzo la saludaba desde la lejanía. Quería buscar la respuesta a sus preguntas, si Gray de verdad le interesaba o solo jugaba con ella, no podría preguntárselo de forma directa porque se lo negaría como todas las preguntas que intentaba hacerle y la única forma seria conociéndolo.

—Está bien—al fin dijo—con una condición.

—Dígame, madame.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad—dijo seria mientras se paraba frente a él, por lo menos quería saber si de verdad tenía razón si le negaría la pregunta—¿Por qué yo y también porque nos ayudaste a mí y a Juvia cuando estábamos solas y también que significamos para ti? porque ayudarnos para no recibir nada a cambio se me hace sospechoso ¿Qué quieres de nosotras? ¿Información? ¿Diversión?

Gray la miró y se rió. Se levantó del asiento para estar a la altura de ella y la miró a los ojos, el chico intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo pero la chica lo delató.

—Sin mentiras.

—Quieres saber más de la cuenta, ¿Acaso no es obvio? Quería saber si de verdad habías agredido a Cana pero al parecer no lo hiciste, mentiste el día de la fiesta y no se tus razones pero estoy seguro que Cana te debió haber confundido con alguien o alguien se hizo pasar por ti para afectarte, son mis sospechas y no quiero que me respondas porque por lo visto no querrás decirme y lo respeto—dijo mientras agachaba la mirada—y respecto a Juvia es solo que me identifico con ella…

—¿Te identificas con ella? Si ambos son como agua y aceite, tú eres seguro de ti mismo y ella es tímida—dijo irónicamente.

—Solo me identifico con ella, si me parezco o no eso no me importa y quiero hacerla feliz, por lo visto ha sufrido y se me hace injusto que alguien como ella—dijo con voz temblorosa—siga sufriendo.

—¿Te interesa? —pregunto.

—Si me interesara desde cuando anduviera con ella—dijo en tono divertido pero con una sonrisa falsa—¿No crees?

—Siendo tú lo creo—dijo, creyéndole—está bien, acepto.

—Perfecto, sabía que podía confiar en ti, eres una amiga incondicional—dijo en tono de burla mientras la chica le daba una patada en la rodilla—eres más salvaje que friki—dijo mientras se quejaba del dolor y de nuevo la chica lo pateó.

—¡Eres un patán!—exclamó, el chico se agachó a tallarse la rodilla y la chica lo golpeó en la espalda, haciendo que él se hincara.

—Y tú una salvaje, tendré que domesticarte… ya, ya no me golpees—dijo en suplica cuando vio que la chica tenía intenciones de volverlo a golpear—eres la primera que no cae ante mis encantos.

—Harás que me arrepienta de acompañarte—reclamó la chica—¿Es que acaso Loki tiene razón que son unos patanes?

Gray miró curioso a la chica, se levantó y se dio cuenta que el pelimarrón hablaba mal de ellos.

—Loki esta celoso de nosotros, es solo eso—dijo egocéntricamente—¿De verdad quieres saber por qué nos odia y porque nosotros lo usamos como nuestro jueguito?

Gray la miró retándolo mientras Lucy se mostraba molesta por el interrogatorio, Loki era su amigo y quien hablara mal de él lo consideraba su enemigo, por esa razón dudaba de Natsu a pesar que le había caído bien y de Gray quien se había comportado muy amable con ella aun así con su egocentrismo.

—No me asustes con la mirada—respondió—no te diré porque no me creerás y aparte creo entender porque es un idiota.

—Dime—dijo de la nada, quería saber aunque sabía que no le creería, era algo que Loki no quería decirle y escuchar la versión de Gray le daría una pista.

—Pero me prometes que lo que te diga, no cambiarás de parecer con acompañarme?—preguntó y la chica estuvo de acuerdo—resulta ser que Loki es el patán y no nosotros…

—Sabia que saldrías con eso—interrumpió.

—Tranquila que aun no termino—la detuvo—Loki no es el chico amable que pinta ser contigo por lo que he observado, Natsu, Erza, incluso Lissana y Cana hemos sido testigos de lo patán que es y cómo las chicas lo terminan golpeando por aventado, es como si estuviera despechado y como es un idiota nosotros nos burlamos de él y además, tocó terreno que no debía…

—¿Terreno? No me digas que coqueteó con Lissana?—preguntó pensando lo peor.

—Así es y también con una persona quien no debía tocar… —dijo serio—pero a lo que voy es que tú siendo su amiga deberías de saber sus problemas y también ayudarlo a salir de su despecho que es obvio que es por eso que es un idiota.

—Si eso fuera yo lo supiera.

—No todos conocemos a la perfección a una persona, nos llevaríamos una eternidad para terminar de conocerla, Loki te debe de ocultar mucho así que te recomiendo que no lo pongas en un altar que no es un santo, pero sabes, estoy agradecido porque gracias a él terminé conociendo una parte de alguien…

—¿De quién? —preguntó, Lucy era muy curiosa y Gray detestaba esa parte de ella.

—Ya shhh que esto no es confesionario—evadió la pregunta el chico.

Lucy supo que al igual que Loki, Gray le ocultaba mucho y una de las razones por la que aceptó ser su compañera era para conocerlo más, que ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa egocéntrica, ella se había dado cuenta que era falsa, que era una máscara que ocultaba algo grave y también para saber que intenciones tenia con su amiga Juvia, no se había tragado el pretexto que le dijo que solo porque se identificaba con ella, al menos que también él tuviera la desdicha de ser ignorado por sus padres.

Ya era cerca de las ocho de la noche y la gran mayoría de la escuela ya se había ido a sus casas para disfrutar del fin de semana en familia, el grupo de Natsu se reunió para organizarse.

—Mi casa está disponible por si quieren unas frías—sugirió Cana—no habrá nadie más que empleados.

—Eso suena bien—dijo Natsu.

—Yo no me apunto—contestó Gray—tengo reunión familiar así que ni me esperen.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos destinos. Natsu y Erza estaban consternados porque su mejor amigo no los acompañarían. Erza se quedó con la duda de lo que pasaría en esa reunión, hacía un mes que el moreno le confesó que no quería celebrar la boda que su abuelo había propuesto hacia la familia Cross.

—Natsu… ¿Será bueno ir a la reunión de los Fullbuster?—dijo de la nada.

—¿A la que dijo Gray?

—Si, algo me dice que el idiota nos oculta algo.

—¿Y ahora? Tú y tus sospechas _random,_ a Gray no le pasa nada

—Por eso mismo vamos, a comprobar o descartar mis sospechas.

Erza lo miró y Natsu tuvo más que aceptar, cuando la chica le mostraba su mirada de suplica era parecido que ponerle un cuchillo en el cuello y obligaba a aceptar.

Lucy ya estaba en su casa, ya se había duchado y se encontraba viendo la televisión pero parecía que no lo estuviera haciendo, estaba pensando acerca de lo que Gray le había dicho de Loki y de las posibilidades de que fuera verdad o no, pero la puerta se abrió y pareciera que Loki había escuchado su llamada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó algo grosera.

—Quería invitarte a una fiesta este sábado…

—Lo siento, tengo compromisos—dijo a secas—dile a Juvia.

—Lucy, sabes cómo es Juvia y tú eres la indicada y ya sabes que nadie se dará cuenta si te vuelvo a vestir…

—Loki hablo en serio—dijo molesta—¿Por qué no llevas a Juvia? Es como si solo yo existiera y a ella la ignoras, de verdad tengo un compromiso y no tengo que faltar.

Loki se dio cuenta que Lucy andaba extraña, arrugó la frente y se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos, buscando una pizca de pista para poderla interrogar.

—dime ¿Con quién saldrás?

Lucy se atemorizó en la forma en que la miraba y su voz, por primera vez había visto a Loki tan posesivo por buscar una respuesta, en verdad el chico la conocía tan bien que sabía cuando mentía.

—Me lastimas—dijo con el pretexto de evitar dar respuesta—y lo que haga no debe de importarte ¿Acaso a mi me importa con quien sales? Loki, es mi vida y no toda te la voy a contar…

Lucy estaba algo molesta por lo que le había dicho Gray de él, su cabeza dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando supo que Loki era el patán que quería convencer que lo eran Gray y Natsu ¿Por qué le mentiría? Esa su más grande enigma pero sabía que si le preguntaba no le respondería, iría en contra de ellos hasta que se cansara de convencerla.

—Lucy, me preocupo por ti, solo que es raro que salgas así de la nada—respondió mientras la soltaba, se había dado cuenta que sus celos estaban poseyéndolo sin importar que la estaba asustando—de verdad perdóname, seré mas prudente y no volveré a insistir.

Después de la discusión, Lucy sugirió ver la televisión y ambos se recostaron en la cama sin saber que los corazones de ambos estaban acelerados, él por amor, ella por molesta.

Y ya era sábado en la tarde, el chico con el pseudónimo Gadzile se encontraba aburrido acostado en su cama jugando con unos dardos, los lanzaba a un poster de Justin Bieber hasta que fijó su atención a un chico de su mismo tono de piel y cabello solo que un poco más bajo de estatura.

—Ese milagro, Lily

—Solo venia a saludarte y de paso a tener una plática, ya sabes, acerca de lo que ha pasado en Fairy Tail.

—Ninguna novedad—contestó brusco—solo que me desespera un poco los compañeros que tengo, puro hijos de mami.

—Eso es típico de ti Gajeel—contestó mientras se sentaba a lado de él y tomaba uno de los dardos y le dio al ojo—¿Cómo sigue Heartfilia?

—Como siempre, siendo acosada por las niñas cerebros de aire, me molesta que por una estupidez la estén molestando

Lily entendió que Gajeel a pesar de ser antipático y tosco estaba en contra de la violencia siendo él generador de esta, sonrió porque se dio cuenta que su primo había cambiado un poco desde que entró a la preparatoria.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

No contestó. Miró al buró y se encontró con el móvil de Gadzile. Lo tomó y miró que en el fondo de pantalla tenía una foto de sus compañeros, juvia la había puesto ahí y el chico no se limitó a quitarla. Reconoció a Lucy, Loki y a Juvia, pero a la otra peliazul no tenía idea de quién era.

—Y esta chica ¿Quién es? No me has hablado de ella.

Gajeel no entendía hasta que le arrebató el celular y se dio cuenta que hablaba de Levi, le había contado de Lucy y Loki pero a Levi la había pasado desapercibida.

—Es solo una niña, ya sabes, de las que creen que encontraran a su príncipe azul…

Lily sonrió mientras veía como el chico cambiaba sus gestos de desinteresado a molesto, al parecer Gajeel evitaba hablar respecto a ella por una razón.

—Pues hazle cambiar de parecer si tanto te molesta—dijo con la intención que picara el anzuelo.

Gajeel se limitó a sonreír y pensó que era una buena idea, él detestaba a las chicas que creían que la vida era color de rosa y que ellas dependían del hombre, parecía ser machista pero no lo era, él siempre había considerado que una mujer debería de ser fuerte y no ser sumisa de nadie, y Levi era todo lo contrario de lo que él buscaba en una mujer.

—Esa ni con los golpes de la vida cambiará—contestó.

—Si tú lo dices…—finalizó Lily. El silencio reinó y Gajeel pensó en lo que le había dicho, al parecer las intenciones de Lily habían surgido efecto.

Mientras en Casa de Cana, ya estaban casi listo los preparativos de la fiesta que había organizado, tuvo suerte que ni su padre ni su abuela estarían el fin de semana y como sus empelados eran discretos cada vez que realizaba este tipo de eventos, era digno para que los organizara, además que, como era la mejor bebedora y jugadora de póker del grupo, valía la pena. Cuando todo estaba listo solo esperaba a que sus amigos llegaran y a empezar.

Mientras tanto, Gray se dirigía a la mansión Heartfilia. Habían acordado que primero iría a arreglarla para llevarla al lugar donde seria la sede de la reunión de la familia Fullbuster. Cuando el chofer le dijo que habían llegado, pidió que lo esperaran y bajó de la cajuela una bolsa y una caja donde tenía todo su material.

Cuando llegó, lo recibió el mayordomo quien lo llevó al salón de visitas, pero después llegó la nana de la rubia y lo llevó directo a su recámara.

—Valla, al parecer tengo mucho trabajo—dijo mientras entraba, la nana se despidió y cerró la puerta—que bueno que vine con anticipación.

Lucy estaba vestida con una bata, aun no se había arreglado y valla suerte para el moreno. Puso la bolsa y la caja a lado del tocador de la chica e invitó que se sentara frente a este.

—¿De verdad sabes maquillar?—preguntó la chica ya que él le había afirmado que la arreglaría.

—Maquillista profesional certificado, si fracaso como empresario o ingeniero puedo seguir llevando la vida que tengo, de hecho yo arreglo a Erza cuando vamos a fiestas o cuando tiene juntas en la empresa—dijo orgulloso—pero primero tienes que vestirte, te traje ese vestido, espero que sea de tu talla.

Tomó la bolsa y se la dio. Lucy sacó lo que traía dentro y era un hermoso vestido color azul rey, se incomodó un poco cuando vio el escote que le haría mostrar gran parte de su espalda pero le había gustado y con gusto lo usaría. Fue directo al baño y cuando salió el moreno le sonrió.

—Si quisieras fueras modelo friki esta—dijo en tono de burla, pero la chica se defendió y como el día anterior, le dio una patada en la pierna—mierda, como que ya estas empezando a tomar confianza.

La chica bufó y se sentó frente al tocador. Gray empezó a jugar con su cabello buscando la forma de peinarla y también la forma correcta de maquillarla y ocultar sus facciones mejor que Loki.

Cuando terminó de maquillarla se quedo satisfecho por el resultado y Lucy supo que de verdad el chico no bromeaba, no parecía ser ella, es como si hubiesen removido su piel y cambiarla por otra, después siguió con el cabello y prefirió hacerle un peinado sencillo, solo ondulo las puntas y le colocó unos tocados del mismo color del vestido que resaltaban en contraste con su cabello rubio.

—Una de las razones por la que soy mejor que Loki—dijo soberbio mientras le daba la mano a Lucy para que se levantara, la alejó del tocador y alzó la mano para que diera una vuelta—incluso te viera él y Juvia no te reconocerían.

—Tenlo por seguro—respondió sonriente.

—Pero antes…—dijo mientras bajaba la mano y de manera brusca la acercaba a él para acorralarla en sus brazos—merezco una recompensa.

El chico clavo sus ojos azabaches en los cafés de la rubia, la hechizó con la mirada tanto que Lucy no pudo reaccionar, se quedó embonada mirándolo, hasta que el chico con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla y le acercó a su rostro, estuvo a punto de besarla hasta que se separó de ella, Lucy seguía atónita hasta que Gray empezó a reírse de ella.

—Así es como se domestica a una mujer—dijo bromeando hasta que hizo reaccionar a la chica—¿Creíste que te besaría?

Lucy al escuchar sus burlas le dio una cachetada, el chico se talló la mejilla y notó el sonrojo que le había causado, sonrió un poco nervioso, Lucy empezó a enojarse.

—¿Serás imbécil? ¿De verdad crees que soy tu juguete?—gritó—Gray si sigues así haré que me arrepienta de acompañarte.

—No volveré a divertirme contigo—dijo serio, cosa que impresionó a la chica—vamos.

Como Lucy había sugerido, Loki invito a Juvia a la fiesta, apenas tuvo las ganas de aceptar por su timidez, el chico le regaló un hermoso vestido color plata y también la arregló, la chica de verdad era hermosa, no parecía la chica tímida que todos creían, parecía ser una mujer atractiva con grandes atributos, su angosta cintura y su cadera ancha hacían que cualquier hombre suspirara por ella. Ambos fueron a la fiesta que resultó ser aburrida y terminaron yendo a un restaurant.

—Juvia siente que la observan mucho.

—Supongo porque nadie te reconoce y piensan que eres una cara nueva en la ciudad—respondió su amigo alagándola—tú solo relájate.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, la fiesta de Cana había de todo, casa sola, cerveza, juegos de póker e incluso recámaras disponibles por si las hormonas se alborotaban, Erza llamó a Natsu para despedirse y pensaron en un pretexto creíble para poder irse sin levantar sospechas.

—Mañana hay junta y este jovencito—dijo refiriéndose a Natsu—olvidó terminar el informe y tengo que ayudarle.

—De verdad es una lástima, si Natsu es el alma de las fiestas—dijo Cana quien empezaba a despedirse—prometo que organizare una fiesta lo más pronto que se pueda.

—Más bien cuando tengas de nuevo la casa sola—agregó Elfman y todos le dieron la razón.

Lissana se quedó con la duda, Natsu tenía la costumbre de decirle e incluso enseñarle una parte del informe que siempre elaboraba con Erza y ahora que de la nada se fueran, sabía que mentían y no se iría con la duda, le pidió a Cana que la cubriera por si alguno de sus hermanos preguntaba con ella, todo con tal de seguir a los primos.

—Desde ayer estos andan raros—agregó la castaña.

—Precisamente por eso quiero saber que ocultan, cualquier cosa te digo ¿Sí?

Natsu y Erza ya estaban en el carro, lo encendieron y se dirigieron a la mansión Fullbuster.

—¿Y que piensas encontrar? Erza no sé de donde sacas sospechas absurdas, por esto ahora ya no podré tener mi noche con Lissana.

—Calma tus hormonas y recuerda como es Elfman de celoso con su hermana y también Gray es nuestro amigo… y sabes que es muy cerrado con sus sentimientos.

—Gray sabe lo que hace a comparación de nosotros dos—dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería, a diferencia de los dos, Gray era muy cerrado en comentar sus problemas porque siempre busca solucionarlos él mismo sin involucrarlos, pero a Erza le preocupaba que hiciera algo que terminara hiriéndolo a él mismo y ese mal presentimiento lo había tenido desde que entraron a la preparatoria.

—Sabes que Gray ha sufrido mucho y no permitiré que vuelva a pasar por algo parecido—dijo Erza preocupada—él es nuestro amigo y no debemos de permitir que nada le pase.

Natsu sabia a lo que se refería y no tuvo más que aceptar, a pesar de sus defectos, el lo apreciaba mucho y si lo volvía a ver mal no se lo perdonaría y más si no intentaba evitarlo.

Lucy estaba nerviosa e impresionada al mismo tiempo, el chico tenía su mano en su espalda mientras les presentaba a algunos de sus familiares, a sus tíos, primos y alguno que otro pariente lejano. El chico le explicó que él era hijo único al igual que su padre, por eso es que la mayoría de los presentes eran parientes lejanos por parte de sus tíos abuelos.

—¿Y tus padres?—preguntó curiosa.

—Están muertos—dijo a secas, la chica se lamentó la desgracia pero el chico no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Después la llevó a la escalera principal del salón donde un viejo alto con cabellera invadida por las canas se encontraba platicando con un tipo un poco más joven que él pero es interrumpido por la pareja, Gray le presenta a su dama de honor, su abuelo, Aarón Fullbuster la saluda sin sentimiento alguno.

—¿Una Heartfilia? No imaginé que tuvieras amistad con alguno de ellos—preguntó mientras soltaba la mano de la joven.

—¿Que vueltas da la vida? ¿Verdad abuelo?—dijo en tono neutral—con su permiso, seguiré presentándola.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una de las mesas que estaban cerca de los ventanales, ahí se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto y ojos parcialmente rasgados, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido negro con adornos de color plata y zapatillas del mismo color, el chico la llamó y le presentó a su acompañante.

—Mucho gusto, señora Ul—saludó Lucy mientras le tendía la mano.

—El gusto el mío, señorita Heartfilia—dijo mientras tomaba la mano y se saludaban—Gray cuanto lamento no poder haber convencido a Ulthear para que viniera a la reunión.

—Descuide maestra—respondió—ella me explicó lo que le había sucedido y no me molesta.

—Esa Ulthear, cuando aprenderá a que debe de hacerse responsable, pero bueno hijo, espero que Lucy sea buena compañía y espero y disfruten la estadía y bienvenida seas preciosa.

Lucy se sintió eufórica en la forma tan amable en que la había atendido Ul, Gray le platicó que ella fue quien le enseñó a esculpir, a pintar y a maquillar y por eso estaba orgulloso de tener una excelente maestra, Lucy le comentó que le había agradado y quizás por eso es que el moreno le tenía un inmenso respeto.

Erza y Natsu ya estaban frente a la mansión, cuando bajaron el portero preguntó sus nombres pero como ya los conocía y sabían que eran amigos de confianza del moreno los dejo pasar aunque estaba claro para él que solo la familia podía entrar pero tampoco se quería llevar un disgusto con el joven.

—Tanto Fullbuster y no veo a Gray—dijo Natsu eufóricamente.

—Se nota que son familiares de Gray—ironizo Erza cuando se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría de los presentes tenia cabellera obscura—es como buscar una aguja en un pajal.

Conforme se iban adentrando, un joven se acercó a la pelirroja y pregunto si de quien era hija porque no sabía que tuviera un pariente con cabellera roja, la chica intentó evadirlo y Gray se dio cuenta que sus amigos se habían infiltrado.

—Lucy, parece ser que la diversión va a empezar—dijo Gray mientras le enseñaba a la pareja.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Se supone que solo tu familia está aquí

—Hipotéticamente, ello son como mi familia pero no estaban invitados—respondió nervioso—vamos, parece ser que tendremos que fugarnos como dos enamorados.

Lucy no entendió hasta que Gray la sacó de la mansión por la puerta trasera. El patio estaba semi obscuro salvo la luna llena y algunos focos iluminaban el lugar, caminaron por lo largo del jardín hasta que llegaron a una cochera. Gray se subió a un auto deportivo pero antes invitó a la chica a subirse abriéndole la puerta.

—Espero que no me detenga tránsito por no tener licencia—pensó mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Jerry, tanto tiempo sin vernos—saludo Natsu a uno de los primos de Gray.

—Natsu perdón por la pregunta ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Ya sé, ya sé, no puedes vivir sin mi primito, no cabe duda que terminarán juntos.

—Jerry—dijo Erza en tono amenazante—¿No sabes donde esta Gray? Necesitamos hablar con él.

El chico se puso nervioso por el tono de la chica, le dijo que estuvo presentando a una chica rubia y que los había visto salir por la puerta trasera. Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a donde le había dicho Jerry.

Llegaron hasta la gran cochera y se dieron cuenta que faltaba un auto, buscó por el llavero y anotó el numero de placas que estaba impreso en donde hacía falta un juego de llaves, tomó el teléfono y llamó a un judicial para que le avisara si encontraban el auto.

—¿Harás que detengan a Gray por ser menor de edad?—preguntó Natsu.

—solo pedí que me dieran la localización—respondió—no pretendo llevarlo al corralón.

Gray llevo a Lucy a un lujoso restaurant que estaba a las orillas del rio, pidieron mesa para dos pero antes, el chico invitó a bailar a su compañera para quitar tensiones de la huida improvisada que acababan de hacer.

—Esto es una locura, pero sabes me alegro haberlo hecho despues de todo valió la pena ¿No crees?—dijo Gray mientras le sonreía.

—De verdad que estás loco y no te entiendo—respondió Lucy—me presentas con tu familia con mi nombre ¿sabías que si tus amigos preguntan quién te acompañaba no les pueden responder que era yo?

—No lo creo—dijo seguro—al que le pueden preguntar es a mi primo Jerry ¿lo recuerdas? Y él no les dirá que eras tú.

Lucy intentó calmarse e intentó confiar en el moreno, la música de fondo tranquilizaba poco a poco sus sentidos hasta que el chico la aferró más a ella en señal de protección.

—aun así, si llegaran a descubrirte no permitiré que nadie te lastime—susurró a su oído.

Lucy se sintió nerviosa ante las palabras de Gray, no sabía porque hablaba de protegerla si apenas llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse y no había la confianza suficiente pero por una razón desconocida confiaba en él, se aferró a su pecho, él la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en su cuello.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?

—Porque me pareces una persona en quien confiar.

—¿Qué tanto ocultas, Gray?—preguntó de golpe. Ella se daba cuenta que él tenía mucho misterio, como si ocultara mucho y quería saber de una vez qué era.

—Mucho, más de lo que te imaginas—respondió sereno.

—¿Es por mi o es por juvia?

—Tal vez solo por Juvia—respondió.

—¿Te gusta?

—Tal vez.

Lucy se impresionó por la respuesta, un tal vez dicho por un hombre es un sí, y estaba contenta porque tanto él como su amiga tenían sentimientos mutuos.

—¿Te da miedo saber que te gusta?

—No es eso—respondió aferrándose más a ella—es solo que yo… yo tengo un compromiso, una boda arreglada y yo tengo que casarme con…

Gray fue interrumpido porque Lucy se separó bruscamente de él, después de eso escuchó un llanto femenino, se dio la media vuelta y era la peli azul que estaba frente a ellos con lágrimas, Gray no sabía porque estaba así mientras Lucy intentaba calmarla. La personas que se encontraban en el restaurant miraron con curiosidad la escena, todos estaban callados esperando la reacción de la pareja y de Juvia.

—yo… Juvia… no es lo que parece.

—Juvia creyó que Lucy era su amiga… ¡Juvia creyó que Lucy no la traicionaría!

Detrás de ella estaba Loki quien la abrazó de la cintura, la chica se aferró al pecho de él y empezó a llorar, Gray no entendía la actitud de la chica y justo cuando iba a pedirle explicación aparecieron los primos.

—¿Pero que sucede aquí, Gray?—preguntó Natsu.

—Con que no era nada—dijo Erza—Gray ¿Qué nos estás ocultando?

Gray bajó la cabeza mientras que Lucy dio un par de pasos en retroceso hasta llegar a su compañero, lo tomó de la mano y tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa porque no la descubrieran.

—Será mejor irnos de aquí—dijo Loki mientras le tendía la mano a Lucy, quería sacarla antes que las cosas empeoraran.

—Juvia no quiere que ella los acompañe—exclamó Juvia—Juvia quiere ir a casa.

Loki no sabía que hacer, Erza estaba en espera de la respuesta de Gray mientras Natsu miró a la rubia, intentaba saber si la había visto antes pero gracias al talento de Gray era irreconocible.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó el pelirrosa a Lucy.

—Una amiga—respondió Gray aun con la mirada al suelo mientras la abrazaba—¿Acaso piensan que Erza es mi única amiga?

—Gray, algo te pasa y es mejor que lo digas ahora antes que te lo saque a golpes—amenazó Erza mientras daba un paso al frente.

—No pasa nada, porque son tan insistentes, era solo una reunión familiar, quería mi espacio y ustedes lo arruinan todo, por favor ¡Solo quería un fin de semana sin ustedes!

—¿Ella es la razón por la que no te quieres casar? Ahora entiendo por qué la defiendes…

Juvia se quedó atónita por las palabras de Erza pero no quiso mirar ni a Lucy ni a Gray, volvió a pedirle a Loki que la llevara a su casa, pero el pelimarrón no permitirá que siguieran interrogando a la rubia.

—Ya te dije que no me casaré y punto—respondió altanero mientras apretaba de la mano a su acompañante y justo cuando daría el primer paso para retirarse, Lissana se les unió.

—¿Pero que significa todo esto? ¿Por esto fue que te fuiste, Natsu?—reclamó Lissana mientras vio a Lucy y logró reconocerla.

—Sí, fue por eso ¡Y deja de meter tus narices en lo que no te importa mocosa! Por primera vez en tu vida deja respirar a Natsu ¡Por dios!—exclamó Erza alterada por culpa de Gray.

—Si querían saber quién es esa mosca muerta—respondió Lissana apuntando a Lucy—yo sé quién es y Gray hizo un excelente trabajo para que no la reconocieran… ella es…

Ende a esto, Gray palideció, Natsu ansiaba la respuesta pero Lucy se puso frente a todos, empezó a quitarse el maquillaje con la mano y miró a los ojos a Lissana.

—sí, soy Lucy Heartfilia y ¡Yo me hice pasar por Natasha en tu fiesta! Ya estoy harta de esta mentira, Loki lo siento pero no puedo permitir que toda la carga la lleve Gray, Juvia, perdóname por no haberte dicho nada pero lo hice para que Gray no dijera nada acerca de mí y perdónenme por haberles engañado pero tengo mis razones, detesto arreglarme para no llamar la atención…

Lucy bajó la mirada mientras Juvia al fin tuvo el valor de mirarla, le dijo que la había perdonado, Gray aun seguía teniendo la mirada en el suelo, se sintió prepotente porque su intención no era que la descubrieran pero por las circunstancias Lucy no tuvo más que aceptarlo, Lissana miró a Natsu quien seguía atónito por la confesión de la rubia.

Natsu no se imaginó que la chica que había burlado al principio, que besó por accidente, la consideró buena persona y que al final odió por haber humillado a una de sus mejores amigas, fuera la misma chica que le había gustado desde la primera vez que la había conocido aquel día en el centro comercial, la chica que había llenado su corazón con solo mirarla, la chica que encendió la chispa cuando la besó y aquella que tuvo ganas de protegerla cuando la defendió y le quitó las gafas. Volteó a verla y la miró a los ojos, todo encajaba, eran aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado, era ella, Lissana no podía estar mintiendo.

—Eres…tú…—apenas pudo pronunciar.

—Natsu…—dijo Lissana mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

El chico esquivó su mano, le arrebató el juego de llaves a Erza y cargo a Lucy para empezar a correr, a su paso empezó a tirar mesas para que quienes lo siguieran no pudieran alcanzarle. Erza quiso seguirlo pero la mano de Gray impidió que avanzara, la chica volteó a verlo y reprochó porque la detenía.

—Tú eres la única que puede detenerlo pero la diversión apenas va a empezar… creo que sería mejor dejarlos solos.

Erza supo a lo que se refería, sonrió de lado y prefirió que huyera.

Natsu metió a Lucy en el asiento trasero y después se sentó en el asiento del piloto y encendió el auto y se dirigieron a toda velocidad, detrás de ellos iban Lissana y su chofer, tomó la carretera federal para despistarlas hasta que lo logró. Se estacionó a las orillas del bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad, se bajó del auto y también lo hizo Lucy que estaba histérica por la actitud impulsiva del pelirrosa.

—¿Pero qué mosca te pico? Como se te ocurre tomarme como un animal y llevarme nomás porque si…

Natsu tenía una mirada profunda, la chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero no podía evitar los ojos grises de chico, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ella estaba agitada por toda la adrenalina despertada por la culpa de él, el chico empezó a sonreír y después soltó una carcajada.

—¡Maldita sea! Ahora entiendo todo!—dijo entre risas mientras se tomaba el estomago con las manos—tú… tú eres… ¡Tú eres Natasha! Sí, soy un idiota ¡Debí haberte reconocido antes!

—Pero estas loco o que…

Las palabras de Lucy se detuvieron cuando sintió los labios del chico con los de ella, él en un acto de impulso la besó sin que ella reaccionara, la aferró a él tomándola de la cintura, Lucy no podía evitar el beso y enredó sus manos en el cabello del chico y empezó a corresponderle. El chico bajó su mano a una de sus piernas y empezó a masajearlas, ambos están encendidos y no había nada que los detuviera.

El chico jaló el picaporte y abrió la puerta para recostarla en el asiento trasero, él se coloco frente a ella y siguieron besándose hasta que Lucy recuperó un poco de su cordura gracias a que Natsu empezó a tocar zonas intimas, se separó bruscamente de él, haciendo que él se golpeara con el techo del auto.

—Yo… esto no está bien… tú tienes novia y yo… Natsu para por favor, quiero ir a casa.

Natsu se desilusionó, después recuperó la conciencia y entonces el resentimiento empezó a invadirlo, le estaba siendo infiel a Lissana que era su novia, la chica que desde niños quería tenerla con él, empezó a enfriar su cabeza, se bajó del auto y tomó la mano de la chica para que también lo hiciera.

—De verdad lo siento, no pensé que de verdad te haría sentir mal.

—Tranquilo—respondió temerosa—no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con Lissana, prometo no hablar de lo que pasó.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión Heartfilia siendo el viaje más incomodo y silencioso que ambos habían tenido, Lucy se sentía culpable y se lamentaba no haberle puesto un alto mucho antes y haberle correspondido el beso pero Natsu era lo contrario, estaba confundido porque el beso lo había encendido, mucho más que Lissana cuando se había metido a su recámara y estuvo a punto de poseerla, hizo una comparación y se dio cuenta que nada impediría detenerse con Lucy pero por desgracia, ella lo hizo reaccionar.

—¿Será posible que valga la pena dejar a Lissana por ella?—pensó Natsu pero se dio un golpe mental—no… no debo, Lissana es mi novia, la he querido desde un principio y ella… ella apenas la acabo de conocer pero ¿Por qué me excité tanto cuando la estuve besando? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tiene ella que me vuelve loco?

Se preguntaba, pero lo que no sabía es que le había robado el corazón desde mucho antes de haberla visto por primera vez.

**Siii ya llego el dia, el que tantos esperaban! Siii! Ya se sabe que Lucy es Natasha y dios! La reacción de Natsu! Omg! Mori, me dio paros cardiacos cuando lo reeli! Omg, creo que me dara otro… ok ya xDD**

**Sorry por no haber subido capitulo antes, pero estoy de vacaciones en mi pueblo de origen y tuve que venir a un cyber a subir el capitulo y no esperen salvajemente el capitulo 12 porque ahora ire al rancho de mi abue y supongo una semana mas sin capitulo nuevo xDD**

**Y mas misterios de Gray! Pareciera que el fuera el prota… bueno, los protas son Natsu, Gray y Erza (aunque no lo parezca, Erza lo es) y sus respectivas parejas que también los clasificaría como protagonistas (lucy, juvia y jellal) solo que en el caso de jellal, no desarrollare mucho su historia como lo hago con lucy y juvia :), y pues ya me desvie del tema xDD, pues resulta ser que los papas de Gray están muertos y que el padre es hijo único al igual que el… bueno hare un árbol genealógico de su familia y también prometo hacerlo en el caso de los Draagnel y Hearfilia, solo que en su caso los hare hasta la 2° temporada porque hay mucho mas misterio en ambas familias… solo que aun no quiero levantar sospechas xDD… acepto nombres para los padres de gray y erza, den sugerencias y se los agradeceré :3**

**Y respecto a Ul, la reviví, llore cuando supe la historia de ella (hablase del anime y/o manga) y no se y dije "voy a revivirla" y aquí esta! Espero que la idea les parezca xDD y por cierto, si mencione a ulthear… también esperen que aparezca Lyon (mega espoiler xDDD)**

**Si! Puse la versión humana de Lily… asi que si el exedeed esta como humano, esperen a Happy y a Charles pero no les prometo que sea pronto, sean pacientes y pues de la edad de Lily es un año menor que Gajeel, sea va en 3° de secu y respecto a lo que dijo es para ver si Gajeel cae en la tentación de dar el primer paso con Levi (que intuición tiene xDD)**

**En el próximo capitulo… mencionare la segunda semana sin clases que es la "semana de ciencia y tecnología" que empezara en el capitulo 13 y también Natsu estará ido por el beso de Lucy xDDD bueno será capitulo de aclaraciones y de desarrollar nuevas parejitas, ea, ea**

**Alguna duda mas? Reclamo? Aclaración? Nombre para los padres de gray? Y también para los de Erza xD ya saben… ¡REVIEW! Please, its free!**


	12. Entre enredos y confusiones

**Hay dos invitadas especiales en este capitulo y lean la nota de autor para que sepan :)**

Capitulo 12.

Entre enredos y confusiones

Ya era lunes y acaba de terminar la clase de filosofía, los chicos se encontraban esperando su próxima maestra para empezar con la siguiente clase, el ambiente era agradable, pero para Gray no lo era, ya que Natsu no paraba de preguntar acerca de la noche del sábado pasado.

—Gray ¿me puedes contestar?

—mmm—solo se limitó a contestar.

—Gray ¡dime antes que pierda la paciencia!

Gray se encontraba mordisqueando la goma de su lápiz mientras su amigo lo miraba atento, llevaba cinco veces repitiendo la misma pregunta, desde el sábado el chico estaba insistiendo de por qué invito a Lucy a la reunión de su familia si se suponía que solo las personas con apellido Fullbuster podían asistir.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? es como si te preguntara por qué te llevaste a Lucy a rastras y de paso que paso mientras nadie supo donde andaban ¡ah, verdad!

Natsu empezó a sonrojarse pero tuvo la fortuna que su compañero no lo volteó a ver por indiferencia, estaba en pleno salón, su maestra de biología, Polyushka, aun no llegaba y era gran suerte porque esa maestra era un demonio.

—Pero no es lo mismo que tú la hayas metido con tu familia si tú mismo dices que son una bola de lobos que solo esperan victimas para humillar…

—Meh, Natsu, no quieras evadir la pregunta y el hecho que la haya invitado es muy problema mio, recuerda que mi maestra Ul también asiste a esas reuniones.

—Pero tu maestra es casi tu familia y en cambio Lucy no…

Gray empezó a reírse mientras que su compañero lo miraba incrédulo, después de calmarse y quitarse las lágrimas de tanta burla, miró a su compañero y le embozó una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Acaso estás celoso?

Natsu empezó a avergonzarse pero no quería decir que perdería contra Gray, que desde el inicio de los tiempos le ha llevado la contraria, se levantó de golpe y miró a su amigo enojado.

—¡No estoy celoso pero no se me hace justo que hagas las cosas como se te hinchen! Por favor ¿Qué dirá tu prometida al respecto? sabes como es y te castrará si se llegara a enterar

—Pues si lo pareces, acéptalo Draagnel, estas celoso porque yo la reconocí mas rápido que tú, cerebro de aire…

—¡Qué no lo estoy!—gritó haciendo berrinche—pero si fuera tu prometida yo si lo estaría…

—¡Cállate idiota!—gritó Gray mientras le aventaba su maleta para que se callara, no quería que Juvia supiera al respecto, aun no.

Natsu se enojó y aventó su libreta pero Gray la esquivó y terminó aventándola hacia Gajeel y cayó justo en su cara porque estaba distraído platicando con Loki, el chico se enojó y la regresó pero cayó a uno de sus compañeros quien no supo quien se la tiró y termino lanzándola hacia otro compañero. así se fue formando la cadenita cuando todo el salón se involucró, incluso Lucy, Levi y Juvia a pesar que no les gusta hacer violencia.

El salón era un total desorden: libros por todos lados, los pupitres desalineados y algunos volteados y alguno que otra persona golpeada, Natsu y Gray estaban pelando, el moreno lo agarro del cuello y le dio dos golpes en el abdomen, Natsu, después de recuperarse, lo jalo de la mano, lo apoyo en su hombro y lo levanto para que cayera a sus espaldas, los demás estaban en pleno alboroto hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió.

Todos no supieron que decir cuando entró su maestra, todos le tenían miedo por su carácter y además que una falta de respeto o de responsabilidad no tenia piedad y los castigaba.

La maestra se dispuso a entrar, no dijo nada pero cuando llego a su escritorio, dejó caer sus más de tres libros y la caída formo un estruendo que atemorizó a todos, ya estaban nerviosos y eso los puso más.

—¿Y bien? Que les pondré de castigo—dijo mientras empezó a caminar frente a todos y se dirigió hacia ellos, estuvo dando vueltas hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea—creo que algunos de ustedes saben que en la escuela hay cuatro semanas sin labores escolares y la primera paso hace más de un mes y estamos a otro mes para la segunda que es la semana de ciencia y tecnología.

Todos asistieron, algunos por saberlo y otros solo por quedar bien mientras que la maestra caminaba hacia su escritorio.

—Pues si algunos saben, solo los alumnos de segundo y tercero pueden participar… y ese es el castigo, todo el salón está obligado a participar y como sea la calidad de su trabajo será su calificación.

Algunos se lo tomaron como una exageración, otros como la muerte y uno que otro un reto, entre ellos la pareja de amigos.

—Por eso veía a Erza desvelarse en los fines de semana, era por eso—dijo Natsu.

—se supone que por eso solo segundo y tercer año participan porque se necesita un año para preparar los proyectos pero ustedes tienen un mes, no me defrauden—dijo en tono seco e hizo que todos se les erizara la piel, en verdad la catedrática atemorizara al más valiente.

En ese entonces la tensión bajo un poco cuando la ojiazul entró y se quedo atónita por ver el salón en pleno miedo, pidió disculpas por llegar tarde y entró.

—Lissana Strauss, tu hermana me aviso con anticipación de tu retardo, eso te salva de no entrar en el castigo que acabo de poner—dijo neutural—de una vez les digo que ella esta exenta de participar.

—Eso es injusto—dijo Levi en voz baja pero era los suficiente alto para que Lucy y Juvia la escucharan.

Lissana camino a su silla que era a lado de Natsu, se saludaron y la maestra empezó con su clase, Lissana saludo con un eso a Natsu y de palabra a Gray, preguntó el por qué del castigo y Gray le platicó al respecto, omitiendo la pregunta que Natsu le hacía y la razón por la que empezaron a pelear.

.—Típico de ustedes, chicos, pero lo que me impresiona es que les haya puesto este castigo… y que a mi me excento.

.—pues ya nimodo—dijo Gray—Natsu, sin duda somos equipo

.—tu sabes—contesto eufórico.

.—por cierto, yo tengo las bases del concurso—dijo mientras que sacaba de una carpeta la hoja donde estaban las reglas y se las paso.

Los chicos la leyeron y sonrieron maliciosamente y en complicidad.

—¡Erza querrá aceptarnos?—dijo al fin el pelirrosa.

—Si lo hara, el problema es la golpiza que nos espera—respondio temeroso.

—Yo me arriesgo, ella de seguro ya tiene el trabajo listo.

—Si lo tiene, nos pondrá a hacer algo, la conoces, ella no te agrega solo porque si, hay que trabajar, pero está bien arriesguémonos.

—Yo no podre ayudarlos—dijo con voz de resignación la albina y su novio le acaricio sus cabellos.

—Tranquila linda, ya quisiera estar exento, siéntete orgullosa que no harás nada.

Lissana se sintió un cero a la izquierda, nunca había hecho equipo de trabajo con su novio, siempre era con Gray y cuando el año no importaba se le unía Erza, se sintió celosa pero no podía ser nada al respecto, le hubiese gustado estar castigada, cosa que era viceversa con todo el salón.

Después de terminar las clases, los dos chicos se dirigieron al taller de mecánicos, estaban nerviosos porque si le contaban la verdad y que ellos habían sido los culpables del castigo, Erza les llamaría la atención o se reiría de ellos a su modo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Gray?—preguntó nervioso.

—Ni yo mismo sé si es lo correcto—respondió mientras giró el picaporte y entraban.

Por fortuna no había nadie, faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases y solo a Erza se le ocurría llegar temprano, pero la razón era para preparar su proyecto, a pesar que llevaba poco tiempo estudiando en Fairy Tail le agradó la idea de exponer su proyecto, Jellal se había tomado la molestia de darle las bases del concurso, las leyó y con eso bastó para convencerse de participar.

—¿Y ese milagro? Natsu, tú no andas por estos rumbos—dijo la chica al ver a su primo.

—Ya ves…—se limitó al contestar, estaba tan nervioso que las palabras no fluían.

—Pues veras Erza… nosotros…

—Ya supe lo de su clase de biología…

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y empezaron a sudar, no tomaron en cuenta que ella siempre terminaba enterándose de las suyas antes de que ellos le comentaran al respecto, Erza les fulminó esa mirada que tanto temían, cruzó los brazos en espera de la respuesta de la pareja.

—Yo… los sentimos de verdad—rogó Natsu.

Ambos se hincaron para que la chica no actuara, siempre que se enteraba cuando Gray y Natsu hacían una de las suyas ella se encargaba de darles un castigo a su estilo, ella era una maestra de la tortura pero aun así pareciera que no aprendían la lección porque seguían metiendo la pata.

Erza arqueó la ceja y los miro seria por unos momentos, después de pensarlo los aceptó con la condición que ellos terminarían lo que quedaba del proyecto y para el colmo, era la parte más difícil, terminar de resolver los errores y construirlo.

—Como Natsu es una papa en ingeniería, él tendrá que ayudarte a construirlo y a conseguir las piezas—sugirió Erza al moreno—en pocas, el trabajo más pesado es para ti.

—¿Un auto ecológico?—preguntó Natsu cuando vio los plano—no se supone que ya se fabrican en la empresa.

—Pero el motor esta mejorado, es parecido al que expuse en la junta de hace dos meses y no lo aprobaron, incluso no está bajo los estándares de la compañía, si lo hago estaría robándole los diseños a nuestros padres—respondió orgullosa de su trabajo—aparte este emplea gasohol.

—Interesante—respondió Gray—sobre todo que el motor esta atrás, donde debería de ir la cajuela.

—Eso mejora el rendimiento.

Pero en ese entonces Jellal entró al salón, todos se quedaron callados y miraron curiosos sobre todo Erza que se puso colorada, desde el día del baile no había hablado con él. Esa noche se la pasaron besándose recostados en el césped y si no pasó algo fuera de tono fue porque ella recibió un mensaje del escándalo que había provocado Cana con Natsu y Lucy, pero no había tenido el valor para hablarlo y viceversa.

Natsu se dio cuenta en la tensión de su prima y miró como Jellal se apenaba cuando la pelirroja volteó a verlo, después de procesar las indirectas en su cerebro, llegó a la conclusión que algo había pasado entre los dos, como él era un experto en temas del ligue a diferencia de Gray. Sonrió maliciosamente, lo usaría para chantajear a Erza cuando se pusiera pesada.

Como su prima y su amigo estaban muy metidos en el diseño del proyecto, se acercó al peliazul y se sentó a lado de él, lo volteó a ver y embozó una sonrisa.

—oye, parece que te gusta mi prima ¿o miento?—dijo de golpe y Jellal empez a avergonzarse—no tienes nada que ocultar, pero sabes me alegra que al fin haya un valiente que se quiera tirar a Erza…

—yo no pretendo usar a Erza como objeto sexual, si eso estas pensando?—dijo el chico ofendido.

—Sea lo que sea, el chiste es que te atrae—se defendió—pero bueno ¿Te gusta o no? A eso quiero llegar. Y aparte si le llegaras a hacer algo a mi prima, no respondo a las consecuencias.

El silencio y el sonrojo de Jellal dijo más que mil palabras, Natsu lo entendió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, se sentía feliz que al fin un chico se fijara en su prima, admitía que era hermosa y sexi pero pese a su carácter fuerte hacia que los hombres huyeran de ella. Y la amenaza estuvo de más, porque sabía que la misma Erza haría algo al respecto si alguien le hiciera daño.

—Suerte campeón—solo dijo y se fue, Jellal no supo si era un cumplido o era porque de verdad, estaba condolido, él sabia que hablar de Erza, era casi tan parecido como un tabú.

La tarde pasó y Gadzile caminaba rumbo a su habitación, estaba agotado por el entrenamiento, esta vez Laxus no los había dejado descansar ni un minuto. Iba pensando si ir a cenar o irse a tumbar a su cama cuando de pronto vio a la pequeña peliazul acompañada de dos chicos, uno de cabello moreno y el otro de color marrón. Lo que le llamó la atención es como la chica sonreía eufóricamente mientras que los chicos no paraban de hablar. Se acercó a ellos y escondido detrás de unos arbustos se dispuso a escuchar lo que platicaban.

—¿Pero que chingaos hago espiando?—pensó Gajeel, peor era inevitable irse sin antes escuchar algo de lo que platicaban.

—¡Ay chicos! de verdad son graciosos, no pensé que tuvieran ese tipo de experiencias—dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de tanto reírse.

—Cuando quieras, te seguimos contando, tenemos mucha experiencia ¿Verdad, Jet?

—Si claro—respondió con una sonrisa, la chica les sonrió y miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde y tenía que empezar a preparar su proyecto—lo siento pero tengo que irme pero espero volver a platicar con ustedes, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es nuestro, nuestra querida Levi—dijo Droy mientras se hincaba y le besaba la mano, Gajeel tuvo arcadas cuando vio eso.

—¿Pero que payasos son esos?—pensó mientras empezaba a molestarse—y encima esta tonta…

La chica se despidió y se fue a su dormitorio, detrás de ella y sin que se diera cuenta, estaba un Gajeel molesto y con ganas de patear lo primero que encontrara, pareciera que la chica provocaba algo molesto en él, siempre había detestado las personas demasiado ingenuas y que creyeran que con el hecho que alguien es amable es por interés y no por ofrecer su amistad incondicional.

Gajeel se sentó en una de las bancas del patio trasero de los dormitorios y empezó a recordar la razón por la que había escogido ir a Phantom Lord, su madre, la cantante de rock que más influencia ha dejado en los últimos diez años, Metallicana, le había dado el privilegio de escoger en que escuela estudiar, sin dudas escogió Phantom Lord porque sabia que ahí iban chicos problemas y sería divertido pasarlo con ellos, su madre le preguntó si había una razón concreta y respondió que siempre había alguien que no debería de ir en cierta escuela y el seria esa persona.

Cuando ingresó se dio cuenta que no era la única que no debería de estar ahí, a la semana de haber empezado sus clases , vio como unos de sus compañeros intentaban abusar de una chica, él sin duda la defendió y es así como conoció a Juvia, supo todo de ella, que sus padres la habían metido ahí con tal que sufriera mientras ellos se gastaban su herencia, fue tanto su enojo y su admiración que le prometió que la defendería, incluso dormían juntos, abrazados para que nadie se atreviera a hacerle daño y porque en las noches se despertaba a causa de una pesadilla pero nunca con la intención de tocarla, a pesar que siempre fue frio con ella se preocupaba y ahora es la única persona que tiene confianza de contarle sus secretos.

Suspiro con pesadez, a pesar que Juvia era muy ingenua sabía que era por razones fuertes, en contraste con Levi, que pareciera que ella no había sufrido como su amiga lo había hecho y le cabreaba que fuera así, tan eufórica, tan ingenua y tonta, le daba nauseas que platicara con Lucy acerca de los príncipes azules y como seria su chico perfecto, agradecía que Lucy solo le siguiera la corriente y que de verdad no contestara que tipo de chico le gustaban porque también la detestaría, por desgracia esa era platica de todos los días.

"_quiero un chico lindo, romántico y apasionado que me quiera y me respete"_

Esa frase la tenia bien metida en la cabeza, incluso parecía eco cada vez que recordaba a la peliazul. De pronto, recordó las palabras de Lily, que si no le agradaba que la hiciera cambiar de opinión ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lidiar con alguien que con solo verla le causaba arcadas? Pensó en como y empezó a sonreír. Pero se esfumó cuando un tipo de cabello negro con un mechón blanco se asomó a su rostro, pero volvió a sonreír cuando lo reconoció.

—¿Totomaru? No creí verte aquí.

—Pues yo si te he visto con Juvia y con otros ahí pero no los había saludado por lo mismo—contestó mientras se sentaba en el césped a acompañarlo ¿Qué tal tu?

—Como siempre, mirando las nubes y sin nada en concreto…

—Típico de ti—respondió—sabido tal que quedaste en Fairy Tail hubiéramos sido compañeros de recamara, el mío no me deja dormir porque ronca.

Y así estuvieron platicando cuando la noche cayó y haría lo que había pensado antes que Totomaru lo hablara, meterse a la habitación de Levi. Como ya sabía por parte de Juvia como infiltrarse seria tarea fácil. Espero la hora y entró. Tuvo suerte que la puerta estuvo abierta y sin dudarlo se infiltró.

La recamara tenía todos los tonos de rosa existentes que empezó a sentir pena ajena, se acercó a su cama gracias a su resaltante cabellera azulada supo que era ella. La miró dormir y supo que incluso dormida, la detestaba.

—Que flojera da esta niña—susurró pero grave error, la chica lo escuchó y despertó de golpe.

Gajeel antes que gritara, le tapó la boca y la acorraló a su cama, se posicionó encima de ella para que no intentara hacer algo en contra de él, se miraron por unos minutos, él serio mientras que ella atemorizada.

—¿Prometes no gritar?—dijo y la chica le contestó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Él le retiró la mano con la que evitaba que hablara.

—¿Qué… qué quieres de mi?

El chico le sonrió de lado, sabia lo que quería y empezó a besarle el cuello, la chica no supo que hacer, si gritar o seguir el juego, admitía que algo en ella se estaba encendiendo pero no quería que fuera así, en esas circunstancias, no conocía tan bien a Gajeel como para empezar con este tipo de relación, el chico se apartó de ella y justo cuando iba a besarla la chica esquivo su mirada.

—Yo… no quiero

—¿No quieres? Siempre lo supe, eres la típica niña cursi que quiere su primera vez con una cama llena de rosas y velas ¡Qué asco!

Gajeel se bajó de donde estaba, se dio la media vuelta sin antes volverla a ver, sabía que era mala idea pero una parte de él quería intentarlo, tal vez convencería a la peliazul de tener relaciones intimas.

—Total, iba a ser tu primera vez y ni lo íbamos a disfrutar…

—¿Tú ya lo has hecho?—pregunto incrédula y se avergonzaba porque era una pregunta indiscreta.

—Que no he hecho—respondió con una mirada pervertida—tus gemidos se iban a escuchar cinco cuartos consecutivos, pero como no quisiste, que le vamos a hacer, así que bye.

El chico saltó por la ventana. Levi se levantó y miro cómo caminaba rumbo a los dormitorios de los hombres. Aun estaba nerviosa y su corazón latía salvajemente, siempre había pensado que el chico de su sueños seria tierno con ella, contrario a como había sido Gajeel, pero admitía que una parte de ella vibró cuando sus labios empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué Gajeel me hizo sentir…? ¡Levi que estas pensando! Él es un salvaje y yo… yo no quiero eso y sé que él no estaría dispuesto a cambiar… qué bueno que se fue…—pensó desilusionada, se acostó y su cabeza dio vueltas hasta que logró conciliar el sueño pero fue a mala hora, ya era la hora de despertarse.

Al día siguiente, Gray caminaba directo a su clase de pintura, desde el sábado cuando vio llorar a Juvia no había tenido contacto con ella, como era fin de semana y no sabía donde vivía, no había podido verla para platicar con ella acerca del sábado, estaba un poco confundido de por qué Juvia llamó mala amiga a Lucy por el hecho de encontrarlos abrazados, si no estaban haciendo nada malo. Cuando entró al edificio encontró a Juvia, la saludo.

—Buenos días, Gray—contestó el saludo nerviosa.

—Me alegro encontrarte antes de la clase—dijo mientras le tomaba la mano—tenemos mucho que hablar y aun es temprano…

Pero como todo buen momento siempre tiene que ser interrumpido de mala manera, apareció una chica de cabello corto y negro, usaba gafas y llevaba desayunando una barra energética, masticándola de mala manera, sonrió y miro a Juvia que la miraba con timidez.

—Gray, Gray, Gray, que bajo has caído hombre—dijo mientras terminaba el ultimo bocado de su barra—tantas chicas guapas te has tirado y terminaste con una rarita ¿No crees?

Juvia se sintió mal y Gray apretó su mano por lo molesto que estaba ante el comentario de la chica, le miró enojado.

—Dafne, Dafne, Dafne, que bajo has caído—respondió imitando la primera frase de la chica—eso de andar diciendo que no puedo vivir sin tu y estupidez y media no es de chicas decentes ¡Que bajo has caído! Pero sabes, eso me hace subir el ego porque como lo sospeché en un principio, eres una chica que no vale la pena, así que bye.

Gray algo nervioso, jaló a Juvia para ir a la dirección al salón pero Dafne no se dio por vencida y la agarró de la mano para que ambos se detuvieran.

—Juvia, como la mujer que soy te recomiendo que no le creas todo a este sinvergüenza ¿O no sabes que él te esta engañado? Él solo está jugando contigo ¿No te das cuenta?

Exclamó mientras Juvia volteó a ver a su amado, quien estaba furioso con Dafne, soltó a la chica, tomó a Dafne y la acorraló en la pared y le fulminó una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Vengarte? ¡Hazlo! Ese es mi problema y no te metas.

—Admítele que fui tuya ¡Hazlo! ella ¡Sé sincero! Detesto admitirlo pero estoy celosa de ella pero ¡No juegues con ella! No se lo merece como yo y a las demás con quienes jugaste.

Dafne se mantuvo firme y Juvia entendió las palabras de la morena, Gray no había sido sincero con ella y había sido un jueguito mas, entendió por qué solo invito a Lucy, no era culpa de ella, era él, él pretendía usarla como su muñeca. Empezó a llorar y dio tres pasos en retroceso.

Gray se quedo atónito y volteo a ver a la peliazul que ya estaba llorando, soltó a Dafne y tomó a ella de los hombros.

—Gray es un desgraciado ¡Suelte a Juvia!

—Juvia… eso era lo que quería hablar contigo—dijo mientras bajo la mirada—perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes…

—Juvia no tiene nada que hablar… lo siente… pero está bien así Gray, Juvia es fuerte.

La chica se secó las lágrimas, impresionó a Gray, cuando por fin estaba libre de ellas, miró a Gray y esta vez su mirada era fría y sin vida, no era la misma, en solo poco tiempo cambio ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué destruyó la mirada que lo había conmovido? Fue un monstruo, no fue sincero y ahora perdió lo que más le agradaba de ella.

—Juvia…

—Yo me retiro—dijo Dafne mientras cruzo la puerta—lo lamento, Juvia pero es mejor que te des la idea que no tienes una posibilidad de estar con él al igual que yo, está comprometido y no podemos luchar contra ese pacto—pensó mientras su rostro cambio a uno de decepción y resignación.

—Juvia yo… lo siento, de verdad no he sido sincero contigo pero de verdad estoy arrepentido… Juvia, veme por favor…

—Juvia no tiene nada que decir, está bien así…

La chica se dio la vuelta y por impulso, Gray la tomó de la mano y la estampó en la pared y la beso, la chica se resistió hasta que su amor por él pudo más y le correspondió. Gray estaba desesperado, mientras la besaba pensó en lo mal que había hecho y que no debía jugar con ella, pero su impulsos eran más fuertes que él, no podía dejarla ir, no debía, la necesitaba, se había apasionado por ella, ella le provocaba sentimientos que jamás en su vida creyó tener.

Las lagrimas en el salieron y aun la besaba, le dolía, le dolía no poder corresponderle, le dolía seguir con esta mentira, le dolía admitir que fue el juguete de su futura esposa, le dolía que ella quien fue lo más preciado de su vida le viera la cara de tonto, cada palabra amarga que decía en su nombre y también, estar besando a Juvia quien era más que la víctima, que solo la usaba para tranquilizar sus sentidos y su desesperación, que no podía ser suya, que era prohibida, simplemente era la peor persona del mundo.

Se separaron y él se limpio las lagrimas, la chica que estaba recuperando la respiración se dio cuenta que él se sentía mal, lo perdonó pero, indignado con él mismo dio un golpe a la pared.

—Maldición… Juvia, te juro que no vuelve a suceder, es mejor que… seamos solo compañeros, nada mas…

Gray la dejó ahí y fue al salón de escultura, cerró la puerta con seguro y se apoyó en la puerta hasta deslizar su espalda hasta llegar al suelo, puso su mano en la cara y alguna que otra lagrima empezó a salir.

—Esto… se me va salir de las manos, no debería de estar jugando con fuego…

Después, fue la clase de pintura más incómoda que han tenido.

Llegando la tarde, Erza ya estaba en el salón de su taller, terminando los últimos detalles del plano, de pronto entró el chico que menos quería ver, Jellal.

Odiaba que cada vez que ellos estaban solos en el salón el silencio también los acompañara, nadie se atrevía a hablar, ella porque había creído la broma de Cana, que después admitió que se lo dijo para ver si en verdad le gustaba y así afirmo sus sospechas ¿Acaso era verdad? Jellal era guapo y no lo podía negar, además que los besos que se han dado los han disfrutado y lo mejor, tienen similitudes, excepto que ella es generadora de violencia y él es amante de lo pacifico.

Esperó a que se sentara en su lugar, pero no fue así, pareciera que los planetas estaban alineados y tuvo suerte o mala porque Jellal fue directo hacia ella, sacudió sus hebras escarlatas y le sonrió.

—Hola ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien… bien—respondió tartamudeando

—Que bien—dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de ella—mira, aquí entre nos, acabo de comprar nuevos juegos ¿Te apetecería jugar conmigo?

Erza se lo tomó por sorpresa y le sonrió tiernamente, Jellal le respondió la sonrisa y se miraron por unos instantes, Erza cuando se lo proponía podía cambiar su expresión de superioridad por una cálida y Jellal era uno de los pocos que podía sacar eso de ella.

—Está bien, este noche te veo.

Ambos sonrieron y la puerta se abrió, llamando la atención de ambos, era Gray, Erza fue en su ayuda porque estaba todo arañado y con el labio roto.

—¿Pero que te ha pasado?

—Lo mismo de siempre, pelearme con Natsu, apenas es martes y ya es la segunda pelea de la semana—respondió como si nada—¡Auch! duele—se quejó porque Erza examinaba su labio.

—No aprenden la lección—dijo resignada y Gray se impresionó porque la Erza de siempre lo terminaba sermoneando y además ¡Sonreía amorosamente!

—Er…Erza ¿De verdad eres tú?

—¿Yo? Si ¿Por qué?

—No, nada—respondió mientras se sonrojaba, volteo a ver a las sillas y ahí estaba Jellal quien lo saludo con la mano, ahora entendía por qué el cambio de humor de su amiga.

—¿Y porque se pelearon ahora?—preguntó curiosa mientras se dedicaba a limpiar su herida con una servilleta.

—Erza la pregunta sobra… por lo mismo de siempre… pero también me volvió a preguntar cómo es que me di cuenta de que Lucy se hizo pasar por otra persona en la fiesta de Lissana y porque no les había dicho… y porque dice que ando de ido ¡Está loco!

—Lo de ido es cierto—respondió ironizada—pero también es cierto ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que Lucy era Natasha?

Gray le explico con lujo de detalle, ella se impresionó porque su amigo era muy bueno detectando los mas mínimos detalles, después de curarlo, preguntó acerca de Juvia, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que cada vez que entraban a los comedores la saludaba desde la lejanía y también del beso que había ocurrido en el baile.

—No pasa nada, solo amigos… ya sabes cómo soy.

—No deberías de seguir jugando con las mujeres—regañó—nadie se merece ser tu juguete.

—Ya lo sé, por eso ya no la seguiré buscando—dijo serio—ahora dormiré un rato, antes que el profesor venga ¿Va?

Gray se acomodó en el suelo y usó su maleta como almohada y tomo una siesta. Pero mientras eso ocurría en la entrada de la escuela, una chica rubia, ojos azules y cuerpo envidiable pedía el pase de entrada. En sus manos llevaba una caja de herramientas que delataba que era una mecánico. El portero pidió su nombre, lo dijo y después de buscar en la lista al fin la dejó pasar.

Se quedo atónita por el tamaño de la escuela, caminó por el edificio principal donde estaban los cubículos de los maestros, la dirección y el consejo estudiantil, lo atravesó y después se dio cuenta que sería imposible encontrar su destino.

—Según el mapa—dijo mientras veía una hoja de papel donde estaba el croquis de la escuela—tengo que ir al edificio M… ¡Son tantos!

Hizo un berrinche que llegó a oídos del pelirrosa que caminaba por esos rumbos buscando a Lissana, se acercó a ella y decidió ayudarla.

—Me he perdido—dijo mientras el chico le sonreía—busco el edificio M.

—uhh—contestó—no eres de aquí ¿Verdad?—la chica le dijo que buscaba a Lucy Heartfilia y el chico le contesto que la conocía.

—¿De veras?

—¿Si! Si quieres te llevo con ella ¿Me permite, Madame?

El chico le dio la mano y aceptó. En el camino preguntó su nombre y resulta ser que ella es Winry Rockbell, hija de los doctores Rockbell y nieta de Pinako Rockbell que es una mecánica especialista en Automail, para Natsu fue un honor conocerla y él también se presentó. La chica se impresiono conocer a uno de los futuros herederos de Draagnel Motors, una de las empresas líderes del país.

Cuando llegaron, que era el edificio de la biblioteca, entraron y presenciaron a Lucy y a su equipo de trabajo, cuando por fin llegan a la mesa, ambas rubias se saludaron con un abrazo y se las presentan a Levi, Gajeel y Totomaru (que Gajeel les acababa de presentar a Lucy, Loki y Levi) que eran los únicos que no la conocían.

—Creo que ya me voy—dijo Natsu mientras se daba la media vuelta pero recordó que necesitaba hablar con la rubia—Lucy, necesito hablar contigo ¿Se puede?—preguntó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—No creo que ella tenga un tema para conversar contigo—contestó Loki por ella, pero la chica aceptó y ambos se sentaron a las bancas que estaban en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Cuando se sentaron pasaron casi cinco minutos para que ambos hablaran, aun no se recuperaban de lo que había pasado el sábado pasado, Natsu aun recordaba el sabor de sus labios y su instinto salvaje le pedía que lo volviera hacer pero, estaba la contraparte de su conciencia que él decía que no, tenía una novia y traicionarla lo volvería miserable, él estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella, a olvidar su donjuanismo y ponerse serio en una relación ¿Pero porque Lucy le provocaba romper ese esquema de él? Era fácil, había empezado a tener sentimientos por ella pero era un enamorado reprimido por culpa de la relación de Lissana, no sino hasta que un golpe de la vida le hiciera darse cuenta que ella era la elegida de su corazón, pero mientras tendría que pasar mucho para que ese día llegara.

—Quiero que nos sigamos llevando—al fin habló.

—Nadie ha dicho que no lo hagamos—respondió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿De verdad?—contestó contento—creí que tú…

Lucy sacudió su cabello y le sonrió. Le dijo que el beso no debería de afectar su relación de amistad, era solo eso, un beso que no debería de ser algo mas, le recordó que ella tenía novia y no le gustaría hacer algo que a ella no le gustaría que le hicieran, quitarle lo que más quiere. Por eso respetaba la relación que llevaba con la albina a pesar que no se llevaran bien y la tratara como un problema entre el noviazgo de ambos.

—Pues… si es así te invito un café el sábado y de paso vamos al cine ¿Va?

—Yo…

—¡Vamos! No digas nada, nos serviría para conocernos porque si platico contigo frente al idiota de Loki de seguro me mata, se notan sus celos a kilómetros.

Lucy pensó mucho la propuesta pero pese a que tendría problemas aceptó, no quería ser grosera con él y la única forma de agradecerle que fuera amable con ella era saliendo y conocerse, pidió que si habrían problemas ella también ser haría responsable y aceptaría las consecuencias.

Después de una tarde de entrenamiento, los jugadores, las porristas y las chicas de gimnasia rítmica quedaron en organizar un convivio ahí dentro de la escuela en la cancha de basquetbol, como ya no había nadie y Mirajane estaba dispuesta. Llevaron refrescos, botanas y un modular para escuchar música a todo volumen y como el lugar estaba bien retirado de los dormitorios, no tendrían problema con la dirección y de las quejas de estudiantes.

—¡Gray! Hagamos una competencia de quien bebe más rápido—pidió Natsu mientras le daba un vaso que capacidad de dos litros—lléguele.

—Mejor directo de la botella—contestó mientras acaba de la nevera dos botellas de refresco de cola y le daba una.

—Una fiesta no es fiesta sin frías—dijo dignada Cana mientras veía con cara de tristeza su vaso y las chicas la miraban con cara de pena ajena y pensaban _"alcohólica"_

Elfman estaba en una mesa sentada con las chicas de gimnasia rítmica y desde lo lejos Ever estaba que echaba humo de celosa ¿Por qué con ellas platicaba eufóricamente mientras que con ella terminaba peleándose? Eran como el agua y el aceite: si ella decía azul, él decía amarillo, en gusto estaban peor, ella es amante del pop mientras que el es metalero ¡Un dilema!

—Ever ¿Qué haces ahí parada?—dijo una de las chicas, para ser preciso, la que estaba sentada en las piernas de Elfman—que acá esta la diversión.

—No lo creo—respondió—es tan idiota que no se fija en lo mejor.

Las chicas dijeron al unísono _"uh, Ever te dijo poca cosa"_ y Elfman solo sonrió de mala gana, pero después empezó a besar a la chica que tenía sentada en sus piernas, Ever solo se giró, lo aceptaba, estaba celosa pero lo que no aceptaba era sus sentimientos por el Strauss.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Lucy, la rubia le comentaba a su amiga la presunta invitación de Natsu y que si estaba bien el haberlo hecho, Juvia le contestó que no se preocupara, mientras el chico no tuviera malas intenciones, todo iría bien.

—Cambiando de tema ¿y Gray? ¿Has hablado con él?

Juvia se avergonzó pero también se decepcionó cuando recordó al moreno, Lucy preguntó que si pasaba algo y contesto:

—Gray le dijo a Juvia que era mejor ser amigos.

Lucy se decepcionó del moreno pero lo entendía, antes que se diera cuenta que Juvia los había visto cuando bailaron, escuchó que no podía corresponderle porque estaba comprometido, estaba segura que sus sentimientos eran mutuos pero algo le daba la corazonada que el futuro matrimonio de Gray era arreglado porque el chico tenía cara de frustración cuando se lo dijo, sintió lástima porque de verdad quera verlos juntos y si le preguntaba, no le diría.

Siguiendo la fiesta, los chicos estaban haciendo desorden, aventaban los balones de basquetbol por todos lado, todo volaba: la gente, los balones, refrescos, vasos, frituras grasientas, zapatos incluso calzones y sostenes de las chicas y alguno que otro bóxer, Gray termino sin camisa y pantalones y algunas chicas estaban en pleno faje con los jugadores.

—Y eso que no hay cerveza—dijo incrédula Erza y Mirajane le dio la razón.

De pronto, Cana sacó un disco que tenia escrito con tintan indeleble _"canciones bizarras",_ era la recopilación de las canciones que más lo hacían reír y los hacían pasar momentos chuscos, y la primera que sonó era _stayin' alive_ de los Bee Gees y los chicos empezaron a bailar ridiculizándose.

—ah, ah, ah, ah ¡staying alive!—cantaba Natsu mientras hacia los clásicos movimientos de la banda.

—imagínese cantar esa canción en un musical y Natsu con una camisa de lentejuelas color azul rey… o morada—comentó Cana a las chicas y todas empezaron a imaginarlo y estallaron a carcajadas.

—Sería ridículo—contestó una de las chicas.

Después que termino la canción continuo _don't stop me now_ de Queen pero en lugar de bailar empezó el desastre, se tiraban el refresco y las botanas entre ellos, el agua en el suelo hacia que se pusiera resbaloso y muchos caían mientras corrían, las chicas se alejaron poco a poco de la escena sintiendo pena ajena pero la verdad, les daba risa.

La tercera canción del CD era YMCA, las chicas empezaron a estallar de carcajadas cuando algunos chicos se quedaron atónitos con la canción, era demasiado vergonzosa bailarla.

—A la mierda, ¡A bailar!—exclamó Natsu mientras empezaba a bailar y todos estallaban en risa y le siguieron los pasos.

—it's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A—cantaron al unísono los chicos que estaban alineados bailando detrás de Natsu.

Cana se encontraba grabando por si algún día necesitaría de ese video, algunas de la chicas, por muy ridículo que fuera también bailaban y las demás solo se reían de ellos.

Cinco canciones después, los chicos pararon por el cansancio, unos estaban tirados en el piso, otros sentados y otros parados platicando con las chicas, Laxus que había sido el único que no habia bailado se encontraba platicando con una rubia ojiazul y Mirajane llevaba tiempo observándolos y acercándose a ellos disimuladamente con tal de escuchar lo que platicaban. Pero Erza se había dado cuenta y se acerco a ella para empezar con su tortura.

—¿Tan interesada por Laxus?—dijo mientras Mirajane se ponía tiesa.

—Yo… ¡Nada! Solo buscaba mi celular que se cayó de tanto bailar.

—¿Hablas de este?—dijo mientras lo sacaba de su falda—Mira, a mi no me engañas.

—Aparte ¿Por qué tendría que interesarme de lo que habla con Ino? No tardará en fajar con ella o llevársela a la cama…

—Hablas como si estuvieras celosa—dijo y Mira intentó disimular si molestia—pero mira lo que ocurrirá.

Erza los señaló y vio como Ino se le insinuaba al chico y este ni la pelaba, se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle su melena dorada, Mirajane apretó los puños, le afectaba pero se contuvo, estaba celosa pero no tenía el derecho de reclamarle, contó hasta diez y se tranquilizo, y justo cuando se daría la vuelta, le llamo la atención como la rubia intento darle un beso pero este la ignoró.

—¿Ves que ya cambió?—dijo Erza y Mira se quedó atónita por la reacción de Laxus.

—¡Vamos! ¿No que querías que te diera un beso?—dijo Ino después de ser evadida.

—Pero aquí no—dijo y se dio cuenta que Mirajane lo observaba—moros en la costa.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí—respondió mientras rodaba los ojos—no seas idiota, no la recuperaras, tómalo como caso perdido.

—Soy consciente pero no quiero que nos vean… ya sabes—dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo en señal de complicidad.

—¡Uy! suena tentativa la oferta—respondió con sonrisa picara—pero no sé, a veces veo que Mirajane quiere romper el castigo que te puso pero su orgullo no la deja ¿No deberías de ser tú quien lo haga?

Laxus bufó pero ya era la segunda persona que le decía eso, le sonrió e Ino le dio un beso en la frente.

—pero si no logras nada, yo estoy libre para ti.

La rubia se retiró y Mirajane les dio la espalda y volvió a unirse a la fiesta, Erza aprovechó a que Laxus estaba solo para platicar con él.

—Se puede—preguntó ya frente a él.

—Adelante—contestó y Erza se sentó a lado de él—ya se, ya se, vienes a sermonearme que luche por Mira, Ino acaba de decirme lo mismo.

—porque es verdad.

—Puras tonterías—dijo resignado mientras suspiraba.

—Pero si no lo haces tú ¿Quién lo hará? Laxus, en ella aun veo ojos de amor y preocupación por ti, es absurdo que se sigan conteniendo…

—y que me dices tú con Jellal…. ¡ah verdad!

—No vine a hablar de él—contestó seria pero en el fondo quería morirse de la vergüenza—dime ¿Lo harás?

—No estoy seguro—titubeó.

Erza estaba segura que lo haría, le comentó como poder entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas, para Laxus era una locura pero confió en ella, algo de lo que tenía ventaja era que Mirajane dormía sola por ser la presidenta estudiantil, lo malo era que su habitación estaba en la azotea, sería difícil escalar el edificio pero no imposible, se arriesgó y si ocurría algo, nadie los escucharía porque era la única habitación en ese piso.

La fiesta seguía en su apogeo hasta que tuvo desenlace cerca de las once de la noche, todos fueron a sus respectivas recámaras sin antes limpiar la cancha que quedó hecha un asco. Laxus y Erza quedaron en verse fuera de los dormitorios de los hombres a la hora en que los veladores van a tomar café.

—¿No vienes conmigo?—dijo Laxus cuando vio que la chica intentaba entrar por una de las ventanas.

—Iré a jugar con Natsu y Gray—dijo un poco nerviosa pero se delató.

—A mi no me engañas, iras con Jellal—dijo y Erza casi se cae de la ventana, el chico sacó de entre sus bolsas un condón y se lo dio—disfrútalo.

—¡Laxus!—exclamó avergonzaba mientras él le tapaba la boca para que no los escucharan—lo siento.

—Ya bye, hagas lo que hagas no me interesa, y gracias.

Laxus se apresuró a llegar antes que la veladora se diera cuenta que intentaba infiltrarse, empezó a escalar el dormitorio hasta llegar la azotea, la habían convertido en una terraza llena de flores, muy diferente a la masculina en donde solo habían bancas y sombrillas contra el sol. Camino por lo ancho hasta llegar a la puerta, suspiro hasta que tuvo el valor de abrirla y ahí la vio, dormida, parecía un ángel, se acercó a ella y su corazón dio un salto y empezó a latir más fuerte, era la chica que lo ponía así, la única.

—Mira…—dijo para despertarla—¡Mira, despierta!—exclamó y la chica se despertó de golpe.

—Pero que…

Mirajane abrió los ojos y se quedo atónita, Laxus la había hablado, al fin tuvo el valor de llamarla por su nombre, lo miró por unos momentos hasta que el carrasqueó su garganta.

—Al fin te atreviste—dijo seria—sabes lo que…

Laxus puso su dedo índice en sus labios, le sonrió de lado, sabia a lo que se refería por eso la callo, si iba a tomar el riesgo iba a valer la pena.

—Si voy a perderte que valga la pena Mirajane y escucha atentamente lo que te diré—dijo con énfasis su nombre—te amo.

La albina tragó en seco, era la primera vez que le decía te amo, tanto tiempo de novios y nunca le había dicho esa palabra mágica que embobece a cualquiera cuando la escucha del ser amado, su corazón latió pero contuvo las lagrimas y las ganas de abrazarlo, se quedó quieta, esperando a que se aburriera y se fuera de una vez.

—¡Si te amo! Y ahora mismo iré a gritarlo, no me importa si me expulsan, yo…

—¿terminaste?—dijo con voz cortante, eso le partió el alma al rubio.

—Mira…—solo dijo

—Vete por favor Laxus… vete antes que haga una locura...

Mirajane no aguantó y empezó a llorar, tenía miedo a que fuera un sueño pero no lo era, era real, se tapó la cara con sus manos para que lo la viera, Laxus intentó quitárselas pero ella se resistía, hasta que al fin pudo y la abrazó, ella no supo qué hacer pero su corazón latía mas, tenía miedo a que estuviera jugando con ella, Laxus la acorraló mas a él y esperó pacientemente su reacción hasta que al fin dejó su orgullo atrás y le correspondió, estuvieron abrazados por minutos hasta que al fin el supo que era suficiente, la soltó y quitó las lagrimas que quedaba en su rostro.

—Perdóname por ser dura contigo.

—No es necesario, yo fui el culpable, estabas dolida y lo acepto, perdóname por haberte sido un imbécil… Mira, vales mucho y no sabes cómo me lamenté el darme cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Fui yo por ser una monja—dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos—no te di la atención que querías, Laxus, tú eres un hombre apasionado y yo… tenía miedo…

—Boberias, Mira, tu no estabas preparada y te respetaba, hubiera sido más imbécil si tú me hubieras dicho sí sin estar segura, te juro que esta vez te esperaré, no te merezco pero… pero no puedo evitar dejarte ir solo por ser tan poca cosa para ti…

Mirajane le dio un eso de piquito y el chico se avergonzó, apretó las manos de ella y la volvió a ver y se dio cuenta que tenia la sonrisa más hermosa a comparación de las demás.

—Yo ya estoy lista…—dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

—No es necesario, te esperare…

—Hablo en serio—interrumpió—yo, lo he pensado mucho y yo… Laxus, esperé desde hace mucho este día, que cambiaras y que tuvieras el valor de hablarme, veía desde la lejanía como ignorabas a cada chica, veía como te volvías mas paciente, responsable y poco a poco me enamoraba más de ti, te has convertido en el hombre que deseé desde pequeña, laxus… yo… yo quiero ser tuya…

Laxus no supo si lo decía en serio o que solo lo decía para quedar como un calenturiento, la chica acercó sus labios a los de él, pero él la esquivo y la abrazo, Mirajane nunca pensó que la rechazaría, pero también se alegro porque al fin había madurado.

—Todo a su debido tiempo.

Erza y Jellal ya estaban jugando, la competencia era reñida, no se sabía quién ganaría, ambos estaban sudados y concentrados en el juego, los nervios que ambos tuvieron por estar en cercanía ya no estaban, tanto era el afán de declararse ganador que ambos se olvidaron de los sentimientos de cada uno.

—Esa fue buena—dijo Jellal cuando vio como Erza aventaba una granada.

Pero Jellal tenía un as bajo la manga, tenia detrás de la chica unas granadas escondidas, cuando avanzó a donde estaba la trampa ¡Pum! Las hizo explotar y se declaró ganador, Erza enojada, aventó el control y se paró de golpe reclamando que había sido trampa.

—Soy mejor que tu, lero, lero—dijo mientras se levantaba para mirarle la cara de enojada.

—¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Eso no se hace! ¡jamás se destruye al enemigo por las espaldas!

Erza lo miró enojada mientras que Jellal, por primera vez en su vida tenía una sonrisa egocéntrica, Erza era muy popular por ser muy buena en cualquier reto que se pusiera en frente, pero esta vez se sintió orgulloso, que por primera vez, alguien le haya ganado y ese era él.

—¿Ardida?—dijo y Erza solo bufó.

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos cuando de la nada, se besaron, el beso eran tan salvaje que rodaron por todo el piso, casi aplastan la consola, tiraron las cosas que Jellal tenía en su buró y aterrizaron cerca de la cama que estaba vacía, Jellal levantó su rostro para contemplar el de Erza que estaba agitada después de hacer desastre y medio por la pasión desenfrenada que la que fueron protagonistas.

—Yo… yo…

—Shh, no lo arruines—dijo la pelirroja, mientras que de la bolsa del pantalón, sacaba el condón que Laxus le había obsequiado.

**OMG OMG, OMG! Tanto tiempo, no? Pues pas! y resulta que como me fui de vacaciones 15 dias… pero en el viaje subi el capitulo 12 y como me fui al rancho de mi abuela "relajantemente traumante" no pude escribir hasta ahora, pero se preguntaran ¿Vii, por que hasta ahora te atreves a publicar? Pues la respuesta es: porque me da la gana!... ok no, les contare que el tipo que fue el chico que me gustaba, me pidió cosas indecorosas y waahhh fue traumante, me bloquee y anduve de zombi la semana (si, regrese de mi viaje el domingo pasado) hasta ayer que empeze el fic, que créanme, fue el mas difícil que he hecho, los decepciono porque hay poco NaLu porque quise meter las referencias de las demás parejas xDD**

**Quiero pedirles un favor… sobre las dos ultimas escenas ¿quieren doble Lemmon para el próximo capitulo? O solo quieren uno en especifico, opinen, también se vale mencionar que es muy rápido, bla, bla, bla xDD y lo de Gajeel esta mas que explicado y ya empeze un poco de lo que sucederá con Levi, y como que ya me gusto mucho que los chicos se metan a los dormitorios… xDD**

**También, acabo de poner un espoiler disimulado en el capitulo, de lo que ocurrirá mas o menos por ahí del capitulo 16, espero que alguien lo note, es un comentario que hacen por ahí, y respecto a las dos invitadas, se dieron cuenta que son Winry Rockbell de Fullmetal Alchemist e Ino de Naruto, espero que no sea algo absurdo porque pretendo que pasen personas solo como relleno, para evitar alargar la historia y para especificar personas y no dejarlos en "chico" o "chica", ya aparecerán mas xDD**

**Respecto a las canciones que bailan los del equipo, se me ocurrió en una multiconversacion con unos amigos que como seria bailar esas canciones cuando se esta borracho… aquí las bailaron en su juicio, y creeme también lo escribi porque asi bailaban mis compañeros en la prepa, poníamos música, conectábamos unas bocinas que uno llevaba a un celular y hacíamos fiesta! Una vez cuando los de nuevo ingreso si preinscribían, las mamas miraban al salón porque nos la pasábamos bailando, pusimos cartulinas en las ventanas para hacerlo mas tranquilo, hasta que despues el orientador se arto y nos regaño, pero lo seguíamos haciendo! xDDD que tiempos, no? xD**

**En el próximo viene: la salida de Natsu y la semana de ciencias, que será solo de pasada porque no la quiero alargar, según seria de dos capítulos, peor meeh, será aburrida y capaz pongo vocabulario técnico… trate de usar el corriente cuando Natsu, Gray y Erza hablaban de los planos de su proyecto… por eso del acortamiento, sorry xDD**

**Y sorry también por poco Nalu :(**

**Por cierto, gracias por sus favs, reviews y demás, se les agradece, me alegra que de verdad les guste y la segunda temporada es un hecho, asi que sean pacientes porque alargare mas el hecho que Lucy y Natsu estén juntos, solo aviso, si?**

**Comentarios, chismes, sugerencias, reclamos, golpizas, ventas de drogas, asesinatos y demás, ya saben ¡review! Y ya saben: It's free!**

**PD: agradezcan que no puse NaLI xDD**

**PD2: 19 hojas Word! Doy miedo xD**


	13. Sintiendote

**Categoría M por lo que leerán en el segundo salto de escena, asi que pondré aviso para los que no quieran leer lemmon ¿va?**

Capitulo 13: Sintiéndote.

Erza estaba sentada, avergonzada y sin ganas de mirar a la cara a Jellal que estaba parado frente de ella, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada, en una de sus manos traía el preservativo que por broma, Laxus le había obsequiado a ella. Él no tenía idea de cómo empezar a explicar la estupidez que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

—Yo… yo…—dijo Jellal cuando se separo de los labios de ella.

—Shh, no lo arruines—dijo la pelirroja, mientras que de la bolsa del pantalón, sacaba el condón que Laxus le había obsequiado—yo… quiero…

La chica le mostró el preservativo, Jellal se puso colorado, se separó de ella de golpe que cayó sentado en el suelo, gateó de reversa gracias a sus extremidades hasta chocar con la pared. Estaba sudando de los nervios y la chica lo notó.

—¿No me digas que no te lo sabes poner?—preguntó incrédula y nervios.

—Erza ¿En que estas pensando?—dijo aun atónito y rojo por el atrevimiento de ella.

—Yo… yo no quiero quedar embarazada ¿O quieres ser padre a esta edad?

—¡No! es por eso—dijo con voz grave mientras que con su mano apuntaba a su compañero dormido—y aparte ¡En qué diablos estas pensando! No soy capaz de… caer tan bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo fea?—contestó decepcionda.

—¡No!—contestó alterado—Erza, a ver… como te lo explico.

Y así fue como terminaron, el parado frente a ella. Erza aun seguía pensando, no había sido clara su explicación y él tenia tantos asuntos metidos en su cabeza que no sabía cómo empezar, aparte ¿Declararse ahora mismo? No estaba en sus planes y no lo haría hasta que estuviera seguro que ella no terminaría golpeándolo, no se arriesgaría tampoco que lo viera como un aventado, sabía que ella era algo especial y si la quería tener con él y que fuera una relación seria, tendría que ser calculador para buscar el momento justo para preguntarle si de verdad valía la pena estar juntos, como pareja.

—Lo siento, yo creí que…

—No me gusta aprovecharme de las mujeres, eso quiero dejarte claro y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas ¿De verdad querías que yo…? Ya sabes, sexo…

Erza pensó en lo que le dijo y se dio cuenta que solo lo dijo como impulso, tal vez sea muy madura pero en asuntos del amor aun era una niña, no estaba preparada para convertirse en mujer y agradeció porque no fuera un aprovechado.

—Gracias—dijo y tuvo la fortaleza de mirarlo a la cara, estaba contenta el haberlo conocido, él es un chico caballeroso y con buenos sentimientos pero ¿Por qué por acto de impulso estuvo segura de tener relaciones intimas con él? ¿Por qué cada vez que Cana o Laxus le mencionaban su nombre se avergonzaba? No había sentido nada por nadie, ni por Gray que ha sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños, además de las incontables veces que se bañaron juntos semidesnudos y dormían juntos ¿Qué tenían sus ojos que la ponían nerviosa? Ella no es de las chicas que se vuelven loca solo por ver un chico atractivo, pero ha conocido a hombres más guapos que Jellal pero él, el definitivamente la sacaba de sus cabales.

—Tranquila, y perdón por haber hecho trampa, te saque de onda y de verdad lo lamento…-dijo con el corazón en la mano, pero también si no fuera por eso no hubiese tenido aquel apasionante y salvaje beso con la pelirroja.

Erza por fin se levantó gracias a él, lo mejor era irse de ahi porque aun seguía incomoda por el beso y su atrevimiento, caminó hacia la ventana, pero antes se despidió.

—Fue un placer haberte ganado—dijo él y ella solo hizo un puchero.

Lo miró y sonrió, Jellal estaba distraído cuando Erza tomó otra decisión atrevida y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, la chica se despegó y cuando él reaccionó, ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto con la pareja conformada por la presidenta y el mariscal de campo, se encontraban disculpándose, Mirajane estaba segura fundirse con el amor de su vida pero él dudaba, no quería hacerle daño ni mucho menos parecer un patán, la amaba tanto que esperaría hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta.

—Pero ese tiempo es ahora—dijo Mirajane mientras tomaba una de sus manos—hazme tuya—dijo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho—¿Lo sientes?

—Mira de verdad no quiero obligarte a que hoy estemos juntos y mañana te arrepientas. Y yo… no quiero, hacerlo.

Laxus sabía que estaba mintiendo, la deseaba con todo su ser, pero tenía que respetarla.

—No lo haré—dijo mientras le sonreía y lo besaba—yo se que quieres—dijo en tono sensual que el chico empezó a sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo, la deseaba.

**N/A: aquí empieza el lemmon, por los que no quieran leerlo ¿va?**

Laxus la recostó en la cama mientras exploraba por el ancho de su cintura y caderas, extrañaba tocar su piel, besar sus labios y el exquisito aroma que desprendía, pasar sus manos por su cabello blanquecino, ver sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules. La amaba, son duda la amaba más que a cualquier otra persona, ella mordió su labio inferior y él gimió, después se separaron y la miró a los ojos y ella estaba segura de ceder.

—No hay vuelta atrás y no te dejare respirar—dijo sonriendo y ella se preparó, tragó en seco pero estaba segura que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Él empezó por subir un poco la blusa que usaba Mirajane para dormir, apreció su abdomen plano gracias a que fue porrista en los dos años anteriores, empezó a besar su ombligo, después se alejó de él y con su dedo trazaba círculos en el vientre de la chica que hacían que le dieran cosquillas y al mismo tiempo la excitaban.

Dejó de hacerlo y siguió subiendo la blusa hasta lograr quitársela y por fin tuvo la osadía de conocer sus pechos, Mira se avergonzó y los tapo con sus manos, pero él con una sonrisa ingenua le quitó las manos y besó uno de sus pezones mientas que con una mano jugaba con el otro.

—Me da… me da pena que me hagas esto…

—¿Pero se siente bien?—preguntó y la chica contestó con un jadeo.

Laxus ha sido un hombre apasionado, de los que no pierde el tiempo y en la intimidad deja todo sin importar los sentimientos, pero esta vez era diferente porque quería que ambos disfrutaran, iba lento y también para que el cuerpo de Mirajane se acostumbrara a estas sensaciones y para que tuviera confianza, ella siempre ha sido muy reservada y quería cambiar eso de ella poco a poco, también él quería acostumbrarse que ella era delicada como la porcelana, era su tesoro, su vida, la mujer que hizo darse cuenta que era un idiota, la que sacrificó su amor por que abriera los ojos.

Ella estaba nerviosa, apenas podía contener la respiración y sentía que su corazón se saldría, su intimidad tenía un cosquilleo que se sentía tan bien. Laxus hacia milagros con ella, provocaba que tuviera nuevas sensaciones, nada comparado a un simple beso o un abrazo, esto era más profundo, inexplicable, quería ya estar unido a él pero tenía que confiar, no debía dudar de su experiencia y sabia que lo hacía con tal de no hacerle daño, más que nada porque tenía la idea que le dolería.

Pero ella no quería quedarse atrás, debía hacer algo, cuando Laxus se separó para besarle el cuello, ella bajó la cabeza y empezó a quitarle la camisa y a besar su pectorales bien formados gracias a las horas de entrenamiento, pasaba sus delicados dedos por las marcas de sus músculos, esto lo estremecía, lo volvía loco, quería estar dentro de ella ya pero tenía que aguantar, ella no estaba preparada, tenía que resistir aun mas para no lastimarla.

—No parecieras inexperta—dijo en un jadeo, se sentía jodidamente bien gracias a las caricias de Mira—harás que me vuelva loco y termine haciéndote tuya de una buena vez.

—yo, quiero ya…

—Aún no, te hare sufrir y me desearas tanto que gritarás mi nombre—dijo en tono de superioridad.

Laxus le besó el cuello y siguió acariciando su cuerpo, sus piernas hasta llegar al puente de sus bragas, metió su dedo por un lado para tocar su vagina que ya estaba lo suficiente lubricada para empezar la batalla.

Bajó sus bragas y se retiró de sus pechos, abrió un poco las piernas para posicionarse, ella tenía sus manos en su cara, quería ocultar su nerviosismo pero la sabia que lo estaba, su cuerpo tiritaba.

Antes de empezar la batalla, masajeó sus piernas, estaba tensa y tenía que buscar la forma en que se relajara, que su cuerpo lo aceptara, que pudiera hurtar su inocencia haciendo que tuviera el mínimo dolor posible, sus labios recorrieron por su vientre hasta que se relajó un poco. De nuevo se hincó frente a ella y observó su intimidad, Mirajane se avergonzó por la forma en que la miraba, de verdad tenía una excelente vista.

Laxus introdujo un dedo haciendo que se incomodó y arquearó un poco su espalda, estaba lo suficiente lubricada, empezó a moverlo y causaba que jadeara de placer.

—¿Te sientes incomoda?—preguntó.

—No, pero me da pena que yo… ¡Ah!

Laxus introdujo otro dedo y Mirajane se lo tomó por sorpresa y aumentó la velocidad, la chica aun seguía nerviosa y así el no podía continuar.

—si no te relajas no podre seguir, de verdad—dijo preocupado—no pienses que te ves mal gritando o gimiendo, tú solo disfruta, te estás conteniendo mucho.

Y era verdad, Mirajane estaba tratando de no gemir mucho, por eso estaba tensa, era raro porque era la única habitación en la azotea y tenía la libertad de hacer el ruido que quisiera, pero estaba apenada en adquirir nuevas experiencias y él estaba siendo lo demasiado paciente, era patética, se sintió poca cosa porque reprimía sus mismos sentimientos, si seguía así no lo disfrutaría y quedaría como una insensible.

El siguió con su trabajo y ella empezó a gemir y a gritar, se sentía bien, estaba disfrutándolo, poco a poco el nerviosismo empezó a irse y la pasión y el deseo de unirse le pedía a gritos que ya era hora, estaba lista, quería tenerlo dentro de ella, quería sentirse su mujer, su única mujer.

—¡Laxus!—gritó su nombre—ya no soporto, y al poco tiempo, tuvo su primer orgasmo.

El supo que ya era el momento, sacó de su pantalón un preservativo, se terminó de desnudar y se lo puso, se colocó arriba de ella y con un movimiento lento empezó a penetrarla hasta llegar a esa barrera molestosa que no le permitía continuar. Mira se sentía incómoda, Laxus lo notó y empezó a tocar sus pechos para que se relajara, al poco tiempo y de manera desprevenida la terminó de penetrar.

Mira hizo un gemido de dolor, le ardía un poco, él la besó y estuvo así sin moverse hasta que ella se separó y el ardor empezaba a desaparecer.

Al principio fue incomodo pero poco a poco empezó a tomarle gusto, las caricias, los gemidos y los besos estuvieron presentes, Mira había estado esperado este día, era maravilloso que al fin después de dos años sin hablarse el amor por él era mucho más fuertes que cuando eran novios.

**N/A: aquí termina, pero se que todos lo leyeron, pervertidos xDD**

Después de terminar, ambos un poco cansados, se abrazaron y empezaron a comentar cómo explicarían a todos que ellos volvían y como sabían que sus amistades eran curiosas, preguntarían como, cuando y donde se habían otorgado el perdón.

—No les digas a las urracas, que se mueran de la curiosidad—respondió un poco molesto—yo fácilmente les diré un _"que les importa"_ a los chicos.

Mira empezó a reírse, pero aun quería mas de él y empezó a besarle los pectorales, él empezó a encenderse pero recordó que ya no traía mas preservativos.

—Mira tranquila, pareces una ninfómana—burló—solo tenía un condón porque el otro que tenía se lo di a Erza…

—¿Erza?—preguntó incrédula—¿Por que necesitaría ella de uno? O no me digas que…

—No pienses mal, no he hecho nada con ella—explicó—sino que la vi salir de los dormitorios y estoy seguro que iría con Jellal, esos dos traen algo

—¿De verdad con Jellal Fernández?—cuestionó—quien lo diría, las porristas dicen que es un chico muy reservado y que le traen ganas pero él las respeta mucho… ya sabes como son.

—Es porque no la has visto cuando ve a Jellal, se le nota que algo cargan, y la verdad me admira que se haya fijado en él, es un chico muy pacifico y a como es Erza… son lo contrario de ambos.

—Que sorpresas dan la vida ¿verdad? Pero pensándolo bien, harían buena pareja, él la tranquilidad, ella… el caos.

—Más bien seria una pareja rara—burló Laxus y después de todo tenía razón, nadie se imaginaba a la Titania de melosa con alguien.

Después, continuaron de platicar hasta que ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Laxus decidió irse antes que saliera el sol y tuviera el problema que lo descubriera. Después las clases fueron normales, hasta que saliendo, fue directo al Consejo Estudiantil junto con su hermana menor.

—Hermana, caminas algo…rara—preguntó Lissana que estaba detrás de ella viéndola.

—me caí en el baño y me duele un poco la cadera—mintió y Lissana no tuvo más que creerle aunque ahora notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos pero no tenía idea del por qué.

Paso la semana y llegó el día que tanto esperaba Natsu, de manera extraña estaba ansioso ya que saldría con la rubia y resolvería sus enigmas, ya que sabía que su amigo no le respondería el por qué aceptó ir a la fiesta, su curiosidad era tan grande que no podía evitarlo.

Y aun en su casa, ya que apenas era el medio día, se encontraba en su recamara con su amigo de fechorías, el jugando con su PSP mientras que Gray leía un libro a pesar que deberían seguir con su proyecto.

—Natsu, supe que Lissana saldrá con su familia y eso significa que no saldrás con ella hoy—dijo mientras dejaba el libro en el suelo ya que estaba acostado ahí.

—Si ¿Por qué?

—Porque si no sales, será mejor que sigamos con el proyecto.

Natsu se puso nervioso y Gray se dio cuenta que tenía planes que él no sabía, preguntó si había algo que no supiera y no tuvo más que mentir.

—Pues entonces, sigamos—dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba al escritorio para encender la computadora—tenemos que hacer el diseño en tercera dimensión para la exposición.

—Espera, espera—dijo Natsu—¿no podremos hacerlo mañana? Veras yo tengo que ir a la oficina en la tarde, por favor, por favor.

Natsu hizo berrinche e insistió a Gray que le diera el día libre y que el día siguiente si le ayudaría, le contestó que solo podía hoy, así que se pusieron de acuerdo para que Gray trabajara y el siguiente día lo continuaría Natsu

Erza se encontraba en el sótano buscando los apuntes de su padre a cerca de sus investigaciones con motores para poder agregarle un antecedente al proyecto, su nana la acompañaba a buscar ya que el lugar era inmenso y la cantidad de cajas y baúles era numerosa, logró divisar un cuadro que le regaló Gray que no lo había podido colgar porque era muy grande, lo sacó del porta cuadros para volverlo a ver, eran todos ellos: Gray, Natsu, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Ever, Cana, Alzack, Bizca, Laxus y ella. El cuadro tenía cerca de tres años, le dio cierta nostalgia porque observó a Lissana, había cambiado mucho desde que se volvió novia de Natsu, se volvió posesiva, insegura de sí misma y desconfiaba de Natsu, igual su primo había cambiado mucho, ahora ya no platicaban secretos como lo hacían antes, se habían distanciado y lo mismo pasaba con Gray, desde el día del baile que lloró en su hombro supo que estaba mal pero él no le contaría, es como si entrar al Fairy Tail haya deteriorado los lazos que se tenían pero sería paciente, siempre hay bajas y más que nunca, tenía que ser fuerte.

—El joven Gray es un verdadero artista—dio su punto de vista la nana y Erza sonrió, volvió a guardar el cuadro y siguió buscado, entonces al quitar unas cajas para dar paso, notó un peculiar baúl rojo que tenia grabada el nombre de Igneel.

—¿Del tío Igneel?—preguntó—nunca lo había visto…

—No señorita no lo abra, el señor Igneel nos dejó claro que nadie abriera el baúl hasta que él diera ordenes de dárselo al joven Natsu.

—¿El tío dijo eso?—preguntó curiosa—solo espero que no sea una bomba atómica—bromeó pero era para ocultar la curiosidad que le daba abrir el baúl, quien sabe que guardaba ahí su tío.

Después de encontrar los libros, subió de nuevo a la habitación de Natsu y se tomó la sorpresa de encontrar solo a Gray, le preguntó si que se había hecho y le contestó que le había dejado el día libre porque mañana se encargaría de continuarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de acabar hoy el diseño en 3D?—preguntó la chica.

—Tengo toda la noche—respondió sonriente—supongo que me quedare a dormir aquí y es seguro que Natsu llegue tarde.

Erza pensó que sería el lugar y el momento indicado para platicar con él, había mucho que contarse y quien como él para escucharlo y aparte tenía mucho que preguntarle y ya podía soportarlo más.

—Gray, deja eso y ven conmigo—dijo mientras dejaba los libros a un lado de él, lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía a la cama—vamos a divertirnos.

Gray empalideció cuando le dijo esto, ella se veía tan bien sonrojada y él era hombre y ella hermosa, nunca creyó que su amiga de la infancia le pidiera que realizaran este tipo de actos, pero su mala cabeza se enfrió cuando ambos subieron a la cama y empezaron a brincar tomados de la mano, pero antes ella tomó el control que prendía el modular y empezó a sonar _it's my life._

—Erza eres una troll—gritó mientras la chica se reía de él, de sus gestos de vergüenza.

—Y tú un pervertido ¿Tienes algo que contarme ahora que estamos divirtiéndonos?

—¡No mucho!—gritó ya que la música estaba a todo volumen—¿Te acuerdas cuando Natsu y yo saltamos en tu cama y la rompimos? Nos perseguiste por toda la casa hasta que cobraste venganza.

—Esa cama me la regalo mi tío ¡Y era preciosa!—respondió recordando su ira en aquel entonces—pues ahora le tocará a la de Natsu.

Así siguieron saltando, entre risas, agarrados de la mano como en los viejos tiempos, Erza estaba condolida desde que vio la foto, adoraba mucho a sus dos hombres, la razón por la que quería ser fuerte y mejor día con día, los amaba, no los cambiaría por nada ni nadie, eran sus tesoros que le daban alegría aunque a veces si metían la pata y la hacían enojar pero sabía que era porque eran únicos e irremplazables.

—Gray ¿Tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de hacer esto desde hace tiempo?

Dijo mientras daba un fuerte salto, la cama se partió en dos y por el desequilibrio que causó que uno de los pies se rompiera, Gray se tambaleó y cayó encima de Erza que había caído acostada en el suelo, sus rostros quedaron cerca pero él se preocupo si le había pasado algo.

—Erza ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Estás bien?—dijo y la chica abrió los ojos.

Por un momento la vio hermosa, se sonrojó y por atrevimiento le dio un inocente beso en los labios, después se arrepintió y la vergüenza se notaba en su rostro, cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe por aventado pero Erza soltó una carcajada y él se incomodo un poco.

—¿Ese no era tu primer beso?—preguntó Gray.

—¿Eh? ¡No!

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?—preguntó serio mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse.

—Pues no lo es y tampoco el tuyo, así que no debe de afectarnos ¿No?

—Pues casi, casi era mi primer beso—dijo Gray un poco apenado y Erza se impresionó un poco por su respuesta.

—¿Cómo que casi? A ver, explícame… si tú en las fiestas siempre te terminabas tirando a cualquier chica que se te insinuaba, igual que Natsu—dijo atónita y sin creerle.

—Pues no soy como Natsu después de todo—dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana y ella lo siguió y se paro frente a él—pues si fajaba con ellas, pero nunca las bese en los labios.

—Quiere decir que perdiste primero tu virginidad que dar tu primer beso—preguntó aun mas atónita.

—Ejem-carraspeó—respecto a eso, no le digas nada a Natsu de lo que te diré… pues no paso nada esa noche—dijo mientras agachó la cabeza sintiéndose un perdedor.

—what the fuck?—dijo en su pronunciación perfecta—¿Cómo que no paso nada? Si tú mismo dijiste… ¡Quiere decir que aun eres virgen!

—¡Erza no lo digas que es vergonzoso!—exclamó con cara de frustración y vergüenza—pues Dafne ha estado mintiendo, esa noche si fuimos a su casa pero terminó vomitándome el traje y se quedó dormida, por eso no paso nada de nada ¿Recuerdas que llegué a la casa en bóxers y solo con la camisa? Pues fue por eso, tiré el pantalón y el saco.

—¡Santo Dios!—exclamó—sigues siendo virgen y de paso… ¡Casi tienes tu primer beso conmigo!... un momento—se detuvo cuando sus neuronas juntaron todo—¿Con quien fue tu primer beso?

Gray se avergonzó, ya eran muchas las confesiones que le había hecho y decirle que había sido con Juvia empeoraría mas su estado de ánimo aparte que le cuestionaría si tenía sentimientos hacia ella y no quería responderle esa pregunta ni mentirle.

—Gray… somos amigos y sea lo que sea no te juzgaré, solo espero que no haya sido con un hombre—dijo intentando convencerlo que se desahogara y él no tuvo más que contestarle.

—Con Juvia—dijo con un hilo de voz—mi compañera de pintura, fue el día que inicio la semana de sobrevivencia, lo hice para convencerla que no dejara la escuela porque… tenía miedo y yo quería… bueno, no quería quedarme solo en la clase.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó sin pensarlo.

—No lo sé—contestó con una mirada melancólica.

Erza jamás lo había visto frustrado por una chica y eso la hizo feliz, se dio cuenta que Gray ya estaba empezando a ver con otros ojos a la chica de cabello azul y le preocupó un poco el hecho que él ya estaba comprometido.

—Venga conmigo, hermano—dijo cómicamente mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro—que ahora ya entiendo mucho tu comportamiento...

Pero Gray se quedó callado, le pidió que no preguntara más, que ahora no era el momento para decirle si estaba seguro o no, tenía que pensarlo y despejar su mente para que cuando llegara el día, sin duda le respondería, le gustaba Juvia y él lo aceptaba, pero tenía miedos que no permitían que le correspondiera, por eso tampoco podía decirle a Erza lo que le ocurría en su cabeza, lo que pensaba, lo que le atormentaba, lo que sentía por ella. Se quedaron abrazados hasta que hartos del ocio, decidieron continuar con el proyecto como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Por suerte, Natsu había entregado unos papeles en la oficina y no demoró. Llevaba en su mano una maleta donde cargaba la ropa que llevaría en la cita. Se fue al baño y se cambió y también se puso una peluca morena, todo con tal que no lo reconocieran sus amistades y tuviera problemas con Lissana.

La cita la planeó con maña, desde hace dos semanas su novia le había dicho que este fin de semana saldría en familia y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para salir con alguien, entonces pensó en Lucy cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Estaba feliz porque ahora ya sabría por que el idiota de Gray la había convencido para que asistiera a la reunión Fullbuster, desde que lo conoce, su familia no le daba buena espina porque siempre se dedicaban a deshacerse, según ellos de "molestias" de una manera sucia y ruin, caso contrario con su familia que era muy humilde y unida.

Después de salir le explicó a su chofer que no dijera nada al respecto, prometió no decir nada y fueron rumbo al centro comercial donde se citaron, era el que estaba en los suburbios, como era pequeño no creía ver a algún conocido.

Cuando llegó se sintió incómodo, ya que muchas chicas lo miraban, quizás creían que no era de la ciudad, siguió ignorándolas hasta que llego frente al cine, esperó por unos momentos hasta que llegó la rubia, que vestida un pantalón y una camisa tipo polo.

—Trate de vestirme lo más normal posible—dijo nerviosa ya que él no le decía nada, la blusa le quedaba entallada que dejaba mucho que imaginar, y como Natsu no era nada santo empezó a fantasear pero se dio un golpe mental porque no quería parecer un pervertido frente a la rubia.

—Je, je, estas perfecta—dijo y Lucy se sintió alagada, se había esforzado por verse bien y parecía ser que había funcionado—por cierto ¿Ya cenaste?

Como la respuesta fue un no, fueron a una pizzería y pidieron una pizza familiar. Natsu se quedo atónito, él era hombre pero que una chica se comiera más de la mitad de la pizza y que pidiera mas lo dejó sin habla, pidieron otra y también fue lo mismo y no quiso pedir la tercera para no quedar como un glotón. Después él la invito a ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

—¿Sabes patinar?—preguntó cuando ambos estaban frente a la pista.

—Si—y sin pensarlo la jaló para formarse.

Cuando ya estaban en la pista, Lucy empezó a patinar, dio una vuelta a toda la pista, su forma de hacerlo era como una profesional, el chico se quedó boquiabierto cuando empezó a hacer volteretas por el aire, parecía un hada, como aquella que les platicó la directora Mavis. Se quedó por unos minutos boquiabierto observándola, era impresionante, era como si empezara a conocerla poco a poco, no imaginó que fuera tan hábil en patinaje e incluso creyó que tendría que tomarse la molestia de enseñarle, se quedó como el chico que comía cereal que menospreciaba a quien viera y que al final terminaba escupiéndolo de la impresión, de lo imposible que era para él y resultó lo contrario.

Pero sabía que estaba como un bobo viéndola, así que después que ella detuvo su presentación y cuando los aplausos de la gente se calmaron fue hacia ella para felicitarla.

—Gracias—agradeció Lucy después de escuchar los halagos del pelirrosa.

—no creí que lo hicieras tan bien—dijo con un leve sonrojo y después tomó las manos de la chica para empezar a patinar juntos.

—Veamos—dijo pensativo para hacerse el interesante—eres inteligente, sabes cantar bien y patinar ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?

—No es cierto, solo me esfuerzo pero de verdad no soy buena…

—Canta—dijo de golpe—cántame una canción y veamos si es cierto, gracias a Gray se algo de música y soy un buen critico.

Lucy se quedó enmudecida, no creyó que el chico le pidiera tan semejante barbaridad por lo que no supo si ceder a su petición o ignorarlo, como la no tenia su respuesta puso una mirada de niño y con eso logró convencerla.

—Solo inspírate en mi—dijo mientras la acercaba mas a él y la chica no tuvo más que seguirle el juego, no quería separarse para no armar un escándalo ya que muchas almas estaban en la pista y sin contar las que estaban alrededor.

Lucy algo incomoda y sin intenciones lo miró a los ojos y se perdió, sintió que había caído en un abismo en que no le importaba toda la gente que yacía, mirándolos. Se sintió cómplice de su alma que al fin pudo contemplarla desnuda, su mente divagó en lo que llamamos subconsciente y este le dijo que al fin lo había encontrado, era él. Quedó hechizada ante la mirada grisácea que no podía despegarse de ella, por más que el respeto que tenía en la relación que llevaba con la albina le pedía apartarse, no quería y dentro de ella también sentía que él tampoco, abrió un poco los labios y después de regresar una parte de ella al presente, emanó la primera palabra de la canción que salió de su alma, era para él, dedicada para el sin pensarlo, la letra era la indicada para expresarse, pero ella realmente no lo sabía, solo aquel amor escondido que dejo manifestarla y la despejo en su mente para que su voz se dedicara a expresarlo.

_Sometimes, I imagine the world without you__  
__But most times, I'm just so happy that I ever found you_

Su voz era dulce, llena de amor y la cantaba más lenta que la versión original, seguía mirándolo a los ojos mientras que Natsu solo se dedicaba a escucharla, él también había caído en los ojos chocolates, su corazón estaba acelerado pero por una extraña razón se sentía bien, no quería dejar de sentir lo que le provocaba la rubia, me gustaba su voz y por eso pidió que volviera a cantar y se sentía como un niño cuando cumplen sus caprichos, se sentía afortunado de escucharla frente a ella, así podría presenciarla con más detalle.

_It's a complicated web, that you weave inside my head__  
__So much pleasure with such pain__  
__Hope we always, always stay the same_

Natsu colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla y le sonrió, le gustaba como cantaba y eso resumió tantos cumplidos, la chica se sintió aliviada que le gustara y quiso continuar con su entonación.

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind__  
__And you save me in the nick of time__  
__I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows__  
__'Cause at least I feel alive__  
__I've never faced so many emotional days__  
__But my life is good__  
__I'm feelin' you__  
__I'm feelin' you_

Así continúo cantando hasta terminar, cuando él se dio cuenta que ya era el final, la abrazó, ya que estaba feliz porque era la primera persona que le dedicaba una canción y se la cantaba frente a frente.

—Gracias—dijo mientras olía el aroma que desprendía las hebras doradas de ella.

Lucy se dejó llevar y correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron así hasta que uno de los dos supo que había pasado mucho tiempo, no sabían si eran dos, cinco, diez o solo pocos segundos, pero para ellos estar juntos se les hizo una eternidad, pareciera que no había nada y nadie que interfiera en ese abrazo, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

Lucy llegó agotada a su casa, para la servidumbre fue un milagro de la naturaleza que la chica saliera y que llegara tarde, claro que también se preocuparon por ella pero cuando la vieron regresar sana y salva sintieron un peso menos.

La chica dio las buenas noches a sus empleados y subió a su cama que ya la esperaba para que Morfeo la recibiera. Pero antes caminó hacia su ventana donde veía desde lo lejos el auto del Draagnel alejarse.

_I feel light, I feel love, I feel butterflies__  
__I feel butterflies._

Cantó el final de la canción mientras conciliaba el sueño.

Sin llegar a dudar, ya se estaba enamorando de él, aunque su conciencia le pidiera que fuera prohibido, pero era inevitable porque eran sentimientos mutuos.

**Hooolaaa gente! Siiiiiiiiiiiii al fin lemmon y fan service en el fic xDDD, de verdad no se me da escribir lemmon ligero, soy mas perver pero laxus y mira se me hicieron una linda parejita en el fic que waaahhh! Tenia que hacer algo light y eso salió espero que les guste y e verdad no quise hacer el lemon Gerza porque aun falta muuuucho para estos dos tortolos.**

**El capitulo esta corto (11 hojas) porque no se me ocurrió nada mas para terminarlo, fue un buen final pero si le seguía aumentando terminaría en 25 hojas hasta encontrar un final que los dejara picados, pero no se preocupen, despues lo alargare, va?**

**Siento mucho lo que dire, pero el lunes entro a la uno (si, a tercer semestre ¬¬) y por esa razón el fic tardara mas en tener descenlace, trataré que la primera temporada termine en noviembre pero no es seguro, faltan 7 capitulos y no creo tenerlos en menos de 4 meses DD: porque queria aprovechar las vacaciones de dic para dejarlo a la mitad de la segunda temporada, pero ya veremos que pasa.**

**Y de nuevo necesito su ayuda, en el final de temporada no estoy segura dond tomaran las vacaciones, estoy entre cancun, mexico o hawaii ¿Qué dicen? Si tienen otra sugerencia, review.**

**Respecto al nalu, fue lo que se me pudo ocurrir y la cancion es i'm feeling you de Michelle Branch ft Carlos Santana (si no fuera por CS no conociera a esa talentosa cantante, lastima que casi nadie la conoce :( ) y aquí esta subtitulada por si la quieren escuchar y entender por que la escogi para el nalu **** watch?v=Ms1ZaaF7k8I**** (esa es la versión del video, pero yo puse la letra de la versión de estudio) y creo que deje claro que ya se están enamorando al grado que no podrán vivir sin el uno para el otro *explota* ah y como segunda ayuda, necesito una cancion que pueda dedicársela Natsu a Lucy… la he estado buscando y ninguna encaja, espero que alguien se inspire y quien lo haga, se ganara el fabuloso premio de contestarle cualquier pregunta de lo que vendrá mas adelante… hablo en serio!**

**Aclaraciones, comentarios, chismes, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias del lugar de vacaciones y demás, review… IT'S FREE**


	14. Semana de CyT: La decisión de Juvia

**Lo se, lo se, tendrán ganas de estrangularme, pero mejor lean e insúltenme en reviews xD**

Capitulo 14: semana de ciencia y tecnología: la decisión de Juvia.

_Se encontraba en la pista de patinaje, solo, platinando al compás de la música._

_La sincronización era impresionante, como si fueran dos almas gemelas a punto de fundirse, no les importaba el tiempo ni nada, solo ellos. Cuando la música terminó al igual su coreografía, el pelirrosa terminó tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su rostro, cuando estuvieron a punto de convertir esa cercanía en un beso, ella se separó bruscamente porque sabía que estaba mal y cuando volteó, ya no era Natsu, ahora era el peli marrón que estaba frente a ella quien tenía una mirada penetrante._

_La chica se cohibía y dio unos pasos atrás, él no quería separarse de ella y la siguió hasta tomar sus hombros, le miró de forma tierna, no como las veces que siempre la miraba, esta vez era más transparente, demostraba el amor que sentía por ella, poco a poco fue acercándose a ella hasta acercar sus labios a su oreja, dijo algo la dejó sin palabras, le dijo que significaba mucho para ella y que no tenía el valor de demostrárselo como debía ser, ella se separó para poder contemplar su rostro que ahora mostraba tristeza._

_Ella, sin saber por qué su atrevimiento, tomó su rostro para besarlo pero toda esa fantasía se deshizo cuando despertó de golpe, se talló los ojos y notó que ya era la hora para despertarse. La desilusión de lo que hubiera pasado si iniciaba el beso o el por qué al final estuvo Loki la dejó sin palabras._

Gray fue el primero en llegar a la clase de pintura, mucho más que temprano que su maestro y su compañera, estaba envolviendo la pintura que había hecho de Juvia como recompensa de haber soportado los tres días de tortura, el chico se esmeró en terminarlo y para que fuera del agrado de la chica, cuando supo que ya estaba listo, lo escondió en el closet para que en el día indicado se lo diera, por una parte estaba triste porque habían quedado solo como compañeros ¿Acaso era más tortura para él condenarse a no tenerla? Sería difícil resistirse a sus ojos azules y a sus labios que solo él los había saboreado y se sentía dichoso por serlo, estaba loco por ella, por una razón desde que la primera vez que la vio se sintió incómodo, pero ahora entendía que era la primera y tal vez, la única que pudiera sacar esa parte de él.

Cuando ella llegó, sintió que el mundo se detuvo. Los dos solos, era su oportunidad de oro para tenerla, para saborearla, para sentir sus nervios cada vez que la abrazaba, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no correr hacia ella. La vio sacar su caballete y sus pinturas para empezar a trabajar con su obra, que ahora era una sirena recostada en la playa.

Él no paraba de mirarla mientras que Juvia como siempre distraída, no se había dado cuenta que el chico la observaba.

De pronto caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano para que se alejara del cuadro y la miró a los ojos, ella apenas pudo notarlos porque el chico tenia meses que no se cortaba el cabello, lo tenía tan largo que las puntas casi llegaban debajo de sus ojos, ella intento buscar su mirada hasta que él sonrió.

—No necesitas ser fría conmigo, por favor—dijo mientras le soltaba la mano—por favor, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme que yo te ayudaré.

Juvia asistió, pero lo que no sabía que las palabras del chico tendrían sentido dentro de poco.

Lucy aun seguía en su trance por el sueño que tuvo en la madrugada, patinar en sincronía y el casi beso con Natsu y la declaración de Loki la tenia nerviosa y lo supo cuando vio entrar al chico al salón. Desde el día de la cita su relación era como siempre, casi no se hablaban pero a pesar de eso ella aun lo consideraba buena persona pero su sonrisa se deshizo cuando lo vio entrar con su novia agarrados de la mano y detrás de ellos, Gray, como siempre, con una mirada seria característica de él y que con esa había conquistado el corazón de muchas chicas.

—¿Qué tienes Lucy?—preguntó su amigo incondicional al verla algo apagada.

La chico dio un salto, algo que también la ponía nerviosa era la candidez de su sonrisa y la forma en que la hablaba después se dio cuenta que habían personas a su alrededor y volvió a su asiento.

—No dormí bien—contestó y el chico tomó su mano, ella no tuvo más que contenerse para no parecer nerviosa y evitar las preguntas de Loki, una mas y explotaría.

También, ya había pasado tres semanas desde que Laxus y Mirajane se habían declarado novios por segunda vez, toda la escuela se quedo enmudecida, claro estaba que no había nada entre ellos e incluso no se hablaban, cuando terminaron fue un escándalo y mas por la reputación de ambos: Laxus todo un Casanova mientras que la ojiazul era lo contrario. Ahora que estaban juntos, todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos, sobre todo en el rubio que si de nuevo la engañaba y la lastimaban los demás no dudarían en apoyar a ella.

Pero lo que no sabían es que Laxus había cambiado, él parecía ser el tipo insensible pero se había vuelto lo contrario, así que empezó por escribirle una dedicatoria a su amada, pero como la gran mayoría de los hombres son descuidados y él no es la excepción, dejó la capeta que contenían las hojas del borrador de lo que le obsequiaría en una de las mesas de los vestidores. Pero lo que no había percatado era que su carpeta estaba cerca de la de Gajeel que era idéntica, en ella estaba su parte del proyecto. Cuando salió lo primero que hizo fue tomar la primera capeta que vio, sin darse cuenta que había agarrado la errónea. Así pasó con el moreno, la tomó y la metió en su maleta, después se fue a la biblioteca para entregar su parte a Levi.

Levi la recibió y la metió en su maleta, no tenía ganas de leer la investigación de su compañero, ya que lo primordial para ella era terminar con la tarea de historia y después en la noche, recopilar la investigación de todos y empezar con la redacción general. Ya eran casi las siete de la noche cuando llegó a su recámara y tuvo la fortuna que su compañera de recámara no estaba.

La chica, dispuesta por empezar, abrió la carpeta de Gajeel y por cada línea, el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba, nunca creyó que detrás de ese carácter frio hubiera una persona que ocultara lo que era, la chica entendió que Gajeel no era frio ni tosco, era así por querer ocultar sus sentimientos y no ser burlado, pero para desgracia de ella no había sido él, sino que fue un error por parte de Laxus de haber agarrado la carpeta equivocada.

Mientras tanto, el rubio ya estaba en su habitación, solo esperó que su compañero de recámara se durmiera para empezar a pasar a limpio su dedicatoria.

Saco la carpeta que había escondido debajo de su cama y la abrió, se quedó helado cuando leyó el titulo que decía "Automails"

—¡Pero que coños es esto!—gritó el chico mientras que después de reaccionar, se dio cuenta que su dedicatoria melosa podría haber caído en malas manos—solo espero que no reconozcan mi letra—apenas dijo mientras sentía que se le salía el alma del cuerpo de la vergüenza.

Mientras tanto Lucy se encontraba aun en la biblioteca buscando mas información por si la que le había dado a Levi no era suficiente, eran casi las diez de la tarde y dentro de una hora más cerrarían el lugar.

Cuando supo que ya era de marcharse, pidió el libro más completo de información y se fue directo a su recámara, añoraba su cama porque había tenido un día pesado pero en el transcurso del camino notó que su mejor amigo se encontraba sentado en las bancas cercanas a la fuente que esta frente a los salones. Se acercó y se sentó a lado de él.

—No creí verte esta hora—dijo el chico mientras la miraba con ojos de amor.

—Tampoco a ti, estaba buscando más información para el proyecto.

—Ya veo—dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca—te esfuerzas mucho Lucy—ahora, puso su mano en su cabellera y la acarició—eres fantástica.

La chica, aun incómoda por el sueño de la noche pasada, se recostó en su hombro, quería saber porque apareció Loki después de evadir a Natsu, ella siempre ha tenido sentimientos por su mejor amigo pero nunca se ha preguntado cuáles eran sus límites, él siempre había estado con ella, protegiéndola, haciéndola reír, demostrándole que nunca la defraudara.

—Loki—dijo mientras se aferraba más a su brazo—¿Qué significo para ti?

Él sabia más que nadie que ella era su todo, el amor de su vida y la chica a la que le entregaría todo, su alma, su cuerpo, todo lo que es dueño, pero por miedo a volver a ser rechazado se reprimía, nadie ni mucho menos la rubia tenía idea de lo mucho que la amaba, le hacía daño cada vez que la veía sonreír con otro, se enceló cuando supo que en la semana se sobrevivencia se la pasó los tres días con Natsu y Gray y también cuando la encontró con Gray cuando ella tuvo que admitir que era Natasha, él era posesivo pero no se daba cuenta que su amor era egoísta, no dejaba que ella fuera feliz con nadie ni él se permitía abrir de nuevo su corazón y volverle a declarar su amor, él ya estaba resignado a ser solo su amigo, la sombra que la protege.

—Tú eres mi amiga, eres la persona que yo… que yo más admiro, eres fantástica, una chica que es difícil encontrar en cualquier parte…

—Pero dime ¿Qué significo para ti?—dijo mientras tomaba su mejilla y lo obligaba a verla a los ojos—dime que soy en tu vida.

Loki tuvo que controlarse pero tampoco no desaprovecharía tener tan cerca a Lucy y besarla, la tomó de su mejilla, la acaricio hasta que no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a ella, Lucy estaba dispuesta a corresponderle cuando de pronto unos pasos se escucharon y una voz peculiar los detuvo.

—Se me hace que interrumpí un buen momento—dijo Gray mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La rubia se avergonzó mientras que Loki quería matar a Gray por interrumpir el mejor día de su vida, después de unos minutos, el moreno le pidió a Lucy hablar a solas, ella aceptó pero antes escuchó las advertencias de su mejor amigo pero no las tomó en cuenta.

—Tu novio me quería matar con la mirada—dijo en tono de burla y la chica se sonrojó—tranquila, vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto.

—¿Cuál?—respondió tomando su atención.

—Necesito que me ayudes con Juvia… a darle su regalo ¿Si recuerdas el cuadro que le estaba pintando?

La chica aceptó y él le dijo su plan, para ella era tarea fácil mas porque no tenía ciencia, solo era de distraerla mientras él se encargaba de meterlo a su recamara y de paso, arreglarle un poco su cama. Después de terminar con el plan, le dio curiosidad del por qué él se preocupaba mucho por ella.

—La respuesta ya te la dije—contestó serio.

—Yo no me trago el cuento que porque te identificas con ella.

—Si que eres persistente—dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa eufórica—lo acepto, me gusta pero no le puedo corresponder ¿Contenta?

—Eso se nota a kilómetros—dijo burlándose—pero ¿Por qué no puedes corresponderle?

—Porque Gray—dijo en tercera persona—no está enamorado de ella y se merece a alguien mejor que yo ¿Entiendes?

—¿Desde cuándo Gray Fullbuster se da cuenta que es poca cosa?—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Desde que me di cuenta que ella es tan perfecta que no la merezco… no es cierto, eso te lo platicaré algún día—dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro—deja que esté preparado psicológicamente para decírtelo, es muy difícil…

—Cada día me demuestras que eres agradable—dijo mientras lo abrazaba, el chico no esperó que lo hiciera, le correspondió el abrazo que incluso se sintió bien, supo que ella era una excelente persona y que sería bueno desahogarse con ella algún día—así te agradecería todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Eso sin duda y gracias—dijo mientras se separaba de ella—no hay duda que puedo confiar en ti este secreto—pensó.

Al dia siguiente, justo entrando a clases, Juvia entró y era una de las primeras, estaba admirada que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera ahí, ni mucho menos que Lucy es puntual.

Al poco tiempo llegaron sus dos amigos, Lucy y Loki, pero noto algo peculiar, la forma en que se miraban, ella siempre los había considerado sus amigos pero en el caso del peli marrón su intuición siempre le advertía que se cuidara de él y también desde hace mucho tiempo sospechaba de los sentimientos hacia la rubia, no le agradaba la idea, sabía que su amor por ella era egoísta y terminaría por acabar con los dos.

—A Juvia no le gusta esto—pensó—Juvia no aceptará si Lucy corresponde los sentimientos de Loki, no lo permitiré, Loki no es lo que aparenta.

La semana pasó y justo era viernes, el día en que Lucy le ayudaría a Gray a darle el regalo a Juvia. La chica tomó de pretexto que se la pasaran estudiando la exposición en uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca, pero como sabia que ya estaba bien estudiado lo que les quedaba era ensayarlo.

—Juvia está cansada y ya cerraran la biblioteca—dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Creo que ya está bien así Lucy—dijo Loki mientras la abrazaba por la espalda—tú también tienes sueño—dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

—Le doy la razón a Loki—respondió Gajeel.

Lucy buscó su móvil y sin que lo viera Loki leyó el mensaje que Gray le había mandado hace cinco minutos, que ya estaba todo listo y que meterse a su recámara fue ms fácil de lo que pensaron, suspiró de alivio y por fin dejó ir a sus compañeros, sin antes decirle a Juvia que iría a la recamara de Levi a revisar los errores de redacción de su tarea de teatro.

Juvia fue directo a su recamara pero con lo que contaba era que cuando abrió la puerta y prendería la luz, Gray la tomó de espaldas, cerró la puerta y le tapó la boca para que no gritara, estuvo así hasta que la chica dejó de moverse por el pánico, le cerró los ojos con su otra mano y la condujo a la cama.

Con la puerta asegurada y con la chica frente a su regalo, él la dejó libre y ella lo primero que hizo fue voltear a sus espaldas y no hizo nada agresivo cuando vio que era su amado quien la había tomado.

—Sorpresa—dijo intentando ser eufórico y señalaba el cuadro envuelto.

—¿Es para juvia?—preguntó mientras lo veía y un leve sonrojo apareció. Gray estaba solo con bóxers. Observó su cuerpo bien esculpido, sus pectorales bien formados que le dio la tentación de tocarlos, era perfecto, tanto de rostro como de cuerpo, empezó a sentir calor por su cuerpo pero su timidez no le permitió aprovecharse de la situación.

Gray se sintió incomodo por la forma en que la miraba, para entrar a los dormitorios se tuvo que vestir de mujer y ya dentro de la habitación tuvo que quitarse todo porque s ele hacia incomodo andar con ropa femenina, sabía que lo suyo no era volverse trasvertí peor también era muy atrevido estar solo con bóxers en la habitación de la chica que te gusta.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el envoltorio, con el permiso de abrirlo, lo tomó y empezó a arrancar el papel hasta que lo dejó descubierto, ella no supo que decir, estaba feliz, era perfecto, nunca imagino que Gray se esmerara en hacerle un hermoso cuadro y también de lo detallara tan bien que ella no creyó que fuera ella, se veía hermosa.

—Juvia no es así de linda—dijo con timidez.

—Claro que lo eres—dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura estando detrás de ella—gracias por no dejarme solo.

La chica se despegó de él y en un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo lo abrazo y chocaron labio a labio. Gray no supo qué hacer, de todo lo que creía que haría Juvia besarla estaba descartada, apenas podía respirar y cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, la chica se despegó de él y pidió disculpas por haber sido atrevida.

—Qué bueno que te despegaste, sino en este momento de hubiera hecho mía y aun sabiendo que Lucy tardará como dos horas en regresar—pensó mientras Juvia aun tenia la mirada en el suelo.

Después de un par de disculpas y de ayudarla a colgar el cuadro se despidió, pero sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y agradecerle por ser su motivo de inspiración.

Pasaron los días y el viernes tan esperado por todos estaba corriendo, el día en que presentarían sus proyectos los equipos seleccionados en las finales, entre ellos estaban el equipo de Natsu, Mirajane, Jellal que prefirió trabajar solo y el de Lucy.

Y como se supo siempre, los ganadores fueron el equipo liderado por la presidenta estudiantil, su trabajo acerca de _desarrollo para nuevas alternativas de combustible_ dejó sin aliento al público y a los jueces, en segundo lugar fue el equipo friki de tercer año, dando a conocer el tema de: _alimentos transgénicos, la nueva alternativa para el mundo_, su proyecto fue bueno porque demostraron con experimentos y las ventajas y desventajas de esos alimentos y en tercer lugar el equipo de Natsu que a pesar que Erza lo acababa de empezar, su participación fue excelente y se merecieron el lugar.

Después de descansar por las tediosas cuatro horas que duro el evento, el trió liderado por el pelirrosa se fue a los comedores a cenar, donde discutieron acerca de los equipos y si se merecían los lugares.

—Mirajane como siempre estuvo genial—dijo Erza algo celosa—pero no estoy de acuerdo con esos frikis de pacotilla ¡Su proyecto lo sacaron de un libro de primaria!

—Según escuché, desde primer año estaban investigando—respondió Gray indiferente—total, ya se irán y para el próximo año podremos ganar.

—No cabe duda que el diseño de tu auto nadie lo quiere, lo descarta la empresa y ahora la escuela—dijo burlándose pero lo que se ganó fue un zape por parte de su prima.

—Recen por que para el próximo año expondremos aviones o jets ecológicos—dijo con un aura que no les pareció buena a los dos chicos—así que mañana empezamos, ese primer lugar será mío para el próximo año.

Los chicos resignados, no tuvieron más que aceptar el trato. Si Erza era buena era precisamente en intimidarlos.

Mientras tanto en la mesa lejana a la que estaba Natsu se encontraba el equipo de Lucy, después de platicar su sexto lugar en la competencia, Levi hizo el cambio de tema al mencionarle a Lucy que había conocido a dos chicos y que se los presentaría porque eran muy agradables.

—Se llaman Jet y Droy ¡Y son un amor!—dijo con énfasis mientras observaba a Gajeel que de pronto de levantó de golpe y molesto, se alejó de la mesa.

—¿A este que le pasa?—dijo Loki.

—Juvia ira a seguirlo, no tarda—dijo mientras lo seguía.

—Esta celoso porque mencione a Jet y a Droy—pensó Levi mientras mostraba una sonrisa tierna cuando en realidad, se veía patética e ingenua.

Gajeel estaba molesto por el mensaje que había recibido de su primo, Lily, que le había informado que su madre tardaría más en retornar a la casa. Estaba enojado porque siempre le hacía lo mismo. Amaba a su madre y seguir sin verla lo ponía de mal humor, a veces odiaba su trabajo a pesar que muchos lo respetaban por eso, ahora entendía que el precio de la fama es muy alto y eso incluía no verla, abrazarla y contarle sus secretos, la necesitaba mucho y más en esta etapa de rebeldía.

—¿Qué pasa, Gajeel?—preguntó Juvia que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Lo mismo de siempre, la vieja no vendrá en este fin a la casa—dijo resignado.

—Juvia lo siente—dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del hombro—pero debes de entenderla…

—Juvia, por favor déjame solo…—dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro con una de sus manos, no iba a llorar pero estaba lo suficientemente enojado para que alguien estuviera con él y terminaría insultándolo y eso no quería hacer con Juvia, la adoraba mucho, para él era como la hermana que siempre deseó tener, así que prefirió que se fuera antes que terminara haciéndola llorar y eso no se lo perdonaría.

—Juvia estará para los momentos sobrios de Gajeel…

El chico sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, recordó que cuando la defendió de los que intentaron abusar de ella, le dijo que él estaría en sus días sobrios y que ella le repitiera la misma frase lo animó un poco, se levantó de la banca donde estaba y pasó su musculoso brazo por los hombros de la chica y con su mano acarició su cabello.

—Creo que debería de dar un gracias—dijo en tono despreocupado mientras sonreía de lado y miraba hacia enfrente—no cabe duda que solo entre nosotros nos entendemos.

—Juvia entiende el corazón salvaje de Gajeel, y es feliz que sea llamada hermana menor por parte de él.

—Yo no te puedo entender—dijo divertido—eres tan llorona que siempre me desesperabas cuando lo hacías y terminaba regañándote que dejaras de ser una mojina—dijo mientras se reía de ella.

—Pero Gajeel es gentil con Juvia porque siempre la protegió cuando tenía malos sueños y alguien quería hacerle daño.

Juvia era la única chica que se había dado cuenta del corazón de oro del moreno que ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de expresarle su gratitud para que no se sintiera mal por lo de su madre, Gajeel estuvo agradecido que Juvia no fuera la típica chica mimada, era fuerte a pesar que había sufrido el rechazo de sus padres y también los castigos y maltratos que recibió en Phantom Lord. Dejó de abrazarla y regresaron contentos al comedor.

El fin de semana llegó y como Levi tenía una cita con Jet y Droy, a la que Lucy se negó porque tenía compromisos con Loki, ella se esmeró en maquillarse, le pidió a su chofer que la llevara a la plaza que estaba en el centro de la ciudad y vestida con un precioso y angelical vestido rosa, llegó al lugar, donde sus dos nuevos amigos la esperaban con ansias.

—¡Levi!—exclamaron con euforia cuando la vieron y después caminaron hacia ella para saludarla y darles un abrazo giratorio.

Los tres se dedicaron a pasear, a jugar, Levi quería patinar pero Droy no era bueno así que prefirieron ir al cine. La película estuvo aburrida así que prefirieron irse a comer.

Pero con lo que no contaban, es que el moreno de larga cabellera y su primo se encontraban en esa plaza, Lily se dedicaba a buscar un regalo para una compañera que lo había invitado a su cumpleaños y Gadzile lo acompañaba y desde la lejanía reconoció a la chica con peculiar cabellera azul.

—Esa enana y esos idiotas—bufo cuando los vio.

—Con que esa es Levi ¿no?—predijo y acertó.

—Esa mera—dijo despreocupado—nada de importancia.

—¿Seguro?—cuestionó el más pequeño.

—Ya te dije que esa chica no me interesa.

Lily, sonriente y bueno manipulando los puntos débiles de su primo, cuestionó en lo divertido que seria que él fuera quien les quitara a la chica a ambos bobos, pero que buscara el momento indicado para despegárselos.

—¿Y qué gano?—preguntó.

—Demostrarle que los príncipes son unos sapos.

—Con eso no gano nada—dijo molesto.

—Ganarías diversión ¿o te negarías a ella?

Gajeel lo meditó y sabía que era una excelente idea, el problema sería buscar la forma en que Levi se quedara sola para podérsela llevar. Estuvieron observando por minutos, hasta que por fin tuvo la oportunidad que Levi se dirigió al baño que estaba a dos pasillos del comedor. No dudó en seguirla y antes que entrara al baño, la jaló del brazo y se la llevó fuera del centro comercial por la puerta trasera.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo?—dijo cuando por fin se detuvieron fuera del lugar—¿Qué quieres? Estoy en una cita.

—¿Eso es una cita?—preguntó incrédulo—una cita no es así de aburrida para mí—dijo sonriendo de lado mientras le extendía la mano—te enseñaré que es una cita.

Levi titubeó, sabía que si aceptaba dejaría plantados a sus dos chicos pero tenía que arriesgarse por ir con Gajeel, tomó su mano y el chico algo indeciso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se la llevó a los estacionamientos donde estaba su moto.

El viaje para Levi fue de ensueño, el chico a pesar que iba a toda velocidad, el tener sus brazos enrollados a su bien formado cuerpo fue de maravilla, a pesar que estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero podía sentir las marcas de su abdomen. Cuando tuvo la confianza suficiente abrió los ojos y vio la ciudad y que el sol estaba a punto de salir, Gajeel no tenía idea de donde llevarla pero recordó que en una de las platicas que tenia con Lucy mientras almorzaban que para ella lo ideal sería ir con esa persona a un lugar donde estén solos para platicar y el único que se le ocurría era la colina a las afueras de la ciudad, el único lugar al que iba cuando quería perderse en sus pensamientos.

Levi se estaba asustando cuando Gajeel estaba por tomar la carretera federal, recordó la vez que quiso tomarla a la fuerza y empezó a tensarse, lo creía capaz que le hiciera algo malo pero una parte de ella le daba curiosidad de saber a donde la llevaba. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Gajeel paró en la orilla de la carretera.

—Vamos, tengo un lugar que mostrarte—dijo mientras la guiaba al espeso bosque.

Levi se sintió incomoda y aparte el camino era irregular que estuvo punto de caerse porque traía zapatillas. Gajeel resignado la cargó, la chica se lo tomó por sorpresa, pero después apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y enredó sus manos en su cuello, parecía cuando una pareja entraría a la habitación en su noche de bodas, pero las circunstancias eran muy diferentes porque él solo lo hacía por cortesía y no sentía nada por el contacto de su suave piel.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que Gajeel había pensado ella se quedo atónita, de verdad era hermoso, se podía presenciar desde ese lugar toda la ciudad y además lo que le pareció más fabuloso, la puesta de sol.

Ella dio unos saltitos de alegría mientras que él la tomaba de loca, en un acto de felicidad ella lo abrazó, él no entendía su comportamiento y supo que lo mejor era corresponderle el abrazo y como era alto se tuvo que agachar un poco para que no le costara a la chica.

—Esto es hermoso…. ¡gracias!

—Emm, supongo que no es nada.

Gajeel supo que le gustaría pero no sentía ni afecto por ella, lo hizo por la manipulación de su primo, Lily que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él le ordenaba, era muy bueno en eso pero en el caso de Levi estaba malinterpretando las acciones del moreno, desde la vez que leyó la falsa dedicatoria que era para Mirajane creyó que era ella la chica que describían sin saber que cuando se enterara de la verdad, se llevaría la peor decepción de su vida aunque posiblemente, ese sea el motivo para que ellos tengan una bonita y extraña historia de amor.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo día, Lucy y Loki se encontraban jugando Twister en la habitación de la chica, pese a que era un juego comprometedor Loki usaba su autocontrol en máxima potencia para no tener fantasías con la chica.

Después de terminar exhaustos, se acostaron en el suelo y agitados por el cansancio se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron entre ellos.

—Loki, de verdad esto es divertido, deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido.

—Pues solo los fines, los días de semanas estamos en la escuela—contestó entre jadeos—y no sería bueno meterme a tu recamara, eso no es de Dios.

La chica se rió del chiste de su amigo y de nuevo se miraron a los ojos, desde hace días la chica andaba incomoda por la presencia de su amigo, para ser exacto desde el sueño que tuvo con él y después tuvo otro donde estuvo a punto de besarlo pero no lo hizo porque su despertador sonó y quedo con la curiosidad de saber a que sabían sus labios.

—Loki ¿Qué soy para ti?—volvió a preguntar como aquella vez en la fuente.

Loki de nuevo se quedó callado e ignoró la pregunta por miedo a responderle, cuando estaba por pararse la chica lo detuvo tomando su mano y mirándolo decidida.

—De verdad quiero saber que significo para ti.

—Lucy, por favor tú eres…

Y no terminó de continuar cuando Lucy atrevida y deseosa de sentir los labios de su amigo, lo acercó hacia ella y lo tomó de sus cabellos marrones para besarlo, Loki no supo qué hacer, había deseado de todo corazón este momento que se quedó atónito pero supo que esta oportunidad no la volvería a tener, así que lo correspondió y tuvo el atrevimiento de juguetear con la lengua de la rubia que algo incomoda y torpe le siguió los movimientos de Loki y poco a poco se fue adaptando a él.

Pero supo que algo andaba mal y se separó de ella, él mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, avergonzado y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz.

—Yo, lo siento—dijo Lucy mientras notaba el sonrojo de su amigo—fue algo estúpido.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada—respondió el recuperando su respiración—no debe de afectarnos.

Lucy no tuvo más que resignarse, admitió que sintió cosquilleos cuando besó a Loki, algo inexplicable, como que si una pequeña llamita empezara a encenderse más y más, como si la amistad que tuvieron por años fuera solo el principio, le gustó el beso y quería volver a repetirlo, pero también paso por la mente el pelirrosa y notó que no era lo mismo, pero la gran diferencia entre ellos dos era que a Loki lo conocía desde pequeño y sabia todo sobre y era libre y contraparte con Natsu que apenas lo conocía y que tenía novia.

Ya era lunes de nuevo y la pareja de amigos se encontraban como siempre, discutiendo de quien era el mejor, Natsu argumentaba que era el mejor porque era buen _gamer_ y excelente atleta mientras que Gray daba por seguro que era mejor que él por ser más atractivo, era maquillista, pintor y escultor y sobre todo, lo que hacía enojar a Natsu, que sería mejor ingeniero que él, cosa que lo hacía enojar porque él debería ser bueno para poder administrar bien su empresa cuando fuera el propietario.

—Acéptalo Draagnel, soy mejor que tú.

—Ni de broma Fullbuster—dijo enojado dando un énfasis a su apellido—demuéstralo con los golpes, princesa del hielo.

—Si claro cerebro de humo ¡Vamos!

Natsu estuvo a punto de dar su primer golpe cuando entró su novia y prefirió abstenerse a una pelea, la chica se sentó en su lugar sin antes saludar con un beso de piquito a su novio.

—El Draagnel está bien domado—dijo Gray mientras su amigo echaba chispas de enojado.

—no es para tanto—dijo Lissana mientras se reía del berrinche de su novio.

—Contigo estoy enojado Liss, por tu culpa mi hombre no me trata como se merece, es como si estuviera de nube en nube.

—Quizás es porque ya se esta comportando—dijo mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla—pero amo al Natsu que se pelea mucho con Gray.

—Liss, es que ¡Joder! Erza me dice que me comporte y es imposible negarse.

—Échale la culpa a erza—susurró el moreno—ahora que lo pienso, la relación que lleva con Liss no me gusta para nada—pensó mientras observaba a la rubia llegar—a mi no me engañan estos dos pero hay algo que se tienen escondidito—pensó mientras intentaba buscar bases solidas de sus sospechas, que entre Natsu y Lucy había algo que ellos se negaban a admitir, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la vio saludar a Loki de una forma peculiar—¿Desde cuando lo saluda así? No por favor, ahora que tenía la idea de juntarlos, este interferirá en mis planes—finalizó sus pensamientos, Gray tenía la idea de hacer lo imposible de separar a Natsu de su novia y buscar la forma en que se fijara en Lucy.

Pero aun teniendo una esperanza por su plan, terminando la clase fue directo al taller donde sabia que Erza estaría aun media hora antes de las clases, aceleró el paso rezando porque estuviera sola, y hablando sola es que no estuviera con Jellal. Cuando llegó dio un suspiro y no estaba más que ella.

—Erza, tenemos que hablar—dijo rápidamente mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

—¿A que se debe? ¿Y por qué tan agitado?—pregunto incrédula.

—Algo que te interesara, es sobre la relación de Lissana y Natsu…

—Con que ya te diste cuenta—dijo pensativa haciéndose la importante—al fin abriste los ojos que la relación de ambos no es nada buena.

—Algo así—dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—siempre lo he dicho, ambos coincidimos respecto a las ideas y vida de Natsu, se me ocurrió buscar la forma de separarlos o que Natsu se dé cuenta que no es su tipo de chica.

—Ya vas captando la idea—respondió Erza con egocentrismo—no me gusta para anda su relación, es como si Natsu no fuera Natsu.

—Y algo mas—dijo recordando lo que había pensado en la mañana—no sé si te has dado cuenta pero entre la friki de Lucy y él hay algo, en la forma en que se miran y cuando no están ni Loki ni Lissana platican como si no pasara nada, lo digo porque me ha tocado verlos.

—Interesante—respondió curiosa—dime cuál es tu plan.

—Sabía que contaría contigo—finalizó mientras empezaba a contarle al oído, todo lo que tenía planeado, la chica conforme entendía y enlazaba todo lo que decía el moreno, una mueca de superioridad apareció en su cara, sería más interesante de lo que pensó.

Gray fue a la biblioteca porque sabía que no tendría clases de escultura porque su maestro tenía un compromiso y por eso faltaría, así que aprovechó a ir a la biblioteca si encontraba a la rubia y tuvo suerte de encontrarla entre los estantes, ya que era el lugar indicado para platicar con ella, ya que su círculo de amigos estaban en una de las mesas.

—Te he visto bien melosa con el Loki—dijo y la chica tiro el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—Este de… creo que exageras—respondió nerviosa.

—Si claro—ironizó—que ¿Te gusta?

—Yo… no lo sé—respondió sintiéndose derrotada por el cinismo del chico.

—Meh, no me interesa pero sabes sería bueno que le dieras una oportunidad ¿No crees? No dejes que siga reprimiéndose como yo lo hago con Juvia ¿Vale?

—¿Reprimiéndose?—respondió cuando reaccionó pero ya era demasiado tarde, Gray ya no estaba por esos rumbos.

Lucy andaba más confundida que nunca, claro estaba que el sueño, el beso y las palabras de Gray decían más de lo que ella captaba, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que estaba en las nubes si no fuera por Levi que le pregunto algo le sucedía.

—Nada, solo que estoy algo confundida.

—¿Algo que no sepa?—preguntó.

—No lo creo—respondió después de suspirar—es algo que yo sola debo de solucionar

Después, en el grupo de las porristas, se encontraban Lissana y Cana platicando cuando la albina le preguntó a su amiga si por qué se había limitado a molestar a Lucy, o que si ya se había cansado y había tomado el tema por la paz.

—Pues la muy zorra no ha hecho nada que me enoje—respondió indiferente mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello castaño.

—Te apoyo pero hay que estar atentas por si hace algo, tú misma has dicho que es toda una experta en el arte de mentir.

—Si lo dije, pero esta vez no me dejaré—respondió segura de sí misma—ya veremos cómo atacamos.

Loki estaba en el lugar que siempre está para pensar, la fuente de la escuela, desde que beso a Lucy sabía que su autocontrol se terminaría y no respondería en volverlo a hacer, estaba confundido en la forma en que tenía que ser con ella, trataba de ser el mismo de siempre pero cada vez era inútil y los sentimientos se le estaban saliendo de las manos, tantos años reprimiéndose saldrán a la luz un día de estos y con eso terminaría perdiéndola.

Pero con lo que no contó era que la rubia estaba parada frente a él, con la mirada penetrante.

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto tratando de sonar lo más normal posible pero sabía que era inútil ya que su mirada decía más que mil palabras.

—Yo… solo…

Las palabras no salían, pareciera que tuviera un nudo en la garganta pero tenía que buscar una estrategia para no sentir nervios y saberse expresar. Loki notó el color carmesí en sus mejillas y supo lo que quería decir, el beso del que quería evadir plática, si algo quería es tener a Lucy con él y lo que menos era perderla, estaba entre una opción y quería más que nada la primera.

—Ya nada—dijo resignándose a que no iba a poder expresarse—buenas noches.

Lucy resignada, se retiró del lugar y camino rumbo a los dormitorios y en el camino se topó con el chico pelirrosa que la saludó eufóricamente.

—¡Oye! Por cierto me gustaría invitarte un café el sábado ¿Se puede? Di que si di que si—dijo haciendo berrinche cosa que hizo reír a la chica.

—Claro que acepto—contestó sonriente—pero con una condición.

—¿Cual?

—Que ahora te toca cantar a ti.

Natsu empezó a avergonzarse mientras que Lucy no paraba de reírse, le dijo que no era bueno cantando como ella y Gray pero haría el intento de no desafinarse.

—Lo importante es el esfuerzo—contestó pero le pasó a la mente una pregunta respecto a lo que tenía que hacer sobre su confusión—Natsu, se que esta pregunta es personal pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Lissana?

—¿Eh?—emanó de sorpresa—¿Cómo me di cuenta?—dijo mientras ponía su mano debajo de su barbilla—buena pregunta, fue algo extraño, yo no me di cuenta hasta que Erza y Gray me acorralaron en mi cuarto y me encerraron dos días sin comer hasta que admitiera que me gusta pero declarármele sería difícil sino que ella me ayudó a hacerlo.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo?

—En su cumpleaños nos besamos y con eso bastó para que nos diéramos cuenta.

—Ah ya veo—dijo algo decepcionada porque ese día estuvo en la fiesta haciéndose pasar por otra persona.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? Si se puede saber.

—No por nada—evadió la pregunta—es curioso saber cómo fue que se hicieron novios, es todo.

—Entiendo—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano—pensare mucho la canción que te dedicare…

Natsu fulminó una mirada brillante que dejó sin aliento a la chica, por unos momentos se miraron a los ojos y ambos sintieron su alma libre, vagando fuera de sus cuerpos, elevándose al cielo y caso por tocar el cielo se sintieron sincronizadas y bajaron de golpe para volver a sus cuerpos, el chico abrió un poco los labios añorando los de ella, se fue acercando poco a poco sabiendo que era prohibido, pero siempre lo que no era saludable era más tentativo, alzó su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella y gracias a la pared la acorraló para que no escapara.

Sus ojos y sus labios eran perfectos, quería estar ahí, sin dejarlos de mirar pero su deseo de besarla era más grande aun que se fue acercando poco a poco pero fue interrumpidos por la voz furiosa de Loki, Natsu se separó de ella mientras que el la tomaba de la cintura para defenderla.

—¡No cabe duda que aun teniendo novia sigues siendo el sinvergüenza de siempre!—exclamó con toda la ira mientras le mostraba una mirada de odio.

—¡Qué me estás diciendo imbécil, el que lo es eres tú…!—respondió, entonces Loki estuvo a punto de golpearlo si no fue por Lucy que se interpuso entre ambos.

—Por favor Loki… Natsu por favor vete—pidió mientras abrazaba al peli marrón ya que era el que estaba más dispuesto a iniciar una pelea—Loki, por favor, tranquilízate…

Natsu notó los ojos de Lucy llenos de preocupación y miedo, no se pudo negar y se fue, pro sin antes insultar al marrón de haberlo tachado de patán, era algo que lo discutirían sin duda.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a este imbécil…? Parecía… ¿celoso?—pensó mientras se alejaba—no creo que Lucy… quiera corresponderle, por algo no han sido novios—dicho esto en su mente, pateó un bote de basura, no se imaginaba a la rubia en una relación con Loki—demonios, todo menos eso.

Cuando el peli marrón ya estaba más tranquilo, dio un fuerte golpe en la pared, el dolor físico no le importaba, sino el ver al chico que mas odiaba a punto de besar a la Lucy, quien era el ser que mas amaba, estaba ardido, celoso, enojado, resentido y decepcionado ¿desde cuándo estos dos tenían una relación de amistad?

—Loki… ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó al ver la mueca del dolor a causa del golpe.

Él, ya harto de ocultar todo, de sentirse encerrado en su propia alma y no decirle cuanto lo amaba, exploto, pareciera los celos rompieron el hilo que el mismo habia atado para que su amor no se manifestara, se dio la media vuelta para acorralarla en la pared y mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Es que no entiendes lo que me pasa!—respondió sin pensarlo—acaso no entiendes que me puse celoso cuando ese imbécil intentó besarte ¿Acaso eres ciega Lucy? Te amo, si te amo, por eso mi amistad es incondicional, por eso me preocupo por ti, por eso también velo tus sueños y me prometí a mi mismo protegerte ante cualquier impedimento de tus caprichos, Lucy… perdóname pero ya no podía contener este amor por ti y ese imbécil me hizo explotar… y no sabes como deseaba ese beso que me diste el sábado… no sabes que mis sentidos se activaron y también mi miedo a perderte, que no me correspondieras, que soy un loco enamorado, que yo… que yo no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en ti… Lucy… lo siento pero ya no podía más…

Lucy enmudeció mientras que él mantenía la mirada en el suelo, tardo mucho tiempo en que ella asimilara las palabras de su amigo, su confesión de amor, todo lo que sentía por ella y la ira que le causó en el casi beso con Natsu, estaba confundida y las lágrimas empezaron a sentir, entendía su dolor, por tantos años la amó y no pudo corresponderle, tantos años reprimiéndose y si no fuera por esta situación no se hubiera atrevido a soltar todo, se sintió la peor mujer del planeta, él aun estaba cabizbajo cuando la chica lo abrazó y empezó a llorar en sus hombros.

—Perdóname por ser una ciega pero ya no sigas reprimiéndote, por favor, perdóname Loki…

—No pasa nada, yo seguire…

Pero no terminó cuando Lucy tomó su rostro y secó sus lagrimas, él quito las suyas y después de verse a los ojos se dieron un tierno beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta que el la abrazo y empezó a tocar su cintura, hizo la travesura de meter sus manos debajo de su blusa sin llegar a zonas comprometedoras, la amaba y lo estaba demostrando en el beso que tanto añoraba, ella acariciaba salvajemente su melena marrón hasta que por la fatiga se despegaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

—Contigo me siento en la gloria y lo acabo de comprobar.

Por un tiempo siguieron besándose hasta que exhaustos decidieron que ya era hora de dormir pero realmente ninguno de los dos lo hizo porque estaban felices de lo que había ocurrido, mas Loki que su deseo al fin se hacía realidad.

Al día siguiente fue algo incomodo pero se sentía bien, ambos llegaron tomados de la mano al salón tomando la atención de los presentes, sobre todo al par de amigos.

—fue más rápido de lo que pensé ¡Maldita sea!—pensó gray.

—¿Pero qué?—apenas pudo articular el pelirrosa—como es posible que de un día para otro anden—pensó mientras apretaba sus puños en señal de ira.

La pareja saludó a sus amigos y el rostro de Juvia parecía molestó y Levi y Lucy lo mataron.

—¿Ocurre algo?—pregunto la rubia.

—A Juvia no le gusta eso—dijo señalando sus manos entrelazadas—Juvia no quiere que sean novios.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo Juvia?—dijo Levi decepcionada—pero si ellos hacen bonita pareja.

—A Juvia le parece repulsivo, lo siento pero no puede aceptarlo, será mejor que me valla de aquí—dijo mientras jalaba su maleta pero Loki la detuvo con el brazo.

—No sé que tengas metido en la cabeza, pero será que platiquemos más de la situación…

—Juvia no tiene nada que hablar—contestó aun más molesta—no está de acuerdo y quiere que la dejen en paz, Lucy serás su amiga pero ella no puede ver como ambos son novios, no son compatibles.

Lucy no entendía a su amiga y prefirió dejarla ir, buscaría el lugar y el momento indicado para discutirlo, Loki la soltó y la chica se sentó a lado de Gajeel, quien algo incrédulo le pregunto las causas del por qué no aceptaba la relación.

—A Juvia no le da buena espina—contestó y Gajeel le creyó, Juvia era muy acertada con su intuición.

—Si tu lo dices, te creo, Loki no se me hace un tipo de fiar.

Juvia se decidió a no hablarlos hasta que su amiga se diera cuenta que Loki no era su tipo, Gajeel la entendió y aceptó acompañarla para que no estuviera sola, ella se negó ya que no quería que por su culpa él los dejara de hablar y en el almuerzo recurrió a la única persona que le quedaba en confiar.

Cuando todos estaban en el almuerzo, ella decidida caminó a las mesas centrales donde se encontraban los populares y superdotados.

La chica, con una mirada fingiendo seguridad cuando en el fondo tenia pánico, se quedo parada frente a ellos, justamente frente al moreno.

—Una valiente se acerca—dijo Ever a secas—¡Largo!

Gray, algo molesto por el comentario de Ever, se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia Juvia y apoyó su mano en su cabeza.

—Lo siento pero tengo asuntos que atender, con su permiso, no podre almorzar con ustedes—dicho esto se fue con Juvia al bufete dejando sin palabras a sus compañeros y Erza solo sonrió.

—¿Qué pretenderás Gray?—pensó mientras los veía alejarse—aquí hay gato encerrado, solo espero que no te metas en problemas.

La pareja fue a servirse algo de comida y después se fueron a una de las mesas vacías hasta el fondo del comedor, Gray se sintió tranquilo pero no tanto porque muchos los miraban esperando alguna reacción y también porque era raro que un superdotado como él terminara sentado hasta las mesas del fondo.

—Creo que te excediste con lo de dejar de hablarlos—dijo gray mientras cortaba el pedazo de carne para después metérselo a la boca.

—Juvia no quiere que Lucy ande con Loki, no lo acepta…

—Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me agrada que Lucy esté con ese idiota—dijo sonriente—¿Y que harás solita?

—Juvia ha estado sola siempre, así que lo soportara…

—No digas eso—dijo dando su segundo bocado—me tienes a mí y a los de las mesas de allá—dijo señalando a la central—solo deja que hable con ellos y te aceptaran.

—No es necesario—agradeció por cortesía.

—¿Cómo que no es necesario? Juvia por favor, no te dejaré sola, eso no es de un caballero, permíteme presentarte, estoy seguro que les agradaras o por lo menos no te sentirás incomoda, ¡Vamos! Di que sí.

Juvia no estaba segura pero Gray le insistía y aceptó. Terminaron de comer y ella fue directo a su habitación para buscar una nueva, eso se lo comento a Gray y el estaba seguro que una de las porristas dormía sola y la convencería que la recibiera.

Gray se reunió con sus colegas en el jardín donde acostumbraban a pasársela antes de tomar sus talleres, tomó su atención con un carraspeó para platicarles la situación de Juvia, pero antes Elfman se adelantó.

—¿Nos puedes decir porque te fuiste a comer con esa niña?

—A eso voy—dijo pidiéndole paciencia—se llama Juvia, es mi compañera de pintura y ella tuvo problemas y les pido el enorme favor de aquí hasta la Luna—dijo exagerando sus ademanes—que la acepten al grupo.

Los chicos no lo tomaron tan mal mientras que las porristas estaban decepcionadas y empezaron a opinar entre ellas, dando sus puntos de vista negativos.

—Yo no puedo aceptarla, es amiga de Lucy.

—Pues ahora están peleadas—contestó seguro.

—Esto es una conspiración—dijo Lissana apoyado a su amiga.

—Si lo es, me hago responsable—contesto aun más tranquilo—por favor, nunca les pido favores y ahora me lo niegan, que malas amigas tengo.

—Sí tu lo dices—dijo resignada Ino—pero conste que tú te estás poniendo la soga al cuello.

—Gracias Ino, y les pido un favor especial a Lissana y a Cana, Juvia no tiene nada que ver con lo la enemistad que llevan con Lucy y quiero que por favor no le pregunten nada a ella sobre eso, por el bien de ella y ustedes, ser mejor que no la involucren, sé que es algo tímida pero solo necesita paciencia para desenvolverse, de verdad es buena chica cuando la conoces.

Las chicas no tuvieron más que aceptar el favor de Gray y después preguntó si había alguna chica libre para que ella se cambiara de recamara.

—yo estoy libre—respondió Miki—pero es mejor que Ino duerma conmigo y que ella duerma con Lissana.

—¿Yo por qué?

—Me parece perfecto, Lissana no digas nada, esta todo decidido ¿Vale?

La albina suspiro pesado mientras que las chicas se reían de su desgracia.

Llegó la tarde y empezaron a mudarse entre sí. Lucy se sintió mal cada vez que llegaba Lissana a ayudar a su amiga a cambiarse sobre todo que la chica le daba una mirada de desaprobación, por culpa de ella tenía que pasar por todo esto. Cuando al fin pudieron estar solas, la ojiazul pregunto:

—¿Por qué todo este drama?

—Juvia no está de acuerdo con mi relación con Loki, que por cierto aun no sé si somos novios.

—Pues felicidades y que mal por Juvia, pero bueno, espero que tengas suerte con Loki, me parece un chico perfecto para ti—dijo cortante y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose triunfadora.

La noche llegó y al fin terminaron, después de bañarse, las chicas se fueron a su respectivas recámaras no sin antes la albina quiso entablar una conversación con la peli azul.

—¿Qué son tú y Gray?

—Mmm, solo amigos—dijo nerviosa.

—Ah ya veo, eso es digno, para que Gray llame amigo a una persona, sobre todo una chica es raro, según Erza es la única con dicho título—dijo cortante haciendo que Juvia se sintiera mal.

—Si Juvia no fuera su amiga, Gray no hiciera todo esto, la hubiera dejado sola.

Lissana sintió por primera vez que había ganado, juvia tenía razón, Gray no era de los tipos que le nacía ayudar a alguien, siempre tenía que hacerlo mereciendo algo a cambio y en el caso de ella no le favorecía ayudarla, sonrió y supo que tal vez Erza no era la única amiga intima del moreno.

—Fullbuster da sorpresas—dijo sonriente—siéntete afortunada porque muchas desean estar en tu lugar, ese chico es una cajita llena de supresas, nunca sabes su siguiente paso.

—Je, gracias y Juvia es feliz que así sea.

—Por cierto juvia—rompió el hielo que se había formado hace unos minutos—¿Qué haces en tus fines de semana?

—Pues, se reúne con sus amigos—dijo en tono de decepción—y a veces solo pinta.

—Ah valla, pues el sábado nos vamos de shopping ¿no crees? Nos divertiremos mucho y de paso te regalo algo ¿vale?

El sábado llego y Ever, Cana, Lissana y Miki esperaban en una cafetería del centro comercial a la peli azul, algunas ya resignadas a que no llegaría, apareció agitada de caminar lo más rápido que podía, iba vestida con un vestido largo color azul y largo, las chicas hicieron un mueca de desprecio y Lissana supo que tenía un gran trabajo que hacer.

—¡Lo sabía! necesitas un cambio de look urgente—dijo sonriente la albina mientras la jalaba y se la llevaba a las tiendas de ropa y las demás la seguían.

Tardaron mas de cinco horas para buscarle la ropa apropiada, como era demasiado tímida no se podían tomar la libertad de comprarle algo atrevido ni tan formal ya que solo era una adolescente, después de comprarle automáticamente un guardarropa completo, se la llevaron a un salón de belleza donde le hicieron los arreglos necesarios.

Cuando ya estaba lista, las chicas sonrieron en señal de aprobación y tomaron el reto como misión cumplida, Cana le pasó un espejo para que se mirara y la chica apenas podía creer que era ella: era idéntica al retrato que Gray le obsequió, como si supiera que realmente era así libre de fachas, él había descubierto su belleza sin que nadie se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacerlo, lloró de alegría mientras abrazaba a las chicas que poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando al carácter de la peli azul.

—Ahora a conquistar corazones—dijo Ever chuleándola.

—Yo no, yo tengo novio—respondió Mirajane.

La tarde se dedicaron a divertirse, juvia a pesar de su timidez y que no tenía mucha afinidad con las porristas se sintió bien con ellas, pero admitía que extrañaba a Lucy y que sería difícil aceptar su relación con Loki, pero también ya se estaba adaptando a ellas y también tenía la oportunidad de almorzar en la escuela en compañía de Gray, cosa que añoraba desde que lo vio por primera vez.

De nuevo llegó el inicio de semana y las clases estaban por empezar. Gray se sintió extrañado que su amiga peli azul no asistiera a pintura. Las pláticas del salón eran a cerca del fin de semana cuando de pronto, con la gran mayoría de alumnos dentro, se abrió la puerta y era Juvia.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo algo tímida.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sin contar al mismo Gajeel que nunca imaginó verla tan hermosa, Lucy se tapó la boca para evitar un grito de impresión, Loki abrió los ojos más de lo habitual. Levi dejó caer su libro que tenía en manos, los demás dejaron sus conversaciones para admirar la belleza de la chica. Natsu le preguntó a su novia si era Juvia, Lissana sonrió satisfactoria porque sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo y Gray, él aun seguía atónito ante la belleza y el cuerpo que había tenido escondido entre sus ropas holgadas.

—Juvia—apenas pudo hablar la rubia pero la chica no tuvo más que ignorarla, con todo su dolor y pena, lo tuvo que hacer, se lo había propuesto y no fallaría.

Gray se levantó, la tomó de la mano y permitió que se sentara a lado de él, le sonrió y supo que al fin, la tendría así de hermosa para poder presenciarla más, solo que esta vez tendría que esforzar a su autocontrol si no quería terminar haciéndole algo impropio para una dama tan fina y delicada como ella.

—¿Te diste cuenta que eres hermosa? Mi vista artística no me falla—dijo mientras le sonreía y se sentaban.

—Agradézcale a Lissana, ella fue la de la idea—dijo con una mueca positiva mientras saludaba a la albina.

—Fue un gran reto con buenos resultados, mejores de los que esperábamos.

Así fue pasando la clase, entre pequeñas platicas Juvia se dio cuenta que tal vez había sido una gran decisión, a pesar que Cana no le había preguntado acerca de Lucy algo le intrigaba pero lo paso desapercibido porque no era algo tan alarmante, su intuición era buena y confiaba en ella, pero ver más seguido a gray era el motivo por la que no aceptaría volver al grupo al que antes pertenecía, y solo había una razón para regresar, y esa era que Lucy se diera cuenta de los sentimientos mutuos entre ella y Natsu.

El moreno se dio cuenta de la preocupación y preguntó:

—¿Los extrañas?

—Si—respondió—Juvia no debe de hablarlos porque Gray le dijo que dentro de poco Natsu caería en la trampa que le puso.

—Si, pero este tonto es lento para darse cuenta—respondió al oído para no ser escuchado por la pareja que tenia a lado de él—solo un poco más y el drama empezará.

—Lo sabe y a juvia no le agrada Loki, se dio cuenta que es un doble cara.

—Eso también sospecho—dijo serio—más bien lo sé desde que te vi con ella…—pensó mientras apretaba los puños—nunca olvidaré el día en que te vi con ella… con mi prometida—finalizó mientras observaba con odio, a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos.

**Nsdnfvijnivjsdocosdncj *explota* al finnnnn capitulo 14! Agradézcanle al huracán que entro a mexico y me dejo sin clases jueves y viernes! xDDD pues termine juntando dos capítulos, porque resulta ser que el capitulo 15 dara un salto hasta el mes de febrero (este capitulo finaliza en el mes de octubre) porque hare dos especiales, de hallowen y de navidad que escribiré en los respectivos días xDD, entonces el salto que hare en el 15 lo sabran hasta que subia los two-shots, pero dentro de unos días, subo el 15, espero que logren tomarle el hilo bwajajaja**

**No me maten por hacer que Lucy aceptara a Loki DD: y Natsu esta empezando a ponerse celoso y wahh! De verdad no se que decir, si hay alguno que otro malentendido, porfavor me avisan si? Es que como junte dos capítulos evadi muchas escenas como la semana de artes que lo hize lo mas sintetizada que pude, donde Juvia le cuenta a gray del porque no le agrada Loki y mas romance entre Lucy y Loki porque presiento que fue muy rápido que se diera (aclaro, aun no son novios, eso se lo pedirá en el especial de haloween, spoiler!)**

**Aclaración, regaños, insultos, bombas atomicas, felicitaciones y demás, review, me hacen felices con ellos *-* cuando pueda subiré el capitulo 15 e.e**

**Pd: faltan 4 capitulos para el fin de temporada (mas los dos especiales de navidad y haloween, hacen un total de 20 para la 1°)**

**Pd2: quieren one shots los dos especiales o los anexo aquí? Opiniones en review**

**Pd3: aun sigo en busca de la cancion que Natsu le debe de dedicar a Lucy, sugerencias, review**

**IT'S FREE!**


	15. especial Halloween (listo)

,Links rechts gerade aus  
du kommst hier nicht mehr raus  
links rechts gerade aus  
du kommst hier nicht mehr raus

Der Wahnsinn hat dich eingesperrt  
und deine Heile Welt verzerrt  
hat sich in deinen Kopf gepflanzt  
lauf, Kind, lauf, so schnell du kannst

Du weißt nicht mehr, wer du bist  
du weißt nicht mehr, was liebe ist  
dein Spiegelbild hat sich entstellt  
niemand ist hier, der zu dir hält

Klopf klopf, lass mich rein  
lass mich dein Geheimnis sein  
klopf klopf - klopf klopf  
klopf klopf, lass mich rein  
lass mich dein geheimnis sein  
klopf klopf, lass mich rein  
lass mich dein Geheimnis sein

[...]

Traducción:

Izquierda – derecha- de frente  
Vienes aquí y ya no sales  
Izquierda – derecha- de frente  
Vienes aquí y ya no sales

La locura te ha encerrado  
Y ha deformado tu mundo ideal  
Se ha apoderado de tu cabeza  
Corre, criatura, corre tan rápido como puedas

Ya no sabes quién eres  
Ya no sabes lo que es el amor  
Te reflejo se ha desfigurado  
Nadie está aquí para abrazarte

Toc-Toc Déjame entrar  
Déjame ser tu secreto  
Toc-toc toc-toc  
Toc-Toc Déjame entrar  
Déjame ser tu secreto  
Toc-Toc Déjame entrar  
Déjame ser tu secreto

[...]

_Se la pasó corriendo por un bosque hasta que logro llegar a una cabaña. Allá fuera nevaba y a pesar que estaba bien abrigado el frio atravesaba todo lo que pudiese y el frio la estaba debilitando._

_Tuvo suerte de que en la cabaña había una fogata encendida y se acercó a ella._

_Después de una media hora el frio aun la seguía afectando, el fuego no lograba calentarla y eso la preocupaba, morir de hipotermia no estaba en sus planes de vida y mucho menos siendo joven, pero se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba húmedo y justo cuando volteo para ir en busca de una, frente a sus ojos estaba Natsu con una mirada penetrante._

— _¿Buscabas esto?—dijo mientras extendió su mano para darle una toalla y la rubia titubeando, la tomó._

—_Gra...gracias—respondió tartamudeando, si algo deseaba es estar a solas con él y para desgracia de ella lo estaban._

_Solos en medio de la tempestad, del frio y de la soledad. Dos almas en medio de un panorama blanco que para ella era una pesadilla._

—_Se nota que tienes frio, se nota en tus pezones—dijo el pelirrosa bromeando y sus dedo índice derecho apuntaba hacia ella._

— _¡Pervertido!-exclamo mientras empezó a golpearlo con la toalla que anteriormente le había dado._

— _¿O miento?-dijo tranquilo ya que los golpes no le habían dolido—ese fuego no te calentara._

— _¿Cómo que no me calentara? —preguntó incrédula._

—_Ese fuego es como el amor falso, aparenta ser fuego pero no lo es, si lo tocas—dijo mientras camino hacia el, se agacho frente a la chimenea y con su mano derecha lo atravesó, Lucy se asustó pero se tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta que no le había ocurrido nada—crees que existe porque vives todos los días con una venda en los ojos pero cuando das justo a las preguntas correctas que te tienes que dar, es ahí donde descubres que nada era real._

— _¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó Lucy sin poder captar nada de lo que había dicho._

—_Cuando duele, es real y Loki no te conviene como hombre, entiéndelo, tú necesitas otra llama en tu vida, una que te caliente y que aleje todo frio que habite en tu corazón, que sea capaz de abrigarte ante todo y todos._

_Natsu miro a los ojos a la chica, su mirada era profunda, la chica intento buscar las respuestas de por qué tanta metáfora en su lengua pero nada, al contrario se estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Qué intentaba decirle?_

_-Natsu, no entiendo nada de lo que dices pero me estas incomodando..._

—_Necesitas mi fuego para abrigarte..._

_Lucy no supo cómo y cuándo pero sus labios habían sido robados por los de Natsu en un profundo beso, estaba mal lo que ocurría pero la tenia razón, con el suave contacto que tuvieron sus fríos dedos con sus hombros quito el frio. Él empezó por quitarle el abrigo, ella se dejó vencer bajo sus manos que eran tibias._

_Desalojó toda prenda que los molestaban y en un movimiento la hizo suya, ella no sabía porque se dejo vencer, solo lo disfrutaba, los gemidos y las caricias no paraban y cada vez mas eran más fuertes, apasionadas._

_Y al borde del éxtasis Natsu beso su oreja y en un susurro dijo las palabras que rompieron todo eslabón que hay entre la fantasía y la realidad._

—_Yo quiero ser esa llama..._

[...]

Capítulo 15.

Especial de halloween.

Noche de Hadas.

Lucy se levantó de golpe, agitada y dando un grito de susto. Miró por todos lados y ya se encontraba en la realidad, se talló los ojos y se pellizcó para saber si aun seguía soñando. Después de un par de minutos su respiración se estabilizó y noto humedad en sus bragas, tocó el puente de sus bragas con sus dedos y se asustó al saber que era el primer sueño húmedo que había tenido.

—¿Por...por qué con Natsu y no con Loki… o con otra persona?... ¡o yo que sé!

Ya era mañana y el calendario marcaba 31 de octubre. Cana se levantó temprano para empezar a arreglar su casa porque en la noche seria la noche esperada por todos, la de halloween, el día en que todos sus amigos terminaban borrachos y diciendo estupideces. Empezó por arreglar el jardín sobre todo la alberca, ya que quería darle un ambiente espeluznante. Coloco mesas pequeñas alrededor de ella y calabazas y maniquís de brujas y fantasmas por todo el jardín.

En la sala de baile colocó donde estaría el bufete y el equipo de sonido. Después de terminar toda agotada, termino satisfecha por el resultado, sobre todo porque la fiesta seria indicada para los planes que tenia junto con Lissana.

Recordó que hace una semana invitó a Loki, quien al principio se negó peor después de explicarle que tenía el plan de hacer la noche perfecta para que él se pudiera declarar a Lucy, lo pensó y al fin acepto. Sabía que le convenía tenerla de novia muy pronto porque ella no era tonta y se había dado cuenta que Natsu había puesto ojos en Lucy y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que no se separara de Lissana y tuvo la fortuna de que Loki le pareció buena oferta.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, justamente en la central de la ciudad, se encontraban por distintos rumbos los siguientes grupos: Natsu con Erza y Gray; Lucy con Loki; Levi con jet y Droy; Lissana con Mirajane, Juvia y Ever; y por ultimo Gajeel con su primo Lily.

Entraron en diferentes puntos pero poco a poco se iban acercando, sobre todo el grupo de Natsu con el de Lissana y el grupo de Levi con el de Gajeel, pero antes, Jellal diviso una cabellera roja quien era Erza y fue para saludarla.

—Ella es mi hermanita Wendy, para el próximo año presentara examen para Fairy Tail, me dio gusto verlos para que la conozcan.

Wendy estaba escondida detrás de Jellal, Erza sintió ternura por la inocencia de Wendy mientras que Natsu y Gray miraron curioso, era una niña dos años menor que su hermano, cabellera azul zafiro agarrada con dos caletitas, ojos cafés y cuerpo diminuto y de baja estatura.

Jellal tomó su mano para que pudiera mostrarse con sus compañeros quienes se quedaron maravillados por la timidez de la niña. Jellal le explico a Erza que su intención era llevarla a la fiesta de Cana para que empezara a socializar, ella se ofreció a ayudarla.

—_V_amos, no muerdo ni mucho menos te hare daño—dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa cálida, Natsu y Gray se quedaron atónitos por la dulzura de la Scarlet.

—_S_i supiera que si muerde... auch—susurró Natsu al oído de Gray y ende, ambos sudaron frio.

—Natsu, vamos, tu también deberías de venir ya que aun no tienes tu traje.

No le quedo más que ir, y tanto como el peli azul como el moreno quedaron solos.

—no sabía que tenias una hermana menor.

—te cuento un secreto y también se lo explicare a Erza y si lo haces tú antes sería mejor, entre más rápido se enteren Natsu y Erza mejor—dijo mientras miraba melancólicamente hacia la chica con su mismo tono de cabello—ella es mi media hermana, su nombre completo es Wendy Marvell, somos hermanos por mi madre pero yo soy hijo no reconocido por la familia de mi madre porque ella me tuvo antes de casarse con su actual marido, que fue un matrimonio arreglado desde que ella era una niña.

—Entiendo_—_fue lo único que podía contestar después de escuchar una fuerte confesión, Gray se impresiono porque pocas veces había platicado con Jellal y este le confiaba un secreto de familia—y a esto ¿por qué me lo dices a mi?

—si Erza confía en ustedes, yo también lo hare, eres libre para decírselos a Natsu y a ella, ya un día de estos les contare la historia completa.

—Con esta explicación basta para mí—contesto gray con total sinceridad—pero eres libre para contarme lo que se te apetezca, y por cierto...-dijo pero prefirió ya no seguir con sus palabras—ya nada, esta pregunta está de sobra, después de todo si haces llorar a Erza tanto Natsu como yo no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, pero sabes, me alegro ver sonreír de esta forma a ella, se lo merece.

—_S_e a lo que te refieres y tengo una pregunta que quisiera hacértela pero también sobra, y te aseguro que la hare feliz en todo lo que esté al alcance de mi.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Lissana ya se había juntado con Lucy y Loki en una tienda de disfraces, la rubia se alegro al ver a Juvia, quien con todo el dolor que cargaba, tuvo que ignorarla. Lissana sonrió cínica al igual que Ever, pero en cambio, Mirajane solo busco el momento para que Lucy estuviera sola y poder hablar con ella, justo cuando la rubia se metió a los vestidores, la siguió se metió junto con ella en uno.

Lucy no entendía nada, estaba asustada por si Mirajane también resultaba ser una villana y terminara haciéndole algo, pero sus sentidos se tranquilizaron cuando ella le sonrió cálidamente.

—_H_e querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo pero las circunstancias y mis compromisos no me han dejado y perdón por haberlo hecho de esta forma, pero a veces suelo ser demasiado entrometida con todo y esta no es la excepción.

—¿Qué necesita de mi?

—_Q_ue decidas lo que tu corazón te pida, mi hermana es demasiado manipuladora y es capaz de hacer que sientas culpa con solo tronar los dedos, Lissana es muy calculadora y ha puesto sus ojos en ti para destruirte, y la sospecha que tengo es por que posiblemente cree que le quitaras a Natsu.

—jamás haría eso...

—y lo sé—respondió mientras la miraba decidida—quiero ayudarte, quiero que no salgas afectada por culpa de las niñerías de mi hermana y sobre todo que tu tengas la capacidad de decir y que no sea Lissana quien lo haga, tú tienes en tus manos mucho más de lo que crees, con un sí y un no puedes cambiar el curso de tu vida, si a la derecha o a la izquierda. Si escoges la derecha será un camino con tropiezos y que terminaran en nada, pero si escoges la izquierda será de tropiezos pero al final encontraras las respuestas de tus preguntas.

Lucy se quedo callada, estaba segura que Mirajane le estaba advirtiendo y dándole consejos que le servirían para más adelante, no tan claros pero eran lo suficiente buenos. La albina le dio un papel y la cito en ese lugar el lunes.

Después de llegar a casa, comer y obligar a su hermana pequeña a que se alistara ya que era demasiado tímida para atreverse a ir a la fiesta de halloween, Jellal por fin se encerró en su recamara, camino rumbo a su alcoba para mirar la luna llena, respiro el aire que desprendía esa noche envuelta en misterio, igual que la que había tenido hace diez años, cuando era niño. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos y sobre todo una frase en particular

"yo sí creo en una familia... y yo quiero que cuando seamos grandes tú seas mi familia"

—_Q_ue forma tan rara de pedir matrimonio... ¿o ella no sabía de lo que estaba hablando?-pensó pero las esperanzas aun seguían en que fuera verdad lo que dijo—al fin te volví a encontrar y quiero repetir esa noche.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y todos los invitados ya estaban puntuales. Las porristas se dedicaban a coquetear por si pescaban a un chico con quien pasar la noche, Natsu haciendo de las suyas acompañado por su amigo fiel, Gray, Levi también estaba ahí al lado de Jet y Droy y muy cerca de ellos Gajeel mirándolos con repudio, Elfman coqueteando con quien pudiera y Ever mirándolo con celos que eran más que obvios pero aun así ella los negaba. Todo estaba en armonía cuando de pronto aparece en la pista la chica de ojos chocolates vestida de enfermera. Todos la miran de pies a cabeza creyendo si era ella o era solo un espejismo.

—Sabia que vendrías—pensó Mirajane mientras la veía entrar.

—Grr pero que curvas y yo sin frenos—exclamo su novio, camino hacia ella para abrazarla de espaldas y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla—te me escapas Mira.

—_L_o sé amor—contesto un poco cortante, el rubio lo noto y miro hacia donde ella miraba y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lucy.

—Es por ella, nunca imagine que la invitara Cana, eso quiere decir que...

—Así es amor—interrumpió-algo se trae entre manos Lissana, por eso necesito de tu ayuda, tú que eres experto investigando.

Mirajane saco una tarjeta y se la dio a su amado, el chico se quedo incrédulo porque los nombres que tenia la tarjeta eran lo menos esperado.

— ¿Para qué quieres que investigue a ellos dos?

—porque son ellos los que empezaron todo este embrollo, estoy segura desde aquel día que los vi y quiero descubrir todo antes que Erza lo haga, no permitiré que esa cabeza de fosforo sepa todo antes que yo.

En las facciones de Mira se mostro maldad y determinación, igual o posiblemente más fuerte que la de Erza cuando se proponía algo, Laxus solo se resigno a hacerle caso, si algo pedía Mirajane, se tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra porque si no significaba ruina.

Jellal se encontraba solo, ya que prefería que Wendy se presentara sola, todo para guardar su secreto familiar y también porque eso le hacía bien a ella, no quería sobreprotegerla más de lo que estaba, además que estaba contento porque al parecer ya había hecho amistad con un niño de su misma edad, cabello azuloso y ojos rasgados, para no hacerla larga es el hijo del maestro Makao, Romeo.

—La noche es igual a la de hace diez años.

El aire soplaba por el balcón, acerco sus manos al barandal y se dejo levar por la frescura y el misterio inundo sus pensamientos, aquella noche en que una chica de cabellera roja le hizo cambiar la vida. El iba vestido con el traje de Iron Man del cual se sentía orgulloso pero aquella vez esa chica le arrebato el primer lugar y con ello, también todo mal que habitaba en su corazón.

Después de estar furioso de haber perdido, fue a jardín a patear un árbol para desquitar su ira.

Pero lo que no sabía es que la pequeña ganadora fue a seguirlo

—Tu traje es mejor que el mío...

Jellal volteo y era ella, la chica de cabello escarlata, la que odiaba por haberle ganado, se dio la media vuelta y camino por los rosales para que ella lo dejara solo.

—Espera, quiero darte algo...

Apenas pudo articular esa palabra y la pequeña cayó a un precipicio, Jellal no tuvo más remedio que ir a ayudarla y después de tanto esfuerzo logro sacarla.

Cansado de su hazaña termino acostado en el césped donde la pequeña lo acompaño.

— ¿No tienes frio con ese traje tan descubierto?-pregunto él.

—algo pero no mucho pero estoy bien así.

—Te daría mi traje pero soy egoísta—respondió cortante—así que ni se te ocurra pedírmelo.

— ¿y porque no me lo darías?

-porque el traje es una representación de mi vida, estoy oculto bajo la sociedad, nadie sabe de mi y está bien, me prometieron que si ganaba me presentarían pero al parecer seguiré bajo las sombras.

Jellal a pesar que era muy pequeño sabía a que se refería, la pequeña intento entenderlo, le sonrió y tomo su mano robotizada.

—Me gustaría saber quién eres pero mejor no lo hagas, yo soy Erza Scarlet, mi traje es de la heroica Titania y si quieres brillar, tendrías que pertenecer a mi familia.

—Dices boberías niña—contesto serio y sin entender lo que decía.

—Me llama la atención tu carácter pero ese no es el verdadero yo.

—Mi familia... digo, la que creo que es familia lo ha hecho así.

La pequeña se quedo pensando en las palabras de Jellal, el era muy altanero, maleducado pero algo de él le llamaba la atención aparte de saber que rostro tenia escondido en el casco de Iron Man.

—Tu familia es tu familia, no merece que la llames así...

—Sí, lo dice alguien que tiene una familia perfecta, mírame a mí, no tengo apellido, soy un bastardo...

Jellal empezó a derramar lágrimas, agradecía tener un traje que le ocultara su rostro porque nadie lo había visto llorar, lo criaron con la idea que llorar era para débiles y que tenía que enfriar su corazón a toda costa por eso prefería hacerlo en la soledad.

— _¿_Crees en la familia?-pregunto curiosa.

—No—respondió cortante

—Pues yo sí creo en la familia... y yo quiero que cuando seamos grandes tú seas mi familia.

Jellal era demasiado maduro para entender las intenciones de Erza. El tono carmesí invadió en sus mejillas, jamás creyó que una niña tuviera el valor de decir ese tipo de palabras, aun estaba helado y no podía reaccionar ¿le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿Tener hijos? Cosas que aun no estaban al alcance de su pequeña edad pero Erza a pesar de haberse escuchado ingenua sabía lo que decía, ella era hija de una de las familias más influyente del país y seria su salvación, estaba claro lo que estaba diciendo, era una locura pero ella jamás faltaba a sus promesas.

El ruido de tela desgarrarse saco del trance al peli azul, era Erza quien se estaba quitando un poco de tela de su traje. El se puso nervioso porque era la que cubría su pierna izquierda.

— ¡No deberías de hacer eso!_—_exclamo avergonzado.

Erza se cubrió los ojos con ese retazo de tela y después levanto la vista para estar frente a frente con el chico y le sonrió.

—Prometo no mirar—y dicho esto, le quito el casco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que después que Jellal capto la situación, correspondió como cualquier experto.

Después de separarse el miro las mejillas de su compañera que eran igual de rojas que su cabello y sonrió, de una forma y otra ella pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, se acerco a ella para chocar frente a frente y empezó a desatar el retazo.

— ¿Prometes grabarte el color de mis ojos para que no olvides que yo seré tu esposo cuando crezcamos?

Erza en un susurro le dijo que estaba de acuerdo y después de quitar todo estorbo en sus ojos al fin pudo mirarlo, eran unos bellos ojos verdes, se quedo boquiabierta mientras se grababa esa mirada llena de melancolía, el no tuvo más que decirle que volviera a cerrar los ojos para que se pusiera el casco, cuando ella pudo reaccionar el ya no estaba. Lo busco por toda la fiesta y jamás se lo volvió a topar.

Jellal estaba feliz porque su motivo para cambiar de nuevo apareció en su vida, cuando estaba más gris, cuando las ganas de sonreírle a la vida estaban por agorarse, cuando sabia que solo era una estúpida promesa de niños.

Erza lo estuvo buscando por toda la sala hasta que por fin pudo encontrarlo en el balcón y sintió que su corazón dio un respiro, camino hacia él para hacerle compañía.

— ¿Por qué tan solo?

Jellal se quedo helado, pareciera que cada vez que pensaba en esa anécdota ella se aparecía por arte de magia, cuando entro al salón de mecánicos, cuando se besaron en el escritorio, por aquellas noches en que ella se infiltraba a su recamara. Y como todas esas veces lo dejo sin aliento, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y besarla era una tentación difícil de aplacar.

—Pensaba en el pasado, cuando te conocí... cuando me di cuenta que estaba mal, de todo Erza...

—No entiendo.

— ¿Quieres tocar la luna?

—¿Eh?

—Yo se que quieres, no la tocaras pero haremos algo parecido, toma, véndate los ojos ¿confías en mí, no?

Erza confiaba ciegamente en él y acepto, después de hacerlo, en la acerco a él y la beso, alzo sus manos y después con la llena de los dedos se tocaron, con el frio del viento y el calor de ambos se creaba una sensación que ambos no habían sentido.

Después de separar sus manos, el coloco las suyas en las mejillas rojizas de ella y después fue desamarrando el pañuelo para que se miraran a los ojos como cuando eran pequeños, ella no podía creer, aun no recordaba con claridad pero tenía una idea que a Jellal lo había conocido desde pequeña.

—Mi Titania aventada—dijo en un susurro burlándose de ella y su peculiar forma de pedir matrimonio.

Erza al fin pudo reaccionar y se sonrojo, empujo a Jellal que este casi se cae del barandal y después de tranquilizarse ambos empiezan a reír y las lagrimas de alegría los invaden.

— ¿Por qué te esperaste hasta ahora? Porque no me buscaste o me dijiste cuando entre a Fairy Tail...

—quería esperar la década para reclamarte y me doy cuenta que hice bien, mi futura esposa será fiel a su promesa...

—Ya, ya—contesta en tono despreocupado—pero sabes, siempre creí que tú no te lo tomaste en serio y por eso preferí olvidarlo pero yo siempre tuve la intención de sacarte del anonimato, y más porque dijiste que eres un... bastardo...

—Erza-interrumpió cerrando sus labios con su dedo índice—quiero que tengas la idea que yo quiero estar contigo no por tu apellido, sino por ti...

—demuestra que serás un digno Scarlet Dragneel—dijo cerrando los ojos dispuesta a recibir un beso por parte de su amado.

[…]

Tercera parte: declaración

—Valla, hasta ahora se me ocurre ver mi correo… menos mal que valió la pena ver tanta porquería, mira nomas con que nos encontramos, futurito esposo

Dijo mientras se encontraba en un ordenador, se sacudió sus cabellos como signo de su alta vanidad y tomo un mechón para jugar con él.

—Muchas gracias Dafne, dejaré de torturarte por unos días como recompensa de tu hallazgo, nadie toma lo que es mío… nadie… ni mucho menos tú, Juvia Loxar…

[…]

—valla, ya cayeron estos dos lelos… ¡ya era hora! —pensó Laxus mientras observaba a Erza y Jellal besándose—esto lo tiene que saber Mira.

El rubio camino directo a Mira pero en ese entonces el vibrador de su móvil lo alerto, lo saco de su bolsillo y era un mensaje de su madre, lo leyó y no evito sorprenderse. Guardo el móvil y con cara empalecida tuvo la molestia de retirarse sin despedirse de nadie, pero antes le envío un mensaje a su amada avisándole.

La albina leyó el mensaje y empezó a sentirse mal, a lado de ella se encontraba Ever que se preocupo por ella y pregunto que le estaba pasando.

—Lo siento pero tengo que ir con Laxus, su abuelo esta en el hospital.

Mira no titubeo en dejar a Lissana hacer de las suyas, su prioridad era su novio que necesitaba su apoyo y de todas formas hiciera lo que hiciera después se encargaría de su hermana. Encargo a Ever que les avisara a Cana y a sus hermanos que se retiraría y ofreció disculpas.

La noticia llego y después de retirarse Ever, Lissana y Cana sonrieron, se sentían mal por lo que le había sucedido al subdirector pero celebraban porque Mirajane no estaría para reprocharles.

—Creí que Mira seria un impedimento pero por una parte estuvo bien que se fuera con Laxus.

—Ni te lo negaría Cana, es hora de poner las cosas románticas y que este idiota se declare ya.

Lissana se tronó los dedos, lista para que al fin se deshiciera de Lucy que la consideraba amenaza para su relación con su novio. Lissana era muy posesiva y paranoica pero no se daba cuenta que la que se hacía daño era ella. Cana suspiro y no tenía más remedio que apoyarla, a veces no la soportaba pero como buena amiga que es no tenía más que aceptar.

Gray se encontraba tomando unas copas como acostumbra hacerlo en las fiestas de Cana. Termino el último sorbo de su vaso y vio a Juvia platicar con un chico. Desde que Juvia había cambiado de look ha empezado a tener pretendientes. El chico apretó un poco su vaso y fue directo a la pareja.

—Yo… no me gusta bailar—contesto la chica.

—Sigues siendo igual de rara a pesar que te ves buenota, lástima que ahí viene tu guardaespaldas—dijo mientras veía como Gray se acercaba rápidamente— bye.

Juvia no entendió hasta que los brazos de gray la abrazaron en protección. Juvia no desaprovechó la oportunidad correspondió el abrazo enredando sus manos en el cabello obscuro de su amado. Sintió su aliento en su cuello y eso la puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—Ju…Juvia no estaba haciendo nada malo…

—Lo sé, pero nunca falta el tipo que quiere aprovecharse de ti

—No vi intenciones, solo quería bailar con Juvia y ya…

—Te creo a ti pero a él no—contesto con voz ronca, un poco molesto por la ingenuidad de la chica—pero no paso nada, eso me alegra.

El chico tuvo la idea de llevársela a uno de los balcones de los salones pero también su conciencia le decía que no pero su corazón pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, que calmara sus instintos de hombre apasionado, y entre peleas mentales terminó jalándola al balcón de la esquina, era el que sus amigos le habían asignado y nadie más que él lo usaba, la chica solo se dedico a caminar detrás de él. Ambos corazones estaban acelerados y cuando llegaron, él la acorralo y entre besos, empezó a calmar su sed y aumentar la tentación de hacerla suya ahí, no importaba nada más que eso, estaba loco por ella, la deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo y todo su ser. Se alejo un poco de ella para tomar aire y después siguió con su travesura, los besos cada vez subían de tono llegando al borde de terminar perdiendo la cordura, su conciencia grito que se calmara pero sus deseos carnales le respondieron que se la llevara a una de las habitaciones. De nuevo sus deseos aceptaron y caminaron a la segunda planta. Sus manos temblaban al igual las de ella y cuando llegaron a la habitación del fondo, su conciencia al fin lo volvió en sí pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaban dentro.

La tenia acorralada en la cama, ella apenas podía asimilar que Gray, el chico que deseaba que la volviera mujer, su única mujer fuera capaz de hacerlo ahí, precisamente en ese momento, estaba feliz pero no evitaba estar nerviosa, ella cubrió su rostro sonrosado pero gray aparto sus manos para mirarla.

Pero su conciencia lo volvió en sí y supo que estaba yendo muy rápido.

—Creo que estoy un poco borracho, necesito dormir un poco.

Gray estaba mintiendo, claro que no tenia sueño ni estaba borracho, quería volverla su mujer pero su cordura lo volvió en si antes de hacer tal locura. Se acostó a lado de la chica, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica hasta que después de mucho esperar, ella quedo dormida. El no tuvo más que mirarla ahí, cerca de él, se veía hermosa.

—Cada día te vuelvas más estúpido Fullbuster… quien te viera a punto de hacerlo con ella…pero no debo, no debo embarrarla en todo esto.

Fuera, en la fiesta, Natsu estaba platicando anécdotas graciosas con sus amigos hasta que por fin había visto a la rubia. Camino hacia ella pero tuvo la mala suerte que Loki se le adelanto.

Cana desde lo lejos vio la escena y apago un poco las luces y una melodía romántica empezó a sonar en la rockola.

—Sorpréndenos Loki, ya es hora que te vuelvas hombre—dijo mientras empezaba a barajar un mazo de cartas—veremos que anuncia tu destino con esa mocosa.

Cana era excelente leyendo el futuro con las cartas y se moría de la curiosidad por saber que sería de Loki y Lucy. Dijo en voz baja "quiero saber el futuro de Lucy Heartfilia" en lugar del futuro del chico y después de dar tres barajeadas las coloco en una mesita que tenía en frente. Empezó a ponerlas en filas y después en columnas. Después de terminar encendió las luces y cuando las tuvo frente a ella, la cara de asombro y de horror invadió su rostro.

El futuro no era nada bueno.

—No… no puede ser… ¡qué he hecho! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! Dijo mientras observaba dos cartas y después subió su vista a tres mas— ¿tres hombres peleando por ella? Esto es imposible—dijo mientras la voz le temblaba—no… esto está mal, está mal haberle seguido el juego a Lissana… entonces solo hay una forma de saber esto.

Después de analizar detalladamente el futuro de la rubia, apagó las luces y tomo las cartas para empezar a barajearlas hasta que se detuvo sin antes decir "quiero saber el futuro de Natsu Dragneel".

Acomodó las cartas, encendió las luces y ahí supo que Natsu sería uno de los chicos que lucharía por la rubia.

—Después de todo Lissana es buena induciendo—dijo ya más tranquila pero conforme fue analizando las cartas empezó a tensarse hasta que vio una carta peligrosa al final de la hilera de la parte inferior.

—No…—dijo mientras se tiro al suelo y las lagrimas empezaron a salir—por culpa de… de los que vendrán… ¡Natsu y Lucy estarán en peligro! —grito pero antes de salir se tranquilizo, si le contaba esto a alguien podría meterse en líos—no mejor no hago nada, debo de tranquilizarme y solo le seguiré la corriente a Lissana por el momento, aun no llegan ellos, aun tengo… tenemos tiempo de remediar esto, pero por el momento, es mejor que Lucy ande de novia con Loki por unos meses, si no es así puede que las cosas empeoren.

La canciones románticas seguían sonando mientras que Loki saco a Lucy a bailar. Natsu se quedo viéndolos rabiando por no haberla visto antes y antes de hacer alguna locura su novia lo alcanzo y le tomo la mano.

—Amor, tiene tiempo que no bailamos—dijo fingiendo inocencia y Natsu no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

Pareciera que todo estaba planeado. Mirajane y Laxus se habían marchado, Erza se encontraba en el patio con Jellal, Gray y Juvia en la habitación y Cana que estaba más consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir en el futuro tiro la toalla y decidió que así fuera. No había nadie que impidiera los planes de Lissana y Loki, pareciera que todos le habían cerrado las puertas a Natsu para que por lo menos no conociera a la rubia, pareciera que sin saberlo le habían arrebatado lo mejor para él, pero ahí estaba su enemiga, bailando con él, la que se dedicaba a cortarle las alas y él ni enterado, la que le corto las oportunidades con Lucy.

Esa era Lissana.

Loki que estaba más que encaprichado por su mejor amiga, el lobo disfrazado de corderito que solo era así con la rubia y mostraba su verdadero yo a los demás. El sumiso frente a ella y una fiera con cualquiera que se metiera con ella. Aquel tipo que no esperaba lugar y momento para decirle cuanto la amaba y deseaba, de hacerla suya de una vez, de ser el primero en su vida.

Ese era Loki, el enamorado enfermo que reprimió su amor por miedo pero ahora que puede demostrárselo, lo hará pero no será de una forma que nadie desearía que lo hicieran.

—Lucy, hay algo que he querido decirte pero creo que ya llego la hora de decirlo de una buena vez…

Pero en ese entonces, por desgracia de muchos, Lissana convenció a Natsu de cantar por primera vez juntos, el chico apenas pudo asimilarlo y termino aceptando solo para que dejara de hacer berrinches. La canción que escogió la albina fue endles love. Las luces se centraron en la pareja y empezó la entonación.

Natsu se sentía vacio, apenas podía seguir el ritmo lento, cantaba torpemente tanto que la albina le incomodaba que lo hiciera, lo miro y él se encontraba serio y sin ningún gesto positivo. Ambos siguieron mientras que Loki sonreía ya que era la canción perfecta.

Mientras, Gray se levantaba de la cama, miro a Juvia que se encontraba dormida y salió gracias a la voz de Natsu

—Es la voz de Natsu pero así no canta el… ¡porque cantas tan aguado cabro! Y no creí que cayeras tan bajo con Lissana, si solo has hecho duetos conmigo.

El moreno que en cuestión de canto era demasiado estricto, camino a pasos fuertes hacia el escenario y en lugar de mostrar un ceño molesto fue uno de asombro. Vio a Lucy y a Loki besarse mientras que veía cantar a su amigo.

—Sabia que esta arpía tenía algo entre manos… ¡e invito a estos dos sin enterarnos!

Gray camino como pudo hasta la pareja que por fortuna de él ya se habían dejado de besar y solo se dedicaban a bailar. Después de terminar su travesía se puso frente a la pareja. Lucy quiso ir a saludarlo pero la mano de Loki la detuvo.

—si me permite bailar con usted, mi lady—dijo Gray a Lucy ignorando al marrón.

—Ni en tu sueños lo hará—dijo serio.

Lucy sabía que gray quería decirle algo por la forma en que la miraba y tuvo que pedirle permiso a su reciente novio para que pudieran platicar. Loki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Cuando Loki ya se había desaparecido de sus vistas, el chico la abrazo para poder platicar más discretamente.

—No tienes idea en que te metiste.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto incrédula

—Supongo que ya eres novia de ese orangután y si eres lo demasiado inteligente te debiste haber dado cuenta la forma en que me miraba, de perro a punto de morder a su presa pero cuando está contigo actúa sumiso ¿no te das cuenta?

—De que hablas gray, y si, Loki es mi novio y al parecer no te agrada la idea, no me interesa lo que opines, a Loki lo conozco desde mi niñez y el tiene más peso que tu e incluso de Juvia… lo siento pero no puedo creer que ella lo deteste, si el siempre ha sido amable con ella, incluso la ha ayudado…

Gray supo que lo mejor era no decir nada, la soltó y sin titubear camino en dirección del escenario. Lucy sabía que había sido dura y que le dolía que Juvia no aceptara Loki pero buscaría la forma de convencerlos a todos que estaban mal, que él era bueno y que la amaba. En cambio, gray camino al escenario para buscar a Natsu, cuando lo encontró, lo tomo de la camisa y se lo llevo a rastras al patio trasero.

—Serás imbécil

—Ahora a ti que te pasa—respondió alterado y sin saber que ocurría.

— ¿Qué no sabes? Mientras tú y tu noviecita cantaban… perdón aullaban, Loki ya consiguió novia y es nada más y nada menos que Lucy ¡entiendes la gravedad del asunto!

Natsu se quedo helado al escuchar esto, no dudo y empezó a correr en dirección de la casa pero Gray se tiro encima de él para detenerlo.

—Ya no sirve nada, Lucy esta segurísima que el pendejo ese es una santa paloma, es mejor que se dé cuenta ella sola, ya estoy harto de dárselo a saber…

—Espera… ¿qué le has hecho saber qué?

—He platicado con ella y la he tratado de convencer que Loki no es nada bueno…

A Natsu le hirvió la sangre esto y en un descuido del moreno lo aventó al césped y ahora el Dragneel era el que estaba encima de Gray.

— ¿Y me puedes decir porque chingaos no me habías dicho nada? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Loki quería andar con ella?

— ¿Acaso eres ciego? ¡Claro que ese siempre ha sido el objetivo de Loki! —Gray respondió pero la sinapsis entre sus neuronas le dieron una idea— ¿acaso estas celoso?

Gray dijo la pregunta correcta, la pregunta correcta que se tiene que hacer uno para encontrar las respuestas que uno necesita, y la respuesta de Natsu aun no estaba pero esa era la pregunta que debió de haberse dicho en su mente desde hace mucho. ¿Le gustaba la rubia? ¿Y qué pasaba con Lissana?

Natsu soltó a su amigo y deshecho mentalmente camino hacia los rosales. Gray sonrió triunfante. Ahora lo que quedaba era que Natsu al fin abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta.

El chico no le importaba si las espinas rasgaran su ropa o lastimaran su piel. Solo caminaba y sus ojos se mostraban sin vida, sin saber que pensar porque pareciera que todo recayó en un solo instante, el… ella… Lissana… Loki… todos, todos, completamente todo cayó en su mente. Se dejo caer en sus rodillas y miro sus manos que estaban lastimadas ya y recordó una anécdota de la infancia que no recordaba, más bien que no tenía idea que le había pasado y por el shock que le causo cayo inconsciente.

—_Yo… yo te amo y no quiero que te vayas, no por favor…_


	16. especial de Navidad

Especial Navidad

Aferrate a mi

—Natsu está cada vez más raro—pensó Erza mientras pasaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su primo— ¿Quién lo viera escuchando esa canción?

La pelirroja siguió su camino pero quedo atenta por la canción que estaba escuchando Natsu, lo conocía y nunca creyó que terminara de cursi escuchando ese tipo de canciones y sobre todo el artista.

Bajo las escaleras con la elegancia que la caracteriza y frente a ella estaba su mayordomo.

—Joven, acaba de llegar esto, espero que sea de su agrado.

El tipo le entregó el sobre y después se retiro sin antes dar su reverencia. Erza leyó el destinatario y empezó a abrirlo con alegría. En el sobre decía el nombre de Jean Scarlet, su padre, después de tirar el sobre y empezó a desdoblar la carta empezó a leerla con cautela.

En ella decía que ellos regresarían en navidad y se disculpaba por no poder hacer el viaje antes y que tardarían mucho tiempo con ellos. La chica empezó a dar saltos de alegría y corrió hacia el cuarto de Natsu, azoto la puerta y encontró a su primo en posición fetal a lado de su laptop.

—Natsu ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó y sin titubear se acerco a él para consolarlo.

—malditos videos cadena que me envían, pero acepto que este estaba bonito—contesto señalando la pantalla del computador.

—Con que era eso—pensó recordando la canción que había escuchado anteriormente—pues ahora lloraras de felicidad porque papa Jean y mama Alice vendrán en navidad.

— ¿de verdad? —Contestó Natsu de golpe—eso es bueno Er, es bueno—dijo y por su hiperactividad se levanto, agarro a su prima de las muñecas y empezaron a dar vueltas en la habitación, siguieron así hasta que se cansaron y terminaron en el piso.

—tiene sus meses que no veo a mis papas, este fue el viaje más largo que han hecho, según recuero—dijo la chica mientras empezó a contar con los dedos—un poco antes de entrar a la escuela.

— ¿y no sabes nada de Igneel? —pregunto el chico.

Erza le negó con la cabeza y el chico opaco su sonrisa pero después pensó en que su viejo tenía mucho trabajo y lo mejor era esperarlo.

—ya vendrá pronto, lo presiento, ya sabes cómo es el tío Igneel, adora la empresa y por nada del mundo dejaría que se fuera a la quiebra, el te pidió que lo entendieras y además… lo hace por nosotros ¿no crees?

Consoló Erza. Natsu dio un suspiro y no tuvo más que controlar su decepción, tenía casi un año que no veía a su padre y ya se le extrañaba en la casa.

Los días pasaron y ya estaba cerca la navidad. La ciudad se lleno de adornos de la fecha tan mas esperada. Los centros comerciales eran un caos por la gente loca por las compras y los niños estaban eufóricos por la llegada de papa Noel.

En Fairy Tail pasaba algo parecido, pero en este caso muchos estaban afligidos porque era fin de semestre y las tareas estaban por montones. En el caso del grupo de Natsu solo hacía falta entregar el proyecto final de biología y eran libres. A una semana de ser el 24 de diciembre, los chicos fueron al centro comercial para comprar regalos y sobre todo, comprar la ropa que se pondrían tal día.

Natsu se encontraba afligido como siempre, en cuestión de compras era peor que una mujer, indeciso y derrocador. Su amigo que era todo lo contrario apenas podía seguirle los pasos pero también lo soportaba porque tenía que comprar regalos para sus familiares y amigos.

—Esto de las compras se te da gatita—dijo el moreno mientras observaba una corbata color humo.

—tú que eres amargado además, hay alguien peor que yo y esa es Erza, que bueno que Lissana se ofreció a soportarla

Gray y Natsu pusieron su famosa cara de disgusto, esa que ponen cada vez que se acuerdan de alguna ocurrencia de la pelirroja pero ahora no estaba y estaban en su derecho de disfrutarlo.

Mientras tanto en esa misma tienda pero en el área de damas se encontraba la rubia probándose algunas prendas, después de escoger un sencillo vestido color blanco con Nochebuenas en el escote, pago la cuenta y camino a la salida pero el árbol de navidad le llamo la atención y camino hacia él para tomarle fotos.

Natsu y Gray estaban saliendo de la tienda cuando el moreno vio a la rubia y se dio cuenta que su amigo no se daba cuenta, por lo que su mente creó una maliciosa idea.

— ¡Arte! ¡Natsu! ¡Quiero comprar arte!... ¡ARTE! —Grito mientras señalaba el camino hacia la tienda de artes—el arte me llama y con ello mi inspiración se enciende.

Gray corrió en círculos pero prefirió desaparecer de la vista del peli rosa. Natsu se quedo con cara de vergüenza y sintió pena ajena por su amigo que había hecho el ridículo, sin pensar que lo había hecho por su bien.

El chico por fin fijo su vista al árbol y se dio cuenta que era hermoso, por lo que camino hacia él y justo cuando estaba por llegar la rubia se atravesó en su camino, sus bolsas cayeron al suelo y noto que iba bien arreglada.

— ¿Lucy?

La chica se sonrojo y cuando iba a correr a la dirección que se le ocurrió primero, el chico la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

—No te vayas, ya sé que no deberíamos, pero tengo una idea—dijo mientras sonreía en complicidad.

Corrieron de nuevo a la tienda y se compraron un vestido para Lucy y un traje para Natsu, después caminaron a una tienda de pelucas. Lucy escogió una castaña y Natsu una morena, en esa tienda se pusieron las ropas que se habían comprado y se veían completamente diferentes, además que Lucy como iba maquillada seria mas difícil reconocerla.

Saliendo de la tienda, la chica no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero le parecía divertido pasársela un rato con Natsu, después de los desaires por el desacuerdo de Juvia y de todos los demás acerca de su noviazgo con Loki necesitaba una luz y esa la tenía a lado de ella.

Primero fueron a una tienda de juegos donde las risas y los disgustos por el triunfo del otro estuvieron presentes. Lucy demostró que es una buena jugadora y que Natsu a veces es tramposo, pero ambos se descubrieron que son unos gamers apasionados.

—tú eres poco hombre porque te gusta hacer trampa y también me caes mal por ganarme solo una vez… como se debe ¡a mí nadie me gana!

—si claro, ahora me dices tramposo, pero si a ti también te gusta jugar sucio, eso de teclear por teclear no se me hace gracioso, si jugaras como se debería veríamos quien es el mejor.

—pero apuesto que soy mejor que Loki, no sé porque lo saco a la conversación pero apuesto que ni besar sabe.

— ¿metes a mi novio en esto porque estas ardido? No cabe duda que eres una mariquita bien hecha

Lucy se estaba comportando fuera de lo común, era raro escucharla decir palabras altisonantes pero con Natsu se salía ese lado que nadie conocía, como si no fuera ella. Le saco la lengua y el chico un poco molesto le robo un beso, y al borde de quedarse sin aliento se separaron, la chica le soltó una cachetada y le advirtió que si la volvía a besar no lo volvería a hablar.

—admite que beso mejor que tu noviecito.

—que beses mejor o no, no te lo diré—respondió aun molesta—y la única persona que me puede besar es Loki ¿queda claro?

Natsu sonrió y se disculpo por haber sido tan impulsivo pero estaba seguro que el beso le había fascinado a la chica ya que se lo correspondió. Después de terminar jugando salieron del local y para mala fortuna de ellos venia Loki junto con una chica y el chico sonrió pícaramente a la rubia.

—ahí está tu noviecito con quien sabe quien

—ni quieras meterme sosaña porque es su prima—respondió—así que el único problema aquí es que si se da cuenta que estoy contigo puede que…

— ¡vámonos antes que nos vea! —grito el chico. Ella no capto hasta que él la tomo del brazo y ambos corrieron lejos, parecían dos ladrones huyendo de la justicia mientras tanto la chica que acompañaba a Loki miro a la pareja

— ¿esa no era Lucy?

—parece ser que si… ¿viste con quien iba?

—claro que si Loki, parece ser que tienes un duro rival es mejor que hagas algo al respecto sino te la van a ganar como siempre lo hace.

Loki sonrió de lado aunque en el fondo quería golpear al primero que pasara a lado de ellos, siempre había detestado a Natsu por entrometido y ahora tampoco le dejaba disfrutar a su novia, los celos se apoderaron de él y su mente empezó a imaginar malas conclusiones, que Natsu sería capaz de tomarla. El la amaba y era tan posesivo que esperaba ese día en que fuera solo de él, se alejo de su pariente y camino rumbo a ellos.

—hay Loki, tan débil como siempre, si supieras que Lucy no te mira con ojos de amor como tú la miras a ella, espero que se ella se dé cuenta antes que terminen empernados, sería una pena que terminaran así, sobre todo que así como eres debes de ser un amante nefasto, pobre de ti si le correspondes.

La chica se dio la media vuelta y camino rumbo a los comedores, tomo asiento y pidió un café. Cuando se lo dieron empezó a darle sorbos sin echarle azúcar, el sabor amargo la deleitaba y cuando miro al frente tenía a una chica cabello negro, cuerpo envidiable y ojos rojos.

—Mariela, creí que estabas con el nefasto de Loki, que bueno que te encuentro sola.

—solo eras tú, Odette—contesto con desdén mientras su conocida se sentaba frente a ella.

— ¿creías que era un fantasma? Claro que no Mariela, me sorprende que andes por estos rumbos.

— ¿de verdad? —Respondió la chica después de tomar otro sorbo a su café—lo mismo digo de ti, Aqueronte queda al otro lado del país y aquí no tienes parientes como para que andes metida en esta ciudad.

— ¿crees que no tengo parientes aquí? —Respondió la chica con una voz ronca y su mirada daba miedo—que no los tenga no quiera decir que no deba de visitar esta ciudad, vine solo por conocer gente y a ver si encontraba victimas.

—tan malvada como siempre, te queda muy bien el papel de villana, supongo que viniste por algo ¿puedes contarme?

La chica saco de su bolso un espejo para ver su maquillaje estilo dar, se miro sus sensuales ojos rojos y después de analizar la petición de Mariela, lo guardo y volvió a mirarla.

—fácil, Aqueronte es una de las mejores escuelas del país, además que aquí en esta ciudad está situada a la que llaman mejor, por eso vine, para conocerla porque posiblemente sea candidata para el intercambio del próximo año, tengo que hacer estrategias si es que quiero que mi instituto sea el mejor antes que salga de la preparatoria, así me graduare con honores.

Mariela rio a carcajadas mientras que Odette la miraba con superioridad, para una era música para sus oídos mientras que la otra creía que era una locura.

—pues te deseo suerte, por lo que me ha dicho Loki, en Fairy Tail son buenos por algo son los numero uno ¿no crees?

—lo sé y sobre todo que esta el traidor de Gajeel ahí, ese me debe una—contesto molesta—pero lo más seguro es que entro por influencia de Juvia, Saory también se está preparando para que sea seleccionada para el intercambio ¿te imaginas el drama que se armara? Pareciera que ya los estoy viendo.

—sabiendo cómo se tratan sería interesante, me gustaría verlo pero lástima que mi patética escuela no es de las mejores—contesto fingiendo desanimo.

—Pues estaré yo para contártelo—respondió con una sonrisa cínica.

Mientras ya casi eran media noche, Natsu y Lucy se encontraban refugiándose de Loki que ya había descubierto su juego. Ella estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que explicaciones darle a su novio mientras que Natsu solo disfrutaba la adrenalina que le causaba huir de la vista del peli marrón.

—Natsu, deberíamos de irnos porque estoy segura que ya se dio cuenta y tengo una idea.

El chico la callo con su dedo y la llevo al estacionamiento, la chica solo se dedico a seguirlo pero paro cuando supo la intención del chico, esconderse en una bodega.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—vamos, ¿o prefieres que Loki me golpee? Será divertido, tengo una idea.

La chica no tuvo más que ceder, ambos se infiltraron a la bodega que ya debería de estar cerrada, cuando el reloj dieron las doce ambos se tranquilizaron ya que era normal que no hubiese nadie por esos rumbos.

—Parece ser que nos deshicimos de tu noviecito—empezó la conversación después de estar durante mucho tiempo en silencio.

—de seguro no me hablara por días—susurro preocupada la chica.

—no lo creo, eres su adoración claro, si fuera el no permitiría que nadie se acercara a ti, bueno, solo los que tienen intenciones malas—contesto tiernamente—por cierto necesito preguntarte algo ¿Qué le viste al orangután ese?

—Deja de insultarlo por favor—contesto ofendida—el es tierno, me comprende y es paciente conmigo…

—Pero es aburrido—respondió cómicamente— ¿no ves que tiene un letrero en la cabeza que dice "soy un aburrido"?

—Claro que no lo es—respondió con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, haciendo que Natsu opacara su sonrisa—el me hace sonreír como no tienes idea.

El chico bajo la cabeza decepcionado, el tiempo paso hasta que después de darse cuenta de lo incomodo que era el silencio volvió a mirarla y la vio bostezar.

—parece ser el te entretiene más que yo, es lógico, apenas te conozco y no sé qué te gusta… bueno solo sé que cantas precioso y eres buena en patinaje sobre hielo.

—me gusta mucho escribir, también los videojuegos y eso también lo sabías—respondió consolándolo—soy una rata de biblioteca también.

El chico rio a carcajadas y la chica los siguió, lo último le pareció gracioso, después ambos callaron y terminaron viéndose a los ojos.

—parece ser que también te gustan las canciones viejitas, como al idiota de gray.

—sí y se nota que a ti no.

—me gustan pero no es mi genero, me voy mas al rock pero también suelo escuchar otro tipo de canciones.

Dijo mientras sacaba su ipod y empezaba a buscar una canción peculiar, después de encontrarla, le pasa uno de los audífonos a la rubia para que se lo ponga.

—Si la conozco, es una banda poco escuchada pero tuve la suerte de encontrarla—respondió

Justo cuando empezaba el coro la chica afino su voz y empezó a cantar.

_Halt dich and Mir fest, went dean Lebed dich zerreißt.  
Halt dich and Mir fest, went du night Mohr waiter wait.  
Itch ken dich verstehn.  
Halt dich an mir fest, weil das alles ist was bleibt._

—tienes una voz demasiado hermosa, no lo dudes por favor.

—Parece que alguien me debe una canción—dijo la chica recordando el día en que Natsu prometió cantarle una cuando salieron a patinar.

—Ya llegara, no te preocupes—dijo pero agradeció que le recordara porque no había pensado bien cual le cantaría.

—deberías de platicarme de ti, yo también se lo superficial, que erza es tu prima y que gray es tu mejor amigo pero de ahí en fuera eres todo un misterio

— ¿de verdad crees eso de mi? —Pregunto el asombrado—pues mi madre murió cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermanito y por desgracia el murió también.

—Oh cuanto lo siento—respondió melancólica—pero te entiendo, mi madre también murió cuando era pequeña, siento el dolor y la falta que hace una madre en nuestras vidas.

—ni tanto, apenas la recuerdo y además mi tía la considero mi madre, por eso Erza la quiero como si fuera mi hermana de verdad y al idiota de gray también aunque sea un holgazán, si siento que a veces me hace falta pero mejor miro al cielo y es mejor que no llore, ella no le gustaría que lo hiciera.

—eres muy fuerte y transparente Natsu, me gustaría ser como tú, que no me doliera.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—mi padre me culpa de la muerte de mi madre…

El chico se quedo sin habla, se trago sus palabras por miedo a que Lucy terminara pelado con él, estaba a punto de decir que su padre era un idiota al creer eso de ella, cerro los puños y después de tranquilizarse la abrazo.

—no deberías de cargar errores que uno los cometa o no, eso debe quedar en el pasado, ahí están bien sino hacen daño, mi padre me enseño que el presente debe de vivirse sin ataduras de lo que ellos hicieron, que no debemos pagar los platos rotos de nuestros padres porque nosotros no tenemos la culpa, hay que sonreír Lucy, tu sonrisa es demasiado hermosa para que la opaques, y si fuera tu le respondería ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿La cuidabas? ¿Acaso yo le puse una pistola en la cabeza para que me culpes de su muerte?...

—basta Natsu…

La chica se quito las lagrimas y fingió sonreír cuando ella estaba deshecha por el recuerdo que la seguía todos los días, el acaricio su mejilla y beso donde anteriormente, rodaban sus lagrimas.

—Gracias por entenderme—dijo ella—me desahogue un poco contigo pero es mejor que ya nos vallamos a casa.

—pero antes vallamos a un restaurant porque tengo hambre y ya después te dejo a tu casa ¿sí?

La chica tuvo que aceptar y fueron a donde el dijo, después de conversar y cenar se dirigieron a su casa y por suerte los empleados ya estaban dormidos. Ella lo dejo pasar hasta su habitación y supo que Natsu era el tercer hombre que lo pisaba.

—te ves cansada.

—fue un día pesado y mas porque no las pasamos cuatro horas dando vueltas para que Loki no nos descubriera.

—lo entiendo y perdona, parece ser que todo depende de mí, ven acuéstate.

El chico jalo las sabanas e invito a la chica a acostarse, ella acepto y después de hacer lo que le había sugerido, él la acobijo y se sentó a lado de ella.

_En la tierra de los sueños_

_Los llantos cesan y las lágrimas no existen_

_El hambre no se sabe que es_

_Un paraíso sin vida_

_La ingenuidad ha sido ultrajada_

_El cólera pide clemencia_

_Y el odio esta cohibido_

_El llanto empieza a brotar_

_Los hombres piden muerte_

_Una bandera llena de sangre_

_La paz es cada vez más distante_

_En la tierra de los sueños hay soledad_

_La tranquilidad ya no quiere salir_

_El sueño pide ser rescatada_

_Y el amor nacerá después de la obscuridad_

_Y será el día en que la tierra de los sueños será un paraíso._

— ¿eso era una canción de cuna? —pregunto Lucy casi adormecida.

— ¿me creerías que con esa canción me dormía Erza?

—es triste pero me estoy durmiendo, es como si la persona que la escribió estuviera al borde del suicidio, lo sentí.

—lo mismo decimos Erza, Gray y yo, pero dice Erza que la encontró escrita en el sótano de la casa, nunca supimos quien la escribió.

Lucy estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recordó que tenía que despedirse de Natsu, el chico la detuvo y dijo que la sabia donde era la salida, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

El día siguiente ya era Navidad y en la noche todo era felicidad, la familia Dragneel estaba casi reunida ya que faltaba la cabeza, quien era Igneel pero eso no significaba que todos estarían tristes, Natsu se estaba comiendo una de las piernas del pavo mientras que la pelirroja platicaba con sus padres.

En la mansión Fullbuster, Gray se encontraba cenando a solas con su abuelo, que se encontraba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa y gray en la otra, separados más de tres metros, todos los años había sido lo mismo tanto que el moreno ya estaba acostumbrado. En el caso de juvia, Mirajane la invito a su casa ya que sabía que sus padres no estarían con ella, donde los Strauss la recibieron con alegría, Lissana la trato como si fuera de la familia ya que se había encariñado mucho con ella y Elfman le enseñaba a tener más confianza de ella misma.

Mientras que Lucy también cenaba con su padre, su caso era parecido al de gray solo que en este caso su padre si le dirigió la palabra, le pregunto si había sido una buena decisión haber ingresado a Fairy Tail y la chica

—claro que si padre, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—eso es bueno, hija—contesto a secas.

Regresando con los Dragneel, el peli rosa ya estaba exhausto de haberse llenado demasiado y todos se fueron a la sala para empezar la típica platica entre familia, Alice se sentó a lado de Erza mientras que Jean a lado de Natsu.

—Natsu, parece ser que estas mejorando un poco y por ahí me entere que ya eres novio de Lissana.

El chico contesto las sospechas de su tía y Jean le sonrieron y lo apapachó.

—solo espero que no te sobre pases con ella, con eso que heredaste el mismo carácter casa novas de tu padre, se prudente y no la presiones.

—Conociendo a Lissana no creo que se preste a eso—dijo la adulta—ella me figura que se da a respetar.

—pues espero que no caiga en tus redes fácilmente porque sino seria un desperdicio—ahora participo Erza—por cierto mama ¿Cómo va la empresa?

—sabes que es aburrido hablar de la empresa—reprocho Natsu.

—para no hacerla de largas, va bien y tu acostúmbrate porque tu serás la cabeza de la empresa junto con Erza cuando pensemos retirarnos.

—papa está loco si cree que hare eso—contesto— hablando de él ¿no sabe cuando vendrá?

—dudo que sea pronto—ahora contesto Jean—es tan testarudo que pareciera que no se acuerda de su familia ¿sabes cuantas veces lo vimos en estos cinco meses? Solo tres veces y fueron muchas, ese hombre no se deja ver.

—el siempre ha sido así, por eso ya estoy acostumbrada a eso—contesto Alice—lo importante es que el está bien y eso es más que suficiente y tu Natsu, sé que mi hermano no ha sido un buen padre y que has sido tolerable pero el prometió que cuando cumplieras 18 años te llevaría con el ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

El chico se le iluminó los ojos al saber esta noticia, se paró de golpe y empezó a dar vueltas, esa era una excelente noticia y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar con su padre

—claro que si, tía.

—pues ya te estoy empezando a extrañar cabeza de humo—contesto la Scarlet algo melancólica.

—ah por cierto tíos—comento Natsu con una mirada picara—que la Erza al fin consiguió novio.

La pareja se quedo callada y ensancharon sus ojos, el chico empezó a carcajearse y Erza se mostraba, como pocas veces lo ha hecho, avergonzada y sin habla.

—pero… ¡Natsu!

Los tres se la quedaron viendo mientras que el rostro de la chica estaba del color de su cabello, después de interrogarla con la mirada estallaron de risa.

Gajeel estaba algo molesto ya que su madre a pesar que sería el único día que estaría con él se la pasaba afinando uno de sus bajos mientras platicaba con su representante. Después de colgar se burlo de la cara de enfado de su hijo.

—mocoso, sabes que me gusta que te enojes por haberte cambiado por la fama.

—que sarcástica eres Metallicana—contesto aun más molesto.

—mira que heredaste mi mismo carácter de cuando era joven, cuando uno se enamora cambia ese semblante y espero ese día con ansias, ahora cuéntame cómo te ha ido en tu nueva escuela

—al fin eres una madre normal—contesto a secas—pues bien ¿y sabes que significa este tono de voz?

—significa que estas molesto conmigo—contesto algo melancólica—ven Gajeel—dijo mientras tomaba su mano y lo sentaba—sé que soy una mala madre por haberte abandonado hace diez años pero recuerda que en parte lo hago por ti y en parte lo hago porque siempre he sido egoísta y prefiero mi carrera que a ti, entiende que estoy a punto de desintegrar la banda todo para estar contigo.

—pues demasiado tarde lo estas pensando

Dijo indiferente, la mujer dio un suspiro, sabía que era difícil abrirle el corazón a su hijo después de abandonarlo a su suerte, por eso ella misma se motivo a hacerlo ya que el pronto se convertirá en un hombre y no quería que terminara mal, como cualquier otra madre se preocupaba por él.

—lo sé Gajeel, y sé que dentro de poco tu volaras y me estoy empezando a arrepentir de no haberte criado como debía pero sé que te volverás un hombre de provecho, así que prométeme algo.

—ya vamos a empezar, sabes mama… esto se escucha raro…

—tenia rato que no me decías mama.

—ese no es el punto al que voy Metallicana, pero prefiero que sigas con tu carrera, que siempre seas la chica ruda que aparentas ser según tu imagen artística, que sigas siendo mala madre, recuerda que tengo tu mismo carácter de joven.

—y también el de tu papa.

—papa era genial entonces.

—por eso lo ame como no tienes idea, por eso cuando te enamores entenderás el porque me hice artista.

—todo por seguir su sueño… pero como tú has dicho, prefieres que tenga el carácter rudo a que sea una mama enfermiza y cursi, así que allá voy.

La mujer que era de piel pálida, cabello negro con mechas rojas y ojos negros empezó a jugar a golpes con su hijo, ambos se veían concentrados hasta que Gajeel cayó y ella empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—no cabe duda que aun eres un niño…—dijo pero no termino porque su hijo la agarro y empezó a darle vueltas y la soltó para que cayera al sofá—gusano amorfo ¡ya verás!

—entonces papa era un amorfo, si soy idéntico a él.

—tu papa era sexi y tu eres un amorfo

Ambos siguieron peleando hasta que terminaron al borde del cansancio y terminaron dormidos, Metallicana dormía encima del pecho de su hijo. Pasada las horas los empleados vieron raro que ambos estaban callados hasta que vieron la escena y entendieron que debían dejarlos, al fin y al cabo solo la veía una o dos veces al año.

Al día siguiente el Redfox se levanto de golpe y ella ya no estaba, pero en la mesita estaba la imagen del trollface y una nota que decía.

"ya dale uso a tu amiguito que está urgido"

Gajeel empezó a empalidecer cuando justamente, una foto cayó de sus manos, estaba detrás de la nota, era él en pleno sueño húmedo, el color carmesí empezó a surgir y con ello el grito de ira se escucho por toda la casa… y la cuadra

—Metallicana, juro que esta me las pagaras.

El chico tomo un fosforo y quemo la foto, después de esperar que pasara fue directo a la sala donde encontró a alguien en la puerta, cuando la reconoció sus ojos se ensancharon y camino hacia ella.

—tanto tiempo sin vernos, Gajeel.

—pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Traidor—se limito a decir.

Gajeel empezó a sudar y la invito a tomar asiento, después de un silencio incomodo ella tuvo el atrevimiento a pedirle a uno de sus empelados una copa de vino, después de ser entregada tomo un sorbo y miro fijamente al chico.

—parece ser que te mordieron la lengua los ratones.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste traidor? yo jamás las traicione, quedamos que si quedaba en Fairy Tail me quedaría ahí, mas no iría a estudiar con ustedes.

—Saory desea golpearte, esa era la única razón por la que quería que estudiaremos juntas pero te entendemos y no estamos enojadas contigo, Juvia necesita de tu apoyo, con eso que siempre fue la que mas humillaban en Phantom Lord.

—en parte fue por eso que me alegre en entrar a Fairy Tail y otra que al fin nos deshicimos de mucha gente molestosa, pero ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Odette?

—a decir verdad nada, pero si hay una noticia que te puede alegrar—contesto con una sonrisa—resulta ser que para el próximo año se hará un evento en todo el país y se trata de un intercambio entre las mejores escuelas del país y eso involucra a Aqueronte, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Hell, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Raven Tail y Oracion Seis y al parecer la cede en el próximo año será en Fairy Tail

—interesante—solo respondió.

—es aburrido ese tipo de convenios que hacen las escuelas pero me gustaría que mi escuela fuera el primer lugar y más si yo estoy en el intercambio, eso significa muchas ofertas con las universidades cuando salga y se olvidaran que un día fui en esa apestosa escuela que no debería de existir.

—Odette, Odette, si Phantom Lord no fue tan malo…

—nunca olvidare todo lo que vivimos ahí, tu porque eres hombre y te tenían miedo, pero antes de conocerte sao y yo sufrimos como no tienes idea y agradezco que a ella la salvaste antes que se aprovecharan de ella.

—ya no me lo recuerdes por favor—contesto algo incomodo el chico.

—está bien, ya no hare que pierdas mas el tiempo, así que me retiro.

Odette hizo una reverencia y antes de irse Gajeel la detuvo, pregunto si como seguía Saory, la chica solo le respondió que pronto la vería y se retiro. El chico se quedo mirando hacia la ventana por mucho tiempo y después soltó un suspiro.

Recordó lo que le había dicho su madre acerca de cuándo se enamorara, el estaba seguro que aun no lo experimentaba por eso se sentía afortunado por no tener mal de amores, pero también recordó la foto vergonzosa que su madre dejo antes de irse.

—Creo que la vieja tiene razón, no he tenido acción desde que entre a esa escuela de hadas, será mejor a quien pesco—dijo y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa morbosa—necesito una víctima ya.

Los días pasaron hasta que el reloj marco el día 31 de diciembre. En esos días Lucy no había tenido contacto con Loki por miedo a que se enterara que él estaba enojado por haberla visto con Natsu, después de hacer una guerra mental al fin marco a su casa y tuvo suerte que el contexto.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo? Has estado distante—dijo aparentando calma cuando realmente solo esperaba que ella fuera sincera con él.

—no… no, solo que pues…—la chica había especulado mal, así que se quedo callada mientras que del otro lado de la línea estaba Loki desesperado por saber la respuesta de su novia—creo que es mejor que salgamos a algún lado.

Loki sonrió de lado mientras pensó que era el momento perfecto para que al fin Lucy fuera suya, la citar en la noche en un restaurante para cenar y platicar y cuando colgó, una sonrisa malvada empezó a salir de sus labios.

—veremos quién gana, si yo o tu, Natsu, Lucy será mía.

Terminando el día, la rubia se preparo para la cita, se peinó, se vistió como una reina, como pocas veces lo hace y fue a donde la había citado.

La cena fue exquisita, Loki se comporto como todo un caballero e hizo reír a la chica, después de unas miraditas inocentes el chico sugirió salir a la otra ciudad, eso era parte del plan que había trazado justo después de haber colgado la llamada.

Salieron al pueblo vecino, el chofer los dejó en el parque central, pero los planes de Loki era llevarla al hotel que estaba frente de ellos.

—La sorpresa está ahí dentro—dijo con una sonrisa aparentemente amable

Lucy como corderito cayo y acepto entrar con él, pero lo que no sabía es que el destino le regalaría algo que cambiaria el curso de su relación y si confiar o no en Loki.

— ¿Por qué la tía Alice quiere que vallamos a ese hotel a recoger al gerente? —pregunto Natsu a su prima mientras que su amigo solo suspiraba en resignación.

—mama quiere que lo llevemos a casa y a como están las cosas hoy apenas pudo hospedarse en ese hotel—contesto a secas.

—es año nuevo y somos los chachos de los Dragneel—dijo entre dientes el Fullbuster.

—te escuche Gray—regaño la pelirroja y el chico no tuvo más que apenarse.

Cuando llegó el chofer el dejo en el parque, donde estaba cerca el hotel ya que no permitían estacionarse frente a él. El trió camino hacia la entrada cuando de pronto los tres reconocieron quienes iban entrando.

— ¿es Lucy y Loki? ¿Pero que hacen en un hotel? —pregunto incrédula la mayor.

—no será que…?—ni termino de hablar el moreno cuando de pronto el peli rosa corrió hacia ellos y con la misma velocidad que llevaba termino jalando a Loki a un lado, lo aventó al piso y empezó a golpearlo

—en que estas pensando cobarde ¡piensas revolcarte con ella!

Sus amigos corrieron hacia ellos mientras que una Lucy petrificada de lo que había dicho Natsu estaba presenciando la escena a poca distancia.

Los celos y la obsesión, ambos factores que ponían en juego la decisión que tomaría Lucy en un futuro y que harían que todos terminaran embarrados.

**Waaahhh ya era hora que me apareciera por aquí y si, ya es capitulo nuevo, se lo merecía después de actualizar no se cuantas veces el pasado xDD**

**Pues que les puedo decir? Ya conocieron a los padres de Erza y a Metallicana que a pesar de ser una estrella de rock y aparenta ser ruda es mas humana que la misma Mirajane xDD**

**Respecto a lo de la prima de Loki, no esperen que vuelva a aparecer porque no lo hara, fue mas que relleno y di un espoiler del tamaño de la segunda temporada, que se centrara en el intercambio, aquí es donde digo ¡esperen a lso dragones slayers de 3° generación! Y a los demás gremios además que mencione a otro OC, Saory que Odette y Gajeel dicen explícitamente que ellas junto con juvia y el iban en Phantom Lord, asi que ese es su regalo de Navidad adelantado muajaajajjajaja**

**Tengo muchas ideas con mis dos OCs, ya que Odette aparentara ser una villana, le gustara hacer estrategias a lo Cana (pero mas calculadora) y Saory… mejor hagan sus propias conclusiones respecto a ella.**

**También revele mucho acerca de la relación de Lucy y su padre, que también ese será uno de los temas de la segunda temporada, mas bien, el capitulo se centro en darles spoiler xDD espero que no se molesten**

**Notaron que no hubo ni gruvia, ni gerza ni nada? xDD**

**El 19 me voy de vacaciones por eso adelante el capitulo y espeor subir el otro antes de irme, las cosas están que arden.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Dejen review, me gustaría leer sus predicciones ya que muchos han acertado a varias cosas como por ejemplo que aparecerán los dragones slayer de Sabertooth :3**


	17. enfrentamientos

_Ya era la mañana del 25 de diciembre y la chica de cabellos azules se despertó agitada y sudando frio además que, su corazón estaba al borde del colapso._

—_no… Juvia no… no puede ser verdad ¡por qué soñé de nuevo con el…! ¡Por qué!_

_La chica puso sus manos en el pecho y recordó de nuevo lo que había soñado. Era un tipo de cabello y ojos negros, porte guapo y mirada soberbia. Los dos estaban en Phantom Lord, para ser exacto en uno de las recámaras subterráneas. Ambos portaban el uniforme de su institución, ella se alejó de reversa pero el trato de detenerla._

—_sabes que de toda la bola de ineptos, solo Gajeel y yo somos los únicos caballeros ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?_

—_Juvia no te tiene confianza._

—_Patética. Pero no me importa, a veces me preocupas pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que harás cuando nos volvamos a ver._

_La chica empezó a entrar en pánico, quiso correr pero la mirada penetrante del chico de ojos negros hizo que se desfallecerá._

_El chico se hincó a su altura y la abrazó._

_Juvia sabia que esta clase de sueños eran premoniciones, cada vez que soñaba con aquel chico tarde o temprano se enteraría de una mala noticia, es como si fuera su guía para prepararse para el golpe._

—_Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento, espero que no signifique que vuelva a ver a Jarut._

**Capitulo 17: enfrentamientos **

Natsu no paraba de golpearlo y Loki no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra su adversario. La pareja de amigos corrió a toda velocidad pero Justo antes de llegar, Gray empujo a Erza para que no los interrumpiera. La pelirroja se levantó y enojada, le dio un zape a su agresor.

—¡Gray! ¿Qué te pasa?

—siempre he soñado el dia en que Natsu le rompa la cara a Loki, asi que disfrutemos el show.

—¡pero ese no es el punto! —grito mientras se paraba y se lo decía en su cara—¿Qué pasa con el gerente? Quedaremos mal ante el.

—esta bien, hazlo pero me debes una distraccion—dijo despreocupado.

Natsu estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, claro estaba, Loki siempre le había caído mal, algo mas que eso, siempre le había dado mala espina y ahora que tenia motivos para golpearlo descargo todo lo que tenia dentro con los golpes, la ira se demostraba en los golpes.

—¡Ibas a revolcarte con Lucy! ¡que te crees!

Natsu seguía golpeándolo con toda su ira, la desesperación, los celos, la envidia que estuviera con él lo apoderó e hizo que sacara su lado furioso. El peli marrón que tenía el labio y nariz rota empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, el león todo cree que es de su condición y parece ser que tu llevabas a las chicas a los hoteles para coger con ellas, pero en mi caso yo no soy así de cínico que tu y además te guste o no ¡Lucy es mi novia! Y mientras ella lo vea correcto haga lo que haga, sea bueno o malo lo hare y si quiere corresponderme o no, no es tu asunto, ella sabe cuidarse y yo soy un caballero, no como otros.

La indirecta puso más furioso al Dragneel y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire y estaba a punto de darle un cabezazo cuando la pelirroja entró en acción, le dio una patada a su primo, lo tomo de sus melenas rozas y lo arrastro un par de metros, mientras ocurría la escena, Loki observo las bragas de Erza y no tuvo hemorragia nasal porque ya la tenía por los golpes de Natsu.

La rubia fue a auxiliar a su novio mientras que Natsu se recuperaba del golpe de la pelirroja.

—¡Erza! ¿Con que derecho osas golpearme?

—porque se me da la gana ¡acaso eres un imbécil! Recuerda que venimos a recoger al Sr gerente no a golpear basuras.

—la golpiza fue un bonus de Navidad, papá Noel escucho mis replicas—bromeo el moreno mientras se acercaba a los primos, sus brazos levantados con las palmas al cielo demostraba la ironia de sus frase.

Natsu, quien se toco el abdomen de donde había recibido el golpe, para ser exacto en el hombro y con toda la repulsión miro al marron.

—y tu maldito, tuviste suerte que vino Erza conmigo sino te dejaba en coma—grito señalándolo.

—tú y tus amenazas corrientes, pero recuerda, Lucy es mi novia…

—¿Qué dijiste, miserable?

Natsu quiso volverlo a golpear pero esta vez Erza se encargo de darle un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo inconsiente, lo cargo como un saco de harina y camino rumbo al hotel. La chica dirigió una mirada amenazadora hacia la rubia, que aun estaba en shock y le dijo:

—cuidate de este que no es como se pinta y tu Loki—ahora lo miro a él—será la ultima vez que detenga una pelea entre tu y Natsu

Justo cuando Erza estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para alejarse de la pareja, Natsu empezó a quejarse, aun estaba consiente, levanto la mano y señalo a Loki.

—recuerda que yo siempre he sido mejor que tu y me gustaría humillarte frente a todos para que no quepa dudas…

—me gusta la idea—respondió y empezó a reírse pero por esfuerzo empezó a vomitar la sangre acumulada por los golpes—resulta ser que dentro de poco se celebrara en la escuela la semana del deporte, demuéstrame que eres mejor que yo y hagamos una reta, seria interesante ver como destruyo a ti.

—acepto—dijo sin titubear, dejando con las palabras en la boca a los tres restantes—y si yo gano, cortaras con Lucy…

—y si yo gano—dijo mientras se detuvo para pensar, entonces recordó los comentarios de sus compañeros que en la escuela había cierta reputación dependiendo del taller que cursaras y sabia que eso seria algo humillante para su adversario—tu y tus amiguitos participaran en la semana de artes, ya quiero ver como Fairy Tail se burla de los dotados ya que discriminan mucho a los que participan en esa semana…

—oye, eso me ofendió ¿burlarse de un artista se te hace gracioso? Recuerda que tu noviecita también es una artista—dijo gray con vos tosca—eso también implica que te estas burlando de ella o la estas discriminando.

Lucy que no había hablado, se levanto de golpe ofendida, camino directo a Natsu y con furia le dio una cachetada, Erza a pesar que lo llevaba cargando no hizo nada al respecto, sabia que se la merecía y también se puso en los zapatos de ella.

—¡yo no soy premio de nadie! Si quieren arreglar sus asuntos no me metan y yo no permitiría que Loki termine conmigo solo por una apuesta… ¡basta con esta locura!

—¿locura dices? —dijo con voz de reto mientras miraba al suelo—locura yo llamaría a esto.

El chico levanto la vista y mostro una sonrisa de reto aceptado, se zafo de Erza balanceándose hasta apoyarse de cabeza con los hombros de ella, bajo su cuerpo para darle un fuerte golpe en las rodillas para que esta cayera y para terminarla le dio un golpe en la espalda, no la dejo inconsiente pero fue suficiente para dejarla fuera de su camino por unos momentos y finalmente, se lanzo hacia lucy para robarle un beso.

La furia de Loki se hizo presente y jalo del cuello a Natsu y empezó a golpearlo, erza iria a separarlos pero Gray se interpuso.

—a veces es bueno que Natsu pague el precio de sus locuras y como te dije, no interrumpas el show.

—gray—dijo con voz de fastidio, detestaba que en estas circusntancias el tuviera la razón.

—¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi novia? —pregunto con toda la furia mientras le daba puñetazos en la cara.

—¿Qué si porque me atrevo? —dijo en sarcasmo mientras con su mano derecha detenia el puñetazo que le daría Loki—me atrevo porque sabia que esto te enojaría y por cierto, pegas como niña, ni el labio me has roto… ahora veras porque no mereces meterte con un Dragneel.

Natsu que estaba debajo de Loki, tomo los hombros de el y lo levanto por los aires, le dio un golpe en el estomago, dejándolo casi inconsiente, después lo tomo de cuello y lo avento al césped, Erza y Gray se quedaron atonitos, esto iba mas alla que un disgusto.

—¡Erza! —exclamo el moreno y la chica supo que hacer.

ella se coloco a espaldas de el y le golpeo la cabeza, haciendo que quedara inconsiente, lo dejo caer en el césped y gray se acerco para llevárselo.

—me ire a la camioneta, te espero—dijo gray, la chica asistió y antes de retirarse, el moreno vio con lastima a Loki, no se imaginaba la que estaba a punto de hacer su amigo.

—tuviste suerte que Erza y yo estábamos presentes, no es por exagerar pero posiblemente salías muerto de aquí y tu Lucy—dijo mientras la miraba a ella—cuando te safes un ratito de este orangután me apetecería hablar contigo, me urge.

—tú no tienes que hablar nada con Lucy—contesto Loki que apenas podía hablar.

—lo que haga o no tu novia no es asunto tuyo y yo no soy tan estúpido como Natsu, aparte estoy hablando con ella ¿acaso eres su dueño? Si lo eres enséñame algún titulo que lo diga, pero como dijo ella, no es un premio, con permiso y buenas noches.

Gray empezó a alejarse de ellos y Erza también. Lucy se levanto del piso después de salir del shock que le había causado el último golpe que le dio Erza a Natsu ¿lo había matado? No lo creía, a pesar que la pelirroja tenía una fuerza monstruosa sabia controlarla y no sería capaz de dañar de mas a su primo.

Ella se acerco a su novio y lo ayudo a pararse y de paso, lo ayudo a limpiarse un poco la sangre que salía de su labio y nariz rota.

—lo siento Lucy, este idiota saco un lado que no debí sacar frente a ti.

—descuida—contesto fingiendo disculpa, ya que en el fondo estaba confundida tanto por los golpes, las palabras de gray, el beso de Natsu y por ultimo la mención acerca que Natsu era capaz de matar a Loki—siento que te arruinaron la sopresa.

—en efecto no, pero mejor te la dare mañana—contesto regalándole una sonrisa ya que no era por su culpa que se había enojado y llego al extremo de pelearse.

Después de todo el drama, Gray llevo a su amigo a la camioneta, el chofer se quedo atonito por la forma en que había quedado el chico, cuando en realidad la gran mayoría de la sangre que estaba impregnada en su ropa era la de Loki, después Erza llego con el gerente y ambos se dirigieron a uno de los departamentos de los Dragneel para dejarlo ahí pero antes, Natsu recobro la conciencia, pero antes que dijera una vulgaridad, Erza le escribió un mensaje que gritara menos ahí.

Llegando a la casa los insultos empezaron, Natsu reclamo a ambos de por que evitaron la pelea, maldijo a Lucy, empezó a romper las vasijas de la sala, pateo puertas y todo lo que pudo alcanzar, la pelirroja le reclamo que entonces por que se atrevió a hacer una estúpida apuesta con Loki.

—Natsu…¡esto es una locura!—grito erza mientras corría a sus espaldas, ya que el se dirigía directo a su recamara.

—¡dejenme en paz por una maldita vez!—respondio con toda la furia que cargaba en su pecho.

Los empleados recién levantados por los estragos de la casa los miraban incrédulos, verlos discutir de esta forma era porque algo malo habia ocurrido. Natsu se encerro en su recamara y Erza empezo a golpear la puerta.

—abrela de una maldita vez Natsu! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—dicho esto le dio una patada—si no abres sabes lo que puede ocurrir.

—me vale madre lo que hagas… chingao, dejame solo ¿es que no entiendes?

—me vas a decir porque hiciste esa estúpida apuesto y porque te encabronaste cuando viste a Loki y a Lucy juntos… ¡si son novios!

—a ti que madre te importa—contesto altanero detrás de la puerta, camino directo a su escritorio y empezó a golpearlo hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas, y las lagrimas de rabia empezaron a surgir, no sabia que era todo esto, no sabia porque su actitud tan impulsiva, lo desesperaba, tenia ansiedad y podría llegar al extremo de un estress.

Erza dio un suspiro y libero tensiones, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era notoria, despues se le acerco el moreno quien también tenia la misma sonrisa.

—deja a ese bobo, tenia rato que no tenia esta clase de dramas gracias a el.

—pero apostar tonterías…

—sera divertido competir con ellos, mas sabiendo que Lucy esta ahí, veremos que tan maduro es Natsu cuando la vea perder, es seguro que todos nosotros estemos y no se dejaran ganar.

—y tampoco ellos—respondio de golpe—no creo que Loki haya apostado solo porque si, el tiene un as bajo la manga y además el sabe que somos buenos peor no sabemos como son ellos, es una gran ventaja.

—bueno, dejemosle que se le pase el coraje—dijo Gray mientras le extendia la mano a Erza—es año nuevo y no quiero estar de luto, vamos a tomarnos un chocolate.

Después de terminar las vacaciones, Fairy Tail se preparo para volver a recibir a sus alumnos, ya era segundo semestre y también pronto seria dia de San Valentin, muchos se preguntaban que haría la escuela, porque siempre les tenia una sopresa y otros pensaban en que fuera desapercibido, pero entre ellos, Juvia, estaba feliz porque no sabia que regalarle al chico que le robaba sus suspiros.

Su recamara estaba de cabeza, tenia papeles por donde quiera, pegamento en los dedos, incluso en su cabello, pero todo por darle un lindo detalle a Gray, una de las nanas fue a dejarle un vaso de agua y miro con curiosidad el regalo.

—¿apoco tiene novio?—pregunto

Juvia, avergonzada tiro el vaso que la nana habia dejado en el escritorio, la chica pidió disculpas.

—sus padres vendrán esta tarde, espero que esta vez si la tomen en cuenta—dijo la nana en forma melancolica.

—Juvia ya esta acostumbrada, aparte saldrá…

—¿de verdad?—pregunto emocionada—entonces preparare el mejor vestido que tiene en el guardarropa para que se prepare…

—gracias—contestó en reverencia.

Pero cuando estaba lista para irse de la casa, en la puerta se habia estacionado un auto de lujo color rojo, la cara de Juvia empalideció cuando se dio cuenta quienes eran: sus padres.

La chica agacho la cabeza cuando ambos la miraron, su madre se impresionó, incluso no la reconocia debido a su cambio de look.

—¿Juvia eres tu?—pregunto—al fin mi hija ha crecido, Byan—dijo mientras daba unos saltitos y abrazaba a su esposo.

—yo la veo igual de fea—respondio sarcásticamente—entremos porque me muero de hambre.

Juvia no tuvo mas que quedarse en casa. Se habia puesto de acuerdo con las porristas y además que irían los chicos, a comer helado y despues se irían a jugar, pero viendo la situación lo mejor era quedarse, por lo menos su mama le dirigió la palabra, no estaba contenta pero por lo menos era buena señal.

Al poco tiempo les sirvieron el almuerzo, el señor Loxar, que era de cabello azul como Juvia, ojos obsucuros y tez pálida, estaba en el centro de la mesa. Alado de el estaba su esposa, Natalie, quien era rubia y ojos azules, su cara era tan angelical y hermosa que todos creían que Juvia no era su hija, esto es porque ella se parece mas a la familia de su padre, por esa razón él siempre la tacha de fea y la única hermosa en la familia es Natalie.

—hija, estas hermosa ¿ibas a salir?—pregunto al contemplarla arreglada, era una novedad que lo hiciera ya que hace seis meses, cuando abandonaron la casa para irse de nuevo de turistas vieron a la juvia fachosa, antes del cambio de look gracias a las porristas.

—si, Juvia iba a salir.

—No hables mocosa—dijo de la nada su padre—detesto que hables y mas como lo haces.

—Byan—regaño la rubia—no ves que nuestra hijita se esta convirtiendo en una mujer, yo solo espero que ya se case…

—¿casarse? No la ves? Es tan fea que nadie la corteja, mejor vete de aquí antes que me haga mal la comida por verte.

Juvia con toda la pena del mundo, se retiro sin ni siquiera haber tocado el plato de comida y se fue a su recamara. No lloro como las otras veces, sino solo se quedo sentada en el borde de su cama, deseando que algún día sus padres cambiaran.

Ya era lunes de nuevo, por fin todos regresaron a la escuela. Juvia se encontraba distraída sentada en el salón de pintura. De nuevo su maestro no habia llegado y gray se dedicaba a limpiar debido a que en las vacaciones se acumulo el polvo y no le gustaba trabajar en esas condiciones. Despues miro a su compañera que tenia una mirada perdida y tiro un suspiro pesado.

—cansada de las vacaciones o tienes algo en la cabecita que no quieres decirme—dijo cuando estaba hincado frente de ella, Juvia estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que llevaba minutos observándola, dio un salto que casi golpea al moreno.

—lo siento, lo siento—dijo sin darse cuenta que ya no hablaba en tercera persona—Los papas de Juvia están en su casa.

—con que es eso—contesto—y cuando se van.

—Juvia no sabe—contesto melancolica.

Gray sabia que estaba deprimida porque sus padres, en el poc tiempo que se mantenían en casa la maltrataban, se levanto y la tomo de la mano para ponerla a su altura, despues saco su iPod y puso una cancion tranquila y la guio para bailar.

—Juvia no sabe bailar—dijo y en ese preciso momento aplasto el pie de su compañero—lo siento…

Gray escucho que la palabra "lo siento" no la decía en tercera persona, la abrazo para intentar entender el alma perturbada de Juvia, hasta que ambos sincronizaron sus respiraciones y nadie se dio cuenta que la cancion habia parado y hubo un silencio sepurcral, pero gracias a el ambos se dieron cuenta que sus latidos se unieron en uno.

—tienes que aprender a bailar porque estoy seguro que el equipo de Lucy ganará. Te recomiendo que vuelvas a hablarlos, no me gusta que por culpa de Loki no hables a Lucy.

Entonces, Juvia recordó el dia en que los dejo de hablar, pero al dia siguiente, Erza pidió a Lissana que la dejara dormir con ella porque tenia que hablar a solas, Lissana acepto con gusto irse a dormir con Cana, pero el plan era que Gray se meteria en la habitación para que los tres hablaran acerca del plan para que Natsu se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Lucy.

—la seguridad de Fairy tail es nefasta—dijo mientras entraba por la ventana—tan mala que los pude burlar.

—por eso termino yendo al cuarto de Jellal—susurro Erza.

—dijiste algo?—pregunto.

—na…nada—respondio nerviosa—ahora que estas aquí es mejor que me digas todo y tu también Juvia—dijo mientras la miraba—se me hace estúpido que dejes de hablar a Lucy solo porque le correspondió a Loki, al contrario, deberías de apoyarla ¿no se supone que son amigas y los amigos no se dejan solos?

Juvia se sintió la peor amiga del mundo y bajo la cabeza, gray camino hacia ella y puso su mano en sus cabellos para despues acariciarlos.

—Juvia tiene sus razones asi que no la presiones, yo estare con ella en todo pero también estoy de acuerdo con Erza.

—pero Juvia… no soporta a Loki.

—y por eso estamos aquí—dijo Erza—queremos saber porque no soportas a Loki y sobre todo, porque explotaste cuando se hicieron novios.

Juvia se quedo helada, siempre habia ocultado la razón por la cual lo detestaba, miro a gray con ojos tristes y dio un suspiro.

—Juvia vio a Loki besando a una chica y los escucho hablar acerca de destruir a alguien.

Ambos amigos se miraron entre si incrédulos, sabían que Loki era vengativo pero no tenían idea de que llegaría a esos extremos y además que Juvia lo había escuchado.

—¿lo dices en serio?—pregunto Erza arqueando la ceja—¿que decían?

Juvia no queria mentir pero tampoco queria decir la verdad, se formo un nudo en la garganta y pensó en lo inconveniente que seria decir que clase de persona era Loki, trago en seco y despues de pensarlo y de sentirse atemorizada por la mirada de la pelirroja, respondió.

—Loki y la chica quieren vengarse de alguien, pero Juvia no sabe de quien, Juvia no escucho nombre, Juvia solo escucho que querían vengarse…

Tanto Gray como erza se miraron a si mismo y entendieron a lo que se referían. Le creían, decía la verdad pero le hubiese gustado saber mas, de quien era la chica y porque Loki se queria vengar de alguien.

Juvia sabia que seria difícil regresar, aun no encontraba las palabras indicadas para pedirle perdón a Lucy por su actitud, sabia que estaba mal. El chico la solto y acaricio su mejilla. Ella empezó a derramar lagrimas porque sabia que eso implicaba alejarse de sus nuevos amigos y mas porque se había encariñado con los Strauss.

Pero sobre todo el, en ese tiempo lo veía mas seguido, platicaban mas y lo que mas le gustaba era estar con el en el almuerzo. Ya no tendría nada de eso pero lo que se había reprimido es que tenia tiempo que no se besaban, después de la noche de brujas el se había reservado a hacerlo, ya que para el era lo mejor.

Pero la peliazul no quería seguir abstenida a sus labios pero era timida, tanto que le costaba verlo a los ojos y si lograba sobrevivir a ellos era puro milagro. Ella estaba ansiosa, los deseaba.

Tomo la iniciativa y con toda la torpeza que la caracteriza, tomo sus mejillas y lo beso, apenas podían creer que lo habría hecho ella misma. Ella se quedo quieta ahí, le daba vergüenza mover sus labios para saborear la escencia del moreno, asi que el tuvo que empezar.

El beso termino llevándolos al escritorio. La falda negra de la Loxar era levantada poco a poco por las caricias del chico. En su deseo de tenerla empezó a tocarla y ella toda una sumisa se dejo llevar, no importaba la vergüenza, solo importaba que se ambos se sintieran bien, el empezó a besarle el cuello y poco poco fue descendiendo a los pequeños montes.

Ella con las manos temblorosas levanto el rostro de su amado y empezó a desabotonarle el chaleco, su cara estaba sonrosada y el empezó a sentir ternura por la forma en que ella cerraba los ojos, poco a poco fue retirando la prenda y después siguió con la camisa.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, ya lo había visto incluso en bóxers porque el tenia la mania de desnudarse mientras pintaba, según el porque "asi podía sentir mas el arte" pero refiriéndose a lo que estaba haciendo era un pecado que con gusto quería pagar después, lo primordial ahora era satisfacer lo que el corazón le pedia, empezó a recostarse en el escritorio para darle acceso a Gray.

El chico siguió sus ordenes ya que su fiel compañero estabamas que listo, pero al borde de la locura, se pocisiono arriba de ella y justo cuando estaba a punto de llevar sus manos a las piernas de la Loxar reacciono: la imagen de su prometida vino a su mente y supo que algo andaba mal, su traición le seguía doliendo, no podía dejarlo en paz y ser feliz con Juvia.

El se quito de donde estaba, empezó a abotornarse la camisa y después tomo su chaleco y se retiro. la respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón y las lagrimas de dolor empezaron a invadir las mejillas de Juvia.

La semana del deporte estaba casi por empezar y Loki cito a Natsu para establecer las reglas de su competencia. Sus amigos que sabían que esto terminaría mal, decidieron acompañarlo e igualmente pensó el grupo de Loki, lo primordial era ayudarlo pasara lo que pasara. Para ese entonces Juvia ya se había disculpado con Lucy, fue tan emotivo para amboas y molesto para el novio de la rubia.

Se citaron en una de las fuentes de la escuela. Cerca de un kiosko, ya se encontraban establecido el equipo de Lucy y no esperaron mucho ya que el otro equipo ya estaba presente.

—trajiste a toda tu armada, que conmovedor—bromeo Loki mientras que el equipo contrario sonrieron con milicia.

—acabemos con esto de una vez, me hubiera gustado hacerlo por los golpes pero por lo que ves, hay moros en la costa—respondió la ofensa el peli rosa.

—detesto meterme en estos asuntos, pero terminen su tormenta de una vez—ahora participo Gajeel, que estaba en desacuerdo con Loki, pero también cuanto deseaba que lo humillaran, si estaba en su grupo era por Juvia y porque le agradaba la amistad de Lucy.

—yo tengo una idea, espero que te agrade—dijo Loki—mi equipo contra tu equipo.

—temo decir que—ahora tomo la palabra Mirajane—que eso no creo que sea lo mejor, además somos mas nosotros que ustedes y eso no es justo…

—seria mejor un uno a uno—dijo ahora Gray—que sea lo que diga la suerte.

—eso es mas justo—dijo Totomaru—eso lo haría mas interesante.

—si me permiten, me gustaría ser yo la juez—se postulo Erza—se que es una locura porque soy la prima de Natsu pero tampoco me permitiría que ganara con trampas, eso bajaría la reputación de nuestro apellido…

—Juvia esta de acuerdo—dijo la chica mientras se paraba de la banca—Juvia confía en Erza.

Lucy miro la detemrinacion de ambas chicas, tanto de Erza como de Juvia, asi que estuvo de acuerdo, después se agregaron Gajeel, Mirajane, Laxus, Lissana y los demás no tuvieron mas que aceptar.

—el dia del concurso presento las reglas, y necesito a alguien de tu equipo que te represente, Loki—sugirió la pelirroja—para que no haya ningún inconveniente y no creas que lo hare en beneficio de Natsu.

—¿estaria bien yo? —dijo levi alzando la mano—lo hare porque no quiero participar porque soy mala en deportes ¿se puede?

—por mi bien Levi—contesto Loki con aires de indiferencia—haz lo mejor que puedas.

Para terminar, ambas chicas se dieron la mano y se comprometieron a respetar las decisiones de ambos equipos, después se citaron en cierto lugar para ponerse de acuerdo y establecer las reglas y finalmente, todos se retiraron.

Gajeel seguía con la tentación de hacer lo que su madre le había propuesto cuando vio la foto que le había tomado, diviso desde lo lejos una chica rubia y de ojos azules, era perfecta. Camino detrás de ella y vio que entro a los baños.

El espero detrás de la puerta para que saliera Ino, cuando vio a alguien salir la acorralo en la pared y cuando se dio cuenta no era la rubia, era Levi la que estaba frente a el.

—tu… renacuajo—dijo y la solto d einmediato—crei que eras otra persona.

Justo cuando se iba a dar la media vuelta salió a la chica que estaba esperando, Levi bajo la cabeza decepcionada e Ino empezó la platica.

—valla, valla, pero a quien tenemos aquí, a una perdedora y al guapísimo Gajeel, que tetestable que te lleves con ella.

—si ¿verdad? — contesto el siguiendo la corriente—parece ser que los dioses escucharon mis replicas y me encuentro contigo—dijo son una sonrisa picara—¿me preguntaba si te apetecería echarnos un polvo? Claro, estas en todo tu derecho de cachetearme si te sientes ofendida…

—¿ofendida yo? Claro que no—contesto mientras empezaba a coquetear—si tu junto con Laxus y Natsu son los favoritos del profesor Gildarts y eso te pocisiona en los mas deseados por las porristas, y valla que tuve suerte que el único soltero me tomara en cuenta, solo dime si puedes esta noche y dejo la ventana sin seguro.

—claro, solo dime en que recamara duermes y me lanzo—contesto el chico, sintiéndose triunfador que ino fuera de las facilotas.

—en la 113—respondio—¿o quieres que te señale la ventana?

Levi supo que estaba ahí de sobra y empezó a caminar cuando la mano de Gajeel la detuvo, ella sintió como su corazón saltaba por el contacto de las toscas manos del Redfox, ella volteo a verlo con los ojos vidriosos, el no entendió que le pasaba por lo que paso desapercibido ese detalle.

—tu renacuajo ¿Qué numero es tu habitación?

—111—respondió en un hilo de voz.

—gracia,s puedes irte—respondió y la chica no tuvo mas que irse, derrotada. Ino empezó a darle indicaciones a Gajeel, mientras que la peliazul se alejaba de ellos. Llego al tercer salón y se metió en el, cerro la puerta con seguro y empezó a llorar, no entendía por que pero supo que desde que leyó la carpeta que Gajeel tomo por error, ya que era de Laxus, se hizo la ilusión que tal vez el sentía algo por ella y vio la posibilidad que el fuera su primer novio. Admitia que el no estaba mal, cuerpo atlético y esa actitud ruda que tenia le llamaba la atención, de saber que pensaba, de por que era asi.

—soy una tonta en creer que Gajeel quería algo conmigo—dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas— tal vez me dio eso para ilusionarme si lo único que quiere es irse con alguien a la cama, será mejor que me olvide de ese asunto.

La noche entro y tal y como habían acordado, se vieron en la habitación de Ino, la acción fue sensacional, Gajeel deshizo todas las ganas que tenia en la rubia y cuando termino la acción ambos se recostaron, la chica enredo sus manos en el cuello del chico y empezó a besar sus pectorales.

—¿no te deje satisfecha? Eres persistente.

—claro que estoy satisfecha, solo que me obsesione al sabor de tu piel, tenia rato que no disfrutaba del buen sexo, los otros jugadores son unos precoses ¿a cuantas chicas te has echado para tener esta experiencia?

—¿me creerías que eres la segunda con la que estoy? — dijo en un tono ironizado e Ino solto una carcajada.

—pues que suerte tuvo la chica ¿no crees?

—no lo creo, solo estuve una vez con ella…

—¡Ay Dios mio! —exclamo la chica—ni parecieras inexperto, es mas, no tengo nada que enseñarte, asi estas bien—dijo mientras se acurricaba en su pecho—espero que haya próxima.

—¿proxima? No lo creo, solo me rebaje a estar contigo porque de plano tenia unas ganas, asi que cuando quiera lo hare, mientras no…

Ino abrió los ojos de golpe y entendió la indirecta de Gajeel, le dijo facilota, lo empujo hacia fuera de su cama, empezó a aventar sus prendas y le dijo que no se atreviera a volverla a hablar. Gajeel salió de la habitación con aires de victoria.

—ay ino, asi de facilota quien te tomaria en serio—pensó mientras caminaba a su habitacion—pero admito que eres buena en la cama…—mientras pensaba eso, se le vino a la mente levi con los ojos vridiosos, cuando le pregunto el numero de su habitacion—¿Por qué estaba de mojina ese renacuajo? Creo que mañana le preguntare, me pase de lanza el no haberle preguntado.

La noche paso y también los días y la semana del deporte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina hasta que finalmente era el primer dia. Erza y Levi citaron a ambos grupos en un salón sin uso, les pidieron el favor de sentarse. Las jueces estaban frente a ellos con una tómbola. Después que todos llegaron, erza carraspeo su garganta y empezó.

—buenos días a todos, ahora les explicare en que quedamos Levi y yo con las reglas—dijo mientras dio dos pasos enfrente—para ser esto mas diplomático, pensamos en un uno a uno, la persona que representaría al equipo es de manera libre pero en el caso del deporte o juego seria aleatorio. Aquí ene sta tobola—dijo mientras dio tres pasos para acercarse a ella y tocarla con la palma de sus manos—están seleccionados los juegos donde solo dos personas pueden jugar para que no haya ningún problema. La competencia será un juego por dia, eso constaría de 5 juegos, asi que si por ejemplo, un equipo gana tres veces seguidas eso lo hace ganador en automatico.

—todo un axioma—susurro Laxus.

—otro dato que si se descubre que un equipo hace trampa, el juego se volverá a repetir y si se hace trampa dos veces el equipo contrario es quien gana en automatico

Cuando Erza temrino de explicar las reglas, Natsu y Loki pasaron al frente, tomaron la tómbola y se comprmetieron a jugar limpio, después Erza pidió una "mano santa" para sacar el primer juego, Mirajane paso al frente, tomo una de las bolas, se la dio a erza y después de abrirla se supo la primera competencia.

—cien metros planos—dijo mientras enseñaba el papelito—¿algún voluntario?

—yo—dijo Gray dando un paso al frente—saben que es mi fuerte asi que me uno.

Loki sonrio de lado, sabia que era una ventaja ese deporte ya que la suerte estaba de su parte y mas cuando dio un paso al frente a quien era obvio que lo haría.

—entonces yo participo—dijo jey—esta competencia será mia.

—eso lo veremos—contesto gray seguro de si mismo—espero que seas tan bueno como yo.

—gray, por favor no se confie, el es…

—¡callate juvia! —exclamo Loki—¿estas de nuestra parte o del enemigo?

Todos se quedaron callados, la incomididad se notaba, Natsu quiso golpear a Loki pero la diplomacia y el juramento que hizo lo evitaron.

—este tipo no me agrada para nada, Mira.

—Lo mismo digo, Laxus, es mejor tenerlo en la mira.

—si ya se, como te gusta mandarme a ser paparatzi—respondió el rubio ironizado—pero me lo pidieras o no lo haría, no me agrada para nada, sobre todo por Juvia porque le gritó y Lucy porque es su novia.

Después, todos se dirigieron a la pista, tuvieron suerte que en primer dia no seria usada por los demás alumnos, asi que la pidieron prestada, después de arreglar los tramites pudieron tener acceso a ella, Jet y Gray se encontraban calentando mientras que los demás se sentaban en las gradas.

—¿Quién crees que gane, Liss? —pregunto Natsu a su novia.

—Obvio que Gray—respondió segura—cuando Erza se endemonia obvio que nunca lo alcanza, asi que confio en el.

—lo mismo digo, no me decepciones cariño—dijo en tono divertido y la chica se rio.

—¿preparado? —pregunto Gray a Jet—porque ya quiero acabar con esto.

—claro, cuando gustes—respondió sonriente.

Cuando ambos aseguraron estar listos, Erza se acerco a ellos y dio las ultimas indicaciones, después tomo una pistola mientras que la pareja empezaba a prepararse.

La pistola fue disparada y ambos salieron a dar lo mejor de si.

Los gritos de porras se escucharon por toda la pista, ambos chicos estaban a la par, Gray mientras corria empezó a pensar la probabilidad de que el ganara, en el que no y si era favorable dejarse ganar o no.

—veamos, tenemos buenos atletas, claro, contándome a mi, este tipo es buen corredor y posiblemente hayan mas juegos asi—dijo mientras observaba a Lucy—pero también esta ella y Juvia en el equipo contrario y no seria favorable que ella fuera obligada a cortar con Loki, primero tiene que abrir los ojos—mientras pensaba eso, se dio cuenta que estaba en ventaja con Jet—¿Qué hago? ¿gano? ¿me ganara? ¿o me dejo ganar? —las gotas de sudor ya eran presentes y su cara de frustración era notoria, tanto que Erza lo notó.

—¿Qué tanto pensaras, Gray? —pensó la pelirroja.

—que dilema, creo que ya se que es lo que hare—dijo mientras poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus pies—¡supongo que será la mejor decisión! Lo siento muchos pero todo sea por el bien de todos.

Después, los gritos de alegría y decepcion aparecieron cuando se supo quien era el ganador.

**Hi! Ya era hora que me apareciera por aquí, pues les dire que ya el lunes entro a la escuela (why? T_T) y pues estare ocupada tres largas semanas por las tardes T_T asi que quizás en ese tiempo solo suba un cpaitulo daaaaa**

**Un capitulo con un inicio dramático y un final WTF!, si, me meti en un dilema con esto del concurso y a ver como lo logro llevar, en el próximo capitulo se sabra quien ganara y estará enfocado en la semana (es decir, leerán los 4 dias restantes) y posiblemente, para el capitulo 19 se sepa quien es el equipo ganador o en el próximo lo diga, aun no se.**

**Por cierto, ame la actitud de Gajeel, es tan maldito que dioos *hemorragia nasal* solo espero no enamorarme de el, DIOOOS! Y la pobre de levi y su primera decepcion amorosa, pero de todos modos le sacare jugo a esta situación.**

**El beso NaLu… DIOOOS! Admito que se me ocurrió de golpe y daaa, sin decir el Gruvia *-* ya extraba estas escenitas, lo raro es que en 2 capitulos seguidos no ha habido gerza y es lo que mas me sale, pues todo se debe a que estoy mas centrada en lo del cocurso, sorry y trate de hacer el cpaitulo lo mas corto, sino si hubiese puesto gerza y alguna que otra platica de Mira, Lissana y etc.**

**Dudas? Review!**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews pasados, me han motivado mucho, y por eso les dejo espoilers para la 2° temporada.**

—**se sabra quien es la prometida de Gray**

—**se sabra el misterio del baul de Igneel (el que esta en el zotano)**

—**lios familiares de las familias Draagnel, Fullbuster, Heartfilia y Mavel**

—**dos grandes sopresas para Natsu y Gray**

—**triangulos y hasta cuadrados amorosos (posiblemente cuadrados para gray y Natsu)**

**Posiblemente no cumpla uno :D**

**Bye, bye!**


	18. Jaque mate

**Capitulo 18**

**Semana de deportes: jaque mate**

La escuela era un caos desde que se enteraron del enfrentamiento entre el equipo de Natsu y Loki, incluso que era lo que apostaban. Los murmurios se escuchaban por todos los pasillos y muchos miraban a Gray de forma extraña.

—esas son las consecuencias de perder—dijo el peli rosa a su amigo.

—ya ni me digas, sabido tal que eso ocurriría no hubiese participado.

Gray se despidió de su amigo y fue directo al salón de mecanicos, por la incomodidad que le causaba acerca de su pérdida decidió no almorzar y adelantarse al salón para estar a solas por unos momentos.

Se sento en una de las bancas que estaba frente al escritorio y subio sus piernas a esta, dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos. Empezó a analizar la situación: Natsu se encela, hace una apuesta y ahora todos estaban involucrados, y claro estaba, el fue uno de ellos y ahora por tomar una decisión es el hazmerreir de la escuela.

—lo que tengo que hacer por que Natsu se de cuenta de lo que siente por Lucy—penso.

El sabia que fumar en la escuela estaba penado pero el se arriezgo, puso seguro a la puerta, abrió las ventanas para que hubiera ventilación y tomo un cigarro.

El efecto del tabaco disminuyo su ansiedad y calmo sus ganas de romper todo a su paso, además que estaba inquieto desde el beso de Juvia. El se había prometido no volverlo a hacer pero ella volvió a despertar las ganas de tenerla con el, de besarla cuando se le antojara.

El cigarro se termino y después de asegurar que estaba apagado, lo avento al cesto de basura.

—Juvia…—susurro.

El dijo su nombre con todo el corazón y mientras tanto la peliazul mencionada se encontraba desesperada buscando a su compañero. Desde que había perdido la carrera no dirigió ninguna palabra a nadie, solo dio la media vuelta y se fue. No supo mas de el, asi que pidió ayuda a Erza y ella le dijo que lo mas seguro es que estuviera en el salón de mecánicos.

El siguió con los ojos cerrados y empezó a tararear una canción, hasta que tuvo el valor y empezó a susurrarla.

Wheels are turning  
I remember when you were mine  
Just to reach you  
Baby I'd stand in line  
There's another world  
We're living in tonight

There's another heart  
That's fading the light

Don't want your picture on my cell phone  
I want you here with me  
Don't want those memories in my head, no  
I want you here with me

Juvia acelero sus pasos hasta que diviso el salon que le habia comentado la pelirroja. Cuando llego toco con la yema de los dedos la puerta, su corazón dio un salto, advirtiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo o por lo menos, esperar a que el saliera y ahí aprovecharía a pedirle una explicación a sus acciones.

Loki y sus compañeros celebraban en triunfo de Jet en uno de los arboles del jardín principal. Levi se encargo de hacer los bocadillos. Lucy no entendía por que Juvia no los acompañaba pero ya suponía que era por la actitud de Gray. su novio, estaba convencido que si era la primera victoria, tenían altas posibilidades de ganar dos mas.

—aun no cantes victoria, Loki—comento Totomaru—fue un golpe de suerte que Gray se haya caído antes de llegar a la meta ya que el llevaba la delantera.

—eso fue mas que fingido—Penso Gajeel ya que el le había comentado sus sospechas a su amiga y esta dispuesta, se fue con Gray para pedirle una explicacion—pero ¿Qué ganaran perdiendo?

—tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, es cuestión que tengamos fe y se que tenemos un buen equipo—se defendió el chico.

Mientras que comentaban si habría triunfo o no, una chica de cabellos verdes los había encontrado, ya que desde que se corrió el rumor acerca de la competencia, ella se dispuso a buscarlos hasta que los encontró, camino hacia ellos y con un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos.

—¿ustedes son los que están compitiendo contra el grupo de las porristas?

—si ¿Por qué? Eres una fan y quieres insultarnos, estas en todo tu derecho.

—No vine a eso—respondio—me llamo Vizca, soy parte del taller de tiro al blanco y vengo a pedirles si me pueden dejar competir.

A Loki le cayo como anillo al dedo la chica ya que según sus sospechas, nadie de ellos tenía buena puntería y ella seria perfecta en ese deporte o en lanzamiento de vallas, según fuera la selección aleatoria. La acepto pero ella puso la condición que solo cuando el rival fuera Alzack, ella lo haría.

Ya era el dia dos de la competencia y de nuevo se encontraron en el salón donde se habían citado el dia anterior. Ahora Juvia fue la que saco la bolita, se la dio a Erza y dio como resultado tiro al arco.

—Limpiare la vergüenza de Gray—Dijo Alzack mientras se levantaba.

—Triunfo seguro—susurro Cana—él es el mejor en su clase.

Vizca se levanto en seguida y se postulo como su rival. El sonrio de lado y supo que el ganaría ya que él era el mejor. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y juraron no hacer trampa.

Después, todos se fueron a la cancha de futbol americano, ya que el campo de tiro al arco estaba siendo ocupado. Después de hacer los preparativos, los chicos se prepararon y escogieron las mejores armas.

—le comentare las reglas—dijo Erza—el juego consite en tres etapas y cada una es dependiendo la distancia que se tirara la flecha. La primera ronda son 12 m, la siguiente 20 y la ultima de 30 m y dependiendo la puntería es como se sabra el ganador. En caso que un participante no le de en ninguna parte a la Diana*, el otro sale victorioso.

—pero Erza ¿Por qué reglas tan estrictas? —pregunto Mirajane

—porque se que ambos van en la clase de tiro al arco y eso lo hace mas emocionante.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y al no haber ningún inconveniente empezaron. Alzack sugirió que la primera fuera Vizca y asi fue. Se puso en posición de ataque y después de esperar el momento preciso, disparo la flecha y dio al centro.

—Mejoralo—dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¿Qué pretendes uniéndote al equipo de Loki? —dijo sin pensarlo.

—para vencerte frente a tus amigos—respondió.

Alzack entendió el comportamiento de Vizca. Desde que la conoció y la venció cuando se abrieron las inscripciones, ha estado obsesionada en ganarle y el le responde de la misma manera, salvo que el en algunas ocasiones se ha dejado ganar, como por ejemplo en el tiro de 30 m.

Pero ahora era diferente, estaba jugando por su amigo, que no permitiría que un perdedor le ganara y además, seria divertido dejarlo de ver en la escuela.

Ahora era su turno y sin titubear disparo y dio al centro. El sonrio con malicia y le cedió el lugar a Vizca.

—ahora toca el turno de los 20 m—dijo mientras los demás empezaban a murmurar la exactitud de Alzack pero en el caso de Loki, empezó a ponerse nervioso porque sospechaba que el arquero tenia un as bajo la manga.

Ahora Vizca tomo el arco, se pocisiono y los nervios empezaron a notarse. Desde que había conocido a su contrincante para ella fue solo un reto, superarlo ya que lo detestaba por ser callado y engreído, siendo contraria su personalidad que es amistosa. Pero lo que no sabia que detrás de su roze de personalidades el tipo le atraía pero no quería admitirlo ¿Por qué le gusta un tipo como el? Solo quería engañarse a si misma ya que habían otros chicos divertidos que la pretendían pero por una razón ella no les correspondía. Ella era guapa y estaba consiente pero no lo presumía como las porristas, incluso por su belleza merecía estar ahí y no en tiro al arco, pero su sencillez la inclinaron al club al que ahora pertenece.

—tranquila, Vizca, es solo un juego—apoyo Gajeel—no te estreses.

La chica dio un respiro y cuando supo que estaba segura, se volvió a preparar y cuando fue el momento correcto, disparo y dio al centro.

Ahora era el turno de Alzack, quien seguro de si mismo, solo camino, alzo el arco y disparo, no necesito relajarse o prepararse para darle al centro. Todos, incluso sus amigos se quedaron atonitos por la seguridad y habilidades del pelinegro.

—ahora viene el tiro que lo dira todo—pensó Erza—Alzack ¿estas dispuesto a ganarle a esa chica? Tu eres caballeroso y no seria capaz de hacer sentir inferior a las mujeres pero también esta el compromiso que se hizo por Natsu… quiero ver lo que haras.

—lo que se es que este no es como yo cuando se propone algo—ahora estos pensamientos eran de Gray—esto es un triunfo seguro.

—Ojo de Halcon, ese es su apodo ¿verdad? —pregunto Laxus a su novia.

—Asi es—respondió la chica, lo que me consta es que hara todo lo posible por ganar, el se comprometió a hacerlo pero recuerda que el no gusta de ganarle a las mujeres.

—solo espero que haga lo que le convenga, nadie lo obligo a participar, el solo se postulo—ahora hablo Lissana—solo espero que el sepa lo que es correcto o no.

Vizca, aun mas nerviosa que el tiro anterior se coloco en la marca de tiro, respiro hondo y dejo sacar sus nervios, debía estar preparada para perder o ganar ya que el chico le había dado la sorpresa de que era capaz de matar a alguien si necesidad de pensarlo. Miro hacia su espalda y tenia al grupo al que se había comprometido de darles el triunfo y también miro al otro equipo. Gray le regalo una sonrisa sincera y Natsu con solo un gesto le deseo suerte sin ser sarcástico. Con eso ella no entendió porque los odiaba, si se suponía que todos ellos eran arrogantes y selectivos con las personas. Su corazón se lleno de confusión y después de pensarlo, decidió relajarse y dar al centro, pasara lo que pasara.

La chica de cabellos verdes se preparo y después, dio cerca del centro.

Alzack se acerco a ella y le susurro unas palabras que dejaron helada a la chica, después de reaccionar se dio cuenta que Alzack ya había dado su tiro.

Y para desgracia de ella y su equipo, fue centro.

Los gritos de felicidad de las porristas empezaron, los chicos cargaron a Alzack y lo pasearon por toda la cancha y la arquera no soporto la humillación de perder y se desfalleció en el césped.

Totomaru, siendo un caballero la abrazo y xon sus palabras intento tranquilizarla pero lo que logro fue hacerla llorar. Gajeel se agacho a ambos y puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le dijo que no importaba el resultado, que había sido difícil que alguno de ellos hubiese llegado a la segunda ronda.

Después llego Lucy, Totomaru se hizo un lado y la rubia la abrazo, ambas se sonrieron ya que Vizca ya estaba mas tranquila gracias a los dos chicos, después Juvia, Levi y Loki se acercaron y la felicitaron por su esfuerzo.

—Aun faltan tres días, tenemos posibilidades de ganar—dijo el peli marron—no hay que desanimarse ¿OK?

Vizca sonrio y se levanto. Después de pedir disculpas se retiro a su dormitorio y cuando quiso mirar a su equipo se encontró con la mirada fija de Alzack, lo que mas le soprendio y al mismo tiempo no por lo que le había dicho antes de declararse triunfador. Él reflejaba culpa.

Ya se acercaba la noche y pelibegro buscaba a alguien que le diera informacion acerca de Vizca, después se encontró con una chica de cabellos naranjas, sintió que le cayo como angel del cielo ya que ella era una de las amigas de ella.

—Orihime—grito y corrió hacia ella y después de controlar su respiración pregunto—por favor necesito que me digas algo y por favor no pienses mal.

La chica lo miro con un interrogatorio en la cabeza y después infirió en lo que quería.

—necesito que me señales la ventana de la recamara de Vizca, necesito hablar con ella, por favor.

La noche cayo y en la recamara de Natsu se encontraban Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Laxus y él. Los cinco discutían acerca de la ausencia de Alzack en la cena ya que celebraron su triunfo y era el colmo que él se ausentara.

—ire a buscarlo a su recamara, no tardo—dijo Natsu.

El chico salió y después que aseguraron que estaba lejos, Gray cerro la puerta y la pelirroja se paro y cruzo los brazos, tenían que pedir ayuda a la pareja.

—¿Por qué cierran la puerta? —interrogo la peli blanca—¿necesitan decirnos algo que nadie debe de enterarse?

Mirajane era inteligente y sabia que estos dos tramaban algo, y ese algo era referente a la relación de Lissana y Natsu. Seria interesante que ella supuese lo que Erza y Gray tenían en mente, a veces cuatro mentes piensan mas que dos ya supertdotadas.

—mas bien para que nadie escuche los gritos que vas a sacar—bromeo Gray y se paro junto a su mejor amiga—todo esto nos está metiendo en serios problema y todo empezó por Lissana…

—¿le echan la culpa a ella? Cuando el que la tiene es Natsu—el rubio defendió a su cuñada—él es el que retó al enano ese.

—Laxus, por favor—interrumpió ella—no digas mentiras, los cuatro sabemos que es asi y no es de discutirse, Lissana ama a Natsu al grado de llegarse a obsesionar y ella cree que Lucy es su competencia, me di cuenta ya que a ella la conozco más que a ustedes.

—y no solo rival de amores, sino de voces, ella detesta que Lucy cante mejor que ella.

—también—respondió de nuevo la ojiazul—pero necesitamos buscar la forma en que Lissana se de cuenta sin que torture a nadie.

—el problema es que es difícil de convencer—agrego Erza.

El Fullbuster sonrio de lado y después de suspirar los tres fijaron su atención a el.

—dejen las cosas como están, tengo un plan pero si se los cuento lo que harán es interferir, no hagan trampas en el juego, no intenten hablar con Lissana ni con Natsu, ya que a como están las cosas ellos solitos se unirán, lo único que necesitamos es paciencia y estar en el lugar correcto cuando se requiera, tenemos que estar preparados para dar el "empujoncito" al asunto, yo se cuando lo hare y ustedes cuando lo hagan lo sabran en el momento, por lo pronto sigamos con esta bazflemia de jueguito…

—¿Por qué no quieres contarnos tus intenciones, Gray? —pregunto Laxus.

—solo les dire que es conveniente que nosotros perdamos—dijo y los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par—estuve analizando la situación y si ganamos nosotros, la apuesta dice que Loki tiene que irse de Fairy Tail y lucy que aun no se ha dado cuenta de la clase de bestia que es, puede irse también. Puede que todo regrese a la normalidad pero ¿desean ver a Natsu triste por la partida de ella? Necesitamos perder, por mi bien ya que seria interesante participar en la semana de artes, lo hagamos o no los demás no se burlaran de nosotros, los tenemos a nuestra merced si ellos creen que con eso nos humillan, al contrario, seria algo nuevo que experimentáramos

Los tres empezaron a analizar la propuesta de Gray y sonrieron, el era mas inteligente que cualquiera de los tres, pero no es que lo fuera, era porque el conocía bien a Natsu y a diferencia de ellos, el ya había tratado con Lucy e incluso el vio las reacciones de ambos en cada pelea o encuentro que tuvieron, asi que solo unió las piezas y trazo un plan que seria exitoso, darle a conocer de una buena vez que Lissana solo es un estorbo en la vida del Dragneel.

—¿y que haremos con Loki? —pregunto Mirajane preocupada.

—de eso me encargare yo, tengo cuentas pendientes con el—dijo con una mirada fría.

Después de finalizar, llego Natsu y comento que no encontró a Alzack, todos se preocuparon por el ya que era de noche y a esa hora ya deberían de estar toda la escuela en sus respectivas recamaras.

—creo que ya es hora de irse—dijo Erza mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

—Erza—dijo Mirajane con voz cantarina—no es de damas salir por la ventana.

La pelirroja casi la asfixia cuando la chica quiso abrir la puerta, la acorralo en la pared y le advirtió que si alguien las veía dentro del dormitorio de las mujeres era expulsión.

—Erza, yo se me las reglas de la escuela mas que tu, pero hay veces en que merecemos… digamos… romperlas.

La chica puso una sonrisa atermorizante que hizo que hasta la misma titania se le enchinara la piel, después de entender la indirecta, se arriesgo a salir por la puerta junto con ella.

—tienes una novia que da miedo—comento Natsu al rubio y este solo le respondió "si" moviendo la cabeza.

—pues ya es hora de retirarme—dijo Laxus y se acercaba a la puerta y la abria—mañana será otro dia pesado

—yo te acompaño—se ofreció gray y ambos salieron de la habitacion—ire por unas cosas a la habitación de Ichigo.

Natsu bufo porque su amigo lo estaba dejando solo. Después que cerraron la puerta, Gray se dirigió en sentido opuesto al de Laxus y este lo detuvo ya que la habitación que había comentado no estaba alla.

—creo que no es necesario mentirte a ti—dijo sonriente—iré con Jellal por unos asuntos acerca de Erza.

—¿Erza? —Preguntó—¿Acaso ya te diste cuenta de sus miradas risueñas?

—eso y de otras cosas, después te cuento.

Gray caminó hacia la habitación del tipo mencionado, cuando llego toco la puerta y tuvo suerte que estaba solo, perfecto para platicar acerca de lo que le intrigaba.

—no esperaba tu visita—dijo cordialmente.

—ni yo pero creo que era necesaria además que Erza no tiene hermanos y Natsu es un idiota en estos asuntos.

Jellal no entendía pero empezó a ponerse nervioso, sabia de lo que hablaría pero el estaba dispuesto a recibir un sermón de parte del pelinegro.

—estoy consciente que no quiero jugar con Erza…

—eso lo sé, pero a lo que vengo es que si ya le dijiste acerca de tu asunto familiar…

Jellal abrió los ojos más de lo normal, Gray el había asegurado que no le importaba sus problemas familiares y ahora sacar el tema a la luz lo intrigaba.

—te investigue Jellal—dijo sin titubeos—desde que te vi con Erza besándose supe que era necesario, no me incumbe pero tenía que hacerlo por su bien, y supe que los Marvell están dispuestos a reconocerte de dos maneras: si triunfas en la vida o si te casas con una mujer con apellido reconocido ¿acaso Erza no es hija de uno de los empresarios exitosos del país? ¿o que todo lo que estás haciendo es solo para no ser la oveja negra de la familia Mavell? Porque según ellos tu eres un don nadie, un bastardo, el accidente de la familia…

Jellal bajo la mirada, se sintió humillado, pateado e inferior a Gray. él no tenia palabras para defenderse ya que estaba frente al portador de uno de los diez apellidos mas reconocidos del país y el apenas era un don nadie, un plebeyo que vivía bajo merced de la familia de su madre solo por lastima.

—basta…

—¿o me vas a negar todo esto? ¿y que harias si te confieso que su familia y la mia firmaron un pacto para que en el momento menos esperado nos declaremos marido y mujer? Si Jellal, Erza es mi prometida y si crees que ella cayo a tus pies estas equivocado.

—eso no es cierto! —reclamo entre gritos y la ira se hizo presente, eso no podía ser verdad, no para el.

La sangre de Jellal empezó a hervir de la rabia que le daba saber esto ¿no acaso ella prometió ser su esposa? Pero también ella le confeso que ella creyó que la promesa perdía interés por el tiempo y tal vez decidió comprometerse con Gray, pero no entendía por qué no se lo había dicho ¿ella jugó con él? No, tenia que haber una explicación.

El quiso salir de la habitación pero Gray no lo dejo hacer, lo agarro del brazo y el, con lagrimas en los ojos lo miro.

—eso no puede ser verdad.

—es la maldita verdad—dijo Gray con mirada atemorizante—cuidado si te atreves a tocar a Erza que eso jamás te lo perdonaría, es mas, alejate de ella, se que solo querías usarla para que te sacara del anonimato pero mira nomas, fue que ella te engaño…

—dije que eso no puede ser verdad ¡maldita sea! Ella… ella me prometió cumplir su promesa, ella no puede estar comprometida contigo… no… sino ella me lo hubiese dicho

—¿que te prometió? —dijo el chico soprendido— no me digas ¡prometio casarse contigo! Pero que lista salió mi futura esposa, prometiéndote casarse, que boberías, deberías de olvidarte de ella, Jellal Fernandez.

El moreno fumino una mirada de decisión, Jellal estaba que le llevaba el alma el diablo y le dio un puñetazon en la cara, gray cayo al suelo y este se le lanzo para seguirlo golpeando pero entonces gray no se dejo y lo acorralo en el suelo y se empezó a reir de el.

—¿Qué clase de promesa te hizo erza? ¿era eso? Dime.

—bastardo…

Gray lo solto y empezó a reírse de el, las carcajadas se escuchaban a tres habitaciones a la redonda. Jellal puso cara de impresión y quiso golpearlo no lo hizo, ya que sabia que Gray tenia mucho que decir.

—amigo, lo siento, era mentira todo lo anterior, solo lo hice para saber si la quieres en verdad o solo era interés y por la forma agresiva en la que me golpeaste supongo que si son sinceras tus intenciones, me admiro que una persona tan pacifica como tu golpee tan fuerte.

Jellal se quedo sin habla por la confesión de Gray, empezó a reírse de el mismo y lo tonto que había sido en creer que Erza le mintiera. El moreno se limpio la nariz y ayudo a su compañero a levantarse.

—¿me prometes cuidar de mi hermanita?

—por supuesto, no dejaría que nada ni nadie la lastime ni que la haga llorar…

—eso espero, te la dejo en tus manos ¿OK?

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se dieron la mano como si estuvieran firmando un pacto. Los dos tenían algo en común, adoraban a Erza, con la única diferencia es que Gray, la quería como si fuera su hermana.

La noche paso tan rápido que nadie pudo dormir, era claro por los nervios acerca de la competencia. El equipo de Natsu estaba mas relajado que el contrario, pero aun asi los nervios en el Dragneel se notaban, ya que todo estaba en juego y deseaba con todo su ser ver humillado a su rival y burlarse de él, y quería saber si era capaz de cumplir con su palabra y abandonar la escuela.

Erza le daba vueltas a la tómbola y después de parar, Ever se encargo de sacar una bolita y resulto ser natación.

—ahora es tu turno, Juvia—dijo Loki mientras la chica le dedicaba una sonrisa hipócrita.

—valla, lo siento por Juvia pero yo sere tu rival, lo siento nena pero lo hare por Natsu—dijo Cana mientras caminaba hacia enfrente y la Loxar la seguía.

Ambas se miraron, Cana le ofreció la mano y ella por cortesía y sinceridad ya tomó. A pesar que Cana había sido agresiva al principio después se encariño con ella gracias a su decisión de dejarse de llevar con lucy por unos meses. Cana también se había encariñado con la chica y ahora sabia que ella había sido tonta en haberle cortado el cabello y estaba decidida en hacer algo para remendar el error. Después de haber leído las cartas en nombre de Lucy supo la verdad, que no debió de haber cometido tan grave error, pero su orgullo y mucho estaba en juego y aun no debía actuar, su intuición y su don la guiaron a que aun no era tiempo de hablar, que debía esperar, solo hasta después de terminar esta competencia. Ella ya sabia el resultado y debía aceptarlo. Aceptar que sea la reacción ella debería de quedarse callada. El apoyaba a Natsu de manera incondicional ya que es una de las personas que ella estima y termino por aceptar su destino aun estando en contra de su mejor amiga, Lissana, eso la orillo a llegar a la misma conclusión de Erza, Mirajane, Laxus y Gray, solo que ella trabajaba entre las sombras, nadie debía enterarse de su plan, pero estaba segura que era similar al de Gray: juntar a Lucy y Natsu.

Todos se dirigieron a la piscina donde muchos alumno ya se encontraban listos para presenciar la competencia. La noticia corrió tan rápido que ellos mismos se soprendieron que las gradas estuvieran llenas, la gran mayoría apoyaba al equipo de Natsu, cosa que enorgulleció a los correspondientes.

Al poco tiempo salieron las participantes. Nadie imagino ver tan bella y sensual a Juvia. Gray tenia ganas de matar a todo aquel que hablaba de las curvas de la chica, pero su reputación y su compromiso lo hicieron callar. La chica camino hacia el y tomo su mano para advertirle que a pesar de todo ella tenia intenciones de ganar.

—no espero menos de ti—el chico le sonrio y acaricio su cabello y acerco sus labios a su oreja—aquí entre nos, ya no vuelvas a usar traje de baño frente a estos urgidos, eso me molesta.

La castaña se encontraba modelando su traje de baño y se dio cuenta del ceño del moreno, se acerco y abrazo a Juvia por el hombro.

—¡lo sabia! tienes una hermosa silueta, idiota el hombre que no te corresponda, con esas curvas cualquiera tuviera sueños hu…

Gray interrumpió las palabras de Cana, la arrojo al estanque y las risas se hicieron presentes, la castaña empezó a insultarlo y después de salir de la piscina, Erza llamo a ambas para que se prepararan para el encuentro.

Después de escuchar el disparo, ambas se tiraron y en enfrentamiento empezó. La competencia era reñida ,Juvia estaba nerviosa ya que no había nadado frente a mucha gente y sobre todo los gritos de apoyo la ponían nerviosa, en cambio, Cana se estaba frustrando porque hacia lo posible por estar al mismo nivel de Juvia, ya que era buena y sus brazos ya estaban empezándole a doler.

Su velocidad fue disminuyendo en la tercera vuelta, en la cuarta ya iba detrás y en la ultima, la peliazul fue declarada ganadora.

El publico quedo asombrado que Cana fuera vencida por la chica. Los varones se fijaron mas en ella y los chiflidos morbosos empezaron a escucharse.

Gray empezó a ponerse celoso y antes que jalara a Juvia para no ser victima de su falta de respeto, Cana pidió guardar silencio ya que tenia mucho que decir.

—mas respeto por favor—dijo al fin, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, como si escondiera algo—quiero que por favor que a partir de ahora ya no la molesten solo por llevarse con ese tarado—dijo señalando a Loki—es mas, es a la única que no quiero que molesten, ella se gano mi respeto desde hace mucho antes de esta competencia, incluso yo le debo mucho y frente a todos ustedes le quiero perdir perdón por las humillaciones que la hice pasar y lo mucho que la hice sufrir, por eso de ahora en adelante quiero que seas mi amiga Juvia, perdón por haberte tratado mal, fue mi error hacerlo sin antes conocerte.

El publico se quedo petrificado, que Cana dijera eso sobre Juvia era porque iba en serio. La castaña mostro sus manos, que tenían unas tijeras que las llevo directo a su cabello, Juvia grito que no lo hiciera y cuando quizo detenerla fue demasiado tarde ya que empezó a cortarse el cabello como aquella vez cuando fue la semana de sobrevivencia.

Mechon por mechon se lo fue cortando hasta quedar con su cabello igual de corto que el de Lissana. Juvia empezó a llorar y le pidió entre sollozos que no era necesario sacrificar su cabello ya que sabia que Cana lo adoraba y se enorgullecía de traerlo siempre suelto pero ahí demosotro que su amistad era sincera y no había rencor ni arrepentimiento de lo que acababa de hacer. Ambas se abrazaron y el publico solto un suspiro.

—Juvia dando ternura desde tiempos inmemorables—susurro Gray sonrojado por la escena ya la pelirroja lo escucho.

—con esto compruebo que Juvia y tu son lo opuesto—comento Erza haciendo énfasis por las habilidades de Juvia y la hidrofobia de su amigo.

Mirajane sonrio ante la escena de Cana y juvia, Laxus supo que ella lo hacia sin malas intenciones, pero al contrario, Lissana vio algo sospechoso en la decisión de su amiga, pedirle a toda la escuela que la dejaran de molestar con el afán de protegerla sin ser porrista dejaba mucho de que hablar. Ella se retiro del lugar y analizo la situación, si perdían otro encuentro Lucy seria declarada ganadora y ellos tendrían que cumplir su parte, no era mala idea cantar ante la escuela pero no aceptaría la humillación de perder ante ella, jamás.

Erza miro como la albina se retiraba y volteó a ver a Mirajane y con la mirada se pusieron de acuerdo acerca de su siguiente paso. Terminando el encuentro tenían mucho por que preguntar.

Y asi fue, en la tarde, justo cuando Cana fue a lavar su traje de baño, la pareja de indomables la siguieron y la acorralaron en uno de los cuartos de lavandería para interrogarla.

—¿Cuál es tu intención, Cana?

—es mejor que no los digas—dijo ahora Erza.

Cana agacho la mirada, después de hacer funcionar la lavadora, camino hacia una banca, sabia que no podía negar nada con ellas ya que eran capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de sacarle la verdad.

—se todo… todo… de los sentimientos de Natsu y de Lucy, de las intenciones de Lissana, de los traumas de Juvia, incluso de los planes perversos de Loki y de lo que vendrá después. Los enfrentamientos que vendran no son nada a comparación de lo que estamos viviendo. Mirajane, en tu caso te vendrá una noticia que te hara cambiar y tu Erza, ten suficiente valor para soportar lo que te espera ya que será doloroso, Natsu estará en aprietos y Gray… Gray será el mas afectado y necesitara mucho de nosotros, asi que por favor, no lo dejen solo por nada del mundo.

—me estas confundiendo—Dijo Erza—dínoslo.

—no puedo, lo se gracias a las cartas y si se los digo seria peor, solo ténganme confianza, por favor.

Las dos chicas ensancharon los ojos cuando supieron de donde había sacado sus predicciones, Erza empezó a temblar mientras que Mirajane coloco su mano en su frente.

—cana, si tu misma sabes que si lees las cartas haces que el futuro sea caótico, no entiendo porque lo hiciste…

—¡porque era necesario! —confeso desesperada—por que supe que todo andaba mal, lo hice en la noche de halloween y saben que ese dia mis predicciones son correctas y me dio tanto miedo que segui averiguando y supe mucho, mas de lo que debía, pero hay cosas que no se me revelaron, por ejemplo, la razón de tu sufrimiento Erza y no se específicamente que noticia tendrás Mira.

—estúpidas predicciones tuyas ¿y que quieres que hagamos?

—no me pregunten mas, pero les aseguro que estoy de su lado, no quiero que Lissana sufra por algo que no tiene futuro.

—en eso te apoyo—dijo la ojiazul—esta bien, ya no te seguiremos interrogando pero por favor, no vuelvas a predecir el futuro, eso es peligroso, la primera vez que lo hiciste predijiste una desgracia y ocurrió… y no fue nada bueno.

—lo sé, la muerte de los padres de Gray, al parecer por mi culpa a él le ocurre siempre lo peor.

Las tres se quedaron calladas ya que recordaron el dia en que cada una se entero del fallecimiento del matrimonio Fullbuster y la depresión en la que cayo Gray, parecía que lo habían perdido y apenas hace unos años lo volvieron a recuperar y el saber que el volveria a sufrir les ponía la piel chinita. Erza sintió melancolía pero pensó que lo mejor era ser fuerte para lo que vendría.

—quiero que prometamos algo—dijo Mirajane mientras extendia la mano—que pase lo que pase estaremos unidas y tú Cana, no pienses en lo que ocurrirá, vive el presente como si no supieras nada y no te tortures de haber consultado las cartas, si lo hiciste es por algo como aquella vez, a veces es necesario prepararse por lo que viene, asi que necesito que estemos unidas y no solo nosotros, también los demás.

—lo prometo—dijeron las otras dos chicas.

El cuarto dia estaba empezando. Después de conocerse el siguiente enfrentamiento, la ola de inseguridad se hizo presente, el encuentro era nada mas y nada menos entre Lissana y Lucy.

Cuando salieron del aula, Cana junto con los demás caminaron hacia las canchas de Tenis. La castaña miro la espalda de Gray y recordó aquella tarde cuando por primera vez, uso las cartas para predecir el futuro.

Nadie le creía que ella supiera leerlas, incluso Mirajane, que en ese entonces era demasiado antipatica le dijo que era una estupidez, pero el moreno se sento a lado de ella y tomo el mazo de cartas para que ella le predijera el futuro.

—yo si te creo—dijo el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cana se alegro y tomo el mazo. Las barajeo y después de pedirle a Gray que pensara una pregunta, ella las empezó a mostrar hasta que no quedo ninguna. Cuando termino de analizarlas se quedo enmudecida y miro a Gray con ojos de terror.

—¿Qué pasa, Cana? —pregunto el con la ingenuidad característica de un niño.

—ni que fuera para tanto—dijo Ever.

—tus… tus papás están en peligro.

Cana volvió al presente. Al poco tiempo los padres de Gray fueron asesinados ante sus ojos. Fue doloroso para el. Lo perdieron completamente por tres años. No comia, no hablaba. Su madrina, Ur lo acobijo en su casa y ahí fue donde Gray desquito su dolor con el arte. Al principio fue difícil ya que el hacia cuadros macabros, de dolor, muerte, obscuridad pero gracias a la candidez y paciencia de su maestra esa obscuridad se fue desfalleciendo y el pequeño gray alegre e inocente volvió y todos lo recibieron con alegría. Y desde entonces ella se limito a leer el futuro y ahora que lo hizo se arrepentía, pero por la promesa que hizo junto a Erza y Mirajane lo mejor era olvidarlo durante un tiempo.

Mientras lejos de la escuela, en la mansión d'Urberville, Ur se encontraba buscando una de sus obras en su bodega de cuadros. Uno de sus principales compradores la acompañaba para encontrar el cuadro perfecto. Después de buscar y buscar, la pintora termino encontrándose con uno de los cuadros de Gray.

—esto es espantoso ¿usted lo hizo? —pregunto asustado ya que ella no acostumbraba a pintar ese tipo de temas.

—no, fue mi alumno, Gray, de hecho no debería de existir.

—una obra tan mas obscura que no debió de ser retratada, no comprendo porque lo hizo.

—necesito discreción por favor, no quiero remover cicatrices del pasado, compréndame.

Ur volvió a tapar el cuadro y las lágrimas y el pánico la invadieron, ya que el cuadro estaba retratado la cara de la madre de gray antes de ser asesinada.

En la escuela, los preparativos para el siguiente concurso ya estaban listos. Lucy aun seguía en los vestidores ya que le daba vergüenza salir con su ropa pero a simple vista, se veía tan poco sexi que cualquiera se vomitaria.

No había nadie, o eso creía ya que la castaña que el dia anterior se había cortado frente a todos, se había infiltrado con una bolsa.

La vio, se miraron a los ojos, y esta decidida la metió a un casiller junto con la bolsa que cargaba.

—no se como le haras pero tienes que salir vestida con eso que te di, sino declarate perdedora.

—¿y tu quien eres para decirme eso? —reto la rubia.

—uyyy, el Loki te hizo indomable, algo hizo el idiota ese, pero diríamos que el publico de alla afuera necesita diversión y esos harapos que traias hacen sangrarme los ojos.

Lucy suspiro pesado y se resigno a hacerle caso, empezó a ponerse un traje clásico de tenis: falda cortita y entablada, unos shorts, una blusa que le hacia resaltar su busto, calcetines y tenis. Todo era blanco con alguna franja azul marino. Cuando se cambio incistio a Cana que ya estaba lista y cuando la dejo salir, su rival sonrio de oreja a oreja.

—con esto habran muchas erecciones, suerte campeona… ¡y no te atrevas a cambiarte!

Cana se rio y no paro de reírse ni aun asi cuando salió de los vestidores. Lucy sintió mas vergüenza con el traje que traia que con el anterior, pero se reto a ella misma en salir a pesar del comprometedor escote que llevaba encima. Supo que Loki la mataria después pero ahora no importaba eso, lo que importaba era el triunfo. Si ella ganaba toda esta pesadilla terminaría.

La rubia salió y los espectadores eran incontables, era quizás tres o cuatro veces mas que en la competencia de natación. Suspiro y se preparo para la competencia… y los chiflidos.

—mamacita, te tenias guardado esos melones, yo te quito lo friki preciosa—grito uno de los espectadores y los que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a reírse.

Lucy se sonrojo de coraje e intento ignorar esos piropos de mal gusto. Se posicionó en su lado del campo ya que Lissana ya estaba lista.

—te habías tardado, friki estúpida—comento la albina con un traje parecido al de Lucy solo que de color rosa.

La chica se sintió ofendida y se puso seria, tenia que ganar y acabar de una buena vez con este dilema, tomo su raqueta y ambas esperaron a que Erza empezara el encuentro, pero ella aun no aparecia.

Mientras tanto detrás de los vestidores, se encontraban Erza, Mirajane y Gray llamándole la atención a Cana y su locura de vestir con ese traje a Lucy.

—todos creeran que lo hiciste para hacer trampa pero… ¿Qué pasara si Lissana gane y Loki ponga el pretexto que los gritos de los chicos pusieron nerviosa a su novia? —la ultima palabra la dijo con repulsividad—aun no me hago la idea que esa bella dama ande con esa… cosa.

—solo le hice el favor a Natsu, que no tardara en explotar y mandar a la goma a todos, se lo que hago y a Loki no le conviene hacer show frente a todos, ya que el 99.9% nos apoyan.

—en eso concuerto—dijo Mirajane—a veces es buena la popularidad, además no creo que a Lucy le convenga ponerse de llorona con su novio, no es su estilo.

—tienen razón, pero aun asi siento que algo malo ocurrirá, esperemos que la reacción no sea como espero, vámonos ya.

El cuarteto camino a la pista y cuando Gray miró las sensuales piernas de la rubia casi tiene una hemorragia nasal sino es que se la detiene tapándose las narices, Cana se burlo de el.

—admito que se ve jodidamente bien…—dijo y Cana lo miro—¿Qué? Soy hombre y tengo que aceptar.

—no se si decirte que Juvia se sentiría menos, o tu novia le partiría la cara a Lucy, pero conociéndola… apoyo la segunda.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Juvia en esto? —dijo el algo serio.

La pelirroja y la ojiazul ya se habían adelantado. Cana detuvo a Gray para mirarse frente a frente y aclarar lo que había dicho.

—a mi no me engañas, algo traes con esa niña y como dije, me interesa su amistad y con ello su seguridad y me he dado cuenta las miraditas indiscretas que se dan… ¡mierda gray, como tu lo dijiste, eres hombre!

—no pasa nada, yo amo a mi novia asi que deja de andar sacando conclusiones absurdas, ella me cae bien, eso es todo y supongo que debes de saber todo lo que ha sufrido… y me siento identificaco—dijo con un samblante triste y Cana supo que refería a la perdida de sus padres pero también supo que Gray mentia acerca si tenia que ver con Juvia.

—no te cuestionare mas, el tiempo lo dira todo y se perfectamente lo mucho que ha sufrido Juvia y por eso me arrepiento de haberla tratado mal. Pero al contrario de mi, ella es fuerte y noble, no como yo, que se aprovecha de los demás solo porque perdi a mi madre…

Cana se condolió y justo cuando las lagrimas iban a surgir el moreno la abrazo. Ella se quedo sin habla, correspondió el abrazo y al fin su alma se tranquilizo después de tanto caos.

—¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que nos abrazamos, gray? —pregunto la castaña.

—aquella vez cuando me leiste las cartas y predijiste todo—dijo el, recordando aquella escena. Cana se había puesto histérica acerca de lo que había ocurrido y el con toda la candidez que lo caracterizaba la abrazo y dijo que no se preocupara, que el estaría bien.

—había olvidado la candidez que desprendes, prométeme que no volveras a perderla, no mas por favor.

Gray prometió, pero supo que algo andaba mal con ella, no era que desconfiara en su amiga, sino el pánico que tenia escondido, no quiso preguntar y siguió abrazándola hasta que el disparo los alarmo ya que el encuentro ya había empezado.

Las reglas eran simples, la persona que primero llegara a los 15 puntos era la ganadora. El primer punto fue para Lucy y el siguiente fue para Lissana. La tercera ronda fue reñida hasta que la pelota dio dos botes en el lado de Lissana.

Lucy quería ganar a toda costa, no le importaba nada mas que terminar con todo esto. Jugo al grado de perder la concentración, solo quería obtener los 15 puntos lo mas rápido pero lo que estaba haciendo era ser torpe.

—Lucy ¿Qué te sucede? —se pregunto Loki que estaba mas nervioso que ella.

—algo anda mal—pensó Erza—parece ser que Lucy esta desesperada.

—crei que Lucy era mas inteligente—pensó Gray—¿Qué le estará preocupando?

La ronda marcaba siete puntos para Lucy y uno para Lissana. La albina estaba tranquila a pesar que llevaba el puntaje menor, en cambio, lucy estaba desesperada por acabar esto de una buena vez.

—me preocupa que Lissana aun no juega en serio, esta jugando con ella—dijo Cana.

—no es eso, pareciera que Lucy esta nerviosa—contesto su acompañante.

La ojiazul miro con superioridad a la rubia, camino dos paso enfrente y decidida dijo.

—que esmero por ganar, lastima que las cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora, sabras como juega una Strauss, ya que son los amos y señores del tenis.

Lucy no tomo en cuenta las palabras de Lissana, tomo la pelota y dio el saque, el juego apenas estaba empezando para la albina y por desgracia, terminando para la rubia.

—ahí viene, Lucy—pensó Erza—por desgracia tu contricante es una Strauss, la familia indestructible en el tenis.

—¡vamos Lissana, tu puedes! —grito su novio apoyándola pero en ese entonces un sentimiento de culpabilidad apareció, quería ganar pero también se sentía mal que Lissana, siendo una prodigio en el tenis dejara en ridículo a Lucy.

—¿sucede algo? —pregunto Laxus notando su semblante.

—no, estoy bien—contesto con una sonrisa, caractieristico de él.

El rubio gimio algo molesto porque le mintiera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puntuación una creciendo a favor de Lissana.

Cuatro, cinco, seis, y asi fueron aumentando los puntos de Lissana pero cuando llegaron al numero siete, precisamente los lentes de Lucy cayeron y se estrellaron en una de las gradas.

Ella corrió por ellos a pesar que eso implico regalarle el punto a Lissana. Cuando los tomo supo que se habían roto.

Erza se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, fue con ella y le pregunto si era buena idea detener el juego pero ella se negó. Volvió a la pista y su contrincante la miro con burla.

—creo que fui demasiado brusca, y eso que no estoy dando todo…

La competencia siguió y lucy era aun mas torpe gracias a que veía borroso por la ausencia de sus gafas. Punto tras punto Lissana iba difrutando el fracaso de su rival y hasta que llego al numero 14 se detuvo.

—hay una forma de detener esto—dijo mientras le saba vueltas a su raqueta—veamos… te doy el triunfo si me prometes que te iras de Fairy Tail, seria excelente ya que si ganamos, el que se tiene que ir es Loki y seguro no te dejaría ir sola… ¡todos ganamos! ¿entiendes que es mejor que te largues de una buena vez?

La rubia, que estaba hincada alzo la vista y con mirada decidida no acepto la oferta, prefiria perder en la siguiente ronda que humillarse a semejante barbaridad.

—estoy segura que Loki hara lo posible para ganar mañana…

—lo que tu digas—dijo enseñando ironia con sus manos y termino con esto, la pelota reboto dos veces antes que Lucy respondiera y el triunfo se lo llevo Lissana.

Los aplausos y gritos a favor de la ganadora retumbaron. Lucy se en encontraba en la pista, llorando por su perdida. Ella había creido que era buena en el tenis pero al parecer el mundo era muy grande y hacia falta entrenar mas y mas.

Lissana se encargo de invitar a todos al jardín principal para festejar su triunfo. Loki bajo de las gradas para consolar a su novia. Se paro frente a ella y noto que seguía llorando.

—te prometo ganar mañana, sea el juego que sea yo participare.

La chica alzo la vista, avergonzada de su derrota, pero el se agacho un poco, tomo sus manos para que ella se parara y en un instante ya la tenia acorralada en sus labios. Ella correspondió el beso que poco a poco fue aumentando de tono. El en el acto fue retirando sus lagrimas y después de separarse se miraron.

Desde lo lejos, un preocupado y furioso Natsu, observaba la escena.

—orangután ¿Qué tanto observas? —dijo Gray en intenciones de sisaña.

—escenas sacadas de películas baratas—contesto el molesto.

La tarde había pasado pero según una de las reglas que Levi y Erza habían acordado, es que Justo a las doce de la noche se reunirían en el salón de mecanicos, costase lo que costase. Ya todos reunidos Erza dio las ultimas indicaciones ya que esta era la ultima ronda y era la que decidia quien ganaría.

Ahora la persona que sacaría la ultima bola fue Gray. el por su cuenta quiso sacar el papelito que contenía. La euforia lo conmovió y sonrio de oreja a oreja. Erza desesperada y molesta le arrebato el papelito y supo por qué él empezó a reírse.

—la quinta y ultima ronda es… ajedrez.

—ja, ja, ja, hoy es tu dia de suerte Natsu ¡vamos! —dijo Gray mientras dejaba de reírse.

el pelirrosa supo a lo que se refiera Gray y justo cuando el se levanto, en el equipo contrario se había levantado Loki.

—parece ser que la ultima ronda nos unió, Natsu.

—me estoy encendiendo.

Erza dio las ultimas indicaciones y todos se retiraron. Loki estaba seguro que ganaría, a pesar que tomo en cuenta que Natsu era excelente jugador de ajedrez. Tomo la cama y antes de conciliar el sueño tomo su despertador y lo programo a las 6 am, ya que el encuentro seria a las 7.

Mientras en la habitación de Natsu, el pelirrosa se encontraba entusiasmado ya que el estama mas que confiado, sabia que era triunfo seguro.

—ya es hora de dormir, al rato tenemos un trasero que patear—dijo Natsu mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—lo siento por ti pero estoy inspirado a tocar—dijo su amigo mientras tomaba la guitarra, se acostaba al borde del balcón y empezó a afinar su guitarra.

—¿por qué eres asi? —dijo mientras hacia pucheros.

El chico empezó a afinar su voz y después de pensar la canción indicada que le caería como aniñño al dedo a Natsu, empezó a tocar la guitarra

**I started a joke,**  
**which started the whole world crying,**  
**but I didn't see that the joke was on me, oh no.**  
**I started to cry,**  
**which started the whole world laughing,**  
**oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me.**

**I looked at the skies,**  
**running my hands over my eyes,**  
**and I fell out of bed,**  
**hurting my head from things that I'd said.**  
**'til I finally died,**  
**which started the whole world living,**  
**oh, if I'd only seen that the joke was on me.**

**I looked at the skies,**  
**running my hands over my eyes,**  
**and I fell out of bed,**  
**hurting my head from things that I'd said.**  
**'til I finally died,**  
**which started the whole world living,**  
**oh, if I'd only seen,**  
**oh yeah, that the joke was one me.**  
**oh, no, that the joke was on me**.

—tu y tus canciones emo—contesto el pelirrosa cuando ya había finalizado.

—lo dices por que no entendiste bien la letra, cuando le encuentras significado vez las cosas de otro modo.

—alguien que se hace una broma a si mismo ¡tonterias! Mejor ya durmamos.

Natsu se tapo de pies a cabeza y rápidamente concilio el sueño. En cambio su amigo, estaba pensativo, ese juego lo decidiría todo, si seguir o no, era el hilo del destino de Natsu y Lucy, si ganaban se rompería, si perdían se haría mas fuerte.

Y pensar que todo dependía por una partida de ajedrez.

Que por una partida se reunirían dos almas que aclamaban ser correspondidas.

Quien se imaginaria que después de esa partida, las cosas cambiarian.

Todo o nada, todos ya estaban reunidos en el lugar acordado: la biblioteca, donde nadie asomaria sus narices en ese entonces. Le pidieron a la bibliotecaria que la cerrara para que nadie interfiriera.

Natsu pidió ir al baño para relajarse un poco, después de haber meditado la canción que había cantado gray supo que había un mensaje oculto.

—estúpido Gray ¡por que no hablas claro!

Y pareciera que lo había invocado. Alzo la vista al espejo y vio reflejado a su amigo que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—no la dejes ir, solo dire eso y suerte.

Natsu quedo mas confundido y después de lavarse la cara, fue a su encuentro.

Erza dicto las ultimas reglas. El juego seria dentro de un cubículo de la biblioteca, como estaba limitado por paredes de cristal los demás podrían ver la partida, pero decidieron hacer este tipo de aislamiento con tal de no concentrarlos y para que la partida fuera mas interesante.

Los rivales entraron y el tablero ya estaba listo.

—¿blancas o negras? —pregunto Loki.

—te dejo las blancas.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Cuando el momento llego, Loki hizo su primera jugada.

Afuera del cubículo se encontraban todos observándolos, a excepción de Gray y Laxus.

—¿estas seguro de lo que estas hablando? —pregunto incrédulo.

—ni yo mismo se que sea verdad, pero lo que si te aseguro, es que Loki es de lo peor…

Laxus miro seriamente a Gray, analizo su mirada fría y se dio cuenta que reflejaba decepcion y coraje.

—hablas de Loki como si estuvieras seguro, como si tuvieras pruebas…

Gray suspiro pesado, Laxus era un gran amigo y ahora mas que había cambiado y Mirajane decidió perdonarlo. Quería confiar en el pero tampoco era el lugar y momento indicado, pero era momento de decir la punta del iceberg de sus problemas, después de desplazar su mirada hacia Laxus, estuvo dispuesto a decirle.

—Loki me abrió los ojos… y supe la clase de persona que es ella…

—¿ella? —pregunto el, pero después supo de quien hablo—¿Qué viste, Gray?

—lo vi con Linda*—dijo sintiéndose humillado confesando tal bajeza—a los dos, besándose… riéndose de mi, planeando no se que cosas… me sentí tan…

—gray, lo siento, pero debemos de irnos a otra parte—sugirió ya que no era bueno levantar sospechas—vamos a mi habitación y platicamos todo bien, ¿vale?

Ambos caminaron en dirección de los dormitorios. Mientras tanto en el juego, Natsu ya había tumbado cuatro fichas de Loki mientras que el solo tenia una menos. El juego iba a favor del dueño de las fichas negras. Lucy estaba nerviosa mientras que Levi la consolaba, Lissana tenia mucha fe que su novio ganaría, Mirajane, Cana y Erza estaban nerviosas por lo que diría el futuro después de saber quien se llevaría el triunfo y los demás solo deseaban que ganara su compañero correspondiente.

—por primera vez en mi vida me gustaría que ganara Loki—pensó Gajeel.

La partida fue poniéndose mas reñida. Los nervios empezaron a aparecer, por la posición de las piezas nadie sabia quien podría ganar, incluso parecía empate pero aun quedaban muchos juegos que hacer.

A Natsu solo le quedaba la reina, sus dos caballos, un alfil y su rey, mientras que a Loki una torre, sus dos caballos, sus dos alfil y su rey. Los dos tenían mucho que dar aun, a pesar de la escasez de piezas.

—Natsu es el mejor jugando ajedrez, sin contarte a ti y a Laxus—dijo Mirajane.

—Lo se, pero Natsu es orgulloso frente a su reina—respondió la pelirroja—las veces que siempre le gano es cuando logro matar a su reina y el se da por vencido, aun sabiendo que el tiene muchos movimientos mas, lo que me preocupa, es que Loki sabe esa debilidad.

—Pero Natsu no permitiría que su rey y su reina sean destruidos—participó ahora Lissana—Natsu no se dara por vencido.

Loki miro a Natsu y empezó a reírse de el. Los espectadores no entendían el comportamiento de Leo pero tampoco podían interferir. Natsu lo miro ironizado hasta que el fijo su mirada llena de satira hacia el.

—¿ganaras? Claro que si, lo acepto, acepto mi derrota pero mira hacia abajo, puedo matar a tu reina y ambos estamos consientes ¿sabes lo que significa? Ganes o pierdas perderas a tu reina

Natsu se levanto de su asiento y quiso golpearlo pero si lo hacia estaría entregando la partida ya que tiraría el tablero. Fulmino una mirada sin rastro de clemencia y volvió a su asiento.

—te atreves en hacerle algo a Lissana.

—claro que no hablaba de ella—dijo mientras le hacia señas disimuladas que apuntaban a Lucy—esa reina es mia, entiéndelo, se que todo lo haces por ella y mas porque ella te ata al pasado…

—¿de que estas hablando? —dijo queriendo golpearlo pero prefirió cerrar los puños para tranquilizarse.

—se mas de lo que crees, asi que si tu ganas yo me voy ¿y crees que ella querra quedarse sola? Claro que se ira conmigo y tu quedaras como el idiota queriendo separarnos pero si yo gano, me quedo, te puedo seguir molestando ya que las ganas me sobran…

—¿tienes miedo y por eso buscas la forma de zafarte de abandonar la escuela?

—no, pero solo te digo lo que tus amigos te han querido decir ¿acaso no me doy cuenta? Y tu eres un idiota Natsu, se que tienes ganas de tirarte a mi novia, pero sabes, primero será mia…

—¡te atreves a tocar a lucy y te mato!

Natsu se paro por tercera vez, azoto sus manos en la mesa y las fichas se tambalearon y tuvo suerte que ninguna se cayó. La rabia quería salir y también las ganas de golpearlo ya que no le sobraban, aun tenia muchas deudas que saldar desde que lo vio junto con la rubia a las afueras de un hotel donde le haría quien sabe que porquerías. Y ahí fue donde el dio a relucir sus celos y eso le dio gusto a Loki ya que al fin el tenia algo que Natsu desearía tener.

Y solo por eso se creía superior a el, a pesar que el era una cucaracha enfrente del Drangeel.

—le haga o no algo será decisión de ella, ella confía mucho en mi y sabe que no seria capaz de hacerle daño, asi que deja de interferir entre nosotros ¡entiende que ella me ama y tu tienes a Lissana! ¡entiende que ella solo tiene ojos para mi y jamás se fijaría en ti!

—¿y como aseguras eso? —dijo el en tono decisivo mientras una nube ensombrecía su rostro.

—cada beso, cada caricia que le he dado, sus sensuales piernas, su piel tan perfecta… como deseo hacerla solo mia, maldición, es que es tan perfecta que por nada del mundo permitirá que otro la tocase ¿entiendes? Me ha costado tanto que al fin llegara este dia, que me dijera un _te amo_, besarla, ser su todo, tantos años estando en la _frienzone _hasta que al fin la tonta se dio cuenta, ¿ya era hora, no?

—hablas como un maldito depravado, lo que se es que ella esta asfixiándose contigo maldito enfermo…

—di lo que quieras pero por lo visto los dos nos vamos de Fairy Tail

Dijo en tono seguro mientras ponía su dedo índice en su rey, dispuesto a tirarlo y declararse vencedor, los espectadores estaban que se comían las uñas hasta que por fin la ficha cayo.

El rey negro había caído.

Natsu salió del cubículo y con la vista al suelo camino hacia donde estaba Lucy, se acerco a ella y le susurro unas palabras

—No permitas que Loki te haga suya.

Lucy se sonrojo y en cuestión de unos segundos, Natsu se alejo de ella y camino hasta perderse.

—Natsu se dejo vencer…—pensó Erza—algo debió haber ocurrido.

Poco después, Loki salió con aires de triunfo y empezó a reírse del equipo contrario.

—Nos vemos en la semana de artes, perdedores—dijo y se burlo de ellos, después fue con su novia y le regalo un beso de piquito—te dije que ganaría, preciosa.

Lucy con toda la decepción del mundo y también, con las palabras mas hipócritas le contesto que confió siempre en el. Ya que el Dragneel la había dejado petrificada después de haber escuchado esas palabras

"no permitas que Loki te haga suya"

Mientras tanto; Natsu se había recostado en el césped, estaba en las orillas de toda la escuela, cerca de unos árboles que estaban a dos metros de la barda. Medito mucho hasta que llego la conclusión que fue la mejor decisión a pesar que fue en un acto de impulso.

—¿Lucy y yo estamos atados en el pasado? ¿Acaso ella es la niña que aparece en mis sueños? —dijo mientras recordaba cada uno de ellos—si es así, tu eres la niña que amo, la mujer de mis sueños.

Entrecerró los ojos y se quedo dormido. Poco después soñó en un mundo donde escuchaba a Lucy decirle _te amo_.

Holaaaa lectoreeeeesss, al fin termine este capitulo que es el mas largo de la historia… siiiii! ¡23 hojas! Record! Me costo mucho trabajo ya que eran los 4 dias seguidos y no quise poner tanto relleno mas que gray, gray y mas gray, sorry si los aburri ya que es el que esta mas involucrado en el asunto, mas que Natsu ya que el es el que se entera de todo después que todos ya lo saben.

Pues ahora Cana dio un cambio repentino, desde que leyó las cartas se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, mas adelante sabran si perdona o no a Lucy ya que ncesitaba aclarar muchas cosas respecto al pasado de gray, al de Natsu y lo que se avecina en la segunda temporada… ¡si! Fue un capitulo lleno de spoilers y algo raro, como les digo, como junte los 4 dias me sentí demasiado presionada y ya necesito acabarlo… pero ya!

El viernes termino mis clases de ingles y tendre solo 1 semana y entro a la escuela… pfffff sii, pfffff a ver si subo el cap 19 y en los primeros días de clases subo el ultimo, chaaaan! Que estará igual que este, largo y lleno d spoilers xDD

No se que mas decir, se me seco el cerebro ya que escribi 7 hojas seguidas .-.

Maltratos en reviews, los necesito please!

PD: la rola que canto gray es I started a joke de bee gees *-*


	19. Semana de artes: ensayos

_ Justo cuando Natsu y Loki estaban iniciando su partida de ajedrez, Laxus y gray platicaban lejos de la multitud y salió a la luz muchos secretos acerca de Loki. El rubio pidió a su amigo que se retiraran a los dormitorios para platicar con mas libertad. Cuando llegaron Gray no se contuvo y le platico todo; sus penas y la razón por la que detestaba a Loki. Laxus se quedo boquiabierto ya que la humillación que soportaba era inmensa._

_—¿y que harás con ella? —preguntó después de escucharlo._

_—soportarla, no me queda de otra._

_Apretó sus puños y por primera vez, Laxus lo vio derramar lágrimas. Él se condolió ya que le había contado el engaño de su prometida y también de los sentimientos hacia Juvia. Apoyó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo._

_—ahora entiendo por qué no quieres decírselo a Natsu o Erza, porque ellos harían lo imposible para romper ese compromiso… ¿le tienes miedo a tu abuelo?_

_Gray bajó la cabeza y con un hilo de voz dijo su respuesta. Estaba solo, no tenia padres, sus tíos lo ignoraban con el hecho que el seria el heredero universal de la mayoría de las acciones de los Fullbuster. Pero detrás de esa soledad estaban sus amigos pero tenía miedo a que Natsu y Erza hicieran una locura y todo esto terminara mal._

_—¿y por qué no se lo cuentas a tu madrina, Ur?_

_—no… no quiero involucrarla, demasiado tuvo ella por soportarme cuando mis padres murieron… otra carga más y no me lo perdonaría._

_—está bien, no me meteré pero hay algo que si podemos hacer… deshacernos de Loki—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—solo si estás de acuerdo de compartir un poco de lo que me contaste con alguien…_

_Gray supo a quien se refería y aceptó. A veces era bueno deshacerse del problema por lo menos, unos meses y eso serviría para que Natsu pensara si intentarlo o no con Lucy._

_—sé a quién te refieres… ¿Mirajane? —comentó._

_—así es, además tengo que decirte algo acerca de nuestra relación y no sé cómo empezar._

_Y entonces el chico le contó todo con lujo de detalle. Gray no lo podía creer y al mismo tiempo estaba convencido que, a veces las circunstancias menos planeadas hacen que la vida sea más interesante._

**Capititulo 19**

**Semana de artes: ensayos.**

Solo faltaban dos semanas para la semana esperada por todos. Las inscripciones ya se habían abierto para cualquiera que quisiera participar. Las porristas y los jugadores de futbol con desanimo se inscribieron ya que solo lo hicieron por cumplirle a Natsu, que era como su ídolo para cada uno de ellos.

Nadie le reprochaba, al contrario, estaban animados ya que sería una experiencia que pocas veces vivirían, cantarían para toda la escuela y eso era mejor reputación y admiración por los demás, cosa contraria que Loki quería lograr, que se burlaran de ellos por hacer actividades que solos los frikis de la escuela harían.

Según las bases de la inscripción, un maestro tenía que asesorarlos pero al ver las habilidades de Lissana y Gray no fue necesario, así que se declararon autodidactas.

Después de debates entre ellos mismos y desacuerdos de Loki, decidieron irse a ensayar a uno de los salones libres del edificio de artes, para ser exacto, el que estaba al lado del teatro, eso les daba ventaja ya que ahí tenían sus clases Levi y Lucy, quienes también terminaron aceptando hacer el musical con ellos.

A Loki no le favorecía que su novia pasara tiempo con Natsu, por lo que el término metiéndose en el grupo y después, decidió cantar junto a ellos.

El ambiente a pesar de ser incomodo por presenciar a ambos equipos trabajando juntos, también tenía sus momentos divertidos: las peleas entre Gray y Natsu, los reclamos de las chicas, las ironías de los pasos de la coreografía. Hasta pareciera que no hubiera rivalidad.

Pero Loki, solo era el único que estaba molesto por tanta humillación.

A Gray lo nombraron el organizador ya que era el que mejor sabia de música y detrás de él estaban Lissana y Lucy que eran las tres voces que brillaban por excelencia. Pero el moreno se inclinaba más en la rubia tanto por carácter y por su voz, cosa que molestaba a la ojiazul.

—creo que ya es hora de escoger nuestras canciones—dijo énfasis Gray mientras se paraba en una silla para resaltar ante la multitud—con estos ensayos ya clasifique las voces de cada uno de ustedes y depende lo que escojan diré quien será la voz principal y coros.

Pero entonces Loki carraspeó su garganta para callar a Gray, estaba en desacuerdo en lo que acababa de decir.

—el traté quedo que…

—no hubo condiciones, según recuerdo, Loki…—retó Gray mientras fijaba su mirada ante el—¿creías que nos tendrías bajo tu merced? Lo siento pero así no trabajamos nosotros. Además de que en el trato no exigiste que hiciéramos lo que tu quisieras, solo pediste que participáramos y punto, lo siento por ti.

Lucy quien se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de sus miradas, tomó a su novio del hombro y miró al organizador.

—Gray…—se limitó a decir.

—Lucy… creo que tu estarás de acuerdo con las canciones que tengo en mente ¿verdad?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la rubia pudo confiar en él y aceptó su idea. Loki no tuvo más que volverse a tragar otra humillación más.

—_Under Pressure_, quiero que sea una de las canciones que cantemos—sugirió y todos le dieron la razón—las voces nos quedan perfectas, Loki.

—que tonterías hablas, ¿cantar _Under Pressure_ contigo? No me hagas reír…

—¿recuerdas que soy yo el organizador y estuviste de acuerdo? ¡Vamos será divertido! ¿Verdad, Lu?

Y de nuevo, Loki cayó en la trampa. Detestaba que usara el nombre de su novia para que él terminara aceptando cada uno de las condiciones.

—puedo cantar alguna de _The Beatles_? —preguntó Cana algo apenada.

—depende si te queda.

—¿puedo cantar una de _Nickelback_? Di que di, di que si.

—buena elección Natsu, sus canciones te quedan como anillo al dedo por tu voz, pero temo que solo podrán cantarse como cinco solistas y las demás canciones serán en coro ¿están de acuerdo? Con eso que solo contamos con un solo dia para la presentación, valla y tantas ideas que tenía en mente.

—_ah, ah, ah, ah… ¡staying alive!_ —empezó a cantar el Dragneel y todos empezaron a reírse—es excelente canción ¡cantémosla todos!

Natsu empezó a imitar los pasos de la banda dueña de la canción mientras que sus compañeros empezaban a reírse y le daban la razón.

—tengo una idea, tengo una idea… ¡_Somebody to Love_! O ¡_Bohemian Rapsody_! Todo mundo ama esas canciones—propuso Lissana y todos le aplaudieron dándole la razón.

—deberíamos hacer un maratón de _Queen_, escogamos aproximadamente unas seis canciones, yo me encargaré que nos den dos días, apuesto que llenamos la sala audiovisual de la escuela.

—¿alguien que se atreva a cantar _I Want to Breack Free?_ Y que lo haga vestido de mujer, eso sería sensacional.

—¡yo lo hago! —grito Natsu y todos lo desaprobaron ya que su voz ronca no le favorecía para la entonación.

Entre el escándalo de las canciones y las suplicas de un día especialmente para cantar canciones de_ Queen_ entro la pelirroja y su respectivo prometido. Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando Erza avanzó hacia donde estaba Gray.

—lástima que no puedo cantar ya que fui la que organizo el juego, me hubiera gustado.

—¡y que bueno que no lo harás! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—que molestia, queremos hacer un especial de _Queen_ y al parecer los únicos que nos acoplamos más a las voces somos Loki y yo, que lata…

—¿dijiste _Queen_? —pregunto incrédulo Jellal.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraba cantando _We Are The Champios _y todos estaban llorando por su excelente entonación.

—es como si estuviera viendo a Freddy Mercury… esa pasión en cantar… eres un gran hombre—decía entre sollozos Elfman mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de condolencia.

—por primera vez en mi vida me siento condolida—dijo Erza y de igual forma se estaba secando las lagrimas que le había provocado la canción.

—¡ESTA LLORANDO! —gritaron todos impresionados.

—pareciera que alguien escucha mis suplicas, soy un chico de suerte—pensó el moreno y Jellal aun seguía cantando.

Cuando termino su entonación todos le suplicaron que cantara junto con ellos, él con gusto acepto y otra voz más se unió a ellos.

Después de un rato de organizarse, llegó Mirajane junto a Laxus y ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja les felicitó por si trabajo.

—por cierto Laxus ¿no te interesaría participar?

—no me gustan esas boberías, lo siento—dijo con indiferencia y al mismo tiempo nervioso.

—no seas tímido Laxus, diles que eres malo cantando—dijo Mirajane, Laxus no tenia donde meter la cara ya que recordó la anécdota donde le quiso cantar a su novia al oído y terminó regañado y esa vez juró jamás hacerlo.

Lucy se acercó a Gray y le dijo unas palabras en el oído, el chico sonrió y la apoyó. Ella le pidió cantar una canción en particular y siendo en modo coro, quedaría perfecta.

—¿_Sweet Home Alabama_? —preguntó Ever cuando Gray les comentó la canción que cantaría la rubia.

—excelente elección—apoyo Alzack—espero verte cantar, Lu.

Y así pasaron todo el día escogiendo las canciones hasta que pasaron los días. Los cumpleaños de Mirajane y Gray se acercaban, ya que ambas fechas estaban próximas. Primero cumplía años él y después la ojiazul.

Fue golpe de suerte que el cumpleaños de Gray era sábado, entonces su grupo de amigos acordaron hacer una sencilla reunión en una cabaña de los Dragneel que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque de la autopista.

Antes de retirarse de la escuela ya que era viernes y todos huían en busca de libertad, los organizadores del musical fueron a hablar con la directora para que les prestara por más tiempo el auditorio y si fuera posible, dos días.

—con que dos días—dijo en voz alta la directora mientras miraba a la pareja—me temo que no se puede, pero lo que si puedo hacer es prolongar la hora de préstamo ¿Qué tal seis horas?

—¿seis horas? —pregunto la rubia.

—más que suficientes—dijo contento Gray mientras se paraba y le tomaba la mano agradeciéndole—son suficientes, en lo que arreglamos el auditorio, el vestuario y damos el show…

—solo espero que lo usen como se debe—dijo sonriente—por cierto me interesaría saber las canciones que interpretaran, ya saben, curiosidad.

—solo le diremos que haremos un especial _Queen_ y estamos debatiendo cuales serán las canciones, además es mejor que sea sorpresa—contestó el moreno.

—me parece bien, quiero que me sorprendan y por cierto nena—dijo refiriéndose a Lucy—¿Qué tal tu novio? El Dragneel…

Lucy al escuchar el comentario de Mavis se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo se molestó. Le explicó que Natsu solo era su amigo y quien era su novio era Loki.

—entonces ese idiota es tu novio… te compadezco—contestó sonriente.

—¿gracias? —Contesto Lucy fingiendo simpatía—¿Por qué nadie quiere a Loki? —pensó.

Llegó el sábado y la hora de la reunión, las once de la mañana. Primero fueron a pescar en grupo en el lago cercano a la casa, algunos prefirieron irse a correr con caballos a lo largo del bosque. A esa reunión también asistieron Lucy, Levi, Gajeel, Totomaru, Jet, Droy y Vizca.

Después, todos se fueron a tomar un relajante baño en el spa, las chicas se cuidaban las espaldas porque siempre los chicos hacían lo posible para espiarlas. Cuando los descubrieron ellas les dieron su merecido.

Después de la bochornosa pelea, se alistaron y decidieron cocinar lo que habían pescado. La puesta de sol fue magnífica y las parejitas estables lo miraron mientras se encontraban sentados en el césped.

—quien fuera a decir que Alzack se le declarara a Vizca—comento Ever y algunas chicas hicieron berrinche ya que era un buen partido para cualquier chica.

—y Erza con Jellal, lástima porque es un chico demasiado codiciado también, lo que me sorprende es que Erza no quiere que se lo digamos a nadie—esta vez comento otra de las porristas y ahora el berrinche de todas fue más notorio.

—y también que Mirajane regresara con Laxus, de verdad yo lo creía imposible, es tan lista que supo reprimir sus sentimientos a la perfección—ahora comentó Cana.

—y que Lissana pudiera controlar a Natsu, ese es todo un desmadre—ahora comento Ino.

—ahora nos hace falta Gray con su prometida… de verdad se ven hermoso juntos, mucho más hermosos que todas estas parejitas—comento otra de las porristas mientras suspiraba—lástima que la boba se fue a estudiar en otro lado.

—Deja de decirle boba a mi prometida—dijo gray mientras todas volteaban ya que él estaba sentado en las mesas que estaban detrás de ellas—Linda así lo decidió y tengo que aceptar su decisión—dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía coquetamente.

—te odio porque tu si encontraste al amor de tu vida, zoquete—dijo Max que estaba al lado de él—tu novia es demasiado sensual que me dan ganas de quitártela.

—veamos si eres capaz—contestó lanzándole una mirada de reto, al poco tiempo ambos empezaron a reírse.

Mientras tanto ocurría esto, las parejitas seguían mirando la puesta de sol. Mirajane tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio mientras que este le acariciaba su cabello blanquecino.

El chico ya llevaba varios días que tenía algo que decirle pero el miedo a que ella creyera mal de él. El día en que Gray le contó todo acerca de Loki, él también le contó el problema que lo atormentaba: su abuelo materno estaba gravemente enfermo y él insistía en conocer por lo menos a su primer bisnieto, pero todos sus nietos eran menores de edad salvo Laxus, que recién había cumplido los dieciocho años, por lo que la presión de su abuelo y la herencia lo traían loco.

Él amaba a Mirajane pero también insistirle en que tuvieran un hijo era tarea difícil. Los Strauss son una familia con alta reputación y el hecho que ella concediera un hijo a tan corta edad seria bochornoso. Pero también él se hacia la idea de ser padre y que la madre de sus hijos fuera ella.

Estaba ilusionado y con miedos. Platicar sobre ese asunto en ese momento que estaban celebrando su cumpleaños. Ya al día siguiente seria mayor de edad pero eso no significaba que ella aceptaría.

Suspiro, liberando la mínima tensión que él esperaba, su novia lo miró preocupado, le dio un beso en los labios y lo invitó a caminar para liberar el estrés. Ella era muy intuitiva y sabia que él cargaba algo en su conciencia.

La caminata fue silenciosa. Él estaba en las nubes pensando en su dilema y ella solo buscaba las palabras para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Entonces fue que ella se hartó y lo empujó hacia un árbol y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿me puedes decir que te pasa? Este no eres tú, Laxus.

El chico bajó la cabeza, estaba acorralado y sabiendo cómo es ella no podía evadirla, hacerlo significaba algo cercano a la muerte. Fue entonces que volvió a suspirar y la tomó de la mano para que no hiciera una locura después de contarle todo.

—Esto es duro Mira y sé que tu eres curiosa, desde que el abuelo se enfermó no he querido decirte algo que me ha pedido la familia de mi madre—volvió a suspirar y apartó la mirada, entonces ella con delicadeza movió su cabeza para que la volviera a ver.

—debe ser algo grave para que andes así, confía en mí.

Él le conto todo, no oculto nada y también le explicó porque le daba tanto miedo decirle la verdad, por temor a perderla. Mirajane estalló en carcajadas, él la miro incrédula y carraspeó para que ella calmara su escandalosa risa.

—creí que era más grave, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y lo empezaba a jalar a las cabellerizas.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó apenado.

—¿A dónde más? ¿Quieres un bebe? Pues iremos a hacerlo ¡ahora!

—¡ahora! —Contesto como mujer histérica—¡Mirajane por favor! Primero tenemos que hablar con tus papás, casarnos y después el hijo vendrá después de hacer todo eso.

—¡tonterías! Esta decidido, lo haremos ahora mismo—dijo mirándolo con ojos brillosos—quien te manda a abrir mi apetito sexual después de aquella vez—dijo refiriéndose a la primera vez en que estuvieron juntos—así que compláceme.

Laxus suspiró con pesadez y pensó en las consecuencias. La amaba pero sabía que los Strauss eran una familia de que cuidarse y sabia que se estaba metiendo en un dilema y más ahora que sus suegros eran estrictos con él por el engaño que le hizo a ella tiempo atrás.

—después que se enteren que seremos padres, me castraran y después me darán un beso en la mejilla por hacerlos abuelos… ¡están igual de locos que ella! —pensó mientras que, no se había dado cuenta y ya estaba dentro del establo y Mirajane más candente que nunca.

Para todos fue raro que Mirajane y Laxus se estuvieran tardando mucho. Las porristas murmuraban entre ellas lo que posiblemente estaba pasando entre ellos, en cambio, Erza y Lissana se estaban preocupando.

—ustedes dos no se preocupen, no creo que Laxus sea tan débil para no protegerla—dijo mientras abrazaba a ambas chicas y entonces el sonido de su estomago daba signos de hambre—está bien, si deseo que vengan ¡ya!

—No eres el único hambriento—dijo Elfman—pero Mira es la celebrada junto con Gray y se me hare de mal gusto que no la acompañemos.

—por lo menos hay señal—ahora dijo Cana—le marcaré a su celular.

La castaña empezó a marcarle y después de tres intentos no contestó.

Mientras tanto, en las caballerizas, el Dreyar estaba cuestionándole a la Strauss que contestara.

—ese estúpido sonido no me deja concentrarme, contesta.

—les mandaré un mensaje—dijo la chica mientras esperaba que dejara de sonar—les diré que estamos en el lago.

—mentira poco creíble, si ahí estuvimos toda la tarde…

—pero también saben que tiene una hermosa vista nocturna, si nos creerán amor—dijo y el mensaje ya se había enviado—continuemos—ahora la chica le fulminó una mirada llena de placer tanto que el chico no creyó jamás verla, y menos en ella.

Cana ya había recibido el mensaje y les comunicó que Mirajane cenaría cuando regresara y que no los esperaran.

—definitivamente esta si le está echando ganas a su relación con Laxus—pensó Ever sonriente—ya era hora que se destapara la monja esta.

—pues ya tienen órdenes de Mira ¡A comer! —exclamó el peli rosa y se sentó en una de las mesas.

—me pregunto que estarán haciendo Mirajane y Laxus a estas horas de la noche—dijo pensativa Cana.

—pues yo creo que echándole ganas ¿no? Sabiendo como es Laxus que no le gusta perder el tiempo.

El comentario hizo que todos se imaginaran lo que posiblemente estaba pasando, y todos coincidieron en la misma escena y por desgracia, era lo mismo que estaban haciendo ambos en ese mismo momento.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y la palidez apareció tanto en Elfman como en Erza.

La chica de cabello escarlata no permitiría que Mirajane le ganara en cuestión de ser mujer, y ahora que tenía a la persona indicada y Elfman como todo hermano sobreprotector, iría a partirle la cara a Laxus.

Y todos entendieron que estos dos irían a buscarlos.

Y antes que Elfman y Erza dieran el primer paso, todos se tiraron encima para que no hicieran una locura.

—Mierda, Elfman, Mirajane ya es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que le plazca, además si le haces algo a Laxus de seguro que el que queda peor serias tu—consoló Alzack entre la "bolita" que pretendía detenerlo.

—un hombre no toca a una mujer antes del matrimonio y si esta con ella ¡lo voy a demandar! Mirajane aun no cumple los 18.

—¡eres un exagerado, literalmente ya los tiene porque mañana los cumple, deja de hacerte el dramático—ahora respondió Gray.

Cana estaba nerviosa y envió un mensaje a Mirajane para que hiciera acto de presencia lo mas antes posible, si es que de verdad quería tanto a Elfman y Laxus.

Ambos recién habían terminado cuando recibieron el mensaje de Cana, lo leyó y dio un suspiro pesado.

—parece ser que Erza y Elfman aun no quieren ser tíos, es mejor que regresemos.

—sabía que era mala idea inducirte a esto, lo siento—dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia—ahora te metí en problemas.

—Elfman podrá ser impulsivo pero ya veré como lo tranquilizo, vamos.

Entonces respondió el mensaje de Cana. Ambos se vistieron y a paso veloz regresaron a la cabaña donde encontraron a Erza y Elfman amarrados en una silla.

Todos miraron a la pareja. Mirajane parecía fresca, como si no fuera culpable de nada y Laxus estaba nervioso, tanto que todos olían su sudor.

—¿me pueden decir que estaban haciendo en el lago? Par de cochinones—rompió el hielo la pelirroja.

—Mira, es mejor que responda antes que te tache de facilota…

—oye— defendió Laxus pero la chica lo detuvo extendiendo su brazo para que no avanzara.

—No paso nada, no se preocupen ¿no podemos tener privacidad que todos piensan mal?

—la culpable fue Ino por especular escenas porno—señalo Ever—ella fue la que empezó con los comentarios.

La rubia se quejó, Mirajane miró con ojos de inocencia a su hermano y él se resigno a creerle pero en el fondo estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Todos se tranquilizaron y cuando por fin la calma regresó, cenaron y después un grupo se dispuso a jugar a verdad o reto y unos cuantos se disponían a reposar en el sofá.

La rubia que no era fanática a ese juego fue a tomar aire fresco pero no supo que Gray la siguió.

—la noche me dijo que necesito hablar contigo—dijo el sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia—te lo pedí cuando te encontramos con Loki afuera del hotel y no me has complacido este capricho.

—adelante, estas en todo tu derecho, y perdona—dijo mientras le hacia un espacio en el barandal.

El chico miro al horizonte que era demasiado obscuro ya que había ausencia de luz eléctrica en esa zona, salvo la cabaña. La chica esperaba ansiosa las preguntas de su compañero y después de meditarlo el le dijo:

—¿crees que es justo todo lo que ha pasado? Me refiero a que tu estas con Loki, el idiota de Natsu mas perdido que nunca y yo reprimiéndome.

Lucy supo a lo que se refería y solo suspiró. Era su respuesta.

—te daría una y mil razones para que estés convencida de que Loki no es como lo pintan, pero de verdad no creo que eso sea necesario…

—¿Por qué tanta urgencia en que corte con él?

—¿me creerías si te contara algo?

—se claro de una buena vez, si tu argumento es válido te creeré—respondió molesta—en poco tiempo te has ganado mi confianza.

—lo siento pero no puedo—respondió melancólico y mordiéndose los labios, en verdad quería decírselo pero el dolor que le causaría lo evitaba—si te lo digo mancharía la reputación de alguien a quien estimo mucho, pero por favor, solo te pido que tengas cuidado con Loki, es lo que quería decirte y que le abras los ojos al idiota de Natsu de una buena vez.

Antes que Lucy preguntara, él la ignoró y se retiró. No quería seguir hablando, las palabras sobraban y sabía que si hablaba de más, parecería desesperado porque ella le correspondiera a su amigo.

Cuando ninguna alma se encontraba en la sala. La tranquilidad se respiraba en el bosque. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando Gray fue al baño. Cuando salió se percató de una sombra, corrió detrás de ella, lo tomó de la muñeca y antes que lo tirara al suelo por creer que era un ladrón notó el peculiar color de cabello y se detuvo. Era Juvia.

—Lo… lo siento—dijo bajando la cabeza—Juvia no tenía intenciones de asustarlo.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—Juvia quería darle una sorpresa a Gray pero todo lo echó a perder, Juvia es una torpe.

La chica que tenía un sobre en sus manos se lo entregó. El chico no dudó en abrirlo y con la luz que desprendía la luna supo lo que era. Era un retrato de él hecho con acuarelas. Era un bonito detalle por parte de la chica. Lo puso en la mesita más cercana a ellos y después la abrazó y perdido entre su aroma pidió las gracias.

Y como siempre las ganas no sobraban, la besó. Ella se sintió feliz que le gustara su regalo. Después de verse a los ojos y detrás de ellos, la ventana mostraba la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba en pequeñas proporciones pero era lo ideal para que Gray mirara la piel blanquecina de Juvia.

La llevo al sofá, no quiso separarse de ella y le propuso dormir juntos ahí. Ella aceptó pero en el fondo deseaba que ocurriera algo más pero también los nervios la invadieron por miedo a ser descubiertos.

Entre los brazos de su amado, ella concilió el sueño de manera inmediata. Se sentía protegida y amada a pesar que él no se decidía de una vez por todas romper lazos con su prometida y corresponderle a la Loxar.

Pero el chico, que aun estaba despierto escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Él empezó a sudar por los nervios ya que si alguien descubría esa escena comprometedora pensaría mal y su relación con su prometida estaría en peligro.

Su falsa relación de amor estaría en peligro.

Casi quería comerse las uñas y sobre todo vino a su cabeza la idea que fuera Erza ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Más bien a qué extremo ya que ella ha sido como la madre que perdió cuando era niño y lo regañaría por jugar con dos chicas.

Supo quien era cuando escuchó la voz melodiosa de su amiga cantar, era Lucy. Solo deseo que no se le ocurriera ir a sentarse al sofá donde estaban.

La chica solo bajó a tomar un vaso de agua, como era costumbre, siempre le daba sed a esa hora de la madrugada. Pero entonces notó unos pasos en la escalera. Gray se puso más nervioso por miedo que ahora fuera Erza o Natsu. Y para su desgracia el que bajó fue su amigo el peli rosa.

El chico que estaba asueñado miró de pies a cabeza a la rubia. Se veía tan sexi con su piyama a pesar de ser de ositos, pero su apariencia se debía a que no cargaba bra y eso provocara que trasluciera sus pechos.

El chico que ya estaba despertándose lo notó y el sonrojo apareció, por fortuna ella no se dio cuenta ya que no se habían atrevido a encender la luz para que nadie despertara.

Ella se cruzó los brazos ya que sabía perfectamente de su busto y el chico se golpeó mentalmente para dejar de estar pensando perversiones. Entonces el dio el primer paso y carraspeó su garganta para hablar.

—creí que era el único que no podía dormir.

Entonces ella le explicó su sed nocturna y el la comprendió. La noche a pesar de ser primavera era fresca gracias a la vegetación del bosque. Las ráfagas de viento hacían que los cristales de las ventanas chillaran y causaba incomodidad auditiva, por eso él no había conciliado el sueño.

Entre la obscuridad y el silencio, además de la parejita escondida en el sofá, no había nadie que los interrumpiera. Él miró sus ojos cafés y supo que debía preguntar algo que lo tenía intrigado desde aquella vez cuando jugó ajedrez con Loki.

—Lucy… yo… verás, a veces me pregunto si nosotros nos conocimos antes de Fairy Tail, no se si tu estés consiente de esto—dijo sin saber lo que decía en sí.

—¿quieres decir si nos hemos visto antes? —Respondió ante el juego de palabras de él—no lo creo, no recuerdo.

—Menos mal—pensó mientras suspiraba—entonces no hay nada que temer… supongo.

—¿a qué te refieres?

El chico no supo porque dijo eso, entonces fue que también recordó la perversión de Loki en querer hacer suya a su novia sin importar nada, ni siquiera si ella lo deseaba o no. La sangre le hirvió y estuvo a punto de patear hacia la pared pero ella lo detuvo, no quería parecer un impulsivo, más de lo que lo tenía catalogado, no mas actos sin pensar, no por el momento, ya era mucho lo que había hecho al dejarse vencer en el ajedrez.

Pero también estaba la ansiedad de volverla a besar ¿Qué importaban Lissana y Loki? Cuando el realmente le ardía en celos que el si tuviera el derecho y la libertad de probar sus labios cuando tuviera necesidad, pero él no, no tenía el titulo para ser merecedor de ellos.

Pero entonces recayó el teatro y supo que podía hacerlo, no estaba Loki y Lissana ya la convencería aunque siendo él realista sería un golpe para su novia ¿pero que importaba ella? Aunque admitía que sentía por ella un inmenso cariño que poco a poco se dio cuenta que solo era hermandad, parecido a lo que siente por Erza.

Pero entonces también pensó en llevarla a rastras a las caballerizas y hacerla suya, después restregarle su triunfo a Loki pero era ella, siendo ella no se permitía hacer eso, no era de él, al menos no de un Dragneel, de llevarse a una mujer a la fuerza, tendría primero que saber si ella está segura y con lo poco que la ha conocido primero le daría un golpe en la ingle al hacerle proposición indecorosa.

Pero mejor dejó de pensar en incoherencias y puso los pies bajo la tierra.

—quiero que brilles en el escenario, como ninguno, incluso me gustaría que le demostraras al idiota de Gray que tienes mejor voz que ese ególatra de mierda.

La chica se sintió halagada y también nerviosa por la forma en la que se expresaba de su amigo, sabía que lo apreciaba mucho, pero eso lo contrastaba por las palabras altisonantes que usaba para demostrar su afecto.

—gracias, hare mi mejor esfuerzo—contestó—además ¿aun no sabes que cantaras?

—no sé y ni siquiera se la canción que te dedicaré, la que te debo—contestó apenado y el calor fue presente en sus mejillas.

Gray que escuchaba todo, tenía ganas de salir y golpear a Natsu por decir que Lucy tenia mejor voz que él. En cuestión de arte, el detestaba que dijeran a sus oídos que cierta persona fuera mejor que él, pero su amigo no tenía la culpa, ya que no sabía que estaba presente.

—sea la que sea, quiero que también tú brilles—dijo la chica y le sonrió.

Y Natsu supo que su sonrisa brillaba al igual que su voz como las veces que cantó a sus ojos.

El día esperado llegó, para ser exactos era viernes, el día del musical. Desde temprano los chicos empezaron a preparar el escenario, vestuario y maquillaje. Los varones estaban hartos de todo este dilema y ya quería que el día terminara de una buena vez.

Por el contrario de las chicas, estaban contentas porque a pesar de hacer el musical, que en Fairy Tail está catalogado como una actividad para los perdedores, ellas demostrarían que los populares pueden hacerlo mejor.

Pero entonces la Strauss, la más pequeña de los tres hermanos, se encontraba maquillándose sola. En el espejo se mostraba a su enemiga de amores, Lucy. La rabia apareció ya que en los últimos días su novio le prestaba más atención a la rubia, cuando ella era la que merecía ser su centro, la única chica ante sus ojos. A veces lloraba de amargura el saber que posiblemente fue por ella que Natsu se dio por vencido y le regaló el triunfo a Loki, porque si él se iba, implicaría que también su novia. Le ardía que así fuera. Que Natsu tomara esa decisión que tanto le pesaba a ella.

Suspiró. Era una gran oportunidad para demostrar que ella era mejor.

Entonces caminó rumbo a los vestidores para empezarse a cambiar.

—me las pagaras, Lucy—dijo en voz baja.

Pero lo que no sabía es que por más bajo que intento decir esa frase, Mirajane alcanzo a escucharla.

—eso lo veremos Liss—pensó la primogénita de los hermanos.

Cerca de ahí, se encontraban Natsu y Gray preparando sus voces. El Fullbuster se daba de topes en la pared al ver que su amigo aun tenía pequeñas desafinaciones. Cualquier persona normal no lo notaria tanto pero el oído agudo de Gray era tan exigente que el pobre Natsu estaba cansado de escuchar el mismo sermón.

—solo espero que intentes no desafinarte tanto ¿entendido?

—si—contesto decidido—prometo no avergonzarte, lindurita—contestó en tono sarcástico.

—sí, ahora nos toca salir, a mí y a Loki, con _Under Pressure_ y así abrimos el telón al musical de Fairy Tail.

Fue entonces que todos se prepararon y cuando el telón se abrió. Todos los espectadores se quedaron con una incógnita en la cabeza al ver que no había nadie.

Fue entonces que ambos chicos salieron de cada esquina del escenario.

_Pressure  
pushing down on me  
pressing down on you_

_[…]_

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del país, se encontraba una chica de ojos cafés escribiendo una carta, cuando terminó, de mala gana la metió en un sobre y lo selló. Entonces se dispuso a escribir a quien iba dirigida y finalmente, la dejó a un lado para después enviarla a su destino.

—me gustaría ver la cara de tu viejo cuando sepa que entraras a Fairy Tail por intercambio, tipo _pal' face_—dijo la chica que se encontraba recostada en la cama que se encontraba a lado del escritorio donde la chica de ojos cafés escribía.

—eso mismo pienso, Linda…

—detesto que me digas Linda, incluso me recordaste al cursi de mi prometido y yo trato de no pensar en ese estúpido compromiso.

—eso te pasa por volverme a recordar la estúpida cara del viejo estúpido, cuanto desearía ser mayor de edad y deshacerme de él—dijo con voz rencorosa.

—y yo cuando desearía mi libertad, lástima que mis padres son de palabra y ya se comprometieron con el viejo Fullbuster, no sé quien sea peor: tu papá o él.

La chica que tenía un dardo cerca se lo lanzó sin miedo a su amiga, apenas rozó el brazo y por desgracia le lastimó un poco.

—¡te lo merecías! Linda—dijo agresiva, salvo la última palabra que lo dijo con suavidad fingida.

—ya entendí, pero ¿sabes? A veces me gustaría encontrarme con Gray para hacerle la vida más miserable.

—Eso me gusta—comentó—¿y cómo piensas hacérsela?

—como me la hizo a mí el saber que anda coqueteando con la rarita, la Loxar.

—¡uy! ya te quemaste amiga, admite que lo amas—dijo en tono sarcástico.

—lo admitiré el día en que tu admitas que estas enamorada del Dragneel.

Entonces ella se levantó de golpe. La chica que estaba en la cama creyó que sería victima de su ira pero se admiró que ella solo caminó rumbo a la puerta. Segundos después vio como la azotaba.

—parece ser que ya encontré tu punto débil. En algo nos parecemos: somos vulnerable al hombre que amamos—finalizó.

**Que paso gente! Al fin el penúltimo capitulo y solo falta uno y se cierra el drama de la primera temporada, que se llama "juegos del destino" (quitare el Fairy tail school algun dia de estos xDD), por lo que ven estrené summary, ya era hora! xDD**

**Respecto a la trama anda un poco floja la narración por el exceso de tiempo (notese el sarcasmo) que tengo, no puse mucho romance que digamos, yo mas bien diría que me centré mas en lo comico (la elección de canciones y el caso de Mirajane y Laxus)**

**Por si vieron, subi un one shot Gruvia, titulado "hope" me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo :3**

**Estoy emocionada y triste porque solo un capitulo y termina, de verdad me esforcé mucho por escribirlo y me siento satisfecha de tener mas de 160 reviews, me gustaría llegar a los 200 pero lo veo imposible u.u, porque me llegan alrededor de 13 comentarios por capitulo, pero es mejor quedar satisfecha por los que tienen valor de comentarme, de verdad les agradezco mucho.**

**En el próximo capitulo verán a una erza hecha una fiera, ya verán :3**

**Reviews? Me gustaría recibirlos, quiero llegar a los 200, please :3**

**Saludos, y dudas, ya saben, review**

**Espoilers? Review**

**Reclamos? También review!**

**Ok ya.**


	20. semana de artes: somebody to love

Semana de artes II: somebody to love.

_Pressure, pushing down on me__  
__Pressing down on you, no man ask for__  
__Under pressure, that burns a building down__  
__Splits a family in two__  
__Puts people on streets__._

La pareja a pesar que tenian indiferencias, en la pista aparentaban lo contrario, sus voces eran perfectas y soncronizadas

_That's o-kay__  
__It's the terror of knowing__  
__What this world is about__  
__Watching some good friends__  
__Screaming `Let me out'__  
__Pray tomorrow takes me higher__  
__Pressure on people, people on streets___

_Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor__  
__These are the days it never rains but it pours__  
__People on streets, people on streets___

_It's the terror of knowing__  
__What this world is about,__  
__Watching some good friends__  
__Screaming `Let me out'__  
__Pray tomorrow takes me higher__  
__Pressure on people, people on streets___

_Turned away from it all, like a blind man__  
__Sat on a fence but it don't work__  
__Keep coming up with love__  
__But it's so slashed and torn__  
__Why why why?__  
__Love love love love__  
_

Gray se hinco en el suelo para poder hacer mas aguda su voz, a pesar de tener Buena entonacion le costaba llegar a un tono tan agudo, la multitude aplaudio por su excelente esfuerzo.

_Insanity laughs, under pressure we're cracking__  
__Can't we give ourselves one more chance__  
__Why can't we give love one more chance__  
__Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love___

_Cause love's such an old fashioned word__  
__And love dares you to care__  
__For the people on the edge of the night__  
__And love dares you to change our way of__  
__Caring about ourselves___

_This is our last dance __  
__This is ourselves__  
__Under pressure__._

Los espectadores estaban asombrados. Los profesores de arte se quedaron atonitos. Era la primera canción que cantaban y los espectadores estaban al borde de la locura, y quien no lo estaría si fue el mismo gray Fullbuster quien abrió el evento.

Entonces, Loki abandono el escenario, dejando a Gray ya que el se encargaría de abrir el musical. El tomo el micrófono que había puesto el staff en medio del escenario.

—¿Qué les pareció, publico? —todo el publico lanzo un grito, demostrando lo satisfechos que estaban—entonces eso quiere decir que quieren mas, me alegro que les haya gustado nuestra apertura.

Entonces los gritos se volvieron a escuchar y Gray camino hasta llegar al borde del escenario.

—me sorprende el grado de agudez de las voces de las niñas, debi hacer casting, tal vez descubria nuevos talentos—entonces algunas chicas suspiraron y otras gritaron "gray te amo"; se notaba la popularidad de él. —ahora que recuerdo ¿soy un egoísta? No he presentado el evento como se debe—bromeó, ya que hablar en publico y con tanta confianza era su fuerte y aprovecho su virtud para familiarizarse—todo por la perdida de cierto peli rosa que no quiero recordar y que todos sabemos que adoramos a pesar de ser lo que es—dijo en énfasis ya que estaba hablando de Natsu—no nos quedo mas que organizarnos, afinar nuestras voces y dar lo mejor aquí en el escenario, les dire que no fue fácil, incluso Natsu es el peor cantante jamás escuchado, de verdad, me costo mucho para que por lo menos afinara un poco su voz.

Entonces Natsu salió y todos empezaron a gritar, en señal de sisaña.

—¿Qué yo que, hielito? —dijo enojado.

—que eres el peor cantante jamás escuchado.

—eso veremos, hielito, si resulta que canto mejor que tu, prométeme besarme los pies… frente a todos.

Entonces todos comprendieron que era parte del show, los chicos le siguieron la corriente ya que estos dos eran excelentes peleando y al mismo tiempo, actuando de la forma tan mas refrescante y comica.

—con ese ple de atleta no me atrevería, solo canta y ya.

—es que… me da penita—dijo en tono tierno y todas las chicas dijeron al unísono "ahhhhhh"

—que penita y que nada, aquí cantas porque cantas, deja tus mariconerias Natsu.

—bueno, no te enojes, esta bien ¿quieren que cante? —todos gritaron "si" y ambos chicos sonrieron. —pues no lo hare… mentira—bromeo—lo hare mas adelante. Esperemos que les guste este pequeño musical que lo preparamos con mucho cariño.

—y asi finalizamos la semana de artes. Y esto es: Like a virgin entonada por Ever Green.

Entonces ambos chicos abandonaron el escenario. La pista empezó y Ever salió con un precioso traje violeta, oba maquillada al grado de verse como un ángel y su cabello tenia tocados de crista cortado.

La castaña dio lo mejor en la pista, sus caderas las movia al compaz de la pista y su voz era exquisita. El mes que estuvo ensayando mejoro mucha su afinación y eso se lo agradecia a Gray por tener la paciencia adecuada para poder ayudarla. Fue difícil hacer que todos los que cantarían pudieran hacerlo decentemente y eso se estaba mostrando en la segunda canción.

Mientras en los camerinos, todos se preparaban para el primer coro. Ya que según el programa serian dos canciones solitas y después un coro. En ese lapso de diez minutos aproximadamente, todos tendrían que cambiarse para el siguiente show. Primero habían cantado Gray y Loki en dúo, ahora estaba cantando Ever Green y después de ella seguía una canción en coro.

Fue entonces que Lucy salió y todos se quedaron atonitos: llevaba un vestido blanco, la tela traslucida dejaba mucho a la imaginación, unas pequeñas alas en su espalda y la cola del vestido la llevaba en una mano para no arrastrarla. Mirajane y Erza se encargaron de darle los últimos arreglos ya que ella seria la vocalista de la próxima presentación.

Los demás que serian los bailarines iban vestidos con un traje totalmente blanco, incluso los zapatos, y las chicas vestidos del mismo color, solo que mas sencillos, sus maquillajes eran ligeros y su peinado era una trenza francesa. Cuando Ever termino de cantar el publico aplaudió y el telon se cerro.

De inmediato, todos se pocisionaron según los ensayos y después de dar la señal por parte de Lucy, el telon se abrió y la pista se ilumino, principalmente a la rubia.

_Sammy was low__  
__Just watching the show__  
__Over and over again__  
__Knew it was time__  
__He'd made up his mind__  
__To leave his dead life behind__  
__His boss said to him__  
__'Boy you'd better begin__  
__To get those crazy notions right out of your head__  
__Sammy who do you think that you are?__  
__You should've been sweeping up the Emerald Bar'__  
_

Entonces, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, mas de lo que estaban ya con el vestuario de la cantante, ahora era su voz, tan potente y dulce al mismo tiempo, entonces Gray supo que tal vez Natsu no exageraba y ella tenia un inmenso talento. Recordó aquella noche cuando escucho a su amigo decirle que ella tenia talento y que no desaprovechara la oportunidad de brillar.

—extiende tus alas y vuela, Lucy—pensó.

_Spread your wings and fly away__  
__Fly away, far away__  
__Spread your little wings and fly away__  
__Fly away, far away__  
_

—que hermosa se ve lucy ¿no crees? —dijo Levi a Loki—esa canción le queda perfecta.

—Lucy es la mas hermosa, ella siempre brillara mas que las demas—contesto mientras miraba detrás de las cortinas.

___Pull yourself together__  
__'Cos you know you should do better__  
__That's because you're a free man__  
_

—por favor, libera a todos, Lu—pensó Cana, ella también estaba mirándola por detrás del escenario, pero solo que estaba a lado de él—tu tienes todo para liberarnos de las desgracias que vendrán.

y asi siguio cantando. Lo mas impresionante fue que todos escuchaban atentos, pareciera que el tiempo se habia detenido y la unica que estaba en ese lugar era Lucy, no tenia pena, saco todo su talento en la pista sin importer las burlas, la realidad detras del scenario, los motivos por los cuales ella y sus amigos estaban ahi, se olvido que Loki estaba ahi con ella.

Ella brillo sin importar quien la mirase.

_Spread your wings and fly away__  
__Fly away, far away__  
__Spread your little wings and fly away__  
__Fly away, far away__  
__Pull yourself together__  
__'Cos you know you should do better__  
__That's because you're a free man_

Entonces todo termino y los aplausos estallaron, fueron igual de Fuertes como en la primera presentación, la de su novio y Gray. Lucy quiso llorar de alegría pero se reservo las lagrimas. Aun había mucho que dar y no quería hacerlo antes de tiempo.

Cuando regreso a los camerinos, su novio la abrazo y ella le correspondió, después se dieron un tierno beso.

—necesito cambiarme, en el siguiente coro salgo como bailarina—dijo Lucy a su novio y este la dejo ir.

Loki estaba intrigado por el rechazo de su novia pero después de pensarlo tal vez fue porque era necesario no perder el tiempo y prepararse para la próxima presentación. Entonces miro a sus espaldas y estaban felicitándola. Sonrió ya que verla tan querida por sus compañeros le daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Mientras el se quedó enbobado observando a su novia, Cana ya estaba por salir al escenario. Espero a que el telon se cerrara para salir y cuando se abriera, ella empezara su entonación.

Entonces empezó la pista y empezó a cantar. Mientras esto ocurria, Erza arreglaba a su novio. El se había ofrecido a cantar solo los coros pero por insistencias de las chicas termino aceptando una canción de solista. Erza radiaba de felicidad ya que estaba orgullosa que su novio tuviera una voz tan hermosa. Desde que supo de su virtud siempre le presumía a Mirajane que su novio si sabia cantar, no como Laxus que seria preferible no hablar de su mal talento.

—aun no puedo creer que haya aceptado y sobre todo esta cancion—dijo en voz baja para que su novia solo lo escuchara.

—es buena, relajate—contestó mientras arreglaba su cabello—todos están dando su esfuerzo ¿tu por que no?

—tienes razón, amor, pero a lo que me refiero ¿estara bien lo que hare? Me refiero a la coreografia que escogieron…

—no pasara nada, eres un paranoico—dijo la chica mientras empezaba a jugar con su nariz—un paranoico al que adoro.

Jellal se avergonzó de la voz melosa de su novia. Erza era una chica fuerte y con carácter pero cuando se lo proponía, podría ser dulce e incluso para otros empalagosa pero para el, era perfecta. Su personalidad, sus ojos que no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Su cuerpo escultural y sus labios que solo el era el dueño. Suspiro y ella pregunto si estaba nervioso.

—algo, después de todo es la primera vez que canto enfrente de una multitud.

—entonces son nervios de principiante ¡vamos! Cana ya está por terminar su participación.

Jellal caminó hacia la salida para esperar que Cana saliera. Erza se quedo ahí, miro su espalda y la sonrisa invadió su rostro, confiaba en el y con el poco tiempo que llevaban de noviazgo el ya era algo importante en su vida, algo por que luchar.

Cana termino de cantar i am the walrius y los aplausos empezaron. La multitud estaba entretenida e impresionada que a pesar de empezar desde cero, pudieron sacar adelante su participación. El telon se cerro y Jellal volvió a suspirar pesadamente. Gray se acerco a el ya que le preocupo que su nerviosismo se notara a metros.

—todos nos ponemos asi a la primera, tienes buen talento asi que demuestralo—dijo dándole animos.

—tengo un mal presentimiento—dijo volviendo a suspirar.

—ya veras que no, mira, ya cerraron el telon asi que ya puedes salir—dijo dándole un empujon para que tuvier ale valor de salir.

—veremos que sucede—pensó mientras observaba a los bailadores acomodarse y asi supo donde empezaría el.

El telon se abrió y antes de empezar a cantar, pidió a su publico que le ayudara a llevar el ritmo y chiflaran. Carraspeo la garganta y se dio la media vuelta para esperar la pista.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything__  
__I just wanna lay in my bed__  
__Don't feel like picking up my phone,__  
__So leave a message at the tone__  
__Because today I swear I'm not doing anything_

Natsu y los demas se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo bien que hacia su actuacion. El cortoneo de sus caderas y el ritmo que llevaba a la música, sin contar los gritos de las chicas y la buena sincronización de los bailadores, era sin duda una excelente pieza.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan__  
__Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants__  
__Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

Señaló su parte intima y les guiñó el ojo a sus espectadores y las chicas entendieron la indirecta y empezaron a gritar. Entonces Gajeel y Natsu aun seguían noqueados.

—no conocía esa parte de Jellal, es tan… ¡sexi! —admitió Natsu.

—estúpido y sensual Jellal—contestó alzack, volteo a ver a su novia que estaba babeándose—¡Vizca!

—tu lo has dicho, es sensual—contesto ella en tono de burla con el afán de darle celos a su novio.

—y no quería cantarla—afirmo Cana—nos costó convencerlo.

_I'll be lounging on the couch__  
__just chilling in my Snuggie__  
__Click to MTV__  
__So they can teach me how to dougie__  
__Because in my castle I'm the freaking man___

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it__  
__I said it 'cause I can___

_Today I don't feel like doing anything__  
__I just wanna lay in my bed__  
__Don't feel like picking up my phone,__  
__So leave a message at the tone__  
__Because today I swear I'm not doing anything__  
__Nothing at all, nothing at all_

—baila tan bien que le pagarían bien por ser un stripped—Comentó Max y todos le dieron la razón.

—Erza, eres suertuda, este en la cama te dara un buen show—dijo Ever y la pelirroja sonrio.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X__  
__Find a really nice girl,__  
__Have some really nice sex__  
__And she's gonna scream out__  
__This is great__  
__-Oh my god, this is great-_

El chico hizo movimientos bruscos con la cadera y las chicas estallaron a gritos. Las chicas se sonrojaron ya que en su vida jamás imaginaban a Jellal ser tan sensual en sus movimientos.

Erza se apeno un poco ya que tampoco ella imagino que Jellal fuera tan sensual bailando, tan caballeroso que se veía, ya que ella siempre había sido la que se le insinuaba y desde el dia en que ella descubrió quien era el, quedaron en hacer las cosas bien y esperar el momento indicado. Pero al parecer el se tenia escondido todo.

—No me lo imagino en la cama contigo, debe ser sexo salvaje—susurro cana al oído de Erza—ya decía yo porque hasta ahora te animaste a tener novio…

Erza solo empujo a Cana para que se callara y sin querer logró tirarla al piso. Los demás se empezaron a reir ya que estaba roja por el comentario indiscreto de la Clive.

Jellal terminó y el telon se volvió a cerrar. Cuando se acerco al grupo todos lo felicitaron y lo halagaron.

Entonces Erza se acercó, lo abrazó, le dió un beso en la mejilla y lo felicitó.

—sabia que harias un buen trabajo—dijo mientras lo soltaba.

—ire a cambiarme—dijo mientras le sonreía bien embobado por el beso y se encaminó a los vestidores.

Pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta, es que en los vestidores una chica de cabello castaño y corto, estatura baja y de cuerpo diminuto, se infiltro en uno de los vestidodes porque sabia que Jellal iria a cambiarse. El chico se metió a la habitación donde iba a cambiarse, se quito la camisa mostrando su perfecta musculatura después los zapatos y a lo ultimo los pantalones quedando en bóxers. La chica estaba apenada ya que jamás imagino encontrarse con Jellal con tan poca ropa.

Jellal camino hacia donde estaba el uniforme que se había quitado para ponerse el traje de su presentación cuando escucho ruidos extraños de donde estaba amontonada la demás ropa de los bailarines cuando se da cuenta que era una chica.

El la reconoció y la llamo por su nombre. Ella no tuvo otra opción que salir.

—Lo… lo siento, Jellal—dijo la chica mientras se cubría el rostro avergonzada ya que ver su cuerpo para ella era un pecado ya que su inocencia era parecida a la de levi y juvia.

—¿me puedes decir que haces aquí? Si llegan a enterarse alguien te pueden hacer daño, recuerda que las porristas son celosas con su espacio personal—dijo explicándole de otra forma que estaba estrictamente prohibido por parte de la directora que no entrara otro personal que no fueran los protagonistas del musical por seguridad de lo que estaba guardado en las bodegas.

—lo siento de verdad, pero era necesario hablar contigo—dijo la chica mientras que se acercaba a el, entre mas cerca, la vergüenza aumentaba y con ello los nerviosismos y la velocidad de sus latidos.

Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabia del pasado de Jellal y entendió su sufrimiento al grado de enamorarse de él pero ella era pobre y no podía ser la esposa que tanto le exigían los Marvell. Ella era la chica que entro a Fairy Tail por medio de una beca, de familia humilde pero con la suficiente inteligencia para poder ganarle la beca a muchos que desean entrar al instituto.

Su cercamiento era cada vez mas comprometedor. El no imagino sus intenciones ya que la consideraba una amiga y ni pensado que ella estaba enamorada, tanto que seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar con el.

—me molestó que todas las chicas te gritaran por que bailas bien…

—emmm, gracias—contestó algo nervioso, ya que era incomodo que le dijeran lo bien que bailaba.

—y yo… de verdad… lo haces bien—dijo mientras su cercanía era mas y mas—no quiero que nadie te desee…

Pero lo que ambos no se dieron cuenta es que detrás de la puerta estaba cierta pelirroja observándolos. Justo cuando Erza abrió la puerta porque sabia que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, la castaña no dudo y beso a Jellal. El chico no supo que hacer porque despreciar a las personas no era su fuerte, asi que de manera suave tomo los hombros de ella y quiso separarla pero el aferro de ella era mas fuerte y no quiso aumentar su fuerza por miedo a lastimarla. Pero supo que hubo alguien cuando escucho unos pasos en retroceso.

Se separo de la chica, volteo a su puerta y era Erza que iba hacia ellos hecha una fiera.

Tomo a la chica de un hombro y sin piedad le dio una cachetada.

La chica estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no fue por una de las cajas de la bodega, callo sentada en ella. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la titania, la Erza que todo mundo temia, a la que no mostraba clemencia a quien dañara o le hiciera daño.

A la Erza que ni el mismo Jellal deseaba conocer.

Sus ojos mostraban ira y también estaba dolida, besar al amor de su vida es como dañarla físicamente.

—tu… ¡quien eres para besuquear a Jellal asi por que si? —dijo con voz llena de amargura.

—¿y tu quien eres para golpearme? —contestó mientras empezaba a llorar—tu no eres nada ni nadie para detener lo que el desea o no.

Esto le dio una punzada a Erza, miro a Jellal que estaba asustado por lo que podría hacer, la conocía y sabia que podría llegar a hacer una locura como arrastrarla por toda la escuela para que pidiera disculpas.

—jugaste con dos… eres un poco hombre—dijo mientras lo agarraba de los hombros.

—no.. Erza… ¡No! Yo… como te lo explico.

Jellal empezó a sudar por miedo a que ella empezara a llorar, si lo hacia no se lo perdonaría y le estaría fallando a la promesa que le hizo a Gray de jamás hacerla llorar. La tomo de la cintura para poderla manipular a su antojo, ella respondió pero fue demasiado tarde porque se dejo caer al suelo y el la tiro boca abajo para que no hiciera nada.

—antes que hagas cualquier estupidez, escuchame, no he jugado con nadie, sabes perfectamente que jamás faltaría a mi promesa.

—¿de que hablas Jellal? —dijo la chica que ya estaba frente a el —¿erza Scarlet es la chica perfecta para ti? —dijo entre sollozos—crei… crei que tu… yo siempre te ame Jellal aun no me importase tu apellido pero me rechazas por ser pobre… ¡es por eso!

—espera lily… no es eso

—¡si es eso! Por eso desde que entro Erza a Fairy Tail te volviste distante conmigo porque tu propósito era conquistarla para que te diera su apellido…

—tu sabandija—dijo apenas, ya que Jellal la estaba presionando mucho y apenas podía respirar—no te metas en su vida, pero lamento por habértelo ganado aun mucho antes de lo que piensas, el es mi prometido desde niños y si no te lo dijo fue por miedo a lastimarte o porque simplemente era algo personal y no debía de estarlo compartiendo con cualquiera y jellal—dijo mientras lo veía con el rabillo del ojo—suéltame, prometo no descuartizarla.

Jellal la solto y la ayudo a levantarse. Entonces ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y lily supo que decía la verdad. Se cohibió y cayo de rodillas al suelo, fue un grave error haber pensado que el tenia sentimientos por ella.

—perdón Lily, juro que no tenia idea de tus sentimientos y lamento no corresponderlos, amo a Erza y si no hemos declarado nuestra relación a todos es por que queremos ser los mas discretos posibles… por mi familia.

La chica no quiso mirarlos y camino hacia la puerta. La pareja no quiso detenerla ya que lo mejor era que se fuera y no seguir hiriéndola.

Pero ella antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y le regalo una sonrisa a Jellal.

—no me arrepiento del beso… y hazlo feliz.

Después de eso, cerro la puerta y Erza quiso matarla sino fue que Jellal la estaba agarrando para que no saliera corriendo detrás de ella.

—mandita mocosa ¡Jellal suéltame!

—por que eres tan impulsiva, vengase para aca mi fiera.

Erza quería soltarse hasta que se dio por vencida y se dejo besar por su novio. Después de cansarse de tantos besos ella se dio cuenta que el estaba en paños menores.

—mierda, ponte algo o sino te violo ahora mismo—dijo avergonzada.

—violame entonces… seria demasido excitante hacerlo aquí, en las bodegas—dijo en tono picaro y Erza se puso de mil colores ya que jamás en su relación ambos habían hablado de esta forma. El baile le había hecho daño.

—espera… ¿lo dices en serio? —contestó

El chico le sonrio pícaramente y empezó a meter la mano debajo de la blusa y a besarla, Erza estaba encendiéndose y lo jalo hacia ella, entonces se recostaron en un sofá que estaba en las bodegas hasta que rompieron el beso y el empezó a desabotonar el saco de ella.

Ella apenas podía contener la respiración y oculto su rostro con sus manos. Después de esto sintió como su novio se quitaba de encima de ella y se empezaba a reir.

—que facilona eres conmigo ¿Quién lo fuera a pensar de ti, Er?

—eres un maldito—contesto ocultando su enojo ya que le había jugado una excelente broma en la que cayo.

—vamos Er, yo no permitiría hacerte mía en este lugar tan asqueroso además que no tardaran en venir a cambiarse alguno de los bailarines y no quiero ofrecerles porno en vivo. Necesitamos tiempo, no es fácil dar este paso ya que será tu primera…

—Mira ya me ganó—contestó de mala gana.

—¿y eso que? Lo hizo por amor y quiero que tú también lo hagas por eso y no porque ya te quieras sentir grandecita, vamos, no te enojes, bueno si porque haces que me enamore mas de ti.

Jellal puso una cara de perrito enamorado, lo indicado para convencer a Erza. Era el único que con solo una mirada, podía aplacar el genio de la Scarlet.

Después fueron a un receso de 30 minutos para que los espectadores fueran a tomar algun bocado, aire fresco y para que también los artistas se pudieran preparar. Esta vez le tocaba a Gray cantar en la modalidad "coro".

El moreno estaba en el tocador dándose los últimos arreglos a su cabello. Para eso lo ayudaba Juvia que lo observaba para mirar algun desperfecto.

—Juvia dice que Gray se ve guapo…—dijo mientras sonreía.

—yo siempre.

Ya era la hora de salir, entonce Cana fue a avisarle que los espectadores habían regresado y estaban ansiosos por escucharlos. Juvia le deseó suerte y el la aceptó.

Tomo posición y esperando a que el telon se abriera, empezó a cantar.

I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes I've made a few  
I've had my shelves and kicked in my face  
But I've come through

—La pedreada para Loki—pensó una de las porristas.

—la canción que escogió Gray para demostrarle a Loki que siempre ganaremos por mas que intente humillarnos—dijo Ever y las demás porristas sonreían.

We are the champions my friend  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers 'cos We are the champions of the world

—otro que baila como streeped—comento Laxus—me llevo con puro anormal.

—mira quien habla—dijo Mirajane y el rubio se avergonzó.

I've taken my bows  
my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before  
All human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

—esa es mi chica—dijo Natsu orgulloso.

—ya quiero que le des un besito cuando deje de cantar—bromeó Elfman—pero para eso Lissana te tendría que golpear después.

—no es cierto—se defendió la susodicha.

We are the champions my friend  
And we'll keep in fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers 'cos  
We are the champions of the world  
We are the champions my friend  
And we'll keep in fighting till the end  
Ooh, we are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers 'cos  
We are the champions

Y la multitud estallo con calurosos aplausos, Gray agradeció y pasando esto, abandonó el escenario y el siguiente en cantar fue Levi.

Para su participación no fueron necesario bailarines ya que era una canción romántica. La pista empezó y con ello, la voz de la chica también.

I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind..  
Is it love that I am in?

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
And now I know  
'Cause when I'm lost I can let go

Levi le puso mucho empeño a la canción ya que de un modo u otro le atraía Gajeel, lo negaba pero su comportamiento cuando estaba frente a el era diferente como cuando estaba con otro chico. Desde aquella vez que tuvo el desengaño de que él buscaba a Ino y no a ella, ha hecho lo imposible para no pensar en el pero pareciera que ella le pidiera a su corazón que se enamorara mas de él, hasta por esa extraña fijación ha escrito muchos poemas y ahora, por ese sentimiento estaba dejando todo en la pista, aunque supiera que Gajeel no le gustara ese tipo de canciones.

—la renacuajo canta bien—pensó el Redfox.

_I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for__  
__You can take me to the skies...__  
__It's like being lost in heaven__  
__When I'm lost in your eyes_

Ella busco la respuesta pero jamas aceptaba que ella se habia enamorado, pero por desgracia de ella, Gajeel era lo contrario del chico de sus sueños. El era tosco, poco tomantico y sin pizca de detallista.

I just fell, don't know why  
Something's there we can't deny...  
And when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you

And if I can't find my way  
it's a vision six worlds away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes

Terminó y los aplausos sonaron. Ella se alegró porque no creía que les gustaría.

Después continuo gray con la canción Different, fue hermosa su entonación y su voz era perfecta para esta canción. Finalizando, Jellal se preparó ya que haría su siguiente coro.

Para esto todos se prepararon ya que era indicado que todos participaran por ser la canción don't stop me now y se necesitaba una buena sincronización de voces y entre todos seria mas potente.

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world turning inside out  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now, don't stop me  
Because I'm having a good time, having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of the gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the sky  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball, don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now -because I'm having a good time-  
Don't stop me now -yes I'm having a good time-  
I don't want to stop at all

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite, I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh explode!

I'm burning through the sky  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me, don't stop me  
Don't stop me  
Don't stop me, don't stop me oh -I like it-  
Don't stop me, don't stop me  
Have a good time, good time  
Don't stop me, don't stop me

Todo fue sensacional, en ese coro los fuegos pirotecnicos y el humo hizo presencia como en ninguna cancion, todos bailaban en sincronia, incluso se observaba que se divertían con la actuación. Jellal tomó a una de las porristas y empezó darle vueltas hasta marearla, después se unió a las demás y les bailaba con sus encantos de seducción. Entonces también los chicos tomaron sus respectivas parejas y empezaron a darlo todo.

Después de cantar los últimos estribillos, los gritos y aplausos se escucharon como nunca y los nombres de Jellal, Natsu y Gray fueron los mas destacados entre los demás. El telon se cerro y todos brincaron de alegría ya que era una de las canciones clave del músical.

—¿escuchaste nuestros nombres? —pregunto Natsu a Gray—dejaremos huella en esta escuela y aun siendo el primer año.

Su amigo le sonrió y lo cargó y ambos empezaron a reírse, pareciera que ya había acabado el musical pero para eso llegó Lissana a bajarlos de su nube ya que seguiría Lucy con el tema Sweet home Alabama.

Mientras, Natsu y Gajeel se preparaban porque serian los siguientes en salir. Como la popularidad del Dragneel era buena, todos esperaban que por fin cantara hasta que al fin llegó su turno.

Gray le dio las ultimas sugerencias y le pidió que no echara a perder todo lo que habían logrado en el dia. El aceptó y esperaron a que Lucy terminara y al fin salió al escenario.

Iban vestido con un pantalón razgado, una cinta en la frente, botas de alpinista y un chaleco rallado con pinturas dándole un aspecto fachoso. Entonces el tomo el micrófono y antes de empezar quiso hablar con el publico.

—¿a quien han estado esperando? —todos contestaron con su nombre—pues ya era hora ¿no?

Entonces, empezó a tocar la guitarra y al igual Gajeel empezó con el bajo. La canción era sugar.

The kombucha  
Mushroom people  
Sitting around all day  
Who can believe you?  
Who can believe you?  
Let your mother pray  
(Sugar)

Gajeel fue el que empezó a cantar. Los varones empezaron a rockear según la música y algunas chicas empezaron a despeinarse y otras a quitarse las camisas para quedarse en bra.

_Well I'm not there__  
__All the time__  
__You know__  
__Some people__  
__Some people__  
__Some people__  
__Call it insane, yeah__  
__They call it insane__  
__(Sugar)__  
__I play Russian roulette everyday__  
__A man's sport__  
__With a bullet called life__  
__Yeah called life__  
__(Sugar)__  
__You know that__  
__Every time I try to go__  
__Where I really want to be__  
__It's already where I am__  
__'Cause I'm already there__  
__(Sugar)_

Canto Natsu. La gente estaba alocada ya que era una entonacion que necesitaba rapidez de palabra y Natsu era bueno en eso. Detrás de la escena los demás se admiraron que no tenia desafinaciones, incluso lo hacia mejor que en los ensayos

—Natsu da muchas sorpresas—comentó Max.

—sabe rockear—contestó Laxus.

—es la única canción que pudo hacer mejor, pero parece ser que mejor de lo que esperaba—ahora dijo Gray, que hasta el estaba atonito de su amigo.

Y asi siguió cantando hasta llegar casi el final de la canción donde necesitaba cantar mas rápido, los chicos estaban nerviosos porque en esa parte es donde se equivocaba o se desafinaba, conforme fue aumentando la voz al borde del grito, asi fue la desesperación de todos hasta que por fin termino y todos saltaron de alegría, al parecer se habían preocupado demasiado.

—el que crei que la cagaria lo hizo mejor que todos, miren como esta de alocada la gente.

—era obvio—contestó elfman—con system of a down estarían asi.

—hizo buena elección entonces—comentó Erza.

Con esto se tomaron otro receso, el ultimo ya que la próxima parte seria la ultima. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel ya que los siguiente dejaría mucho de que hablar. Aun quedaban cinco canciones y con esas tendrían que ganarse al publico, mas de lo que habían logrado en las participaciones anteriores.

Natsu se encamino a cambiarse pero dos voces peculiares hicieron que se desviara al camino de los vestidores, se acerco en donde estaban acumuladas algunas cajas y asi pudo reconocer quienes eran dueño de las voces.

Loki tenia la mano cerca del pecho de Lucy, la chica respiraba agitada mientras dejaba que su novio explorara cada parte de su cuerpo. el la beso apasionadamente mientras que ella enredaba sus finos dedos en su cabello marron.

Después de no soportar la falta de oxigeno se separaron y el descendió sus labios hacia su cuello, ella empezó a meter sus manos debajo de la camisa de su novio para poder sentir su cuerpo caliente por el deseo.

—lu… me gustaría hacerlo aquí… hacerte tuya…

—yo… yo también quiero—respondió ella con vergüenza pero que mas daba, estaba exitada y quería experimentar algo nuevo con Loki.

El sonrio de lado, al fin el había provocado exitarla tanto que pidiera a gritos que lo hicieran, el sin dudar metió la mano debajo de la falda de la chica e hizo que empezara a gemir.

—quiero… no se por que pero quiero…

El supo a que se refería y hundió sus dedos en lo mas profundo de ella, quiso gritar pero se contuvo, lo que mas quería era una interrupción. El siguió lentamente y después con brusquedad hasta que ella pidió desesperara que empezara.

Natsu estaba furioso, se lo advirtió, le dijo que no se dejara llevar por los encantos del Leo. Quería golpearlo pero lo que menos necesitaban era un escándalo, por lo que enfrio su cabeza, no quería que Loki se saliera con la suya, asi que pateo algunas cajas que los ocultaban.

El se escondió detrás de otras, donde les fuera imposible verlos, entonces la pareja escucho el estruendo y se detuvieron.

—ire a ver que se cayo—dijo Loki mientras que la chica pedia que no se tardara.

Ella seguía agitada y exitada, le había encantado lo que Loki le estaba haciendo y no sentía arrepentimiento alguno. Minutos antes fue un pequeño beso que fue subiendo de tono gracias a las manos de su novio que lograron activarla y dejarse llevar. Pero dentro de ella sabia que estaba mal hacerlo ya que tenían poco tiempo para hacerlo. Bajo la cabeza y empezó a arreglarse la ropa. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con una mirada profunda, la de Natsu.

—te adverti que ese patan quería coger a costa de todo.

Lucy empezó a tensarse ya que jamás había visto a Natsu asi, tan serio y al mismo tiempo, su mirada intimidaba. La mira se había apoderado de el y con solo un mal movimiento nadie sabia lo que podría hacer.

—si quieres que te lo hagan de una buena vez, no será el, sere yo.

Lucy se quedo sin habla ya que lo que había dicho era en serio, la tomo del brazo y la jalo a uno de las bodegas en las que no los molestarían. Lucy seguía noqueada y el empezó a besarla. La acorralo a una de las cajas donde la empezó a tocar.

Ambas mentes estaban en blanco, ella cegada por dejarse tocar y el cegado por la ira. Ella se quedo quita, no decía nada mas que gemir y el se dejo llevar por hacerla suya, su alma le aclaramara que asi fuera.

Poco a poco fue bajando las manos a sus piernas y después empezó a desabrocharle la camisa que había usado para la canción sweet home Alabama.

Se dejo ver, el empezó a besar su cuello mientras empezaba a acariciar sus pechos, que eran suaves y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que le estaba gustando.

Pero entonces un poco de el regreso y supo que algo andaba mal, Lucy no era de las típicas facilotas que lo dejaría hurtar su inocencia, pero también estaba el, quería hacerla suya, antes que Loki, por lo que sacudió su cabeza y volvió a besarla.

Adoraba el sabor de sus labios y el aroma de su aliento, por lo que parecía una droga que lo consumía poco a poco. Ella abrió las piernas para que el tuviera mas contacto con ella.

—lu… Lucy… no podre detenerme si no quieres... asi que detenme ahota…

—yo… quiero…—dijo sin saber lo que estaba pidiendo.

Entonces el supo que se arrepintiera o no era ahora o nunca.

Mientras tanto, Lissana se preocupo porque no encontraba por ningún lado a su novio. Empezó a buscar en las bodegas hasta llegar a la ultima. Giro el picaporte y fue decepcion e ira con lo que se encontró.

—¿Qué madre estas haciendo, Natsu? —grito mientras los separo.

—yo… Lissana… puedo explicarlo.

Entonces Lissana empujo a Natsu y se encontró frente a frente con Lucy, la levanto de donde estaba recostada y enseguida le dio una cachetada, la rubia se toco el labio que empezó a sangrar.

—detente Lissana, ella no tiene nada que ver… el de la idea fui yo.

—¡eso es mentira! Esta maldita zorra es la que te ha estado coqueteando, no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo Natsu…

Entonces el quizo detenerla pero entonces ella levanto de los cabellos a Lucy y la miro fijamente.

—tenia tiempo de hacer esto contigo—dijo mientras empezó a soltarla y justo antes de darle otra cachetada, la mano de su hermana mayor la detuvo, ella volteo a verla y se encontró con unos ojos azules profundos, llenos de determinación y coraje.

—si Natsu cayo bajo fue el haberte pedido que fueras su novia…

Lissana empezó a desesperarse ya que esos ojos en Mirajane significaba algo malo, intento zafarse y lo único que logro fue que su hermana la tomara de los cabellos y la empezara a arrastrar a otra de las bodegas.

Natsu quiso segurla pero entonces se dio cuenta que Lucy empezó a sentir arcadas, la ayudo sentándola en una de las cajas y termino vomitando.

—¿Qué… que me paso? —preguntó y poco después, se desmayo.

Los demás se dieron cuenta cuando Mirajane se metió junto con Lissana a una de las bodegas y empezaron a tocar la puerta para que les abrieran, tenían miedo a que le hicieran algo a Lissana ya que Mirajane enojada era como tener a diez leones en una jaula peleándose entre ellos.

—abre de una buena vez, Mirajane—grito con voz amenazante.

—¿Qué diablos esta pasando? —pregunto Loki detrás de todos ellos.

Entonces todos voltearon a verlo y en ese instante estaba Natsu con Lucy en brazos, Loki se enfureció y le pidió una explicación.

El pelirrosa le dio a Gray a la chica y cuando supo que estaría a salvo, se lanzo a Loki y empezó a golpearlo.

—maldito cobarde… ¡drogaste a Lucy para hacerle tus porquerías! Que poco hombre eres.

Los demás se anteraron e intentaron quitar a Natsu de encima de Loki, cuando lo lograron, apenas lo podían detener.

Loki escupió la sangre acumulada y quiso golpearlo pero el resto lo detuvo.

—deja de andarme difamando ¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¿y tu que hacias con ella?

—las puebas están en la ultima bodega, gray porfavor toma una muestra para mandarla a un laboratorio, estoy seguro que este drogo a Lucy… ¡crees que no me di cuenta! Los vi… querías violarla…

Los demás supieron a que se referían y soltaron a Natsu cuando vieron las intenciones de no golpearlo. El volvió a tomar a Lucy para llevársela a la enfermería.

—te lo encargo mucho, gray—pidió y después se retiro.

—¡no permitiré que te lleves a mi novia!

—eso crees, perdedor—contesto Elfman—no es de hombres drogar y abusar de una mujer, eso es de basuras y no lo dudo de ti que eres una.

Mientras tanto dentro de la bodega, Mirajane estaba frente a frente con su hermana, estaban escuchando el escándalo que habían provocado Loki y Natsu. Entonces Lissana quiso gritar que Lucy era la ofrecida pero la mirada atemorizante de su hermana no la dejaba ni moverse.

—¿tienes miedo? ¿a que? —pregunto cuando el escándalo de afuera había terminado.

Ella no supo que contestar, bajo la mirada y empezó a derramar lagrimas de amargura. El saber que Natsu se preocupara por Lucy la hacia rabiar e incluso sentirse menos. Era su novia y aun asi se sentía menos delante de Lucy.

—dejame ir…

—te hice una pregunta…

—¡no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida!

—¡claro que si lo soy! —contesto con determinación—fuiste una de las personas que me advirtió de Laxus cuando estaba ciega por el y no les creí… seguí siendo su novia fiel hasta encontrarlo acostándose con otra, entonces yo también tengo el derecho de abrirte los ojos… ¡date cuenta! Natsu no te quiere como en la forma en que tanto deseas que lo haga, el confunde el amor con el amor fraternal… el te quiere como el quiere a Erza… como…

—¡no lo digas!

—¡te quiere como una hermana, maldita sea!

—¡callate!

—¡pues mas lo dire, Natsu no te ama!

Lissana empezó a llorar. Los chicos que estaban detrás de la puerta escucharon todo. Erza pidió a todos que se quitaran ya que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones además que conocía demasiado a Mirajane como para que le hiciera algun mal a Lissana.

—sabes perfectamente que tu relación con Natsu no funciona y aun asi lo estas presionando.

—el me ama…

—¿sigues con eso? —contestó atemorizando a su hermana—Natsu no ha querido terminar contigo por miedo a que lo dejes de hablar o de perder lazos contigo… ¡entiende! Es que eres terca…

Lissana no quería aceptar que Mirajane tenia razón, siempre supo que un dia perdería a Natsu pero su amor enfermizo no permitia que viera las cosas en claro. Le pidió a su hermana pensar mucho al respecto.

Cuando Mirajane salió, todos estaban en aprietos: las siguientes canciones eran de Lucy y Mirajane. Como la rubia estaba en la enfermería y Mirajane aun no estaba lista estaban buscando la forma de improvisar.

Pero entonces, Juvia se acerco a gray con las manos detrás de ella.

—ju…juvia se ofrece a tocar el violin pero le da pena—dijo asustada a que dijeran algo mal de ella.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y la convencieron a que pasara, ella estaba apenada y se sentía menos ya que tenia pavor escénico. Entonces Gray la llevo hacia el escenario, se ocultaron en una de las cortinas laterales.

—lo haras bien, solo piensa que solo estoy yo frente a ti ¿si?

Entonces gray le dio un beso en la frente, confio en ella y dejo que pasara al escenario, mientras tanto las chicas junto con cana miraron a la pareja.

—no puedo creer la clase de novio que es Gray, si se llegara a enterar esta…

—no tiene nada de malo—defendió Cana—esa es la forma de convencer de Gray, ahora mas que nunca necesitamos tiempo.

Entonces el telon se abrió y los espectadores se quedaron callados cuando solo miraron a juvia. Tenia el violin detrás de ella aun y el nerviosismo aumento ya que todos la miraron fijamente, esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo.

—Gray dijo que imaginara que solo esta el, no todos ellos—susurro, cerro los ojos y conforme fue imaginando el salón de pintura donde solo ellos dos se inspiran para crear genuinas obras de arte. Saco a la luz su hermoso violin y empezó con su entonación.

Ella creyo que seria perfecto que tocara en publico su primera compocision. El tono inicial fue amargo, lleno de soledad y tristeza. Algunas personas se condolieron de la melodía y algunos empezaron a llorar.

Conforme fue tomando confianza empezó a desenvolverse y movio su cuerpo al compaz de su entonada. Las lagrimas la invadieron ya que esa pieza la compuso pensando en la vida que había tenido gracias a sus padres.

Pero tomo un giro radical desde que conoció a gray, su salvador.

Y la melodía empezó a cambiar de tono, de triste a lleno de alegría, de amor. Era dulce y te daba sensación de suspirar e inspirarte a crear la obra mas hermosa jamás creada. Gray la miro detrás de las cortinas y supo que se había inspirado en el.

Porque sus almas danzaban al son de la melodía de Juvia, dos almas unidad aunque sus cuerpos no podían, era prohibido.

Y el quiso estar a lado de ella, de desmentir a todos, de declararse su dueño y dejar de privar sus sentimientos, pero ese compromiso era una cadena que no permitia que fuera con ella.

Cerro los ojos y las lagrimas salieron. Lloraba por ellos.

La pieza termino y el publico aplaudió, algunos se secaron las lagrimas derramadas y otros gritaban que tocara de nuevo.

Y juvia sonriente, empezó con una versión de _november rain_.

Natsu estaba desesperado por saber algo de Lucy. Después de un rato esperando noticias, la doctora dejo pasarlo, pero antes le cuestiono la razón por la que se había desmayado.

—debe ser por los nervios, con eso que me comento que no había dormido bien.

Natsu era bueno engañando. La doctora y también profesora de biología le creyo y lo dejo a solas con la chica.

El se sento a lado de ella, tomo su mano para besarla y después la entrelazo a la de el.

—que bueno que no te hice algo… me hubiese arrepentido abusar de ti sin saber que ese maldito se atrevió a drogarte…

Lucy empezó a despertarse poco a poco, reconoció a Natsu y pregunto que si que había pasado.

—no recuerda nada—se cuestiono a si mismo—te desmayaste por los nervios.

—era eso, pues no recuerdo estar nerviosa, ¡que raro! Pero creo en ti… ¿y Loki?

Natsu apretó sus puños, la chica no tenia idea de lo que había pasado por lo que posiblemente el se tomo la molestia de llevarla antes que le ocurriera algo malo. Le apretó la mano que Natsu tenia entrelazada.

—pues entonces, gracias.

Lucy le regalo una tierna sonrisa, de esas que logran quitar todo mal sentimiento de su corazón.

Y Natsu supo que no podría permitir que algo malo le sucediera y también, deseo que esa escena apasionada que habían tenido anteriormente, ocurriera a voluntad de ella.

Juvia termino de dar su parte después de la tercera canción. Tiempo perfecto para preparar a Mirajane para la penúltima canción del dia. Cuando Mirajane estaba frente a todos, tomo el micrófono y dejo todo en la pista.

_At first I was afraid__  
__I was petrified__  
__I kept thinking__  
__I could never live without you by my side__  
__But then I spent so many nights__  
__Just thinking how you'd done me wrong__  
__And I grew strong__  
__I learned how to get along__  
__So now you're back__  
__From outer space__  
__I just walked in to find you here__  
__Without the look upon your face__  
__I should have changed my f-ing lock__  
__I would have made you leave your key__  
__If I'd have known for just one second__  
__You'd be back to bother me_

—buena elección por Mirajane—comento Freed.

—esa… esa canción me la dedico cuando cortamos—comento Laxus mientras empezaba a tensarse debido al mal momento que vivio cuando había perdido a Mirajane.

Muchos disfrutaron ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil cantar. Todos la adoraban a pesar de tener un mal carácter que pocas veces lo sacaba a relucir, pero fuera de esto era una chica respetada y era ídolo de muchas mujeres y envidiada por muchos hombres.

Termino de cantar y se preocupo ya que las ultimas canciones eran de Lissana y de Jellal. Y ambos no se encontraban en condiciones, ya que Jellal se decidió ir con erza a la enfermería.

Por lo que todos se reunieron y decidieron que la ultima canción la tendría que cantar Gray, cuando en eso Lissana los interrumpe. Todos se quedan con el nudo en la garganta por si ocurria algun conflicto.

—quiero cantar la canción de Jellal, por favor…

—pero Lissana…

—se que me diras que mi voz no es perfecta, pero ¡joder gray! no es lo mismo ensayos que entregar todo alla afuera, incluso Natsu te soprendio, no te hagas, quiero cantar esa canción a toda costa…

—¿y los pasos de Jellal?

—los improvisare.

Gray enfoco una mirada seria, ella se mostro decidida a la decisión del Fullbuster.

—haz lo que quieras—dijo y Lissana sonrio.

La chica corrió a cambiarse, entonces llevaba un vestido negro que lograba remarcar toda curva de su cuerpo. comento que en el solista saldría sola, para que los demás se prepararan para el coro.

Ante de salir, Gray la hablo y le deseo éxito. Sonrio y salió para encontrarse con toda la escuela.

El silencio reino, ella aun seguía esperando la pista que aun no empezaba porque gray notaba algo raro en ella, estaba nerviosa y eso no era común en ella. Siempre había sido entregada y decidida en cuestiones de cantar.

Sonrio de lado y dejo que la pista empezara. Quería ver de lo que eran capaz el poder de los sentimientos.

"incluso Natsu te sorprendió"

—sorprendenos entonces, Liss.

_Take me for what I am.__  
__'Cause I'll never change__  
__All my colors for you.___

_Take my love,__  
__I'll never ask for too much,__  
__Just all that you are__  
__And everything that you do._

Todos los momentos que compartio con Natsu vinieron en su cabeza, su infancia, los momentos en que el le sonreia y ella creia que su amor era correspondido. Las veces en las que se escapaban de clases para jugar en el jardín. Sus secretos, sus besos.

_I don't really need to look__  
__Very much further/farther,__  
__I don't wanna have to go__  
__Where you don't follow.__  
__I will hold it back again,__  
__This passion inside.__  
__Can't run from myself,__  
__There's nowhere to hide.__  
__(Your love I'll remember forever.)_

Recordó su fiesta, cuando por fin el se animo a andar con ella, era feliz, la mujer mas feliz en la faz de la tierra, su amor era correspondido y con ello gozaba de ser dueña de el, pero también apareció Lucy, la sombra de su relación, el motivo por la que tuvo miedos e hizo locuras. Recordó el daño que le hizo por su inmadurez y supo que el tiempo se encargaría de hacerla reaccionar.

_Don't make me close one more door,__  
__I don't wanna hurt anymore.__  
__Stay in my arms if you dare,__  
__Or must I imagine you there.__  
__Don't walk away from me.__  
__(No, don't walk awya from me. Don't you dare walk away from me.)__  
__I have nothing, nothing, nothing__  
__If I don't have you, you (you, you, you./If I don't have you, oh, oo.)_

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir y todos se dieron cuenta, eso no import y siguio concentrada en demostrar su alma en esa cancion, en desahogar su dolor. Lo perdió, para ser exacto perdió lo que jamás fue de ella, le costaba aceptarlo, era cruel pensarlo pero era la cruda realidad.

_You see through,__  
__Right to the heart of me.__  
__You break down my walls__  
__With the strength of your love.___

_I never knew__  
__Love like I've known it with you.__  
__Will a memory survive,__  
__One I can hold on to?_

Se le paso por la cabeza que seria su primer y unico amor pero tampoco debia perder esperanzas, aun era una niña para desear un hombre en su vida, por lo que solo esperaria, el tiempo decidiria de ella, de enmendar sus errores y sanar sus heridas.

_I don't really need to look__  
__Very much further/farther,__  
__I don't wanna have to go__  
__Where you don't follow.__  
__I will hold it back again,__  
__This passion inside.__  
__Can't run from myself,__  
__There's nowhere to hide.__  
__(Your love I'll remember forever.)_

Entonces terminó, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un publico feliz, gritaban su nombre, decían lo buena que era. Ella les respondió quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos y dando las gracias. Eso la lleno mucho. Tal vez había perdido a Natsu pero su forma de entregar todo cantando, eso nadie.

Jellal corria a toda velocidad ya que se había percaptado que Lissana acaba de cantar y eso significaba que el cantaría ahora.

—debi hacerle caso a Erza, de no acompañarla ¡demonios!

Mientras Jellal corria para llegar al escenario, Lissana carraspeo su garganta para que todos dejaran de aplaudir. el telon se cerro y la albina quedo delante de el para dar las ultimas palabras.

—me siento feliz por que les haya gustado y además que por parte de mis compañeros les damos las gracias por acompañarnos—la chica hizo reverencia y de nuevo los aplausos se escucharon—este musical llega a su fin, disfruten nuestra ultima pieza que la preparamos especialmente para ustedes. Y esto es…—dicho esto, el telon se abrió, Lissana levanto sus brazos y grito—somebody to love…

Can anybody find be somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have to spend all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief Lord  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Cuando Lissana ya habia empezado, Jellal se detuvo en la puerta, estaba agitado y sudado. Se quedo ahí, mirando como Lissana se encargaba de cantar la canción que el debería de estar entomando ahí. Sonrio de lado y la observo.

—eres fuerte…—penso.

Y por fin termino el musical ya no habia nadie en el auditorio, salvo a los que se encargaban de la limpieza.

.—ya no vuelvo a participar en estas estupideses—dijo en voz alta Freed—si Natsu vuelve a apostar ya no lo apoyo.

—lo mismo opino—agregó Elman—esto me dejo agotado y eso que aun no acabamos.

—y el que perdió la apuesta y ocasiono esto ni sus luces—se quejó Max y todos suspiraron molestos.

—¡seras maldito, Natsu! —gritaron al unisono

El grito se escucho incluso donde estaban los demás en las bodegas limpiando. El estornudo de Natsu era evidencia de que hablaban de el. Se quito los mocos que había sacado. Aun estaba en la enfermería con Lucy, no permitiría que Loki se acercara a ella, después de lo que le hizo.

—supongo que ya termino todo—respondió un poco melancolica—me hubiese gustado estar en la ultima canción.

—yo también, pero te puedo ofrecer concierto gratis…

—cierto—respondió recordando algo—tu me debes una canción, la quiero ahora y no acepto pretextos.

El chico se sonrojo , perdió el equilibrio, y temrino estrellándose en el suelo. Lucy se empezó a reir y el chico pidió que no lo hiciera.

—¿Qué te puedo cantar? Mierda, tu me cantaste algo bonito y lo único que escucho es como lo que cante, veamos…

El chico empezó a avergonzarse ya que había recordado la letra de una canción que había escuchado hace días, no era de su gusto pero hizo el resfuerzo por recordar toda la letra.

.—mierda… todo menos esa ¿Por qué no recuerdo otra no tan… cursi?—penso.

.—no me importa si es de System o incluso de Rammstein, yo te escuchare…

.—no… ya la tengo, espero no dormirte…

.—pero ¿si me dejas cerrar los ojos? Ya sabes, para disfrutarla.

El chico hizo berrinches y le advirtió que si se dormía la dejaría de hablar, ella aseguro no hacerlo, le abrió mas espacio para que se pudiera acomodar mejor a lado de ella.

Entonces, el recordó toda la letra y con la mejor voz que podía hacer, empezó.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

Ella empezo a sonrojarse, conocia perfectamente esa cancion y sabia lo que decia pero lo que mas le sorprendia es que Natsu se la supiera. El chico también cerro los ojos ya que el nerviosismo empezó a invadirlo, mas porque estaba tan cerca de ella y tenia miedo a que algo ocurriese, pero no sabia que exactamente.

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now

La chica detuvo su respiracion ya que su Corazon dio un salto, esa estrofa era comprometedora, tan erotica y al mismo tiempo tan romantic, no quizo abrir los ojos por miedo a delatar sus nervios, por lo que prefirio seguir ahi, quieta.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved__  
__You wanna be loved__  
__You wanna be loved__  
__This feels like falling in love__  
__Falling in love__  
__We're falling in love___

_Settle down with me__  
__And i'll be your safety__  
__You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm__  
__But i'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

¿acaso era una declaracion indirecta? Ninguno lo sabia porque sus mentes eran un huracán que arrasaba con su cordura y con su realidad, Natsu puso su mano sobre la de lucy y el contacto hizo que ella se le erizaba la piel y el noto sus nervios pero por nada del mundo quiso soltarla.

_Yeah i've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust__  
__From lust to truth i guess that's how i know you__  
__So i hold you close to help you give it up___

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved__  
__You wanna be loved__  
__You wanna be loved__  
__This feels like falling in love__  
__Falling in love__  
__We're falling in love_

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se encontraba Erza escuchando todo, decidio alejarse como ella habia dicho, escuchar conversaciones ajenas eran de mala educación, pero admitia que se disfrutaban.

.—este es el inicio que predijiste, Cana, me gustaría saber como terminara esto.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved__  
__You wanna be loved__  
__You wanna be loved__  
__This feels like falling in love__  
__Falling in love__  
__We're falling in love_

Entonces ambos abrieron los ojos, ella los entrecerró y el supo lo que quería, apretó mas su mano y pronto sus labios ya eran suyos. Se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento de la canción, el beso fue cada vez mas intenso y finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

—yo… yo te conozco… desde niños… eres tu—pensó Natsu y desesperado por volverla a besar lo volvió a hacer, y se olvidaron que ambos tenian novio, ahora lo que importaba era dejarse llevar y empezar a echarle leña al fuego que se había encendido aquella tarde cuando Natsu se reencontró con Lucy, cuando observo por primera vez sus ojos chocolates.

Y también ella lo recordó y también recordó que ya había sentido la sensación de esos labios, en algun tiempo y lugar.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! Al fin terminoo, listo, de paquetito, como pan recién horneado, lo acabo de terminar porque ya era necesario y porque se acercan mis exámenes, asi que espérenme hasta las vacaciones de semana santa.**

**Respecto a la segunda temporada, la hare en otro fic, asi que estén al pendientes, pero antes de iniciarla hare un intermedio (en otro fic también) que se llamara "problemas en la playa" es referente a las vacaciones de verano y la presentación de los nuevos, como Sabertooth y Aqueronte (spoiler: de ahí es Saory, Odette, jarut (lo mencione una vez, asi que recuérdenlo) , la extraña que ama a Natsu y la prometida de Gray), de cómo de "desharé" de Loki xDD asi que estén atentos :3.**

**El capitulo me costo todo un dia, fue pesado pero aun asi siento que le hizo falta mas narración, la sentí vacia pero ya era necesario terminarlo, además que, no se, era mas canción que narración xDD (29 hojas! Que 10 son letras de las canciones xDD)**

**Bueno, les tengo una oferta que les encantara, a la persona que me escriba en review todas las canciones que puse en el fic le dare dos premios, pueden escoger uno:**

***un one shot de la pareja que quiera**

***spoilers de la próxima temporada**

**Asi que búsquenle xD (aguas: hay canciones que no digo nombre :3)**

**NOTA: lo pueden dejar en reviwe y en nota personal :3**

**Solo se me ocurre que termino, termino y termino, xDD por cierto respondiendo un review, Lucy aun usa gafas, en la 2° temporada ya bye con ellas (LOL)**

**Y no se decir mas, porfis, si tienen dudas les pido el favor de pedirlas, cuando recuerde las demás cosas por mencionar actualizare el capitulo y arreglare los errores que tenga por ahí ¿vale?**

**Y antes de irme…**

**¡gracias por su tiempo y sus reviews!**

**Casi quiero chillar :_D**


	21. Aviso de la segunda temporada

**Aviso**

Ya esta la segunda temporada, den clic a mi username, entraran en mi perfil y ahí encontraran esto

"problemas en la playa"

Este es el intermedio (para los que no sabían)

Y por último, el fic de la segunda temporada

"canción de amor y dolor"

Por su atención, gracias.

¡Saludos!


End file.
